A Gathering of Guardians: The Prologue
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Flying city of Maginia. The mysterious island called Lemuria. Explorers far and wide gather to Maginia to join in the expedition leading to Lemuria. Some explorers, however, are specifically sought out and asked to join. The famous Guardian Guild is just one guild to receive a request.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Gathering of Guardians – The Prologue

**Summary**: Flying city of Maginia. The mysterious island called Lemuria. Explorers far and wide gather to Maginia to join in the expedition leading to Lemuria. Some explorers, however, are specifically sought out and asked to join. The famous Guardian Guild is just one guild to receive a request.

**AN**: Ah, the beginning of a new novel and series. It's exciting, really. And I've been waiting aaaages to begin this series~

Now, just a few notes before we start. This first saga of the series is more or less a prologue that leads up to the beginning of Nexus. This novel will centre of the gathering of all key characters that will, at some point in time, take a role in this long and very ambitious series.

Secondly, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up a weekly update, what I normally like to do with series. But I will try to update in a steady fashion.

I think that's it for now. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading~!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lynus made a quick note within a patient's file before he closed it and pushed it aside. He felt a sense of satisfaction upon realising that his latest patient had overcome a life-threatening obstacle and was well and truly on that path of recovery. The rest was up to him, now.

"Azure?" he called out as he pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up.

As Lynus picked up the patient folder and turned toward the door of his private clinic, a young man quietly stepped into the room and looked at him expectantly. His appearance was extraordinarily similar to how Lynus used to look when he was younger. Only difference was his hair and eyes were of a different colour. Hair an amethyst purple colour while his eyes were a striking light blue. He, however, was a few inches shorter than what Lynus was and his skin was a natural tan.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Can you place this file in out-patients, please?" Lynus requested.

Azure nodded his head as he took the file from him. He glanced down at the file's name and his eyes widened a fraction as he looked back at him. "H-he's been given the all clear?"

Lynus smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's on the path to full recovery. The hospital will be able to take it from here."

A small, almost shy smile of relief appeared on Azure's face as he hugged the file against his chest. "Th-that's good."

"Do I have any more patients?" Lynus asked as he walked down the hallway that attached his private clinic to his home that he shared with his husband.

"N-not yet, though Dr Stiles has sent over a few patient records for you to look over," Azure answered as he followed a couple of steps behind him.

"Ah, I see to them while I have some tea," Lynus mused aloud as he idly brushed his long orange hair over his shoulder.

"I-I'll boil the kettle after I put this file away," Azure insisted before he skittered forward toward the filing room.

Lynus chuckled softly to himself. "Thank you, Azure, make sure you get some tea for yourself, too."

Out of sheer habit, Lynus watched until Azure was out of sight as he ducked into the filing room. As he did so, his mind wandered to the time, about a year ago now, where he met Azure for the first time. Rather, found him.

One particular sunny afternoon, Lynus had found himself feeling restless. Something had been pulling him to visit the first floor of the labyrinth. He had walked those natural paths many, many times before. Had seen just about every corner that the labyrinth possessed. Even so, he followed that feeling, that pulling sensation in his chest.

Axel, of course, went with him. He didn't question him. After the years they've spent together, he trusted that inner feeling that Lynus had completely and utterly. So, with Axel by his side, Lynus entered the labyrinth. And as they delve deeper, that feeling grew stronger.

As did a sudden spike of fear.

It wasn't his fear that he had sensed. No, it was someone else's. They were scared, bewildered, lost, and terrified.

Lynus had hastened his steps and after walking a rather peculiar path, he found the one that had been unwittingly guiding him to him.

Scared, alone, completely bewildered. Azure stared at him with his wide blue eyes the moment he came into view. He clutched a medical bag in his arms, his purple hair messy, and his face covered in scrapes and dirt.

In all honesty, all Lynus wished to do was to hurry forward and take the terrified young man into his arms and tell him that he was going to be all right now. But he knew, from the spikes of fear and confusion in his aura, that he had to move slowly, cautiously, lest not to scare him even more.

Poor boy knew nothing up until that point. And only the name "Azure". Nothing more. Not where he was, how he came to be there, what he carried in that bag he clung to so desperately. Nothing.

Lynus was, thankfully, able to coach the young man to him, promising him that he was safe now. Azure was on the verge of crying when Lynus finally pulled him into his arms to comfort him.

No one knew who he was, no one tried to claim him. So, he and Axel immediately took him in. Adopted him, essentially. That was what others liked to tease them about. Something they often teased the two of them about. They would claim should they ever meet anyone remotely vulnerable they would adopt them on the spot.

Lynus wouldn't argue with them. How could he when what they say was somewhat true? And their teasing was nothing more than light-hearted humour, for they, too, would immediately go "parental" the moment they met someone vulnerable or lost.

Protecting the scared and vulnerable. That was what the Guardians did.

There was something more to Azure, though. Lynus saw a part of himself in Azure. How he used to be; shy, skittish, but still determined to heal when possible. He knew that Axel saw a part of Lynus in the boy, too. The fear in his eyes when he was around certain people, how he skittered to hide behind others, cling to them in fear.

Azure was also very interested in healing. He knew a few skills, though he did not remember where or how he learnt such skills. He, however, was shyly thrilled when Lynus offered to mentor him.

He had been his apprentice, and adopted little brother of the guild, for a year now. And despite his still skittishness and shyness, he had improved remarkably. He, however, had the peculiar habit of stuttering the very first word whenever he spoke. He spoke normally, if hurriedly and quietly, the rest of his words. Just the very first word always tripped him up. Lynus wondered if it was born from habit or it was the result of pushing past the fear to speak.

No matter. There was no need to point out that minor little oddity, lest make him conscious of it.

That familiar and warm feeling of Axel's aura approaching pulled Lynus from his musings. He turned to walk into the foyer of their manor just as Axel opened the front door and stepped inside. He took a moment to drop his axe by the door before he took the necessarily steps toward Lynus and swept him up into his arms, lifting him clean up off the floor.

Lynus smiled as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and let him kiss him softly for a few moments.

"Welcome back," Lynus greeted.

"Miss me?" Axel grinned up at him.

Lynus rolled his eyes fondly. "It's been a couple of hours," he said as he lightly smacked the back of Axel's head. But he soon leaned forward to press a kiss to Axel's nose. "Of course, I did."

Axel simply chuckled as he placed Lynus carefully back upon his feet. He then leaned forward and softly kissed the middle of his forehead, where a certain little marking resided.

It was a most peculiar thing. The mysterious marking, in the shape of a diamond and the colour of purple, appeared on Lynus' forehead seemingly during their battle against the Overlord. It did not and does not hurt. Lynus honestly didn't even know it was there until someone had pointed it out in surprise.

From what Mahogany believed, it was a symbol to indicate that his aura, his spirit, had ascended to another level. A high consciousness, the violet ray. In tune with the angelic wings that Lynus was able to now manifest physically.

Many others who would spiritual and magically inclined agreed with that belief and assumption. According to many, Lynus' aura was extremely powerful yet comforting.

"Ah right, Hamza is looking to gather everyone," Axel said as he kept his arms lazily around Lynus' waist. "He wants everyone to meet before Maginia arrives."

Ah, yes, the flying city of Maginia was mooring close to High Lagaard in order to speak with the Duke and his daughter, while taking the time to gather supplies. And from what rumours were suggesting, they were hoping to gather explorers for an expedition to a mysterious island known as Lemuria.

An old friend of Hamza's (more specifically, an old friend of his former guild's leader) has sent a letter to Hamza regarding both Maginia and Lemuria. He wished to make a request of them, though did not state what it was in his letter. He preferred to do that in person, it seemed.

The man in question, Villard, was a rather famous and well-respected professor and detective, having travelled to numerous countries and continents during his travels. Lynus had never met the man, though he did indeed seem rather well-known. Shiki, Cass, and even the Grand Duchy had heard of him.

"Shall we go now, then?" Lynus asked.

"Sure, everyone else is."

Lynus nodded and stepped back from Axel's arms. As Axel habitually reached for his axe, Lynus turned to look inside their home and cupped his mouth with his hands. "Azure!"

The sound of running feet was soon heard and a mere moment later, Azure appeared.

"Come," Lynus motioned for him. "Hamza wishes to see us all."

"Sh-should I retrieve our bags?" Azure asked.

Lynus shook his head. "No need. We shouldn't be long. Let us leave now."

Azure nodded his head simply and moved to join them by the front door. The three of them then proceeded to step outside and head in the direction of the city's central park, where they were to meet with Hamza and the others of their guild.

There was an obvious sense of anticipation in the air as they strolled through the streets of Lagaard. Everyone bustling about, chatting excitedly about the flying city of Maginia.

"That must be it," Axel suddenly exclaimed.

Lynus turned to look at him, only to find him looking up at the sky. Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over them and Lynus promptly turned to look up as well. His mouth dropped open in surprise and shock as a craft, similar to that of the Heavenly Keeper passed by in front of the sun, heading toward the east side of the city.

The craft was massive.

"There's…an actual city there," Lynus murmured as he watched in amazement and awe.

Axel pressed a hand against the small of Lynus' back, prompting him to turn his gaze back toward him. "Let's go."

Lynus simply nodded and the three of them continued on their way to the park, though their steps a little more hurried than before.

As they entered the boundaries of the park, Lynus felt the auras of his guildmates long before he saw them. Everyone had already gathered and were likely chatting about what they, too, had witnessed of Maginia.

"Hey, there you are," Jhon greeted warmly as the three of them approached. "Maginia made quite the entrance, huh?"

"You can say that again," Axel said as he glanced around at the crowds. "Man, everyone is out for this."

"Lynnie!"

The childish, high-pitch voice caused a chuckle to escape Lynus' lips. He turned around to see a young child scampering toward him. Behind him, walking at a more leisurely pace was, of course, Gerald and Shiki.

Lynus knelt down and allowed the blond-haired boy to dash over to him and throw his arms around his neck in a hug. Ever energetic, the boy soon bounced out of Lynus' embraced and looked at him excitedly.

"Did ya see it? The spaceship?" Ghali chirped.

"Oh yes, I think everyone saw it," Lynus replied with a chuckle.

"He's been chatting about it all morning," Gerald explained as he and Shiki reached them.

Lynus chuckled again as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm honestly not surprised," he said as Ghali skittered over to Gerald and promptly took hold of his hand, tugging at it excitedly.

Lynus watched with a smile as Gerald knelt down to the ground and allowed Ghali, his adopted son to chat aimlessly about his excitement. Ghali was a sweet child. Lively and affectionate. He loved snuggling up to his mama, as he called Gerald. He also adored his papa, and of course his brothers; Simmons, Rahas, and Benedict.

Ghali, he…had a relatively rough start to life. His parents, both former members of Nova, were killed just two years ago. Gerald was the one to have found him, and the one to have saved him from meeting the same fate. The poor boy was so small, young. Lynus had been the one to check him over when he was brought to the hospital. He was also the one to help Gerald with the injuries he had sustained in his attempt to keep Ghali safe.

It was unfair, really, the amount of heartache Gerald and Shiki had to endure in their time. They were now the last of their previous guild. They were the only two left.

Ghali helped them to heal, though. They adopted him as soon as they could. They took him in without a second thought.

"Ah, it appears there is already a convoy from Maginia," Hamza stated, prompting everyone to turn to see for themselves.

From their advantage point of the park, they watched as soldiers, both of the Lagaardian brigade and that seemingly of the Maginian, walked with two central figures. One a tall man in black armour, the other a young woman in golden armour.

As the convoy was led through the centre of Lagaard, bypassing the park, Azure unexpectedly tensed and clung onto the back of Lynus' coat as the regal woman was led through the crowds of onlookers and toward the Grand Duchy. Lynus glanced at Azure before he turned his gaze back to Lagaard's new visitors.

Her eyes were the same striking blue as Azure's. How interesting…

As the curious locals watched the seeming royal brigade lead the regal looking woman through the city, an older man dressed in robes similar to what war magus's wore trailed idly behind. He appeared more interested in the crowds around them, looking to find someone.

"Ah, there he is," Hamza suddenly said as he stepped forward. "Villard!"

The older war magus immediately honed in on Hamza's voice and his expression brightened with realisation and recognition. "Ah, Hamza, my boy," he said.

As the two met each other half way, they grasped onto each other's hands in a friendly manner, Villard saying something to Hamza that only he could hear. Hamza simply nodded his head a couple of times before he said something equally quiet back. He then patted Villard on the shoulder before he turned to led Villard over to where everyone had gathered.

"These are my guildmates," Hamza said. "Lynus, Axel, Jhon, Tobyn, Macerio, Lirit, Rahas, Magnus, Shen, Hamza, Cedric, Mahogany, Zeryn, Topaz, Hrothgar, Gage. And, of course, our beast companions; Chi-hung, Wulfgar, and Wulfgar Jr. Everyone, this is Villard, detective extraordinaire, if I'm not mistaken."

"I certainly like to think so," Villard replied with a laugh. "But, ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet the famous Guardian Guild. Though, should I be surprised that Hamza, the ruffian, snot-nosed punk I knew as a child, is guild leader, hmm?"

Hamza shook his head in playful dismay. "Lies and slander. Even so, I'm not exactly the guild leader now."

Axel rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Just because you palmed the title off to me and Lynus, doesn't mean you're not the leader," he retorted.

Hamza chuckled as he turned back to Villard. "In all honesty, Axel and Lynus are regarded as leaders because of their skills and experience."

"Axel, huh? Ah, yes, I've heard of you," Villard unexpectedly said as he turned his attention directly at Axel, a half smirk on his lips. "The Guardian of Unfaltering Strength that stood before the embodiment of evil and destruction. And punched them in the face."

Lynus laughed softly into his hand while Axel snorted dismissively. He then proceeded to roll his eyes when Macerio laughed aloud behind him.

"And won, don't forget!"

"Yes, mustn't forget that," Villard continued. "Also, mustn't forget The Guardian of Miraculous Healing, either."

Lynus sighed, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly in exasperation. "I cannot believe people call me that in earnest…"

Villard chuckled as he folded his hands within his robes. "Oh yes, you're both quite revered. In fact, all members of the Guardians are. I've heard of all your titles. Including yours, Hamza."

Hamza coughed into his hand, a light dusting of red on his cheeks while Cedric, always by his side, but laughed airy. "Moving on," he muttered. "So, Villard, your letter stated that you wish to discuss something with me and my guildmates, yes?"

Villard's expression quickly changed from amusement to all seriousness. He nodded his head as he reached into his robes, revealing a roll of parchment. "It's a serious matter. And I'll get straight to the point; I asked you all to gather here today to humble request that you offer me your aid and serves within Maginia."

Everyone fell silent in surprise and shock.

"Hm? Join Maginia?" Hamza reiterated, surprise evident in his voice.

Villard nodded his head. "Yes. You see, I was requested by the Maginia Royal Family to aid them on an expedition. The rumours of Maginia looking for explorers to aid them in their expedition is true. Though, they are also open to anyone wishing to become an explorer. Rookie and novice guilds are welcomed, but in order to keep them safe, keep everyone safe, Her Highness, Princess Persephone, seeks veteran guilds to aid them. Within this parchment is the royal creed stating that I have the right and ability to request any and all who I think would benefit us, and be benefited by, joining Maginia upon this cause."

Lynus was surprised by the request. And from the startled auras around him, so was everyone else.

"I do realise that this is quite sudden and what I am asking you is no small feat, but Maginia will moor here for the next couple of days, so do think over my request," Villard stated as he placed a hand on Hamza's shoulder, gave it a small squeeze, before he pulled his hand back.

Without another word, he turned away and headed in the direction where curious locals had gathered to stare up at Maginia.

Hamza watched until Villard was no longer within sight before he turned to face everyone. He glanced around at them all, who of which gazed back at him, waiting for what he would say about their sudden request.

"Now, I can't make any orders or commands regarding this," he suddenly stated. "This request is…unexpected. And I do admit, I have been startled by it. As I'm sure all of you are. So…let's take some time to come to our own conclusions, yes?"

That…would be for the best.

… … … … …

The sun was slowly starting to set as Lynus busied himself in his clinic. From his window, however, he could see the flying city of Maginia, half hidden behind the trunk of Yggdrasil. So, his thoughts were never far from the city, and of the request that Villard had made of them.

Leave Lagaard and move to an unknown and flying city that was on an expedition to a mysterious and isolated island known in legends as Lemuria…

It was quite the request. It would lead to quite the change for him. For all of them.

So, it was little surprise that Lynus, along with so many others, were indecisive about what he should do.

Lagaard was his home. The city who took him in when he was lost and afraid. The city that gave him the chance to help others, to improve his healing abilities. A city filled with so many caring and colourful characters. A city that threw a celebration lasting two days when he and Axel finally got married.

He loved Lagaard.

Yet…

A knock at the front door pulled Lynus from his thoughts. He immediately placed down the bundle of files upon his desk and moved to step out of his office. "It's open!" he called out when he recognised the auras of his visitors.

The door opened a moment later and two figures stepped inside.

"Derek?" Lynus tilted his head to the side in query as Dr Stiles stood in the foyer of his home with Rubell, his fiancé, standing behind him. "Is something the matter?"

Derek idly pushed his glasses higher upon his nose, something he did whenever he was musing or in two-minds about something. "Villard and a representative of Maginia visited me at the hospital today. They made a request of me."

Lynus fell silent for a moment. "…Do they wish for you to help establish and possibly run a hospital within Maginia?"

Derek sighed and nodded his head, not surprised by his question. "Spot on as usual."

"I see," Lynus said simply.

He took another silent moment to study his friend and mentor. He could see and feel the indecisiveness in his aura. He had lived within High Lagaard for the vast majority of his life. He knew of everyone and they knew of him. He had built a life here with these people.

And yet…

"I understand what you are going through," Lynus said softly. "Villard and apparently the researchers of Maginia have requested that I, along with my guildmates, to join them on this expedition to Lemuria."

Derek looked at him curiously. "Have you…made a decision?"

Lynus slowly shook his head. "No, not yet. And neither have you, it seems. Hah, it's no surprise, I suppose."

Derek continued to look at him before he turned his gaze to look over at Rubell. They shared a silent, wordless conversation before they both turned their attention back to Lynus.

"More thought is required, I suppose," Derek finally offered. "Though, I cannot say I'm surprised that you had received a personal request yourself. To be truthful, the skills of the Guardians…no, don't worry about it. I apologise for interrupting. I shall speak with you tomorrow, yes?"

Lynus remained silent as Derek and Rubell quickly excused themselves and exited through the front door. He knew why Derek had hesitated and made a quick retreat; he didn't want to interfere with his own decision. Lynus was also fairly certain what Derek had wanted to say. It was something that he had heard from a few others, too.

The skills of the Guardians should be shared with others. It was wrong to keep them here in Lagaard. They could save and help so many others.

Lynus sighed and shook his head before he turned and headed back to his clinic. In a way, it was reassuring to know that he wasn't the only one struggling with indecisiveness. He didn't want to make any rash decisions. And yet he also didn't want this opportunity to slip by. An opportunity to learn more about healing. An opportunity to help more people.

It just…felt wrong to leave Lagaard after everything.

It was Axel's reassuring aura that pulled Lynus from his thoughts once again. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as Axel stepped into the room. "How are the others fairing?" he asked.

"They're fine as can be with their own indecisiveness," Axel answered honestly.

"Hmm. We live a peaceful life here and High Lagaard," Lynus said as he idly rubbed the small purple diamond marking upon his forehead. "And yet…"

Axel moved quickly to eliminate the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "There's still more that we need to do. More we can do, right?" he finished for him as he rested his chin upon his shoulder.

Lynus smiled and sunk back against Axel's chest. "Yes. Besides, it's not a permanent move, yes? A moving, flying city on an expedition. It won't be for forever. Lagaard will still be here, waiting for us. Our home is here, but if we are needed elsewhere, how can we say no?"

"So, the decision has been made," Axel said.

"You're all right with going?" Lynus couldn't help but ask.

Axel loosened his arms around him for a moment, but only so he could turn him around to face him. He promptly took his back into his arms and Lynus rested comfortably against his chest.

"As long as I am with you and my guild, I'll go anywhere," Axel said as he rested his forehead against Lynus'. "And if I am able to help others, then I'm happy. And as you said, we can always find a way to return home. Lagaard will be here, waiting for us."

"What of the others, do you suppose?" Lynus asked.

"I have no doubt that they've reached the same conclusion as us," Axel replied confidently. "Opportunity to help others, to explore new ground; it's not something they'll turn down."

Ah, very true. In all honesty, while they had made peaceful lives for themselves in Lagaard, there was always this small, niggling feeling of restlessness at the back of their minds. They loved Lagaard, they loved the people here, they loved what they did. But there was still that need, that desire, to do more. To see more. To be more.

"We're just worried about leaving Lagaard, leaving others behind, even just for a while," Axel continued. "But, the Lagaardians will manage without us. They're a resilient bunch, right?"

"Hm, very true," Lynus replied.

A suddenly spike of sadness present in Azure's aura caused Lynus to tense and immediately turned his attention to the doorway. Azure was grasping at the frame of the door, peering in on them with a distraught expression on his face.

"Azure?" Lynus questioned as he and Axel pulled away from each other to look at Azure in concern.

"Y-you're not leaving me behind, are you?" Azure asked softly, fearfully.

Lynus was honestly surprised by the question, though he still understood his fear. "Of course not," he replied as he stepped forward and pulled the other into a hug. "You're a part of this family and you're my precious little apprentice, so why would we even think of leaving you behind?"

Azure didn't reply other than to cling onto the back of his coat tightly and to press his face against Lynus' shoulder. Lynus glanced over his shoulder at Axel, prompting him to stepped beside the two of them and to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you afraid of Maginia or Lemuria?" he asked softly.

Azure turned his face to look at Axel and shook his head. "N-no, I want to go, too. It's just…don't want to be alone."

"Well then, you have nothing to fear," Axel said confidently. "Remember when you first moved in with us?"

"Y-you said that I wasn't alone anymore," Azure replied softly.

"And we meant that. You're not alone now and you won't be alone in the future," Axel said.

Lynus kept his arms around Azure even as he felt Azure begin to relax and calm down. As Azure nuzzled his head against Lynus' shoulder once more, Lynus looked up at Axel and smiled. Axel wrapped his arms around the both of them and they just simply stayed there, relaxed and comforted by each other.

… … … … …

It was rather early in the morning when Lynus, accompanied by Axel and Azure of course, arrived at the centre plaza of Lagaard. As they drew closer to the water feature, more familiar auras and figures approached.

One by one, members of the Guardians appeared. It…honestly wasn't surprising, but it was reassuring nevertheless. Jhon and Tobyn. Macerio and Lirit. Shen and Magnus. Hamza, Chi-hung, and Cedric. Zeryn and Topaz. Mahogany and Sardonyx. Hrothgar, Gage, Wulfgar and little Wulfgar Jr.

"Ah, it seems that we've all reached the same decision, yes?" Hamza directed that question to everyone.

"Yes, it certainly appears that way," Lynus answered with a smile. However, a thought touched him when his gaze fell upon Rahas. He was about to ask him a certain question regarding a certain guild, but before he could speak a word, he felt more familiar auras.

And his smile quickly returned.

"I was wondering whether Guild Cosmos would be tempted," Lynus said as Simmons, along with Shiki, Gerald, and little Ghali joined their gathering. They weren't alone, either. Benedict, Farley, along with Ryker and Darrell. Also, Derek and Rubell, along with…

"Wait, Cass?" Axel said in surprise.

Cass smiled broadly at him. "Surprised? Ol' Villard asked if I was willing to open a tavern in Maginia that caters to explorers because of my experience with yeh guys. It's a golden opportunity to get more cash, so how can I possibly say no? Haw haw haw!"

Before anyone could form a response to Cass, the sound of fluttering wings prompted everyone to still and instinctively to gaze up at the sky. Two figures appeared, their black wings striking against the backdrop of a golden sunrise.

"Caanan and Skylark?" Hamza was the one to both greet and question as the two Winged Ones joined their gathering.

Caanan stood before them, his wings nestled against his back, his stance that of a regal leader. Skylark, another winged being whom the Guardians had made an honorary member for his help within the labyrinth, stood behind his leader quietly.

"Ah, we had received word that you wish to visit the lands of Lemuria, yes?" Caanan asked, though it was worded more as a statement than a question. "This Lemuria, it's mentioning has been discovered within our own sacred texts. To say that we are intrigue would be quite the understatement."

"You wish to join us in Lemuria?" Hamza asked, yet that wasn't entirely a question either.

"If you would have us," Caanan responded.

"Of course. It would be an honour."

Lynus looked around at everyone and just smiled. Smiled from relief. Smiled from happiness. He also had to chuckle to himself quietly. It seemed that though they were leaving Lagaard on an expedition, they were taking half of their community with them. Taking those who made Lagaard feel like home with them.

Whatever happened, whatever the future held for them in Maginia and upon the island of Lemuria, he was certain that as long as they stayed together, they were going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Next chapter to this prologue. My health isn't the best at the moment so I don't necessarily know when the next chapter will be ready. Hopefully I'll be able to keep writing regardless as I have a lot planned for this series. In any case, hope you enjoy reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

The morning air of Lagaard was crisp, but still. The sky a perfect blue, not a cloud to be seen. In the opinion of Maginans, it was perfect weather to take flight.

So, after just a day of packing and preparing, those leaving for Maginia, it was the day for them to utter their final goodbyes and farewells to those who were to remain within High Lagaard. A crowd had gathered in the centre of town. Some helping deliver supplies to Maginia, others to watch out of a sense of duty to see off those who join with the expedition.

Seeing all the sombre faces of those Lynus had helped during his time in Lagaard was hard for him to take. Though it also brought him a sense of comfort. Though they appeared sadden to learn that he, his guild, and many others were to leave Lagaard and the mighty Yggdrasil tree; they did nothing to persuade them to stay.

They were there to support them, not guilt them. And that in itself was both comforting and reassuring.

Still, it was hard for Lynus to say farewell to those who chose to stay. One of them being his little sister, Binah.

It was a tough decision for Binah. Join them or stay with Hana and Quinoa. In the end, she chose to stay. She felt guilty about that to some extent, but Lynus was happy that she had come to that decision on her own.

"How long will you be gone?" Binah asked.

Lynus shook his head and answered honestly. "I don't know. But I do know that I, that we, will be back one day."

That did little to ease Binah of her sadness, but she nodded her head. Despite her eyes glistening with tears she held back, she managed a smile to her lips. "I guess that means I don't have anyone stopping me from playing matchmaker now," she said, a slight quiver in her voice.

Lynus smiled at her attempt to stay strong and nodded. "Do try to stay out of trouble. And if you can't; raise hell."

A half laugh, half sob escaped Binah's lips before she pushed herself forward and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Lynus said as he returned the embracing, hugging her as tightly as he could when he felt her tremble from trying to suppress her tears. "But we will return one day, and we'll both have stories to tell each other, right?"

Binah finally pulled back and idly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Right," she sniffled.

She then took a step back, allowed for Hana to move forward quickly and abruptly gathered Lynus into her arms, hugging him tightly and exuberantly. Lynus had to laugh as he hugged the flamboyant woman as best as he could.

"Oh, love," Hana said as she finally pulled him back, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm going to be ever so lonely without all my boys."

"We'll be back before you know it," Lynus tried to comfort though his voice was also heavy with emotion. "All of us. And, maybe, a few new members for you to fatten up."

Hana nodded her head before she smiled broadly. "Speaking of fatten up, don't you dare undermine all my hard work."

Lynus had to laugh. "I'll miss your cooking."

Hana gave him another quick hug before she pulled back and moved to the side, allowing for her daughter to offer her farewells as well. And much like her mother, Quinoa immediately rushed forward to hug Lynus as tightly as her skinny arms could allow.

"Don't do anything dangerous, ok?" Quinoa said as she peered up at him.

"Don't worry about us," Lynus quickly reassured. "If we face anything dangerous, Axel will just punch them in the face."

That got a giggle from Quinoa and she nodded her head. She hugged him tightly once more before she finally allowed her arms to fall away and she took a step back.

"Now, Angie has your medicine should you ever need any," Lynus reminded. "Also, try to keep Binah there out of trouble. If not-"

"Join her?" Quinoa finished with a tilt of her head.

Lynus gave a light laugh. "And have fun."

"Lynus?"

Ah, looked like they were getting read to embark the flying city of Maginia.

"Coming!" Lynus called over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the three ladies before him. "See you all again soon."

He then reached down to pick up his medical bag and placed it upon his shoulder. He turned and walked over to where Axel waited for him, along with those who were to join them on Maginia. Goodbyes and farewells had been offered. There was nothing else they could do now but to let themselves be on their way.

However, as they gathered the last of their belongings, the crowds around them suddenly began to chatter amongst themselves. As the murmuring increased, a portion of the mass parted, revealing a small troop of guards as they escorted two regal figures. Familiar figures.

Lynus was mildly surprised. It was the Duke and his daughter, Lady Gadriel. Minister Dubois accompanied them, also.

"This is a surprise," Hamza said as he turned to regard their regal visitors.

Gadriel smiled softly and shook her head. "We couldn't possibly miss our chance to bid you farewell and good luck on your journey, now can we?"

"That is right," the Duke said. He suddenly squared his shoulders and clear his throat. "Guardian Guild, you have done more for High Lagaard than anyone could possibly understand. Though, it breaks our hearts to see you leave, we know that one day you will return to us. And it would be selfish of us to keep you all to ourselves. Your skills, your abilities are needed elsewhere. And we know, deep within our hearts, that you will make so many others happy."

Next to her father, Lady Gadriel nodded her head once more. "May you bring peace to others and may you return to us safely."

Lynus had to hold onto Axel's hand, tears springing to his eyes when the residents of Lagaard broke out into supportive and encouraging cheers. And it was under those yells of supports that they travelled through the gates of High Lagaard and to the awaiting flying city of Maginia.

One day, they will return to Lagaard.

For now, though, they had an adventure to look forward to.

… … … … …

Despite the massive mechanical structure that sheltered the city of Maginia, the stone and wooden buildings presented a simple and humble city. Streets of stone, horse and carts as transport, even a park with a water feature within the city's centre. Saved for the nearly empty streets, their new place of residence felt similar to that of Lagaard.

Though the city was indeed as large as Lagaard was, it didn't house as nearly as many residents. Could that also be a reason why Maginia were visiting cities around the world? Picking up enough explorers and perhaps new residents to fill in the roles that a city needed to truly prosper?

Villard was thrilled to find that everyone he had spoke to and invited to join him had agreed to do so. He greeted them enthusiastically when they boarded Maginia.

"Welcome to you all," Villard said. "And welcome to Maginia. I assure you, your stay will be a worthwhile one indeed. And a luxurious one. Now, please follow me. I already have had your belongings moved to your new living space."

With a rather enthusiastic turn, Villard began to led them through the streets of Maginia. As he did so, he idly pointed out buildings that could be of interest to them. A museum, a library, even a church.

"I had acquired quite the residence for you all to stay in," Villard said as he led them toward a gated community. "I suspect that you would prefer to stay together and in comfort? Rest assured, that the entirety of this gated community is yours to wander freely."

Everyone immediately began to chatter amongst themselves as Villard continued to lead them through the large metal gates.

It was oh-so curious and surprising that Villard had somehow 'acquired' an entire apartment complex to house everyone he requested assistance from. Made sense that he would have everyone in one place, so that they could help one another with any task that were given to them. Still impressive nevertheless as the buildings he led them through were big enough to house an entire town of its own. Was he that influential?

No matter. No need to question something that was of great benefit for them.

"I heard rumours that Maginia will be visited the ports of other cities. Is that true?" Hamza questioned as Villard stopped at the entrance of a three story building, one of four that made up the gated community.

"Ah, yes, that is true. We're already visited Etria," Villard explained. "The apprentice of an acquaintance of mine has agreed to offer his aide. He didn't come alone either. They also reside here within The Sanctuary. I'm sure you will all get along well." He suddenly turned and grinned in Lynus' direction. "I daresay especially you, Lynus."

Lynus tilted his head in curiosity at Villard, but the war magus simply gave him a knowing grin before he turned to face forward once more, continuing with his speech. Axel took this moment to rest his hand against the small of Lynus' back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Probably heard rumours about you adopting random explorers," he teased.

Lynus elbowed him lightly in the ribs. But didn't stay anything to dispute it. Though, he did find it hypocritical that Axel sniggered when he was just as likely to adopt vulnerable strays, too.

"I believe the next city that Maginia will be mooring is the island city of Armoroad," Villard continued. "We'll be getting ready to depart soon. You may feel some rumbling, and honestly it is disconcerting and alarming, but I assure you it's completely natural."

Now that he mentioned, experiencing Maginia taking to the air for the first time was likely to be highly unnerving. Although, they had trekked through Heavenly Keeper during terrible stormy weather before. Would it be as unsettling as that? They would have to see.

"For now, I'll leave you all to settling in. The second floor is all yours to do as you wish," Villard said. "However, Derek? Would you be interested in visiting the hospital? Renovations are still in process, but I'm sure you'll be interested to see the progress."

"Ah, yes," Derek immediately replied in an agreeable tone. "I am definitely most interested to see what you've done so far."

"I'll be sure to visit later, then," Lynus couldn't help but muse aloud.

Derek peered at him from over the rim of his glasses, a half smile on his lips. "Yes, do. I'm sure I won't be able to keep you out of the place once it's operating and functional, will I?"

Lynus shrugged. Old habits die hard, as they say.

"Perhaps you'd like to visit your office first," Villard suddenly suggested.

Lynus blinked. "Office?"

Villard smiled broadly. "Indeed. I had figured that someone of your stature would like to have a clinic close to those who you would no doubt be fussing over, yes?"

Lynus sighed and elbowed Axel lightly in the ribs once more when he heard him sniggering yet again. "…Honestly, am I that notorious?"

Villard laughed and folded his arms within the sleeves of his robes. "Yes and no. I had figured that a dedicated medic like yourself would be better suited to be as close to those who you will be working closely with. The hospital is likely to deal with true emergency conditions."

Hmm, made perfect sense really. He was also thrilled with the thought of a personal office. It would be the perfect place for him to store his books, after all.

"Ah, more than reasonable," Lynus said, his tone agreeable.

That seemed to satisfy Villard also as he nodded his head before he turned his attention to another. "Now, Cass; your new tavern comes with a personal quarter of its own, though you are welcome to board here. There's going to be a lot more explorers roaming about in the future, however."

Lynus left Cass and Villard to talk and turned his attention to his apprentice who had been sticking closely beside him ever since they stepped foot within the boundaries of Maginia. "Azure?"

Seemingly pulled from his thoughts, Azure jumped slightly before he turned his attention to Lynus and tilted his head questioningly.

"It looks as though we have an office all of our own," Lynus explained. "Let's leave the medical supplies and documents there for now, yes?"

Azure immediately nodded his head. "Y-yes."

"Let's get ourselves settled into our rooms first, though," Lynus continued. "We'll have plenty of time to get the office to the way we want."

"Everyone, go ahead and choose your rooms," Hamza ordered, taking the role of leader despite his previous insistence that he wasn't guild leader. "Cedric and I will take the one at the top of the stairs. No matter what it is."

Lynus and everyone simply nodded their heads in agreement before they turned to venture beyond a set of large oak doors. They stepped into the foyer and the sight of a grand staircase that spiralled to the second and third floor. They continued to chatter amongst themselves as they ascended the stairs.

"Well take the middle room," Axel stated as they gathered before the stairs of the second floor. "Azure can have the room to the right. You guys fight amongst yourselves for the other rooms, alright?"

"Sounds good," Jhon replied, voicing everyone's agreement.

He, along with everyone else, understood that Lynus and Axel preferred the centre room, to be in the middle of them all. It was sheer protectiveness, really. Lynus liked to feel their auras around him, knowing where they were. Having them close to ensure that if anything should happen, he and Axel could leap into action as quickly as possible.

They also wanted Azure right next door to keep him in the centre of the guild, as well. That way he could feel as safe as possible. And be as safe as possible.

As the others paired off, moving to claim a room of their own, Axel and Lynus walked to the room that appeared to be the centre of the floor. Azure skittered over to the room that was right to theirs.

The keys to their new room were located within the lock. There appeared to be three of them, likely for them to have one each and a spare in case they lost one.

"You'll be all right on your own, Azure?" Lynus asked.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine," Azure insisted as he opened the door to his room. "Should…I give you a spare key to me room?"

"If that would make you feel better," Lynus replied. "Perhaps we should give you the spare to ours in return?"

"O-ok, I'll like that," Azure replied shyly.

Lynus smiled in return. "We'll give you the spare once we've all settled in, all right?"

Azure simply nodded and slipped into his room quietly.

As Axel opened the door to their own room, Lynus noticed that there was a place to hang up a name plaque in order to identify who resided in what room. That would make things easier for them to find and locate each other should they need to. Lynus didn't really need to rely on such thing as he was able to locate any one he was familiar with anyway. But with new explorers and guilds also joining Villard for his expedition, the name tags would become useful for him then.

Stepping into their new room, they were greeted with the sight of a surprisingly spacious area. A double bed sectioned off by a dividing curtain, a table and chair setting in one corner, and a comfortable reading chair with bookcase in another corner.

"Not a bad room," Axel commented as he looked around, finding a small bathroom and walk-in closet for them to use. "Kinda reminds me when we were living at Flauss Inn. Thought this room is a lot bigger."

"It does," Lynus immediately agreed. "It won't take us long to get settled in at all. It's actually pretty exhilarating, isn't it? It's been a while since we're encountered something new and exciting."

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. Anyway, gonna head back down to pick up the rest of our belongings."

"Sounds good," Lynus replied. "I'll start getting the room ready, shall I?"

"Right," Axel simply set as he placed a chaste kiss to Lynus' lips before he turned to leave the room.

Lynus sat his bag down onto the table located near the window. He busied himself by sorting through his bag, taking out what could be left in his room, and what needed to be placed in his new office. Ah, that was right, he needed Villard to show him to his new office.

He was relieved to learn that Maginia had already visited Etria. Even after all these years, Lynus wasn't ready to return to that place. It brought back too many memories. He was sure that Shiki and Ryker felt the same.

However, he was…curious to say the least. Who Villard had asked to join him on this expedition. Lynus was fairly confident that it wouldn't be anyone connected to Taksony. Still, there was a sense of unease due to little "what ifs" floating in his head.

…He shouldn't be too worried, should he? Not with Axel and the rest of his family with him. And he wasn't the scared child anymore.

Besides, he was very curious as to who else had agreed to help Villard with his request and expedition. He wondered if they would also visit the city of Tharsis. It would be brilliant to finally meet his penpal, Isiah, in person.

Oh, Armoroad, too! Flavio and Bertrand had travelled there a year ago in search of Fafnir. From what Lynus knew through letters with Flavio, they had finally found him. They had chosen to stay a little longer in Armoroad, for Fafnir's sake it seemed. It would be nice to see how they were fairing as well.

"I'm back," Axel called out, pulling Lynus from his thoughts. "I got what I could, but I'm not sure what you want in your office and whatnot."

"I'll sort that out later," Lynus said as he immediately moved to help Axel with some of their belongings.

They then fell into a relaxed silence as they set about getting their new room cosy and comfortable. Clothes in their walk-in closet, personal items in the bathroom, little trinkets and keepsakes on the bedside table. Lynus added his reference and research books to the pile he would add to his office. It would be best to have all his research materials in once place, after all.

After they got the room to their likening, Lynus felt the need to check in on the others.

"I'm going to check on the others to see how they're settling in," Lynus said as he walked over to Axel.

Axel slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him toward him. "I thought you would. Hamza wants to have a word with me, too," he said before he moved forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't get lost now."

"I'm sure you'll find me," Lynus responded with a smile.

They shared another quick kiss before they parted and exited the room. With Hamza's room, which he shared with Cedric of course, was located at the beginning of the hall. Lynus decided to check in on Azure's room first, since his apprentice was boarding alone. He was sure to be skittish of his new surroundings.

Hmm, maybe he could get Chi-hung to move in with him to keep him company. Though, if there was a sitting room with a fireplace, he likely already claimed that.

Lynus couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It was just like old times, honestly. The future promised to be interesting, to say the least. He was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Finally got this chapter done! Between the headaches and unreasonable heat, I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter done. It's a long one, too. Anyway, let's get back to what's important; Lynus and his good boys :3 Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

Lynus reached the door that led to Azure's room and knocked on it lightly. He could feel his apprentice on the other side and there was a light sense of nervousness being emitted from him. He thankfully wasn't scared or frightened. More likely anxious about their new environment.

A few seconds after Lynus knocked, the door opened a crack and Azure peered through. He soon relaxed, however, and took a step back to allow the door to open fully. And for Lynus to step inside.

"Just seeing how you are doing now," Lynus said as he closed the door softly behind him. "Not overwhelmed by your new surroundings?"

Azure didn't immediately answer. Instead, he briefly glanced around at his new room, prompting Lynus to do the same. The room was roughly the same size as the one that Lynus and Axel shared. If that was any indication, then perhaps all the rooms were the same. Large but comfortable enough.

"M-maybe just a little, but I'm ok," Azure answered as his hands idly toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Having everyone so close is nice."

"Hm, it is," Lynus agreed. "Looking forward to visiting other cities on our way to Lemuria? I'm looking forward to visiting Tharsis."

Azure perked up a little in realisation. "A-ah, your pen-pal?"

Lynus nodded his head and smiled as he recalled the letters he had shared with a medic that resided in Tharsis. "Isiah. That's right. It's sure to be a surprise for him."

Unexpectedly, Azure's eyes clouded over slightly and he peered off into the air before him. Lynus was immediately worried, but before he could ask him, Azure spoke, "Lemuria…is somehow familiar to me."

Lynus furrowed his brow slightly. "Oh?"

As quickly as that unexpected cloudiness in his eyes appeared, they disappeared and Azure tensed. He looked surprisingly sheepish as he tightened his hands on the hem of his shirt. "I-I don't know why, though."

"That's fine," Lynus immediately reassured and reached out to offer his apprentice a comforting hug. "Maybe once we arrive, you'll understand. Though I know it will be hard, try not to let it get to you. You're safe here, with us, no matter what. Now, would you like for me to wrangle Chi-hung into staying with you or will you be all right on your own for now?"

Azure immediately returned the embrace but shook his head. "I-I'm all right," he insisted. "Chi-hung is probably claiming his spot in front of the fireplace."

Lynus chuckled. "Yes, I think so, too. Everything will be fine. We're all together."

"I-I know."

After ensuring that Azure was comfortable and that he was truly fine, Lynus excused himself and saw himself out. He closed the door behind him before moving toward the next room. There were no name plaques as of yet, but he didn't need them to know who resided in what room. Though, they'll be sure to get together later and create their plaques for the sake of the others.

Upon reaching the next room, Lynus knocked lightly with the knuckles of his fingers. "It's just me. I just wanted to see how you were settling in."

The door immediately opened and he was greeted by Jhon, the blond-haired protector smiling warmly at him as he motioned for him to stay inside. Jhon had changed little over the last two years. Still polite, engaging, out-going, and still the very protective protector. However, thankfully, any white-knight tendencies he possessed have dwindled significantly.

"Ah, we've been expecting you, actually," he said with a small hint of humour in his voice.

Lynus just smiled and stepped inside. He took a quick glance around the room and noted that once more it was very similar to the one that he now resided in.

"Gotta admit, the rooms are rather impressive," Tobyn commented idly.

Lynus nodded his head and turned back to regard the two blonds. Tobyn had both changed a lot, yet very little. Outwardly, he's still rather anti-social and tended to keep to himself. But he also more openly affectionate to others, especially to Jhon. And to Macerio, who he would admit he saw as his little brother.

The one thing that had both changed and not change – his sheer protectiveness of others. Now, however, he was far more willing to be as violent as possible to protect others. He was rather creative, too.

Axel found endless amusement in that.

"Yes, we thought so, too," Lynus replied.

"A little…curious about how we'll respond to Maginia taking to the skies, though," Jhon pondered out loud, a sense of uneasy in his voice despite the polite smile on his lips.

Tobyn immediately frowned at the comment and folded his arms roughly across his chest. His defensive posture indicated that he, too, was rather uneasy about the prospect. "Cautious, you mean."

"I am, too, to be honest," Lynus replied as he casted a quick glance out of the window. "Hopefully, it's somewhat similar to what it's like being inside the Heavenly Keep. If not, we might find ourselves fleeing to Armoroad and taking a boat back to Lagaard."

Jhon openly laughed at the prospect. "Hope it doesn't come to that, but I agree."

"Even so, I'm glad that you're both settling in," Lynus mused.

"Yes, we're both fine," Jhon reiterated with that polite, knowing smile of his.

"Don't let us interrupt your rounds any further," Tobyn added.

That was sarcasm in Tobyn's voice, but there was also humour behind it. So Lynus sent him a playfully bemused look but said nothing in response. Instead, he uttered a quick farewell to the two, and left them to their own devices. They were probably curious to explore their new surroundings, also.

After closing the door to Jhon's and Tobyn's room behind him, Lynus crossed the hall to knock on another door. He managed to strike the wooden structure just once before the door was opened before him. Two figures.

"L-Lynus!" Magnus greeted him cheerfully, subtly excited.

Lynus smiled warmly at the blond-haired alchemist. Magnus had grown a lot over the last two years. He had become more confident within himself and while there were times where he was still nervous about using his full abilities, he was no longer crippled with doubt and fear.

Shen, himself, had also changed. Not much, mind. He was still silent, somewhat stoic and mysterious, but he was far more open and affectionate toward Magnus.

They had grown even closer after Shen had revealed their past connections. To think that Magnus was the one to had given Shen a medicine bottle to heal his injuries, unwittingly saving his life and giving him meaning. It was all very precious and sweet.

"Are you two settling in all right?" Lynus asked as Magnus welcomed him in.

As he stepped into the room, he immediately spied a certain ginger and white fluff ball curled up on the edge of the bed. Unsurprisingly, even Magnus' kitten had decided to come along. Zanna had grown into a large, fluffy cat. She was happy to ride around on the shoulders of others, but especially the shoulders of Magnus and Shen. But she just adored sitting on Chi-hung's back the most.

"The room is really nice," Magnus replied. "And it's…kinda nice to have everyone together like this again."

Lynus smiled in agreement. It was. It was nice to have everyone together under one roof. They had moved together in one community back in Lagaard, but to have everyone even closer together once more was reassuring.

While they all loved Lagaard, loved the lives they had created for themselves, there was still a underlying sense of…stagnation. They were explorers, after all. Venturing through mysterious new areas, encountering new materials, helping more people.

That was all they enjoyed doing. It was what they were good at.

"It truly is. I'm glad to see that you've all settled in readily," Lynus commented.

Lynus spent a couple more moments with Magnus and Shen, idly petting Zanna and just reassuring himself, and Magnus, that everyone seemed to be readily accepting of their new environment. Magnus, too, felt a little uneasy at the prospect of living in a flying city, but he was curious nevertheless.

After bidding the two a farewell or two so they could return to their unpacking, Lynus closed the door behind him and turned to venture to the one next door. As he moved closer, he realised that the next door was open just a little. It was a small invite to anyone who wished to pop their head in and say hello.

So that was what Lynus did. He gave a small knock with his knuckles before he pushed the door open. And he was immediately greeted by the sight of Macerio and Lirit who were sat on the bed, Macerio leaning against Lirit and Lirit with his arm around Macerio's shoulders. It appeared that the two had been sitting and talking for a little while.

It was good to see that Macerio was far more comfortable in allowing Lirit to shower him with affection. The dangerous beat Edgewolf had been dealt with. The madness attached to the creature was over. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. Honestly, Hamza had been worried of what state Macerio would fall into after his 'meaning' had ended. It was a fear that many of them held.

But there was nothing to worry about.

He was a member of the Guardians. A guild he saw as family. A guild who loved him in return. Of course, he would do whatever was necessary to stay with everyone. Stay with Lirit.

As Lynus stepped into the room, they both turned their gazes in his direction and smiled warmly at him. Neither surprised to see him.

"Hello, you two," Lynus greeted as he idly rested his hand on the door handle while the other rested on his hip. "Settling in?"

"Of course," Lirit replied as he kept his arms around Macerio, the other resting against his comfortably. "We were just talking about how nice it is to have everyone together, despite leaving Lagaard."

"I'm actually surprised that Tiffany didn't want to come," Macerio unexpectedly commented, silently dismayed that he didn't have a 'rival' to compete with and pick on.

Lynus tilted his head to the side. "Ah, you don't realise?"

Macerio blinked. "Realise what?"

"She's afraid of flying," Lynus explained. "She won't go anywhere near Petal Bridge or Heavenly Keep for that reason."

"S-she is?" Macerio spluttered as he sat up straight, honestly surprised. "Damn it, I didn't know. I could have teased the hell out of her."

Lynus shook his head in fond exasperation. "Never mind. Maybe next time. For what I understand, Kerri chose to stay with her there. And with Binah also there, it appears as if Lagaard, and any up-and-coming explorers, are at the mercy of those girls."

He almost felt sorry for them, honestly.

Macerio suddenly sat up straighter, a form of satisfaction on his face. "Ah, I just realised what this means!"

"Oh?"

"I won't be forced into playing matchmaker anymore!" Macerio sounded absolutely thrilled.

Lirit wrapped his arms around Macerio once more and pulled him close so he could nuzzle his cheek against his neck. "Aww, but you were getting so good at it."

Lynus had to laugh. Macerio's reluctant matchmaking attempts were nearly as notorious as the schemes of the famous Pinkettes themselves.

After seeing that the two had indeed settled in easily and didn't seem to have any complaints or worries, Lynus decided to leave them to their own devices. He bid the two a quick farewell before he turned and stepped from the room. He closed the door behind him, however, to give them a little more privacy.

As he turned away from the door, the sound of another opening caused him to lift his head up. A smile soon reappeared on his lips when his gaze collided with that of a certain blue-haired sovereign. And with him, as per usual, was Zeryn, close behind him.

Their relationship was quite the surprise, the two from very different backgrounds, after all. But they're very affectionate toward one another nonetheless. Zeryn certainly loved showing Topaz off.

"Ah, Topaz," Lynus greeted as Topaz hurried over to him, excitement seen clearly in his aura. "I thought you'd be eagerly inspecting our new lodgings."

"It can't be helped," Topaz replied, his excitement not waning a bit. "I'm just so excited to visit the city of Maginia, and of course, see what kind of relics and weapons they have in their possessions."

Ah, that wasn't surprising. "Of course," Lynus said before he glanced over at the blond-haired highlander. "And, you, Zeryn?"

Zeryn smiled broadly, a sense of mischief in both his grin and aura. "Aye, looking forward to the sorts of fights I can git into. With Ol' Cass here, I'm sure to find it."

Lynus just had to laugh. Again, he wasn't surprised by that, either. "I'd ask you to stay out of trouble, but knowing you it's be a waste of breath. Do be careful, nevertheless."

"I'll keep him in line," Topaz promised.

Although, it was more likely that Topaz himself would run off unexpectedly, lured away by the promise of something interesting, and Zeryn would be the one keeping him in line. Ah, but it was all right. As long as they had fun, that was all that mattered.

Lynus bid them a farewell and good luck before they parted ways. He then turned to the next room that was occupied with a familiar aura. This time, however, he didn't even need to knock on the door himself. As he approached, it opened to reveal a certain red-eyed hexer.

"Ah, there you are," Mahogany said, completely and utterly unfazed by his appearance. "I was wondering when you were stopping by."

Honestly, his mothering methods were that notorious, it seemed.

"Hello, Mahogany," Lynus greeted the hexer before him before he peered into the room to see a black-haired alchemist still in the process of unpacking. "You, too, Sardonyx."

Sardonyx glanced over at him to offer a nod in return before he went back to his meticulous unpacking. Although rather stoic, and honestly having quite the fearsome resting face, Sardonyx was surprisingly awkward and flighty. He tried to maintain the cool and calm demure, but as soon as his friend Rubell did something 'out of line' or Mahogany wandered off in an airy state, his true personality was shown in a display of loudness and threats of violence.

Some say he had a split personality, but that wasn't the case. He was just trying to keep his fiery personality hidden, something he had been forced since he was a child.

Mahogany's dismissiveness of his outburst was actually good for Sardonyx.

"Everyone else seems to have settled in," Lynus commented. "How about the two of you?"

"Our lodgings seem satisfactory," Sardonyx replied as he set about getting the curtains to the right angle.

Mahogany idly nodded his head before he gazed at Lynus with curiosity. "Are you looking forward to meeting others?" he unexpectedly asked.

"Yes, I am, honestly." A small smile, half playful and half serious, appeared on Lynus' lips. "Though, I do hope you don't face-plant in front of them."

"And tell them they should be dead," Sardonyx added, his voice terser than before because it appeared that the curtains weren't cooperating with what he wanted them to do.

Mahogany shrugged carelessly. "Some things can't be helped."

Ah, so that meant Lynus was likely going to be the one to explain Mahogany's quirks to anyone he fainted in front of. That should be interesting.

Upon realising that Sardonyx was increasingly getting angry at his room's curtains, Lynus bid the two farewell and allowed Mahogany to close the door. A crush soon followed and Lynus shook his head. He would just assume that Sardonyx threw the curtains to the floor in frustration.

Leaving Mahogany to either talk Sardonyx down and join him in destroying that infuriating pieces of fabric, Lynus turned his attention to the next occupied room. The next two auras he was more curious about. Perhaps even more concerned about.

The next room was the new residence to Hrothgar and Gage. Hrothgar had…been through a lot. So had Gage. Hrothgar's former guild killed by the demand of another, the red-headed protector himself left on his own, consumed with revenge and pain. Only to endure horrific injuries that resulted in him cursed by another into a sleep. While Gage, his highlander fiancé believed to have been killed along with his guildmates, had his memories sealed and forced to wander on his own.

It was honestly just sheer luck that Lynus and his guild had learnt of Hrothgar's plight. They had discovered Wulfgar in the labyrinth. Healing him led to the discovery of Hrothgar and then of Gage himself.

Lynus shook his head to rid himself of those frightening memories. He was glad that Hrothgar and Gage were safe now. Though Hrothgar wished to honour the name of his guild, Beowulf, he was also an honorary member of the Guardians.

And as a member, the others were protective of him.

Lynus knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently. However, instead of someone opening the door for him, he received a verbally response.

"It's open!"

Lynus immediately reached for the handled and twisted the door open. He immediately spied the room's occupants on the bed, sat together closely, likely talking. "Sorry, it's just me. Just checking in on everyone."

Hrothgar looked over at him and smiled warmly. He made no attempt to move from where he was nestled against Gage on the bed, and honestly, he looked very comfortable. Lynus was more than relaxed with just speaking with them as they were.

"Ah, that's fine," Hrothgar answered. "We thought you would. In fact, Gage himself was about to head out to check the perimeters, right?"

Hrothgar turned to look at Gage, receiving a small smile from the other. "Can never be too cautious."

"I know," Hrothgar whispered as he leaned his forehead against Gage's.

Lynus watched the two silently for a moment. Their affection for one another was heart-warming. And after what they've been through, it was more than reasonable.

"It's nice knowing that we're altogether and well protected, isn't it?" Lynus finally commented.

Hrothgar turned to regard him with that friendly smile of his once more. "Is truly is. I'll…miss Lagaard, but I suppose I need to do this. Make new memories elsewhere. Right?"

Gage suddenly hugged him tight. "Right."

Hm, sounded good. Make new memories. Together. As they explore once more. Meeting new people. Perhaps even helping them.

"Well, I'm relieved that you're both settling in," Lynus said as he tightened his grip on the door. "I'll leave you in peace now. I think we'll be having lunch together later. I'll see you then."

"See you later, Lynus."

Lynus softly closed the door, still smiling to himself.

Now, his next room to visit should be a truly interesting one. Honestly, he was surprised to learn that Canaan and Skylark, their winged companions, were to be adventuring with them. He was also very curious about in what context the name "Lemuria" was uttered within the Winged Ones' ancient documents.

As he approached the door, he found it partly opened. Slightly worried, he knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Hope you don't mind me intruding. How are you two fairing with your new surroundings?"

He paused when he noticed at the two Winged Ones companions out on the balcony of their room. Perched on the railing, talking quietly to each other.

Canaan glanced over at him before he hopped down from his perch and walked over to him, Skylark close behind. "We have much to grow accustomed to, I will admit. What strange beds you earthbound ones have."

Hm? Oh, that was right. The Winged Ones slept in what they referred to as nest. They didn't sleep in traditional beds, for they couldn't get comfortable because of their wings.

"Oh, I guess they are," Lynus murmured, feeling a little lost as what he could do to help them. "Are they unsatisfactory for you? I might be able to arrange for more blankets, if you like?"

Canaan glanced over at Skylark, and the ever quiet one, Skylark simply nodded his head at him. "Hm, more materials to make the necessary nests would indeed be preferable."

They needed to figure something out. No need for any of them to be even remotely uncomfortable.

"Then I'll speak with Villard the next time I see him," Lynus pacified. "In any case, I'm pleased to know that you two will be traveling with us. The perfect opportunity for us all to see the world together."

Canaan gazed at him silently for a moment before a genuine smile slipped across his lips and he nodded his head. "Yes, we are looking forward to it ourselves."

Lynus returned the smile before he decided to excuse himself, allowing the two Winged Ones to find a way to get themselves comfortable in their room. He briefly wondered if he should search for Villard to tell him about the blankets request.

However, as he turned to venture to his next port of call, so to speak, a familiar presence pulled him to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as a certain silver-haired troubadour step from his room. When he gazed around idly, and when his eyes met Lynus' from the short distance between them, his immediately brighten up.

"Ah, Lynus~" he cooed happily as he walked over to him hurriedly.

"Cedric," Lynus greeted warmly. "Inspecting our new surroundings?"

Cedric sent him a wink. "Just poking about. I have to admit that I am surprised that Villard has managed to acquire such a place, even if the city of Maginia's has only the half the population needed to actually be called a city."

Lynus nodded his head as he turned to walk with Cedric, the two of them just moving without destination. "I had noticed the lack of inhabitants when we were guided through Maginia. I assume that there are a lot of empty buildings that the royal family is hoping to have filled, which in itself is the reason why they're visiting other cities?"

"Spot on, as usual," Cedric replied joyfully.

"Make sense, really," Lynus commented as he tapped his cheek in thought. "And what's more enticing to a business owner?"

Cedric hummed lightly as he folded his arms behind his back. "Hmm, what I'm looking forward to is meeting Villard's other associates." He peered at Lynus from the corner of his eye, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Especially if they happen to be any vulnerable strays involved."

"Now Cedric, what are you trying to say?"

"Oh, I'm just so looking forward to you mothering others~"

Lynus had to laugh. "I thought so. I guess I can't dispute that. I am interested in meeting those from Etrian who agreed to join Villard. Oh, speaking of Villard, do you mind if you could deliver a request for me?"

Cedric tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Hm? What is it?"

"Our winged friends are unaccustomed to the beds of humans. They request a few blankets and materials to make nests for themselves," he explained.

"Oh. Oh, yes," Cedric said as his expression lightened with realisation. "I do suppose that would be more comfortable for them. I'll take care of this for you."

Hah, that was a relief. "Thank you, Cedric."

"Not at all," Cedric happily chirped. "Anyway, Rahas and Simmons are out in the courtyard, if you're interested."

Lynus turned his attention to his surroundings and noticed that he now stood outside just inside of the building's foyer. And just outside, through the doors, he saw two familiar figures. "Ah, I see. I'll just take a moment to see how they're settling in."

"Of course~" Cedric chirped again.

Lynus fondly rolled his eyes but made no attempt to respond. Instead, he turned to walk outside. And toward the two figures that stood close together.

"There you are," Lynus said in a form of greeting.

"Hi, Lynus!" Simmons immediately greeted cheerfully, while Rahas simply nodded his head in return.

"Hello, Simmons," Lynus replied, earning a smile from the blue-haired landsknecht, before he turned to regard the two. "Inspecting our new residence?"

Rahas folded his arms across his chest and looked around at their surroundings idly. "Looking for a new training spot."

Lynus nodded his head in understanding before a smile crept across his lips. "Hm. I hope you didn't sneak out the window to get here."

Rahas sent him a sour look. "Please, I haven't done that in years," he insisted with an indignant sniff.

Simmons, however, looked confused. "You did three nights ago because you forgot your key."

"H-hey, shut up!"

Lynus laughed to himself.

Rahas had mellowed out greatly over the last two years. When Ghali was found and adopted, when Simmons', Shiki's, and Gerald's lives were threatened by the man that stole Sandra from them. Though he was still on the flighty side, he was no longer the Emo Brat. He was openly protective of what he referred to as _his_ Little Family.

Hamza and Cedric often lamented the fact that they could no longer tease Rahas about being their token Emo Brat, but it was so obvious to everyone how relieved and proud everyone was of Rahas. Axel, too, was relieved. They had thankfully set aside their differences and were actually friends now. Something that couldn't even have been imagined two years ago.

Simmons had grown a lot, too. He…didn't have all his memories of what happened to his mother that terrible day. But he remembered enough. Lynus had honestly worried about how he would respond to the realisation of everything. Of his mother, of his father, of his own injuries and state of mind.

But Simmons was a surprisingly stubborn young man. It was likely due to the strong support he had of everyone. He also had a little brother he needed to look after. And he had been reassured that nothing like that would happen to him, to anyone he loved, ever again.

Rahas himself was the one to ensure that would happen.

Lynus suddenly felt a shiver of realisation race up his spine and he subconsciously straightened his posture, tensing. He immediately looked around at their surroundings, and soon narrowed in on one corner of the courtyard. A moment later two figures, familiar to him, appeared.

"Avith!" Rahas hissed, bristling like a feral cat, something he hadn't done for at least a year. "Bastard, what the fuck are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

Avith just smirked that conceited grin of his as he casually ambled closer, Zalaph silently following. "Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend? I watched you lot wander on board. I would have greeted you then, buuuuut I didn't fancy that redhead taking a swing at me."

Rahas continued to bristle as he stomped over to where Avith was. Avith, for his part, seemed greatly amused by Rahas' reaction to him. What followed was a lot of hissing and insults from Rahas, and Avith coolly retorting with sarcastic remarks, which in itself resulted in more bristling from Rahas.

Lynsu couldn't help but just watch the scene before him. Simmons seemed as intrigued, not exactly confused, but watching carefully.

To think that Lynus used to be so terrified of both Avith and Zalaph. But now, after learning more about them, about what they, too, had endured because of Taksony, what they've both lost…Lynus wasn't afraid of them. Perhaps uneasy, but not afraid.

In fact, he could say he was more curious. He questioned to himself why Avith would agree to help anyone on an expedition. Entering Maginia would limit his ability to visit other nations and continents, wouldn't it? Unless he was in fact using the flying city for that very advantage?

One look at Zalaph, however, and he soon realised why. Avith wasn't there to help. He was using as an excuse to help Zalaph. No, get help _for_ him.

"Zalaph," Lynus called out as he walked over to the hexer, ignoring the way Rahas was bristling and Avith was smirking. "How long have you had lung and raspatory problems?"

Zalaph turned to look at him. Though his face was stoic and gaunt as usual, he was obviously surprised and confused by Lynus' question. The confusion in his aura indicated to Lynus that he, himself, wasn't aware of the state of his health. That wasn't something that was surprising.

So, despite everything between them, Lynus sent a questioning glance in Avith's direction. He found the dark hunter now blatantly ignoring Rahas, instead looking at him in return. His expression was stoic, but his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"A week," he suddenly stated, answering his unasked question.

Lynus nodded and turned his attention back to Zalaph. He raised his hand in his direction in order to concentrate on his aura. It honestly didn't take him long to make a diagnosis.

Hmmm, acute bronchitis…

Because of his frail health, it was likely to last a week or so. Overwhelming him with too much medicine at once would only backfire on them. They would need to start as soon as possible, yet will have to take things slowly, too. Good thing that they were going to be travelling together for a while.

"I'll make a treatment of honey and lemon for you," Lynus said without waiting for a response as he lowered his hand. "You'll need to take this tincture two times a day. That will need to be increased to three, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, follow me so I can start you on your first dose."

The confusion and surprise in Zalaph's aura only grew as he blinked at him. His gaze quickly flickered over in Avith's direction. Lynus gazed over as well, carefully inspecting the outward blank expression on his face. His aura, however, was far more active. Relief was the most potent.

A simple nod of his head was enough to finish the silent conversation between the two.

So, Lynus was right.

"Lynus?" Rahas questioned, his face creased into a scowl and suspicion in his voice. "Are you-?"

"It's fine," Lynus interrupted with a reassuring smile. "I am a healer. I've taken the healer's oath. I will help anyone in need, regardless of who they are. Besides, that is all in the past. Let us continue to look forward rather than back, yes?"

Rahas snapped his mouth shut, seemingly unable to reply. Avith, on the other hand…he seemed to be greatly relieved. Yet, there was also a sense of guilt. That same guilt as before, when they had met again in Lagaard two years ago to warn him of Taksony's predecessor.

That was all in the past now.

"Follow me, Zalaph," Lynus instructed gently. "I have a new office now, but I'm certain I can find the medicine necessary. Best start you on your new medication as soon as possible."

Zalaph's expression stayed the neutral blankness, but it was easy for Lynus to sense the unease in his aura. He glanced over at Avith again, who nodded sharply at him again. Though the motion was sharp, almost harsh, once again Avith's aura revealed the truth.

So, somewhat awkwardly and strangely shyly, Zalaph moved to follow Lynus as he led him back into the interior of The Sanctuary.

"Now, not to worry, Zalaph," Lynus said, offering comforting words. "We'll have you back to health in no time."

Zalaph continued to stay quite but he nodded his head nonetheless. His quietness was more the result of his illness, but it was partly from nervousness about the situation.

As Lynus led Zalaph around a corner, he was forced to a stop when something ran into his legs. Not enough force to knock him over, but enough to startle him to take a step back. A purely innocent aura touched him and he looked down to see a young child, no older than seven-years, peering up at him in curiosity in return.

"Nathan!"

Someone else promptly appeared from an open door, seemingly having been chasing the child in an attempt to catch him and stop him from hurting himself.

A young man with orange-hair and violet coloured eyes. He appeared to be that of a medic, the white medical coat evidence to that. However, he also had a gun holstered to his right thigh. But it was the other's appearance that startled Lynus the most. He…honestly looked like a younger version of him.

He gathered the child up into his arms and uttered a sigh of relief. "There you are! Sorry about that; Nathan is far too energetic for his own good."

Before Lynus could respond, the other man finally lifted his gaze to look at him. And as he did so, surprise flickered across his face.

"Oh, ah…" the other man spluttered, staring at him in surprise as well.

Hmm, curious…Was he the one Villard had alluded to earlier?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Another long chapter :'D But we get to meet some new characters, so hope you'll enjoy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 4**:

An apology immediately tumbled from Remedy's lips as he scooped the little brown-haired boy into his arms and balanced him on his hip. He turned his gaze to the one that his nephew ran into, another apology forming. But when his gaze met with another pair of violet eyes, he found himself falling silent.

In spite of himself, Remedy found himself staring at the other man. There was something about him that immediately drew his attention. Long orange hair, similar shade to his own. But much longer, reaching beyond his waist, half up in a ponytail. His eyes were the most vibrant violet he had ever seen.

But it wasn't just what he was able to visibly and physically see that caused him to pause. It was what he felt. Everyone had a presence to them. Everyone gave off some kind of aura. While Remedy couldn't necessarily see someone's aura, he was adept at reading people and their body language nevertheless.

What he read from this man before him was unlike anything he had encountered before.

Ethereal. Comforting. Warm. Gentle. Nurturing.

Just…angelic.

The other man seemed to look at him with curiosity as well. Head tilted to the side slightly, his shoulders free of tension, and his face relaxed. He soon smiled, however, a peaceful one as he turned to face him.

"Oh? Are you residents of Etria that have also agreed to help Villard in his expedition?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," Remedy replied instinctively as he readjusted his hold on Nathan. "That's right. Are you from Lagaard?"

He nodded his head, his smile growing warmer. "Indeed. My name is Lynus, co-leader of a guild called the Guardians. And you?"

Remedy furrowed his brow slightly. "Guardians? I've heard of you."

The Guardian Guild was said to be the most powerful guild in Lagaard. Explorers in Etria had heard of them and would gossip about them. They would all say that each member of the Guardians had earned themselves a title of sorts. The most famous was the near legendary Guardian of Miraculous Healing.

The man before him appeared to be a medic himself. Could he be the one that rumours spoke of?

Remedy shook his head slightly and placed a smile on his lips. "Oh, my name is Remedy."

"Hm?" Lynus tilted his head to the side once more. "You're a medic, aren't you?"

Remedy sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Yes, a medic called Remedy. My mother was a psychic."

Lynus laughed lightly and surprisingly softly. "I see. So am I. Are you part of a guild?"

Nathan squirmed in his arms so Remedy set him back down. He kept a hold of his hand, though, ensuring that the ever-energetic child didn't wander off again. "Oh, well, sort of. I'm actually here on the behalf of my mentor, Professor Ariston, and the Midgard Library."

"Mentor?" Lynus appeared curious again. "They didn't accompany you?"

Before Remedy could stop himself, he sighed in exasperation. "No. He has the attention span of a gnat, so dumped me here."

Lynus appeared unsure whether he should laugh at that or not, so instead smiled politely. "I see."

"Thankfully, not alone," Remedy continued as he tugged on Nathan's hand to keep him close. "My, um, close friend, Zircon agreed to help. As did my brother, and his partner. In fact, Nathan here is my little nephew. He has a brother called Benji."

Lynus glanced down at Nathan and smiled at him. He crouched down, gaining the boy's attention. "Hello, Nathan."

"Hi," Nathan said simply as he continued to tug on Remedy's hand, wanting nothing more than to start running around once more.

Suddenly, a curious expression appeared on his face. "Hmm, you seem to be the same age as Ghali," he murmured before he pushed himself to stand tall once more and turned his attention back to Remedy. "Ah, he's what I suppose you could say is my adopted little brother. He's here with his parents, too. I should introduce you. It would be nice for Ghali to have a friend his age."

Remedy tightened his hand around Nathan's as the boy got restless and continued to tug at his arm, keeping his feet planted on the ground while he leaned forward as far as he could. Honestly, if Remedy released his hand now, the kid would face plant on the floor. Instead of crying, however, Nathan would leap back to his feet and scurry off. Anything to gain freedom, it seemed.

Having another kid his age would probably be a good thing. As long as the two stayed out of trouble.

"That would be nice, actually," Remedy replied. "My nephews are surrounded by harden explorers, so it would be nice for him to interact with other children. I mean, they're nice enough."

Lynus chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, the same for Ghali."

He appeared as though he wanted to stay more when his expression changed from peacefulness to concern. He immediately spun around and raised his arms, just as the man, a hexer in appearance, slumped forward. Lynus caught him easily, though still had to take a slight step back from the sudden weight.

Remedy jumped, startled. He honestly hadn't realised that the hexer had been silent behind Lynus the entire time. Unlike Lynus' presence, he didn't have much of an aura to him. Remedy felt terrible about not realising he had been there earlier.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse us," Lynus said as he pulled the other man close to him and glanced over his shoulder toward Remedy.

"Is he all right?" Remedy immediately asked.

"Bronchitis, I'm afraid." The concern in Lynus' voice was palpable. "Poor thing. His throat is so sore and inflamed, he can't talk."

Remedy was about to suggest that he take Nathan back to his father and offer his help with the sickly man when three more figures suddenly appeared from elsewhere behind Lynus. One figure he recognised immediately to be that of a blue-haired Hero called Zadkiel. He had boarded Maginia at Etria, along with Remedy and several others.

Actually, now that he looked at the hexer, he was sure that he and another, a belligerent blue-haired dark hunter, had boarded from Etria, too. Villard seemed to know them both, if the flippant attitude from the dark hunter and the exasperated roll of the eyes from Villard when he boarded for the first time had been any indication.

The other two that were with him were totally new to him, however. One was a tall redhead, the other much shorter with purple hair and quite vivid blue eyes. However, both of them were quite striking. Especially the redhead.

Everything about him just exuded power. From his muscles; both defined yet sleek, trained to offer him the most strength possible. To his stance; head high, shoulders back yet relaxed, his movements smooth and flawless. Funnily enough, however, he didn't feel or appear intimidating. He really should, his mere presence suggesting raw, pure strength.

As they grew closer, though, a flicker of concern appeared on the redhead's face and he quickened his pace. "Lynus?"

Not surprised by the three's sudden appearance, Lynus turn in their direction and shook his head, his arms tightened slightly around the one still slumped against him. "No, it's fine. He's of no threat. And neither is Avith."

The man didn't look wholly convinced, yet he nodded his head, seemingly trusting Lynus' words. "…If you say so," he uttered before he shifted his gaze suddenly in Remedy's direction.

And as he did so, he surprisingly straightened his posture and his brow suddenly furrowed as he tilted his head to the side questioning. "Hm?"

Equally surprisingly, Lynus chuckled, unbothered by his body language. "Ah, yes, this is Remedy. He's from Etria and was also requested by Villard to join him in Maginia."

That curious expression turned somehow amused as the redhead nodded. "Ah, I see," he uttered with a half-smile on his lips.

Lynus chuckled again before he turned to look back over at Remedy once more, his expression serene. He tilted his head slightly toward the redhead and introduced him. "And this is Axel, my husband."

"Hey," Axel greeted simply in return.

Lynus motioned toward the purple-haired young man that was half hiding behind Axel. "And Azure, my apprentice."

"H-hi…" Azure murmured shyly.

"This here, is Zalaph," Lynus finished, motioning to the silent hexer that was still resting against him.

"It's nice to meet you," Remedy said politely in return before he tugged at the hand of the child he was still hold, Nathan all but limp in his hold now from the sheer boredom. "This is Nathan. And I see you've met Zadkiel."

As Zadkiel moved to stand next to Remedy, completely a circle for them to speak easily with each other, Lynus gazed curiously at the Hero for a moment before nodding. "Hm? Oh, are you from Etria, too?"

"Yes and no," Zadkiel replied. "I boarded from Etria, but I'm actually from a village close by. My village elder sent me on a quest of my own."

Lynus smiled politely once more. "I see."

He, however, suddenly furrowed his brow as he continued to gaze at Zadkiel. Curious, Remedy turned to look at the hero himself and found that Zadkiel's expression had inexplicably darkened and he began to mutter under his breath.

Ah…Zadkiel was going to start mumbling to himself again.

"Stupid old hag could at least have the decency to make something up for me to find. But noooo, she's too lazy for that. Just tell him that he needs to find something super important and not what that is exactly. Just throw him aboard Maginia. He'll work something out. He'll have loads of fun figuring it out…"

Apparently, his village elder was an elderly woman who was spry and somewhat flippant. She sent Zadkiel on an "imperative" journey where he had to find something of the utmost importance. However, she never specified what it was that he needed to find. She simply told him that he would know what it was when he saw it. And just booted him to Maginia with a cheery "have fun!" as a farewell.

Zadkiel had been muttering and whining about it ever since.

Axel stared at Zadkiel for a moment before he turned his attention to Remedy. "…He does realise he's talking aloud, right?"

As if just realising that he was indeed muttering aloud, Zadkiel stiffened, an expression of abstract embarrassment and horror on his face. "Shit."

Thankfully, Axel laughed, sounding honestly amused. Even Azure murmured a sound that was akin to that of a giggle. Lynus, however, continued to smile. Though he had a far away look in his eyes, his hand resting on the middle of Zalaph's upper back.

It didn't take Remedy long to realise that he was silently, and gently healing the hexer.

"It's fine," Axel said toward Zadkiel in a pacifying manner. "At least you can do whatever you want now."

Zadkiel was silent for a moment, just realising what Axel said had some truth to it. "I…guess that's true. Some kind of guideline would be nice, though."

"Just hang around with us and you'll get some work to do," Axel said, his expression friendly and his voice still holding a sense of humour to it. However, his expression changed slightly when Azure silently slipped out from behind him and hurried over to Lynus, his hands hovering over Zalaph in a concern manner.

"I-is he…?"

"I need someone to show me where my new office is," Lynus whispered to Azure.

"I-I know where it is," Azure replied, his voice equally soft. "Zadkiel showed us. But…I-it appears more of a small clinic than an office, though."

Hm? Clinic? Ah, he must have had his own clinic in Lagaard and Villard had decided to set one up for him in Maginia. Made sense. Villard had arranged for Professor Ariston to have an office all to himself. But, of course, the flighty man bailed at the last second, so Remedy and Simon from the Midgard Library commandeered the office as their own. Villard was completely fine with that, thankfully.

"That's fine, too," Lynus replied as he readjusted his hold on Zalaph, letting the hexer stand up under his own power. "I'll be able to look over Zalaph better that way. Though, are you sharing a room with Avith?"

Zalaph simply nodded his head.

Lynus seemed relieved at that. "Ah, then I'll be sure to help you to your room later. Avith can watch over you to ease his own protective urges."

"Lynus," Axel suddenly called out.

Lynus stiffened slightly and glanced over at him. Axel said nothing, instead tilted his head subtly to the side, as if indicating in the direction where Remedy and Zadkiel stood. A light pink flush suddenly appeared on Lynus' cheeks as he turned to look sheepishly over at them as well.

"Oh, terribly sorry," he said, looking a little flustered, as if realising that he momentarily forgotten about them there. "You have to excuse me, I tend to get lost in caring for others. Oh, but do you mind if I bring Ghali along with one of his parents around here later?"

"Of course," Remedy immediately replied, smiling at the other medic. "I'll get my brother, too."

Lynus returned his smile. "Great. See you later, then."

"Oh, should we meet here or-?"

"It's fine," Lynus interrupted. "We'll be able to find you, don't worry."

"Catch the three of you later," Axel said as he indicated to the child hanging off Remedy's arm.

Remedy waved them off before he turned to look at his nephew and sighed.

Nathan had all but given up on life, it seemed, as he hung limply on Remedy's hand. Though he was passive now, indicating that he wasn't going to run away to find something new and exciting, that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for Remedy to drag him back to his father.

"Come on, Nathan, on your feet," Remedy said as he tugged on Nathan's hand.

"Can't," he mumbled. "Dead."

Remedy rolled his eyes. "Come now, you're going to make a new friend. At least show some enthusiasm."

Nathan, however, continued his silent indignation of having to stayed in one spot and listen to boring adults talk about boring stuff. So, Remedy just sighed and leaned down to scoop the uncooperative bundle into his arms and started to lug him where his brother was rooming.

"Need, ah, help with that?" Zadkiel asked as he followed.

"It's fine," Remedy replied. "Happens all the time. Anyway, how did you meet our new neighbours?"

"Villard asked that I show the one called Lynus to his new office. But I ran into Axel and Azure first, both explaining that they were his husband and apprentice respectively," Zadkiel explained. "How about you?"

"Nathan here decided that running headlong into things was a great idea," Remedy replied. "He ran into Lynus, who thankfully wasn't perturbed by the sudden introduction."

Zadkiel nodded his head idly. "What do you think of them?" he suddenly asked. "They seem nice enough. The redhead, Axel, is an oddity, though. He radiates pure power and yet there is nothing remotely intimidating about him. He should be intimidating. But he's not?"

Zadkiel seemed to struggle to find the right words to express himself, but Remedy understood immediately. He honestly felt the same. With Lynus, as well. He had a presence about him that was unlike anyone Remedy had encountered before.

It wasn't a bad thing. He didn't feel remotely threatened or intimidated by the two. It was just…strange to encounter someone with such a commanding presence that was completely benign and uplifting.

"There's a lot of newcomers here now," Zadkiel continued. "I haven't personally met them, but they're all from Lagaard and associated with the Guardians."

"How many?"

Zadkiel paused as he counted in his head. "Apparently, thirty-three of them in total."

"Thirty-three?!"

Zadkiel nodded his head. "Like I said, a lot of newcomers. And apparently, there's two who are rather…unusual in appearance? That was Axel said at least. And not to be alarmed if I encounter someone who has wings and appears half bird-like. Whatever that means."

Remedy wasn't sure on how to respond. He just nodded while he tried to wrap his head around the fact that there was thirty-three new people who agreed to help Villard. He honestly hadn't expected such a large number. Villard likely did, however.

Though, the comment about half-bird like beings was interesting. They didn't sound like the Forest Folk that…once resided within Etria's labyrinth. But it was highly plausible that the labyrinth of Lagaard had its own forest inhabitants.

Simon was sure to be very interested to learn more.

Nathan continued to be highly uncooperative as Remedy lugged him into the small gathering nook located at the end of the hall where their new dorms resided. Inside the room were five figures, those who agreed (or in his brother's case insisted quite sternly) to join Remedy on the expedition to Lemuria.

There was his brother, Quinn, at the small kitchenette. He was the Subaltern of Etria who wanted in on the expedition not just to keep an eye on him (because, apparently, he was a magnet for trouble), but because his advice on how to handle a city filled with edgy explorers would be greatly appreciated.

His partner, Jemella, also agreed to join. The guildmaster of Etria, his experience with explorers was also highly regarded. Also, he was the adopted father of Nathan and his brother. So, wherever Quinn went, he and the kids would rightly follow. You need to keep the family unit intact when the kids were young, after all. That was Jemella's reasoning.

At the table behind him was another young brown-haired boy. Benji, Nathan's younger brother. He was more subdued and quieter compared to his adventurous and energetic older brother. He much preferred to sit quietly and get cuddles and snuggles from others.

Sitting on the left of Benji and keeping him entertained was Lindis. A veteran explorer and highlander, he was surprisingly good with kids. He didn't speak all that much, choosing to mull over things in his head before he would give his two-cents about anything.

Sat on the opposite end of the table was Simon, a researcher and medic from the Midgard Library. Remedy considered him one of his closest friends. He had spent time with the Midgard Library himself on the behest of his mentor, Professor Ariston. There he learnt the fundamentals of being a frontline medic. It was from that passion of learning about healing that brought him and Simon into each other's company.

And finally, located next to Simon and speaking with him was Zircon, a redheaded landsknecht. He was the first-person Remedy encountered during a rash and sudden jaunt into the labyrinth and they had been close friends ever since. So when Remedy was requested to help Villard with his expedition, Zircon immediately volunteered to accompany him. He was a good friend to have.

Though, ah, "friend" wasn't exactly accurate from Remedy's point of view…

A-anyway!

"We're back," Remedy greeted as he lugged Nathan into the room with Zadkiel right behind him.

Quinn immediately turned around to face him, a place of cut up crab-apples in his hand. "Remedy, there you are."

"Sorry," Remedy said as he indicated to the still uncooperative child in his arms. "Nathan got too excited and went for a run. But now he's dead from boredom."

Quinn hummed lightly as he crossed the distance between them and looked down at Nathan. "Fully dead?" he asked.

"Very dead," Nathan replied.

"Well, that's a shame," Quinn sighed dramatically as he indicated to the plate of fruit in his hand. "Dead don't need their crab-apples. I guess I'll just have to throw them away."

Nathan immediately sprung up and squirmed from Remedy's arms. "Alive!"

Quinn chuckled as Nathan immediately grabbed for his plate of fruit. "What a miraculous recovery. Now, sit with your brother and behave."

"Thanks for the food!" Nathan squealed as he raced over to the table to sit by his brother.

"Honestly," Quinn murmured fondly as he shook his head. He then turned his attention to Remedy and arched an eyebrow. "You were gone for a while. Did he run off that far?"

"I wasn't gone that long," Remedy insisted before he shrugged. "I met some of the residents of Lagaard who also agreed to help."

Apparently, that caught everyone's attention and they turned to look at him with curiosity in their gazes.

"Hm? Did you now?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah. And apparently, it's a guild known as The Guardians."

"Guardian guild?" Simon repeated as he folded his arms atop of the table and leaned forward. "I've heard of them. Are they really here?"

Remedy shrugged again as he walked further into the room. "Well, one was called Lynus. He's a medic, like me. Orange hair and violet eyes, too. Though, he...has quite a presence to him."

Simon quirked his head to the side questioningly. "How so?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Remedy replied as he folded his arms lightly over his chest and leaned against the kitchenette's counter. "He feels...regal, somehow ethereal. But still very friendly. I guess, once you meet him, you'll understand. Of which, he said he's going to be returning here, soon, with someone else."

"Ah, really? Who, do you know?" Quinn asked.

"Someone called Ghali who is about Nathan's age," Remedy explained before he idly began to prattle. "And his parent, of course. I think you should meet them, too. Anyway, he had an apprentice, Azure, and a husband called Axel. He was rather formable, as well. His presence was different to Lynus. Powerful. That's really the word for him. He just felt powerful without intimidation. To be honest, I've never encounter anyone quite like the two."

Suddenly, a young child of about eight or nine appeared in the doorway. Blond hair and green eyes, looking both expectant and excited as he peered into the room. Quinn also noticed him, as did his two sons.

Before anyone could say anything or even react, two more figures appeared directly behind the boy. One was an older man with slightly greying back hair and dressed in a maroon coloured coat. And next to him was someone more familiar.

"Remedy!" Lynus greeted both warmly and kindly. "Sorry, Ghali was most impatient to make new friends."

Remedy immediately pushed away from the counter and approached their visitors. "Ah, there you are. I was just telling brother about you."

Lynus laughed softly before he turned to look at the taller man next to him. "And I was just telling Gerald here about you."

The man, Gerald, simply nodded in his direction as the child, his son, reached up to take him by the hand.

"And is this little Ghali then?" Remedy asked, even though the answer was obvious. It was enough for the boy to turn those big green eyes in his direction, though.

Lynus nodded his head. "That's him. And this is Gerald, his father. Though, Ghali calls him Mama."

Gerald uttered a low sigh and looked almost indignant. Yet, it didn't reach his eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"Come now, I think it's adorable," Lynus teased lightly, indicating that the two of them were actually quite close.

"Shiki's doing, obviously," Gerald murmured, prompting a small laugh from Lynus.

The exchange between the two seemed to put Quinn at ease and he walked over to the two, greeted them warmly. "Oh, you've adopted this little one?" he asked as he looked over Ghali.

"That's right," Gerald replied as Ghali held onto his hand, not exactly afraid, but quite curious. "He's been with my husband and I for two years now."

"Ah," Quinn made a noise of understanding before he indicated to the two surprisingly silent boys at the table. "Jemella and I have had these little ones for about three years. Quite young when we adopted them. They seem to alternate between calling me Mama and Papa as well. Of course, I blame Jemella."

The slight bit of tension in Gerald's shoulders relaxed and he laughed. He, too, was obviously feeling more at ease.

"There's a small park located on the east of the residence. Has Ghali seen it yet?"

"No, not yet. But now that he knows, he'd be excited to find it for himself."

"Why don't I show you," Quinn suddenly suggested. "The boys are full of energy themselves. It would be nice to have them expend that energy before dinner."

Gerald thought for a moment before he nodded his head. "Hm. Yes, I think we'll do that, too."

Lynus smiled warmly as he reached out to touch Gerald's arm, softly gaining his attention. "Go on ahead. I'll tell Shiki where you are. Though, I'm sure he'll find you on his own nevertheless."

Remedy found himself doing the same with his brother. "And I'll be sure to tell Jemella when he gets back from speaking with Mueller."

Quinn turned to him and nodded. "Very well," he said before he turned to his sons. "Come along, boys. Let's show Ghali the park, shall we?"

The two boys immediately hopped from their chairs and scurried over to Quinn. They soon approached Ghali, who looked at them curiously in return. Quinn motioned for them to step outside the room, turning to speak to Gerald as he ventured out. The two adults of the group stayed a step or so behind the boys as they chatted animatedly amongst themselves.

Lynus stepped to the side to allow them to exit and he watched as they departed, a rather…fond expression on his face. "It'll be good for them," he said softly as the group disappeared from sight and hearing range.

Remedy had to agree. "The kids are sure to get along great."

However, Lynus shook his head slightly. "It wasn't only the children I was referring to."

Oh…

"Yeah," Remedy said as he turned to face his fellow medic, noting that he still held that sense of warmth and fondness in his gaze. "You're right."

He was…a genuinely kind person, wasn't he?

"By the way, Shiki? Gerald's husband?" Remedy questioned.

"That's right. A ronin and a complete dad. You'll be sure to meet him soon."

Hm? Lynus tone was teasing, and yet Remedy couldn't help but feel there was a warning attached to it nevertheless…

"Ah, right, I should introduce you," Remedy said as he remembered that there were others in the room. "This is Zircon, Simon, and Lindis. Guys, this is Lynus."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lynus said warmly to the chorus of greetings.

"Of the Guardian Guild, yes?" Simon questioned as he pushed himself to his feet and walked toward Lynus. "We've heard of you."

"Anything we should be embarrassed about?" Lynus joked.

"Hardly," Simon smiled. "How many of your guild is here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lynus chuckled. "Literally everyone."

"Thirty-three in total, right?" Remedy supplied for him, somewhat enjoying the startled and disbelieving looks from the others.

"Right," Lynus chuckled again. "You've been invaded by Lagaardians, I'm afraid."

"That…is quite the surprise, all right," Simon murmured, his eyes taking on a faraway look. As if having trouble comprehending the vast number of new arrivals.

Lynus suddenly perked up and clapped his hands in front of him. "Oh, yes, you don't have beast companions in Etria, do you?"

Remedy tilted his head to the side. "Hm? No, we don't."

"Then I best warn you of a few certain companions we've brought with us," Lynus said before he began to count off his fingers. "First, there is a sabre-tooth white tiger called Chi-hung. Second, there's three wolf companions; Farley, Wulfgar, and Wulfgar Jr. They're completely harmless and well-trained, so there's nothing to worry about. Their appearance can be intimidating, though. Oh, and don't be alarmed if you encounter two certain individuals. They appear half-bird like. They're called Winged Ones, though their names are Canaan and Skylark. They're inhabitants of Lagaard's labyrinth. They're completely harmless and I'm sure you'll all get along well."

Remedy couldn't help but feel the sense a pride coming from Lynus as he began to prattle cheerfully as the others listened silently. He sounded almost like a parental figure chatting happily about their kids and family members.

It was both amusing and heartening.

Things were certainly going to get interesting around here.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Apologies for being a day late. This month seems to be a fibro-flare up month. Probably doesn't help that I am incapable of writing a chapter under 4k these days :'D Anyway, hope you'll enjoy read!

* * *

**Chapter 5**:

Lynus spoke easily with Remedy and Simon, the two medics openly asking non-intrusive questions about the private clinic he owned and worked at in Lagaard. They also appeared quite interested in learning more about the search and rescues that Lynus and the others had conducted countless times.

Zircon and Lindis were in particular quite interested. Apparently, they didn't really have such a thing in Etria. It was the guards' duty to find the missing. Though, they themselves would help on occasion, they agree that it would make more sense for a guild to be the one to conduct such missions.

Lynus didn't have the best memories of Etria, so it was nice speaking to those who had lived and worked in the city for years.

Remedy and Simon were two people that Lynus saw himself speaking with on both friendly and professional terms. Remedy was a bit of a prattler, asking a lot of questions and being genuinely interested in the answers. Simon, too, was rather inquisitive, though not as much as Remedy was. Remedy was friendly and outgoing, while Simon was more reserved and patient.

Lindis and Zircon seemed nice enough, too. Though both were a little on the quite side. They both appear to be the hands-on type of explorers. Preferring to be on the front line and in the midst of the chaos, rather than on the sidelines. However, it was clear from their auras that they were quite protective of the medics.

Zadkiel felt a little…awkward. Not that he was an awkward person. He felt rather…left out, was probably more accurate. There was no one he was particular close to that accompanied him. So, he was alone, as it were. Axel likely noticed that, too. That explained why he was quite vocal about Zadkiel hanging out with them.

Honestly, Axel liked to tease Lynus about adopting other explorers when he was just as likely to take vulnerable explorers under his wing himself.

It was around lunchtime when Lynus felt Axel's aura quickly approaching. No doubt looking for him. It had been an hour or so when he left with Gerald, after all.

"Sorry, just let me interrupt this conversation for a bit," Lynus said as he walked over to the door leading to the halls. "My husband is looking for me."

There were a few puzzled looks from the others, no doubt pondering how or why Lynus knew Axel was searching for him. He would have to explain to them all later his ability to see and sense auras of others. For the time being, though, he had better tell Axel where he was.

"Axel, this way!"

He immediately felt Axel's aura draw closer and a few seconds later he appeared around a corner. A small smile on Axel's lips indicated that he wasn't worried about the length of time he had been gone.

"There you are," Axel said simply as he walked straight up to Lynus, who of which promptly took him by the arm and pulled him into the room.

"Sorry. I got lost in conversation," Lynus said simply before he motioned with a slight tilt of his head toward those he had been speaking with.

The subtle motion prompted Axel looked over at them, too, and did a small double-take as his gaze landed on Zircon. Upon realising that he was standing next to Remedy, a small smile of amusement appeared on his lips. He didn't say anything, well not verbally at least, as he slipped an arm around Lynus' waist and pulled him toward him.

Zircon also looked remarkably similar to what Axel did two years ago. Though, he wasn't quite as tall and he didn't appear to have the same smooth confident walk that Axel possessed. Look-wise, however, they were very similar. If Axel was two years younger, they would look like twins, honestly.

Supposed the same could be said about Lynus and Remedy.

"This is Axel, my husband," Lynus introduced as he rested a hand against Axel's chest, easily nestling against his side. "Axel, this is Zircon, Simon, and Lindis."

"Hey, how you doing?" Axel greeted in return as he reached out to shake their hands.

Lindis instinctively reached out to shake Axel's hand first, Simon and Remedy following. As Axel shook Zircon's hand, he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Landsknecht?"

There was an unexpected sense of shyness in Zircon's aura as he nodded his head. "Yeah."

Axel realised his hand and let his arm drop casually to his side. "Sword or axe?"

Lynus was able to note that Zircon was slowly beginning to relax. He wondered if he was somehow put off by Axel's impressive aura of strength and confidence.

"I can use both," Zircon answered. "But prefer sword."

"Yeah, same here. Though I prefer axe. Gets the point across real quick," Axel chatted idly before he turned his attention to the others in the room. "Is it just the five of you or are there others?"

"Oh, there's a couple more," Remedy was the one to answer. "My brother and his partner, as well as their sons. And there's Austin."

"We apologise for keeping Lynus so long," Simon suddenly said with a half-smile on his lips.

"It's fine. I know how you medics are." There was a teasing tone to Axel's voice. But his expression smoothed out as he wrapped an arm around Lynus' shoulders, holding him closer. "But I do need to steal him back for a few hours."

Lynus half turned in his hold so he could look up at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah. Hamza just wants us to meet with Maginia's Guildmaster," Axel explained in a relaxed manner. "We'll need register with this city now, after all. And I think he wants to speak to us about our previous search and rescue experience."

Lynus nodded his head. "Ah, that would make sense."

"We were just speaking to Lynus about your experiences," Remedy piped up, his interest in the search and rescue aspect of exploration returning swiftly. "We've also wondered how much work you're likely to encounter once we reach Lemuria. Since, you know, it's an entire island that needs to be explored."

Axel turned his attention to Remedy and nodded his head. "Yeah, I've been wondering about that, too." He sighed a little in exasperation. "Labyrinths were bad enough, but to search for missing explorers and guards with an entire island to get themselves into trouble with is going to be a whole different pain in the neck."

Lindis suddenly took a half step forward. "You'll have our support if the need calls for it."

Slightly surprised, Axel turned to regard Lindis and offered him a smile. "Hey, appreciate it," he replied in earnest.

"Hopefully, the other guilds Villard intends to request help from will also be willing to aid us," Lynus added.

Speaking of the others, Lynus' mind drifted toward his own guildmates. Perhaps he would be best for him to warn the Remedy and Zircon of their striking likeness. If Lynus had noticed the similarities, then someone else was likely to notice, too.

"Oh, before I forget, I best warn you, especially you two," Lynus said as he turned his attention on both Remedy and Zircon.

Remedy looked mildly worried. "Warn?"

"It's just…you look strikingly similar to what I did about two years ago," Lynus explained with a smile. "And Zircon is very similar to Axel. Someone is bound to point that out. Multiple people, actually. They don't mean any harm, so I hope you don't take any offense."

Axel chuckled at the bewildered expressions on Remedy's and Zircon's face before he shook his head. "Well, we better get going." He unexpectedly paused and looked over Zircon's shoulder. "Zadkiel?"

The blue-haired hero, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange, suddenly stiffened, his aura bristling a little with nervousness and surprise. "Ah, yeah?"

"Know where the Explorers Guild is?"

Zadkiel nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you're our tour guide," Axel said, leaving little to no room for argument, and ushered Lynus toward the door. "Let's go."

"O-ok!" Zadkiel stuttered as he scrambled to follow them out.

"Oh, right," Remedy said as he leaned against the door frame to call out to them. "If you see a guy with the eyepatch, that's Jemella. He's my brother's partner."

Lynus paused in his steps and turned around. "Ah. In that case, if you happen to come across a ronin with the bandages; that's Shiki. Gerald's husband. He's a dad-dad, if you know what I mean? He has the habit of adopting vulnerable people. Or just anyone, really."

Remedy blinked in confusion. "I'll, ah, keep that in mind?"

"Catch you later," Axel said as he slipped his arm around Lynus' waist again. "Take the lead, Zadkiel."

"A-ah, sure," Zadkiel said as he moved to the front of them. A little awkward in his movements, and yet Lynus was easily able to sense a bit of happiness from him, too.

Lynus laughed softly into his hand before he turned his head toward Axel. "Where's Azure?"

"He's with Magnus and Shen," Axel answered. "The beast companions are feeling a little edgy and they're hoping to settle them down."

"I see," Lynus murmured as a frown tugged at his lips. "I hope they don't get too frightened when we take flight."

Axel nodded his head, a frown also taking place on his lips. "It's going to be an experience, that's for sure. Zadkiel, just how unnerving is it when Maginia takes flight?"

Zadkiel glanced over his shoulder at Axel before he faced forward again, tapping his chin thought. "Well, it's the lifting off from the ground that's the hardest part, honestly. There's a lot going on. Shaking, trembling, and noises of the engines. Once we're airborne, it's not as bad. Well, until we hit turbulence. It's usually advised to stay indoors while in flight."

The frown on Axel's face deepened. "Definitely going to be an experienced," he muttered. "There's going to be some rattled nerves. Even though we've got experience with the Heavenly Keep."

Lynus nodded his head. He was a little worried, honestly. He was sure his guildmates would be able to handle it, due to said experience with Heavenly Keep and Forbidden Forest. But there were a few of their crew who didn't have as much labyrinth experience.

Lynus was most worried about little Ghali and Azure. Every one of his guild had spent time in the shaking, trembling halls of Heavenly Keep during severe weather. They had some expectations. Ghali and Azure didn't. Oh, he should put Derek to that list, too. Though there was the high possibility that he would be comforting Rubell more than worrying about himself. Perhaps even Hrothgar and Gage.

"We better make sure we return home before take-off," Lynus said as he calculated in his head how many possible members would need a calming tonic or tea.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked through the streets of Maginia. There were quite a few wandering the streets as well. Many appear to be explorers, many others seem to be simple, hard-working locals.

A sudden and sharp spike of spiritual pain and suffering caused Lynus to immediately stop dead in his tracks, unwittingly pulling himself out of Axel's hold as he whipped around to look behind him. Even though the throngs of day-goers are milling about, his gazed through the people to single out a young explorer with very light-blue hair, carrying a large scythe on his shoulder.

He could only see the back of the young man, but he could see the sullen posture he possessed. Shoulders sagging forward in a hunched form, his chest sunken, his skin a pale colour. Sadness and pain rolled through his aura like waves. He tried to keep himself as small as possible, purposely ensuring that he didn't bump into anyone. Didn't want to bring attention to himself. He slipped through the people silently. Slinking away. Hiding himself away.

Even as he left Lynus' line of sight, he could still feel him.

He…

He made Lynus' chest hurt.

Lynus automatically felt the urge to go to him, to find him, and…to help him somehow. His aura was just so…sad. Yet, he knew he couldn't just run up to a stranger in the street and expect him to welcome his attention.

He would just…have to keep an eye out for him. Somehow.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked with concern in his voice as he pulled him toward him again.

Lynus continued to look in the direction the young man disappeared in. "It's…nothing," he sighed and turned back to Axel. "Just…sensed something."

Axel looked at him, his concern still palpable, before he flickered his gaze in the direction Lynus had reacted in. He searched the crowds himself before he turned his attention back to Lynus. "Who?"

"I don't know," Lynus admitted. "But…I'll be able to sense him again. Let's go. We mustn't keep Hamza waiting."

Axel wasn't all that convinced, but nodded his head nevertheless. He kept a warm arm around Lynus' shoulders as they began their journey through Maginia. And once more, they fell into silence; Axel keeping an eye out on the crowds around them, while Lynus tried to reign in his sensitivities.

After a few more minutes, Zadkiel was the one to pull them to a stop and pointed to his right. "This is the Explorers Guild."

He indicated toward a multi-storied building made from masonry and steel. A strong fortress structure, rather fitting to be the Explorers Guild, honestly.

"Ah, good," Axel said as they walked toward the entrance, were streams of other explorers could be seen filing in and out.

However, Zadkiel didn't join them. Instead, he stayed back, that awkward loneliness in his aura once again. "So, ah…"

"What you standing there for?" Axel called over his shoulder. "Let's go in."

"Ah, ok," Zadkiel uttered once more as he jogged to catch up to the two of them, and walk with them into the Explorers Guild.

The interior of the guild hall was rather vastly furnished. There were a few chairs and tables, along with numerous bookcases. Otherwise, it was rather large and empty. It was likely to become more "homely" once more explorers venture within Maginia and more solo explorers gather to the Explorers Guild in hopes of joining another guild.

It was easy for them to locate Hamza. He stood with two others in front of a neatly organised desk.

The man in dark armour standing with Hamza appeared to be as strong as the building itself. Almost foreboding in appearance, and yet his aura told a different tale. A master leader and protector, regal and dedicated. Hardened by his experiences, but still open-minded.

As did the other man, the one with the eye-patch and wild dark-grey hair. Tall and muscular, his scars on full display.

Hamza spoke easily with the two other men, his posture and aura relaxed. He even seemed to share a laugh or two with them as Lynus, Axel, and Zadkiel approached.

"There you are," Hamza greeted when they reached him.

Axel nodded his head in return. "Hey, been waiting long?"

"Not long at all," Hamza returned before he turned slightly toward the two other men with him. He motioned toward the tall man with piercing gold eyes and a terrible scar upon his forehead. "However, I have been waiting to introduce you to Mueller, Guildmaster of Maginia."

He then motioned toward the man with the eyepatch. "And guest guildmaster, Jemella."

The two guildmasters nodded their heads in recognition as Hamza continued the introductions.

"And these two are, of course, Axel and Lynus," Hamza finished before a small, slightly mischievous grin appeared on his lips. "Though you may know them from their nicknames."

"Don't you dare," Lynus warned. Though, it was hardly threatening as Hamza simply laughed.

"Pleasure to finally meet members of the Guardians," Mueller said with professional politeness. "Heard many a tale about you."

"Yeah, same here," Jemella added.

"Ah, you're Jemella," Lynus responded with a smile. "Remedy has told me about you."

Jemella folded his arms across his chest, a half smile on his lips. "Lies and slander."

Lynus laughed and shook his head. "No no, nice things, I promise. But it's nice to meet the both of you."

"They're the field leaders, I suppose one could say," Hamza went on to explain. "Axel and Lynus are experts at search and rescue."

Axel angled a hip out and rested his hand there as he looked pointedly upon Hamza. "As far as we're concern Hamza is the guild leader."

Hamza raised an eyebrow. "Just so you can leave the paperwork to me?"

"Obviously," Axel replied with a roll of his eyes.

Hamza shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Moving on. As I have stated previously, Axel and Lynus are the leading experts on search and rescue. And Lynus, himself, is the leading medical researcher of High Lagaard. Though still quite young, they have more than enough experience to be veterans of their fields."

"It eases my mind knowing that we have capable explorers here in Maginia," Mueller stated, honest in both his voice and aura. "While I do hope that your expertise won't be needed once we reach Lemuria, it is reassuring nevertheless."

Jemella nodded his head idly. "I'm sure once word gets out that Maginia has hired a veteran search and rescue guild, other explorers and guilds will accompany Maginia on their expedition." He suddenly paused and held his chin. "Though, I hope it doesn't lead to them being lazy and reckless, and leaving all the hard work to you."

Axel shrugged. "We've got plenty of experience on that, too."

Lynus idly trailed his fingers through the small braid he had in his hair, one hanging near his left ear. "I get the feeling that it's going to be tougher this time round. Not only are we venturing into unmarked territory, but it's an entire island we need to have vast knowledge of."

Mueller shifted his stance slightly and nodded his head. "We've considered that, too. The Maginian guards will try to prevent explorers from roaming too far within the island, but as we all know, explorers will do whatever they wish. The guards will also concentrate on the low-level risks so your guild won't be inundated with missions and quests."

"Yes, working closely with the guards will make things easier for both of us," Hamza promptly agreed.

"We mustn't discount the other explorers and guilds that Villard has sent invitations to," Lynus added.

Again, Hamza nodded his head in agreement. "Ah, yes, indeed."

Jemella turned his attention toward Lynus. "Since you've already met Remedy, I hazard a guess that you've met the others?"

"Yeah. Lindis has already offered his help," Axel answered.

Jemella nodded his head at that, satisfaction in his aura. "Thought so."

"I have a suggestion for your guild, if you don't mind," Mueller suddenly stated. "Perhaps it would be best for all those that Villard has requested assistance from to be housed under one guild name?"

Both Lynus and Axel were surprised by the suggestion.

"Well, that would make things easier," Axel admitted, but frowned nevertheless. "Although…"

Lynus nodded his head in understanding as he looked at Axel for a moment before returning his attention back to Mueller. "Hm. Will it be all right with the others? They're likely fond of their own guild names, yes?"

"I can't speak for those who aren't here, but Remedy doesn't really have a guild name. As long as he gets to throw himself into untold chaos in the labyrinths, he'd be happy with any guild name," Jemella explained, without a hint of humour in his voice.

Lynus blinked at the spike of seriousness and concern in Jemella's aura when he mentioned Remedy. "A-ah, I see…"

It seemed that Remedy had the unfortunate habit of getting himself into trouble? Lynus had better keep an eye on him, then.

"Guardians is a fitting name," Mueller continued. "It is who you are and what your guild stands for, correct? What better name for a guild who wishes to help and serve others, watching over the vulnerable and capable alike?"

Axel folded his arms across his chest as he considered the suggestion. "Hn. We're bias toward the name, obviously." He then lowered his arms and a half smile on his lips. "But…Yeah, all right. Guardians will be the name for those who are here because of Villard."

"Ah, good!" Mueller indeed appeared happy that they agreed. "We'll work on the paperwork right away."

"My expertise, apparently," Hamza joked. But he smiled nonetheless and followed Mueller to his work desk, where the official finalisation of their life in Maginia can begin.

Axel turned around, away from the work desk, instead turning his attention to Zadkiel, who had once again stayed in the background, seemingly excluded from everything. "I don't suppose you have a guild, Zadkiel?"

Once more, Zadkiel stiffened when someone gave him their attention. "Well, no…"

Axel smiled and motioned over to the desk. "Well, you do now."

Zadkiel's eyes widened and he dumbly pointed to himself. "Wh-what? I can be a Guardian?"

Axel laughed and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, didn't I just say that anyone who Villard invites to help will be a Guardian now? That includes you."

Having overheard the conversation, Hamza turned to give the blue-haired hero his attention, too. "Well, then, shall we get your registered?"

"Y-yes!" Zadkiel stuttered, though still eagerly, and jogged over to the desk to sign the necessary papers.

Lynus laughed softly before he leaned against Axel and tilted his head back to look up at him. "And you make fun of me," he teased.

Axel wrapped his arms around. "Quiet, you."

Lynus laughed again before he brightened at a certain realisation. "Wait, I know. Why don't you take Zadkiel under your wing and offer him some veteran experience? He could…do with a protective big brother type, I believe."

Axel glanced over at Zadkiel. "Really now?"

And maybe he could make friends with Azure.

"Of course, I didn't need to suggest it, did I?" Lynus teased again before he smiled warmly and rested comfortably in Axel's arms. "In any case; this should be fun. I look forward to meeting the others that Villard plans on inviting."

He hoped they were as interesting as those they've already met.

… … … … …

Waves of the ocean lash at the jagged rocks far below as he walked toward the edge of the cliff. Behind him, the light of the observatory where he lived with his guild and others who are lost and astray, did little to diminish the bright moon and stars high above his head.

The wind was calm, that night. Surprisingly so. The stars silent as they twinkled within the silky blackness of night.

The crescent moon, however, spoke to him. A new beginning. The arrival. Not a arrival, _the_ arrival.

Could that mean…?

"Oracle?"

Oracle tilted his head away from the sky above to look over his shoulder. Kardos, an orange-haired gladiator, moved to stand beside him, a curious look on his face. "Hm?"

"Are you worried?" Kardos asked simply.

Oracle turned his attention back to the stars and moon. "About what this Villard person wishes to ask from us?" he reiterated before he shook his head. "No."

Kardos shifted next to him before his hand reached out to take his. "Are the stars telling you something?"

"I believe so," Oracle said as he interlocked his fingers within Kardos, using his other hand to reach toward the sky. "Someone is to enter our lives that will be able to help us. Help those who are vulnerable. They will be a powerful ally. A kind one. There is little to worry about."

Kardos glanced toward the stars, also. "Is Lemuria in our future, then?"

"Hm," Oracle hummed lightly as he lowered his hand. "I look forward to meeting that person. Whoever they are."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Another long chapter for this update :'D Hope you'll enjoy reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 6**:

Remedy watched as Lynus and Axel left the room, Zadkiel awkwardly but eagerly taking the lead. He couldn't help but noticed that Axel had his hand resting on the small of Lynus' back as they left. He already knew that they were married. He just got the feeling that they were rather affectionate toward one another. His brother and Jemella could be the same at times.

It was nice to see. Especially in regards to how relaxed they were around other people.

Remedy turned his gaze toward his fellow Etrians and gave them a questioning look. "What do you guys think?" he asked.

"They certainly seem nice enough," Simon answered truthfully, a thoughtful look on his face.

Zircon nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I don't get any bad vibes from them at all."

"Axel possesses a very powerful aura," Lindis stated matter-a-factly.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Zircon was once more agreeable. "It's not…completely off-putting, though."

Remedy felt Axel that he was far stronger than he looked, and he looked pretty impressive. Quite the power stance without the arrogance or over-confidence. He just gave the impression that he could take the head off a dragon in one swing and then joke about it.

Honestly, Lynus had quite the presence of his own. Opposite of Axel's. Axel had protective strength. Lynus felt warm and nurturing. Quite formable.

"Lynus is much the same," he mused before he turned to look at Simon. "Right?"

"Right," Simon immediately replied. "I'm most interested in learning from him, to be honest. If his reputation is anything to go by, then I have a lot left to learn."

"Aiding them with their search and rescue missions are sure to be highly interesting as well," Lindis mused aloud, his expression thoughtful before a small smile made its way to his lips. "Hm. Maybe we can teach them a thing or two in return."

"This expedition should be fun," Remedy couldn't help but state, smiling also.

"We'll have to wonder about the troubles we might face later," Zircon suddenly stated. "Maginia will take flight some time today, so we better get ready."

Oh, he was right. Whenever Maginia took to the air, or even hit any turbulence, the whole city would shake and tremble. It was disconcerting for those who weren't used to the quirks of a flying city. So, the city council had to issue out departing times, allowing for everyone to prepare by tying down loose items, gather materials needed to keep inside for hours or even days on end.

The city was pretty self-efficient and sheltered when in flight, but it was still strongly advised that they limited outdoor activities. That was why the buildings were so large and made of sturdy material.

"Let's get to work, then," Simon said. "This shouldn't take long."

With that said, they parted ways briefly to ensure that their personal belongings were securely taken care off. After that, they were likely to make a few rounds just to ensure that the building was structurally sound. The way the city would shake and tremble as it took off was really, really worrying. It wouldn't be surprising if some structures were damaged, despite their sturdiness.

After Remedy inspected his room, shoving some of his books and belongings into the draws and closet, he decided to head out into the playground to remind Quinn of Maginia's departure time.

He subconsciously moved to a jog when he rounded a corner, only to crash all-but face-first into something, or rather someone tall. He stumbled back a step as a hand immediately flew up to touch his nose.

"Oh, sorry!" Remedy said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed his nose absentmindedly.

He looked up at the one he ran into, another apology on his lips when he fell still. A man he had never met before stood before him. His long blond hair fell over a red scarf that was covering the lower half of his face. His eyes, a bright blue, were piercing. And honestly a little intimidating.

"Um, I-I'm really sorry," he uttered again.

The blond-haired man simply looked at him with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, they didn't look…all that intimidating anymore. Well, he looked intimidating in appearance, but his gaze was more…searching than frightening.

Suddenly, another blond appeared from behind the man and stepped to stand next to him. This man looked far more friendly. Short blond hair, and bright blue eyes, though a shade darker than the other man. He appeared rather tall and with subtle muscles.

"Ah, no harm done," he said in a polite and friendly tone. "Don't worry about it."

Remedy took a moment to look at the two. "Hm? Are you members of the Guardians?"

"That's right," the short blond-haired man replied before he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "And you, you must be Remedy, yes?"

Remedy blinked before he lifted a hand to point at himself. "Do I look that much like what Lynus did?"

He laughed lightly and nodded his head. "You do, honestly. Though, I hope you don't take any offense, he was a lot scrawnier and meeker than you appear to be."

"R-really?" Remedy found himself stuttering, honestly finding it difficult imagining the benign man he had met could be meek. "I can't imagine it."

The man's eyes took on a faraway gaze while the one who had been silent seemed to mutter darkly under his breath. "He's…been through a lot, you could say."

Remedy felt a strange sense of intrigue mixed with surprise.

However, before anything more than could be said on the subject, the taller blond placed a charming smile on his lips once more. "Oh, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Jhon. And this is Tobyn, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you," Remedy replied instinctively before he raised his hand in an inquisitive manner. "Um, question? Is everyone from your guild married?"

Jhon laughed once more, sound genuinely amused. "No, not all of us," he said before the smile on his lips turned softly playful. "The rest have fiancés."

Wow…they feel way more mature and well put together…

"Remedy, there you are." Zircon's voice interrupted before Remedy could form a response. "Are you-?"

Remedy turned to look behind him, curious as to why Zircon stopped mid-sentence. He seemed to be looking at Jhon and Tobyn curiosity, Simon and Lindis doing the same behind him.

Jhon and Tobyn appeared to be gazing at Zircon with equal interest. Tobyn just looked, however, while Jhon tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Hm?"

"Oh, ah, let me introduce you," Remedy said to break the small fragment of tension that seemed to have fallen over them. "Um, you already know my name. This is Zircon, Simon, and Lindis."

While Tobyn continued to remain curiously silent, Jhon righted himself and nodded his head, placing another pleasant smile to his lips. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Jhon and this is Tobyn. I assume you're all here because of Villard?"

Remedy nodded his head. "That's right."

Jhon seemed sincerely pleased to hear that. "Ah, that means that we may be working together in the future. Have you met anyone else from the Guardians?"

"Well, we've met Axel and Gerald," Remedy replied. "And I've met Azure. But that's it."

"Well, there's a lot more for you to meet," Jhon said before that somewhat playful smile returned. "I best leave that to Lynus, shall I? He loves prattling about his guildmates, after all."

Remedy felt himself perk up slightly at that. "I certainly got that from him. He doesn't like talking about himself, though, does he?"

Jhon shook his head. "No. He's extremely modest. He has nothing but praise for everyone else. I'm sure you'll get along well." He then paused and furrowed his brow slightly. "By the way, do you happen to know where Axel and Lynus went?"

"They were asked to visit the Explorers Guild," Remedy immediately replied. "They'll probably be back soon."

Jhon looked relieved. "Ok, thank you."

Tobyn still hadn't uttered a single word and Remedy was beginning to wonder if he was in fact mute. He honestly hadn't met anyone quite as quiet as him. That hexer fellow, Zalaph was it? He was pretty quiet, too, though.

Jhon's eyes suddenly flickered over the top of Remedy's head and he smiled warmly. "Ah, you're back."

Remedy turned to look behind him to see that Axel and Lynus had indeed returned. With them were Jemella and Zadkiel. They walked together, so obviously had returned from the Explorer's Guild together.

"Hey," Axel greeted as his group met up with the others. "Looking for us?"

"Yes, actually," Jhon said as he turned to give Axel his full attention. "Apparently, Maginia is getting ready to take flight and Villard feels it would be best for everyone to be gathered within the dining hall."

"Hm. That would make sense," Axel idly replied.

"Oh good, you've met Jemella," Remedy piped up.

Jemella turned his attention toward him and gave him a half grin. "Hey, kiddo. I've got good news. From today onwards, the four of you are members of the Guardian Guild."

"…Huh?!"

Apparently, Remedy wasn't the only one surprised!

Axel gave a short laugh as he folded his arms across his chest casually. "Mueller's idea. He thought it best that we have one guildname for everyone who agrees to help Villard to explore under. Make things easier at least."

"The general consensus is that the Guardians is a fitting name for what Villard hopes to do," Lynus explained further before he turned to look curiously upon Remedy. "We hope you don't mind?"

"N-no, not at all," Remedy stuttered a reply immediately. "We were just surprised."

Axel turned slightly and unfurled an arm from his chest. He then used that arm to loop around Zadkiel's neck and pulled him closer. Zadkiel stumbled forward. He probably would have fallen on his face had Axel's arm not be secure around his neck and shoulders. Zadkiel blushed a bright red, but didn't attempt to dislodge himself from Axel's hold.

"We've already signed up Zadkiel here," Axel said. "Still need your signatures on the forms, though."

"You've got some high expectations to live up to, but I'm sure you lot will be fine," Jemella unexpectedly stated, seemingly aiming that toward everyone present.

He soon focused his attention in on Remedy, however. And Remedy half expected the other man to make some kind of sarcastic comment or remark about Remedy needing to stay out of trouble. And how that would be a feat in of itself. He could be quite rude when he wanted.

Instead, he asked him a question. "Anyway, where's Quinn at?"

"He's at the play park with the kids," Remedy answered.

Jemella nodded his head. "Better go round them up. Catch you lot later."

With that, Jemella turned and head in the direction of the doors that led outside. It wasn't at all a surprise for him to immediately go in search of Quinn when he returned. Now that they were no longer in Etria, no longer in their important roles, they both had the habit of just seeking each other out. Not so much to keep an eye on each other, but rather to simply spend time together.

This was their 'vacation' time, after all.

"Lynus!"

Lynus lifted his head up and turned in the direction of the new voice. From the hallway that led directly to the dining hall, three more figures appeared. One that Remedy recognised to be Azure, Lynus' apprentice. But the blond-haired man with a ginger and white cat sitting on his shoulder, and a shirtless man with black hair and golden armbands were new to him.

They were obviously more members of the Guardians.

"Hm?" Lynus hummed, his brow furrowed slightly in concern when Azure immediately took hold of his arm and the blond-haired alchemist (by appearance) stood directly in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

But the blond-haired man shook his head. "N-no, we just wanted to make sure you both had returned before Maginia takes flight."

"Ah." Lynus relaxed and raised an arm toward the feline on the man's shoulder, scratching it under the chin. "Is everyone starting to gather into the dining hall now?"

"Y-yes," Azure answered over the really quite loud purrs of the cat. "We just wanted to make sure everyone knew."

"That's fair," Lynus said in acceptance. He soon remembered that Remedy and his companions were still there and he turned to give them a short, apologetic look. "Ah, excuse me. Let me introduce you. This is Magnus, Shen, and Azure, my apprentice."

"Nice to meet you," Remedy replied politely. "I'm Remedy, this is Zircon, Simon, and Lindis."

They had better get used to introducing themselves, hadn't they?

Lindis unexpectedly walked forward, toward Magnus, and stopped. "Is this little one your mascot?" he asked.

Magnus nodded his head. "Her name is Zanna," he replied, the cat swishing her tail as if in response to her name. "You can pat her, if you want."

Lindis did just that, scratching Zanna under her chin. Something she seemed to appreciate, if pushing her head further into his hand for more scratches was any indication. "She's very beautiful."

"She's also a snuggle-bug," Lynus chuckled before a contemplative look appeared on his face and he turned his attention to Shen. "Speaking of which. How's Chi-hung and his little wolves?"

Wait, wolves?

"They're really nervous about their new surroundings," Shen replied simply.

Lynus sighed and nodded his head. "That's to be expected. We best stay with them as much as we can."

"Shen and I will keep them together in the dining hall," Magnus immediately offered, earning himself a small smile from Lynus.

"Yes, please do."

"We'll help," Jhon volunteered before he turned regard Remedy and his companions. "Nice meeting you."

"Ah, you, too," Remedy automatically replied.

And watched as Jhon and Tobyn walked past him to join Shen and Magnus. Zanna settled back down on Magnus' shoulder, the blond giving Lindis a small, almost shy wave as a farewell before he joins his guildmates. Lindis returned the small wave before he, too, moved to stand with Simon.

Azure, however, stayed clinging to Lynus' arm. He appeared very meek and almost skittish. He seemed only really comfortable staying close to someone he knows quite well. And it was obvious that Lynus was the one he trusted the most. And Lynus was just as protective of him.

"Staying with us, Azure?" Lynus asked Azure softly, receiving a nod in response. "That's fine. Oh, good news; Zadkiel is a member of the Guardians now. I'm sure you'll both get along."

Azure glanced over at Zadkiel, lingering there for a moment, before he turned back to Lynus. And nodded softly.

Lynus smiled in reassurance before he turned his attention back to everyone. "Well, shall we go to the dining hall, too?"

"Of course," Remedy replied.

Remedy took the incentive and led everyone toward the dining hall. As they approached, he could hear voices of those who were already there. It was somehow comforting. In a way. When they first arrived, it was so quiet, just them in such a large place.

But now that there were thirty-three more of them with more to come, it was only going to get louder.

"And this is the dining hall," Remedy explained as they walked into a large room.

Four long tables with chairs were within the very centre of the room. Cupboards surrounded two walls of the hall, and two swinging doors on the western wall. They, of course, led to the kitchen area. A sizeable kitchen, too. Which was excellent as they were going to have a lot of mouths to feed.

Hmm, Villard was likely to ask everyone to pitch in with certain chores. He'd probably get to that later. Or everyone would figure it out for themselves.

"The dining room is far larger than I had expected," Lynus confessed.

"Villard is hoping to use this an impromptu meeting room should there ever be a case where he needs to speak with everyone," Simon added.

"There are a lot of chairs here," Lynus commented as he made note of the number of the chairs. There had to be at least a hundred or more. "No doubt he's hoping to amass a huge gathering."

Remedy glanced around and rubbed his arm. "Yeah. It was really empty when we first arrived."

"Well, it's going to be about half-way full now," Lynus said with a as other began to file into the dining hall, too. "Why don't we sit and I'll tell you all the gossip about my guildmates?"

Remedy had to chuckle and nodded his head. But as he turned to look for a table where to could seat themselves, his eyes landed on two men as they walked in together. One was Villard. And the other was a certain detective who made himself quite renowned in Etria for his investigator skills.

"Oh, that's Austin," Remedy said as he motioned toward Austin with a wave of his hand, both Lynus and Axel turning to take a look himselves. "He's a detective, like Villard apparently."

"Austin, huh?" Axel repeated, his tone contemplative as he continued to stare at Austin for a few seconds longer. "He has a punchable face."

The small statement surprised Remedy, but it earned a slight eye-roll from Lynus, a soft giggle from Azure, and a half laugh, half snort from Lindis.

"Yeah," Lindis unexpectedly replied. "Absolutely. Five minutes into speaking with him and you'll want to sock him in the teeth."

"He can be rather…insufferable at times," Simon added, trying hard to be more diplomatic than Lindis. "Nice enough, just very confident."

Axel gave a short laugh as he turned to face them again. "I better avoid him, then," he said with a grin and gazed toward Lynus to tell him something. "We should probably keep Zeryn away from him, too."

Lindis perked up and furrowed his brow questioningly. "Zeryn? Six-foot-six with blond hair?"

Axel immediately turned to look at him once more. "That's him."

"He's from my village," Lindis explained.

"Really?" Surprise was evident in Axel's voice. "You wouldn't happen to know someone call Gage, too?"

"Six-foot-seven with brown hair?"

"Right."

"I haven't seen or heard from either of them in years," Lindis murmured as he glanced around at the occupants slowly filling the hall. "Are they both here?"

"Yep," Axel replied. "You'll hear Zeryn before you see him. And Gage has the habit of sneaking up on you. They're total opposites."

"Why don't you reunite Lindis with the two before Zeryn finds him first?" Lynus suggested.

Axel thought that over for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah, that could lead to untold chaos." He then wrapped an arm around Lynus' shoulders so that he could pull him toward him and press a kiss to his lips. "We'll be back for the city takes off."

Lindis turned away from the affection to glance over at Simon. To offer him his own reassurance, it seems. "Won't be long. I'll introduce you to them later."

"Alright," Simon replied with a slight frown. "Be back before we take off."

"Of course," Lindis promised before he turned and walked away with Axel, the redhead seemingly chatting with him as the moved.

Lynus watched the two as they left with a small smile on his lips before he turned to regard Remedy once more. "Well, shall we find a seat?"

Remedy nodded his head and moved to take the led once more. "Sure."

"Coming, Zadkiel?" Lynus called out questioningly.

"Ah, yeah," Zadkiel murmured as he followed Lynus and Azure closely behind.

Remedy led the small group over to one of the tables. The chose to sit across from each other. Lynus with Azure and Zadkiel on either side of him took one side. While Remedy sat on the other. With Simon and Zircon on either side of him.

Lynus seemed to take a moment to ensure that Azure was comfortable before he turned and folded his arms atop of the table in a relaxed manner. "Well, let's start with who you haven't met," he murmured as he looked around. "Hm. Oh, there's Ryker. The survivalist with the turquoise hair. He's absolutely amazing at finding high quality materials. If you're looking for something specific, he'll find it for you."

Remedy looked in where Lynus indicated. He saw two men that were talking with each other. One was obviously Ryker. The other appeared to be that of a medic.

"Redhead with glasses is Darrell," Lynus continued. "He's a medic and has a lot of hospital experience. He's here to help in the construction and management of the Maginian Hospital, actually. He also has experience as an explorer."

So, he was a medic. That was reassuring to know that there was going to be at least five medics on this expedition. They'd have to be in some serious trouble if they needed more.

"Oh, and there's Shiki!" Lynus suddenly exclaimed. "I was wondering where he's been all this time."

Remedy turned to look in the same direction that Lynus was. He saw that his brother had finally returned to the dining hall with Jemella and the kids. Gerald, the gunner he had met earlier was also with them. As was his son and another man.

"The ronin with the bandages," Lynus pointed out. "That's Shiki. Gerald's husband. He's a dad-dad, if you know what I mean? He has the habit of adopting vulnerable people. Or just anyone, really."

Quinn and Jemella seemed quite comfortable with the two already. They seemed relaxed. Jemella even sharing a laugh or two with Shiki. It was honestly good to see. They appeared to have a bit in common, so it was nice for hard-working Quinn to make some friends of his own.

Ghali suddenly broke from Gerald's hand to run over to a tall, muscular man with blue hair. And hugged him tightly around the waist.

Lynus had also seen the sight and chuckled. "Ah, the man with blue-hair? That's Simmons, Shiki's son. He's a very sweet, innocent man. That family…has been through a lot. It's unfair, really."

Another man appeared. Shorter than the first, but dressed similarly to that of a dark hunter. And Ghali hugged him around the waist, too.

"The white-haired dark hunter is Rahas," Lynus continued to explain. "He is Simmons' partner and extremely protective of Simmons and his family. And I mean, extremely."

From across the hall, a voice suddenly boomed above all the noise, startling Remedy enough to jump in his seat. "Aye, Lindis! How the fuck is ya?"

Lynus winced lightly before he smiled. "That's Zeryn. You really do hear him before you see him. Though, he's not as bad as he used to be. Topaz has calmed him down somewhat."

"Is Topaz the blue-haired man following him?" Remedy asked as he watched Zeryn, the tall highlander make a bee-line for Lindis, a rather regal man at his heel.

"That's him," Lynus chuckled.

During his walk to Lindis, Zeryn bypassed another with short green hair and a cape. The little crown he wore gave the indication that he was someone of royalty. Or someone who liked to think himself as such.

"Hey, little Dickie!" Zeryn greeted as he swiftly moved past.

The kid spun around with a dramatic flare. "It's Benedict, you uncouth swine!"

"And that's Benedict," Lynus said with a laugh. "Benedict Richardson the Third. He's…special, I suppose you could say. Don't worry; if you forget his name, he will remind you."

They certainly had some colourful characters in their guild.

A hexer in maroon robes strolled past Lynus and their end of the table. He suddenly dropped to the floor, face first, making a loud thud. It caused Remedy to jump in his seat yet again and he saw the others do the same as they simultaneously turn to look toward the source of the noise. However, Remedy also noticed that Lynus didn't look. Instead, Lynus had closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath.

"Mahogany," he murmured under his breath.

He didn't look annoyed or agitated, but there was obvious exasperation in his voice.

A hand suddenly reached up and slapped against the table, startling everyone once again. Slowly, the hexer, likely called Mahogany, used the table to struggle back to his feet. He drew in a sharp breath before...standing straight and idly fixing his hair. Like nothing had happened.

"How odd," the hexer murmured.

"Don't say it, Mahogany," Lynus unexpectedly warned.

"I've matured past that, now," Mahogany replied with a careless shrug. "If you're interested, it's the one with white hair."

Lynus eyes flickered over toward Simon. Sympathy, perhaps even empathy, caused his gaze to soften. It was a fleeting moment, but Remedy caught it all the same.

"You really need to stop scaring people, Mahogany," Lynus chided lightly as he turned his attention back to his guildmate.

Mahogany shrugged, apparently either dismissive or nonchalant about his startling behaviour. "I don't do it on purpose. Most of the time, at least."

With that said, he turned and walked away, completely oblivious to the discontentment he left in his wake.

Lynus broke the uncomfortable silence that followed with an audible sigh. "He's always like that. You'll have to forgive his…quirkiness, I suppose."

"Hexers are renowned for their particular skills," Simon responded before he glanced over the rims of his glasses to give Lynus a rather…pointed look.

Lynus unexpectedly sighed as he folded his arms atop of the table and leaned against them. "He always leaves me to explain. Mahogany has a particular...skill, you could say. One that allows his to see past events of the lives of...other people. The more traumatic the event, the easier it is for him to receive that vision."

They fell into an uneasy silent after Lynus' explanation. Simon in particular was unnerved. Remedy could almost feel his unease.

"What could he…?" Simon muttered under his breath as his gazed off to the side. That breath was soon caught in his throat, gasping in realisation.

"He did the same thing to me," Lynus quickly admitted, likely in an attempt to calm or reassure Simon. That admission earned a surprised glance from Simon. "It's very unnerving, to be quite frank. Sent me running."

Lynus was absolutely attempting to disarm the tension that had fallen over the group. Finally, Simon nodded his head and idly pushed up his glasses.

"We're all explorers," Simon said. "It's an unfortunate fact that we've endured trauma in our lives."

"Very true. And the fact that we're all still here proves how stubborn we truly are," Lynus added with a smile.

"We're back."

A flicker of relief appeared in Lynus' eyes upon the sound of Axel's voice. Zadkiel scooted to the side to allow for Axel to slip in between him and Lynus. While Lindis walked to the other side of the table and sat next to Simon. Whom of which also wore an expression of relief.

"Seems like Maginia is about to take flight at any minute," Axel explained as he slipped an arm around Lynus, intentionally pulling him closer.

"We'll soon see how we'll handle this, then," Lynus commented.

"We heard Zeryn," Simon said to Lindis, likely looking to change the topic subject. "I'm almost afraid to ask how he greeted you personally."

Lindis gave a short laugh as he rested his elbows on the table. "He's actually gotten better. Still, I understand why Elder kicked him out in frustration."

"He's very proud of that," Axel quipped.

Again, Lindis laughed and shook his head. "Doesn't surprise me. But it was nice meeting Gage again."

A loud siren that blared for several consecutive minutes interrupted everyone. Other then the siren, no one else made a sound. They remained silent when a rumbling noise was heard. Tat indicated that the engines were powering up to lift Maginia up off the ground.

Remedy instinctively held onto the table in front of him, while Axel and Lynus reacted by reaching out to one another. Axel kept an arm firm around Lynus' shoulders while Lynus used one hand to latch onto Axel, his other reaching out to comfort Azure. Out of the two, Azure had the most negative reaction; immediately scooting over to Lynus and burying his face into his shoulder.

They didn't immediately panic, however. They remain relatively calm throughout the trembling and noise around them.

Perhaps they had been warned beforehand. Perhaps they knew that they were fine once that got to cruising level, as it were. The take off always rattled some buildings and nerves.

Thankfully, where they were located, they didn't have to deal with the constant hum or roar of the engines. They were located close to the centre of the city, away from the powerful winds and engine noise.

Finally, the noise and rattling began to subside. And it was replaced by a new sound; children crying.

Remedy immediately looked over to where his brother sat with Jemella and the kids. Quinn had Benji on his lap, comforting the boy. He had reacted the same way when they lifted off for the first time. The loud noise and rumblings frightened him.

And it appeared as if he wasn't the only one startled by the event; Gerald was comforting Ghali, the blond-haired boy clinging to him with his arms around his neck.

Poor kids. They'll likely be afraid of every take off. The sooner they got to Lemuria, the better.

Turning his attention away from the frightened boys, Remedy looked back toward Lynus. Axel still had his arm around his shoulders, but Lynus seemed to be comforting Azure more than reacting to the events around them. Azure, for his part, had lifted his head from Lynus' shoulder, but he was obviously still unnerved by what had occurred.

"You handled that rather well," Simon complimented as he relaxed a little. "Austin dropped to the floor in a duck-and-cover position when he experienced take off for the first time."

"Ah. This isn't our first time in a flying city," Lynus unexpectedly revealed.

"You've been to Maginia before?" Remedy asked, clearly surprised.

But Lynus shook his head. "Maginia, no. There's a stratum in Lagaard's labyrinth we called "Heavenly Keep". It's a flying castle of sorts."

That immediately gained Simon's interest. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Lynus said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to tell each other of the quirks of labyrinths, hm?"

"Speaking of which, what our next stop at?" Axel asked.

Remedy thought for a moment. "Well, from what I understand our next port of call is Armoroad."

"Hm? Armoroad?" Lynus perked up a little upon hearing the city's name. "Oh good. I hope to find Flavio there."

Simon tilted his head to the side. "Flavio?"

"Yes, he's also from Midgard Library."

"Yes, I remember him," Simon murmured as he straightened his posture. "Him and Fafnir were inseparable. I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about the two for at least two years."

Lynus' bright expression suddenly dimmed slightly and he looked apologetic. "It's a very long story, but Fafnir was stranded in Armoroad and Flavio, of course, went off to find him immediately. His party member and friend, Bertrand, accompanied him to find Fafnir."

Simon frowned. "I sense that this has an extraordinary story behind it."

"Flavio will be able to tell you more than I could," Lynus said with a sad smile. He trailed off for a moment, lost in thought. He soon shook his head, however, and rested his arms atop of the table once more. "What other cities will we be visiting?"

"Ah, Tharsis and Iorys," Remedy answered.

Again, Lynus seemed to brighten. "Oh good, we are visiting Tharsis. I have a penpal there. I've been wanting to meet him and his guild."

"Iorys is going to be interesting, to say the least," Simon added. "It's an isolated island that rumours state they have their own unique races and skills."

It was a shame that Maginia only stayed at their chosen ports for a day or two, using that time to gather materials. It would be nice to visit other labyrinths, to see for themselves that kind of environments and materals that could be discovered.

Oh well. They'll just have to deal with the surprises that Lemuria had in store for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: I finally managed to write something~ Took me a while to finally finish this chapter. It's a rather long one, too. 5k words. That might be one of the reasons why it's taking me this long to finish it. Perhaps I should focus on shorter chapter. Anyway, I honestly don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. But I am working on it slowly. I will finish this series. It might take me a while, but I will finish it.

Enough ramblings. Hope you enjoy reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

The sun had barely risen when the shadow of the flying city of Maginia passed over Armoroad. It moved slowly, almost ominously, causing many of the residents to take to the streets to obverse. The city's appearance was rather sudden, so it was fortunate that they had received word of its presence days in advance.

The low, vibrational rumbling of the passing city caused Oracle, leader of the Aurora Guild, to step onto the balcony of his room. He watched with mild interest as Maginia rumbled overhead. The other members of his guild were also aroused from their sleep by the flying city, and they too, headed outside to watch as it passed, searching for a landing area.

However, Oracle wasn't all that interested in the flying city. He was more interested in what, or rather who was to be found within the city.

The stars had been alerting him to a newcomer for a few days now. A new person who would be able to help them. Although, the stars didn't tell him who that person who or what it was they would help them with. But, hopefully, they were a healer. A talented healer who could help the two most fragile members of the guild.

With everyone of the guild now awake, Oracle turned to move back inside to get changed into his zodiac robes before he moved downstairs. Everyone was gathering for breakfast, chatting idly about the flying city. He could hear the bubbling of excitement in their voices.

All Oracle could think about, however, as he glanced over at shogun Zydon as he rested in his wheelchair, was the hope that the stars were right once again. The injuries that Zydon unfortunately suffered from were far from conventional. No healer upon the island of Armoroad knew how to help him, and nothing they tried to return the use of his legs had worked.

He was well cared for within the guild. Kujura, in particular was very attentive of him. And it wasn't just from the guilt he felt. Not entirely. It might be neigh impossible for Zydon to return to how he used to be, but as his guild leader, Oracle owed it to him to at least try.

The same for Seyfried. His health was rather precarious, too. Having been an Yggdroid for over a hundred years and suddenly finding himself human again, its no wonder he doesn't know how the handle the form of a fragile, vulnerable human. He felt useless, stated as much, and had fallen into a depression because he was no longer able to lead his people like he once did.

Hoplite Razak was instrumental in convincing Seyfried to move in with them at the Observatory, the large lighthouse that Guild Aurora called home. Getting him out of his underground environment and back into the sunlight was quite the change for him. But it was necessary. The further away he was from the labyrinth and the responsibilities he once held, the better.

Oracle turned his attention toward the older monk, a professor and "mentor", though more like an adoptive father figure. He did whisk him away from his murderous mother, saving his life, after all.

"We're going to be asked to join Maginia's expedition, aren't we?" Oracle directed that question toward Holt, the older Monk momentarily pausing in his morning stretches.

"Ah," Holt uttered after a moment. "Did your cards or stars tell you that?"

"Cards," Oracle answered swiftly. "The stars tell me of something else."

Again, Holt paused for the briefest moment before he swiftly returned to his exercises. "Oh?"

"Someone is aboard that flying monstrosity that may be able to help Zydon and Seyfried."

A lull fell over the room and a silence crept in. Oracle could feel the eyes of the others on him. Four gazes in particular; Zydon, Kujura, Seyfried, and Razak.

"Ah," Holt uttered once again, but this time breaking the silence. "Is that so? How intriguing. I hope that this person lives up to your expectations."

Holt was being cautious. Annoyingly but rightfully so. They had tried several times to remove that curse that was taking the use of Zydon's legs away from him. Being half zodiac allowed him to manifest wings, so he could move about with ease. But it was still exhausting for him to do so. The curse of which he suffered was likely the cause.

"Are we really going to move to Maginia?" Joren, their guild's farmer and self-imposed caretaker, asked softly. Almost meekly. He was likely unnerved about the idea of leaving behind the only place he has ever really known.

"Maginia is planning quite the excursion," Holt replied as he continued his morning stretches. "They plan to visit an island known in myth as Lemuria. An unknown and mysterious island said to be filled with legends and treasures."

So…even if that person that the stars had told him about was unable to help, perhaps something within the island of Lemuria could instead?

"As you know, Villard is an old acquaintance of mine," Holt continued. "He requested that I help with the Maginian Museum. Of course, I don't have to agree. But…perhaps it would do as all some good to leave Armoroad. Even for a short while."

It did sound nice. Moving to a new place to get into trouble. Oracle was certain that there were inhabitants of Armoroad, especially the hoity-toity types, that would be thrilled that the Aurora Guild would be leaving. They were the outcasts, basically. They didn't reform themselves to social structure. So they were often looked down upon.

Oracle couldn't care less. His own mother wanted to abide by social beliefs, and that desperation of having a "normal" son, and not one who predicted the death of a family friend, led to her to try to drown him.

"Well, perhaps I should head out to greet my old friend," Holt said as he finally finished with his stretches. "An expedition sounds quite fun. I'll be going myself. As for anyone else, it's your choice."

While Oracle had pretty much dragged many into his guild (often without their knowledge), he still didn't feel right about making this kind of decision for them. Packing up and moving to Maginia for an expedition was not easy decision.

Oracle, however, had no problem with packing up and moving elsewhere.

So, he turned to everyone of his guild. "Take your time to make your decisions. It's up to you. Think carefully."

"Oracle, Sigil; care to accompany me?" Holt requested. A reasonable request, honestly. They were seen as his apprentices, after all.

"Of course," Oracle replied as he watched as his brother, a fellow zodiac with purple hair and a perpetual shit-eating grin on his lips lifted from his chair.

Holt folded his arms behind his back and smoothly moved to the front doors. Oracle and Sigil followed him close behind. But as Oracle walked past Zydon, the shogun reached out to snare his wrist to pull him to a stop.

"Oracle?" Zydon asked as he looked up at him from his wheelchair. "Do you really believe there's someone who can help me?"

Oracle empathised with what Zydon was feeling. He suffered greatly, perhaps more than all of them. Stabbed by a man he trusted and loved, a man who was possessed by a cursed sword, who's name would never be uttered again. The attack was nearly life-threatening, though they managed to save his life. Not the use of his legs.

He felt…useless, for a lack of a better word. He was far from it, but he was highly critical of himself. Much like Seyfried, really.

"I do," Oracle said firmly as he looked straight into Zydon's eyes. "Don't worry."

Zydon gazed up at him for a silent moment before he nodded his head. "Ok." He then let go of Oracle's wrist.

Oracle gave Zydon a small smile before he turned to follow Sigil and Holt out of the Observatory. Holt took the lead as they walked down a stone-lined path that led to the city of Armoroad. Oracle stayed a few paces back with Sigil. Sigil appeared jovial, humming lightly under his breathe while Oracle was contemplative.

"Nee, Oracle," Sigil cooed, as he usually did when he wanted his attention. "You've made you decision, hm?"

Oracle nodded his head. "Indeed."

He would still need to talk to Kardos, though. He was sure that the gladiator would accompany him. He had said multiple times before that he would stay with him, to the ends of the earth. Still, Oracle would ask. He…wanted to go to Lemuria more than Maginia.

"Sounds fun," Sigil hummed. "New people to terrify and befuddle."

Hm. Sounded that Sigil had made his decision also.

"Indeed," Oracle uttered again, a half-smirk on his lips.

As they reached the halfway mark, a sudden, tingling sensation that touched Oracle's aura caused him to immediately come to a stop. His etheric wings twitched and the third eye, found in the middle of his forehead, fluttered also. He instinctively looked up at the sky to concentrate on the feeling. Next to him, Sigil did the same.

Over the bubbling, bustling atmosphere, two very distinct and new presences could be felt. Both were quite warm in comparison to those found within the city. One was tender, ethereal in a way. Light and nurturing. The other, however, was powerful. Not overwhelming, but benignly and protectively strong. One could heal any wound, the other could defeat any threat.

That was what he felt from their auras.

Oracle wasn't an empath. Not a very well-trained one at least. But he was able to sense the presences of others all the same. Know where they were and what their intentions were. But he had never encountered anything quite like the presences that had just arrived in Armoroad.

"Hm? Do you feel that?" Sigil asked, though the question wasn't exactly necessary.

Oracle nodded his head. "I do. Two power presences."

"Extremely powerful," Sigil muttered before that shit-eating grin reappeared on his lips and he continued forward, a slight spring in his step. "Interesting."

It was. Perhaps…

Oracle shook his head and continued forward, also, increasing his steps to catch up with both Sigil and Holt. But as they approached the city, those two presences seemed to be drawing closer toward them also. Heading in their direction, even.

Looking further down the path, the sight of three figures approaching greeted him. One was an elderly man with a monocle and a cape of eccentric design. With him where two others. Younger men. Clearly both explorers.

And they were the ones that held the powerful presences they had sensed.

"Ah, Villard," Holt greeted warmly as the two small groups met. "We were just coming to greet you ourselves, old friend."

"Holt," the elderly War Magus grinned. "Still allergic to shirts, I see."

"Of course," Holt replied instantly before he punched himself in his supposedly rock-hard abs. "It would be a right shame to hide this magnificent physic."

Villard laughed for a moment before the two men grasped each other's hands and pulled themselves into a half, manly hug, patting each other on the back with their other hands. But Oracle wasn't paying much attention to the older men. His gaze was locked on the two younger men behind Villard.

One was tall with red hair and blue-eyes. His muscles were subtle, but his straight but relaxed posture indicated that he was confident without overpowering ego. He gave the impression of power, protection, and acceptance.

The other man was shorter with long orange-hair, vibrant violet eyes, and a marking atop of his third eye chakra. He was the quintessential healer; nurturing, empathetic, compassionate. He gave the presence that made people want to open up to him, seeking advice or comfort.

…It was him.

"You're heard of Oracle and Sigil, yes?" Holt's voice pulled Oracle from his observation. "Two wayward waifs that are my apprentice."

"Ah, yes. Oracle is the guild leader of Aurora, yes?" Villard said in return as he folded his arms within his robes. "Well, allow me to introduce to you the co-leaders of the Guardian Guild from Lagaard; Axel and Lynus."

The redheaded Axel gave a friendly grin and nodded. "Hey."

And the orange-haired Lynus smiled gently. "Nice to meet you."

Oracle, instead of utterly a greeting in return, walked past Holt and Villard, and moved to stand before the one with the bright aura. Lynus, was his name. Violet eyes focused in on his in curiosity, his regard toward him more of interest than intimidated. He did hold a sense of nervous, but that was to be expected.

"You must be the one that the stars told me about," Oracle said.

The medic's brow furrowed ever so slightly, his curiosity mixing with confusion. His expression soon soothed out in realisation. "Who is it that you want me to see?"

…That response. He had to be the one.

"This way, please," Oracle said simply as he half turned and motioned toward the Observatory.

Lynus nodded his head before he turned to look over at the tall man next to him. "Axel?"

"You're not leaving my sight," Axel immediately stated.

Hm…protective but understanding. Intriguing. And reasonable. He appeared somewhat curious, too.

Oracle simply nodded his head and turned to lead the two back to the Observatory, leaving Holt, Sigil, and Villard to literally talk amongst themselves. He assumed that many of his guildmates had left the Observatory. To spend some time alone, or with their partners, pondering on their decisions regarding Maginia.

Hopefully, Zydon and Seyfried were still there.

"Do you mind if I introduce you to everyone later?" Oracle asked as the approached the tall, white lighthouse.

"Not at all," Lynus replied politely.

"They are wishing to take this time to come to their own decisions regarding whether joining Villard on Maginia," Oracle explained as they reached the front doors, which were still propped open.

"Ah, yes." There was obvious understanding in Lynus' voice. "We, too, had to consider the request quite thoroughly ourselves. Thankfully, everyone of our guild, and those we hold dear, agree to join us."

"Oracle?"

Lynus' gaze immediately flickered over to Zydon's direction, drawn toward him seemingly by some unknown force. His eyes widened a fraction and he drew in a sharp intake of air, so softly that there was an almost inaudible gasp. His expression suddenly softened, almost appeared pained.

Oracle turned to look at Zydon, too, noting that the shogun looked somewhat startled, and confused. He locked gazes with Oracle, his head tilted to the side questioningly.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Lynus was the one to speak up first, his voice calming and reassuring. "I'm a medic and medical researcher, so it's in my nature to cast a cursory glance at others."

Zydon turned to look at Lynus once more, his confusion soothing into interest. "Oh, are you from Maginia?"

"Actually, from High Lagaard," Lynus replied as he walked further into the Observatory and approached Zydon.

Kyan, Zydon's twin brother appeared from the kitchen area, his posture protective as he glanced at Lynus suspiciously, but cursorily all the same. "Medical researcher?"

"Hm. I've been healing mortal wounds for over ten years now and have quite a lot of experience with curses," Lynus replied.

Curses, huh? That was a rather odd thing to state, but intriguing all the same. Many of those in the medical field don't actually believe in curses and dark spells, despite the evidence.

Kyan found the admission a little startling himself, though he didn't say anything in response.

Instead, he turned to keep a close eye on his brother. Zydon had pulled his wheelchair close to the coffee table and watched as Lynus moved to perch on the edge of the table to give him his full attention. Axel stayed near the door of the Observatory, his arms folded across his chest. He was guarded, but not willing to intervene. It indicated to Oracle that this kind of scenario was a common occurrence.

Lynus raised his hand toward Zydon. "Do you mind?"

Zydon looked at him in curiosity before he glanced down at his hand. Slowly, he raised his own hand and allowed Lynus to take it gently. Lynus covered his hand with both of his before he lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few moments.

Curious himself, Oracle turned to look at Axel.

Axel leaned toward him to whisper to him. "Inspecting him through his aura. He sensed something not right the moment he entered."

"Touching the person allows for greater clarity?" Oracle asked.

Axel nodded his head. "He's currently searching for the reason for anomalies in his aura. If there is something wrong, he will find it."

Oracle nodded his head also. Intriguing.

Finally, Lynus sighed and opened his eyes. He idly rubbed his thumb against the back of Zydon's hand as he tried to find the right words to respond. With a sad smile, he released Zydon's hand.

"You're in quite the state, aren't you?" Lynus said as he rested his hands on his lap. "Thankfully, you still have sensations in your legs and you can move them, but placing any pressure on them will result in you collapsing."

Oracle had to admit that he was honestly surprised to hear Lynus say that. He hadn't told him a thing, but he picked out what was ailing Zydon exactly.

The twins were also greatly surprised. "You know that? Do you know the cause?" Kyan was the one to ask.

Lynus nodded his head slowly. "A curse. It is also the cause of your fatigue."

Again, he was right.

"Can…you-?"

"It's not easily fixed," Lynus interrupted gently. "It can't be done overnight. To be honest, I will need to do some research. But, within Maginia, I have a clinic of my own. And a friend and colleague of mine is working on opening a hospital."

That would mean they Zydon would have to move to Maginia as well.

"I don't want to influence your decision of joining Maginia," Lynus continued. "It's your choice entirely. But I am staying with Maginia and I am certain that, under my care, I will find a way to help you. And if you do choose to do so, I will do whatever is necessary to improve your way of life."

He sounded determined. And sincere.

It was the sincerity that caught Zydon and Kyan off guard.

"What's going on here?"

Oracle looked over to a small room to the right of the seating room and watched as Seyfried, with his walking stick and Razak at his side walked out. Ah, good. The second person he would like their newfound medical friend to inspect.

"Take a seat, Seyfried," Oracle instructed. "A medic from Maginia has agreed to visit us."

Seyfried flickered his gaze over to Lynus, and though didn't look all that impressed, resigned himself nonetheless. Lynus stayed sat on the coffee table as he regarded Seyfried carefully. His face was professionally free from expression, but it was obvious that he was indeed watching him carefully.

"Ah, I apologise for my sudden appearance and nosiness," Lynus said as he turned his attention toward Seyfried, attempting to diffuse the minor tension in the room. "I'm a devout medic and Oracle has insinuated that he has a few guildmates that may require medical attention."

It took Seyfried a few moments to drop himself stubbornly majestically onto the couch close to the coffee table. The former Abyssal King was unused to receiving help and attention from others, and preferred to stubbornly do things on his own. But he also knew how stubborn Oracle was in return, and knew it would only drain time and energy to act rebellious.

"I'll need your hand as well," Lynus said as he raised a rather delicate hand toward Seyfried. "Will that be all right?"

Seyfried barely smothered a sigh but raised his hand nevertheless. "Very well."

Seyfried's hand was pale and fragile, even in Lynus' soft hands. Lynus closed his hand around Seyfried's quickly and much like he did with Zydon, he closed his hands and concentrated.

He didn't need to focus on Seyfried for as long as he did with Zydon, it seemed. And after a few silent moments, opened his eyes.

"Hmm. It won't be an easy fix either," Lynus said as he rubbed his thumb against the back of Seyfried's hand, again much like he did with Zydon. "It will take time. You feel disconnected to your physical body. We'll need to increase your muscle mass and loosen your joints. Gentle exercise and a refined diet are the best course of action. Once you start feeling in control of yourself once more, your disconnection will also ease."

Though Seyfried's expression didn't change from his regal and stoic professionalism, it was obvious from Oracle's point of view that he was greatly surprised by the medic's accurate insight.

Oracle glanced over at Zydon, noting the wheelchair, before turning back to Seyfriend, his gaze lingering on the walking-stick he relied on heavily. "We'll be able to bring them both with us?"

"Of course," Lynus immediately replied. "I don't see why not. I believe Villard will agree, but if for whatever reason he doesn't, I'll talk to him."

Oracle arched an eyebrow. "Hm? Quite the negotiator then?"

"His Disappointed Mum look is devastating," Axel supplied with mirth.

"Is that so?" Oracle returned, intrigued. "Must be fascinating to witness. I usually just hound the shit out of them or threaten their life to make them agree."

Axel made a noise that was a half snort, half laugh. "Sounds amusing to watch."

"Don't encourage him," Razak rudely chided, sounding exasperated. "He does it enough."

This time, Axel did realise a quick laugh and rested his hands on his hip. "Sounds good. Some people definitely deserve it."

Hmm, Oracle liked this guy.

"Finally, someone who understands me," Oracle said in a deadpanned, but humorous manner.

Razak, however, didn't find the amusement, instead levelling him with a pointed look. "Don't let Kardos hear you say that."

Oh, Kardos wasn't the jealous type. Protective, but not jealous.

"In any case," Lynus started as he pushed himself to his feet. "You really can bring everyone that you are close to you. We certainly did. We practically brought half of Lagaard with us."

"There's over thirty of us," Axel explained. "We even have our own bar-keep."

"Is that so." That was actually quite reassuring to know. "Perhaps it would make the choice easier on the others if they knew that."

"It's up to them. They'll come to it on their own." Axel dropped his hand from his hip as he raised the other toward Lynus, Lynus slipping his hand in his and allowing him to pull him toward him. "Well, we better get going. We have a few things we need to do today, too."

Oracle nodded his head in understanding. "I'll escort you back to the city."

Axel and Lynus accepted this and with Oracle taking the lead once more, he led the pair out of the Observatory. Their appearance and Lynus' quick diagnosis of both Zydon and Seyfried may be a bit out of the norm. It was rather sudden, after all. No context, now conversation beforehand.

Oracle was never the one for following social or normal convention. And, thankfully, the two didn't seem to mind all that much.

There was something very curious about the two, honestly. Nothing bad. Just curious.

"Hope you don't mind me asking; are you two engaged?" Oracle asked.

"Married," Lynus replied with a light laugh, one that was filled with fondness. "Two years."

Ahh, explained why they were so incredibly comfortable and supportive of each other.

"Wait!"

Hearing Kyan's voice when they reached the boundaries of the Observatory pulled Oracle to a sudden stop, Lynus and Axel following suit. "Kyan?"

Zydon's twin brother hastily met with the three of them. He, however, seemed to ignore Oracle, though, and looked desperately, almost frantically to Lynus. "There's more, isn't there? More to my brother?" he unexpectedly asked.

Lynus looked at him, his brow slightly furrowed. Confusion evident. But that puzzling expression soon soothed out into quite the remarkable poker-face.

"You know about that curse, don't you?" Kyan continued to press, becoming desperate. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Axel turned protective, ready to intervene, but Lynus placed a hand upon his chest and shook his head. Axel, though indeed defensive, nodded his head in return. He stayed back, expression stoic, yet a sense of pity in his eyes. He didn't know the details either, but he knew his husband well enough that his reluctance to talk was indicative to how vulnerable Zydon had to be.

"Telling him everything won't help with his recovery," Lynus stated. "And it won't ease your fears, either."

Kyan frowned, his posture tensing. He was afraid for his brother, but determined to know more. "This isn't about me; I deserve to know what's really wrong with my brother."

Lynus looked as him, studying him with an empathetic expression. He then sighed in defeat. "That curse is the cause of his partial paralysis. However, it's also the reason why he still has any feeling in his legs. Removing it now, in this state, will causing him to lose all use and feeling in his legs. He will become irreversibly paralysed from the waist down. That is the curse's intent."

Oracle hadn't expected that answer. And Kyan certainly didn't either as he had gone completely white and silent. It actually made a knot form in the pit of Oracle's stomach. "Wait. Should have any of our attempts to help him worked, we would have actually paralysed him?"

Grimly, slowly, Lynus nodded his head. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. And why I said I would deal with it. Should anyone else attempt it…"

Lynus trailed off as he looked at Kyan. He suddenly lunged forward, and caught Kyan as his legs suddenly crumbled beneath him. Lynus staggered, barely able to keep the both of them standing. Oracle, Axel too, reached out to steady the other man.

"S-sorry," Kyan managed to mumble as Oracle supported him. "I…wasn't expecting that."

Slowly, Lynus leaned back and allowed for Oracle to support his guildmate fully. Concern was evident in his gaze as he looked Kyan up and down. "You need to sit down. That was quite the shock for you," he said before he sighed again. "Sometimes, medics do keep things from their patients. And it's always for their benefit."

Indeed. Zydon and Kujura especially couldn't know about this. No one else was to know.

"I promise, with Zydon under my care within Maginia, I will find a way to bring him back to full health," Lynus promised. "But it will take time."

Kyan remained leaning on Oracle, to which he allowed, also quite concerned for the other. He could only imagine how he felt. He blamed himself for his brother's condition. Wasn't remotely his fault, but logic and reason were often sidelined to the little voice of doubt that resided in everyone's head.

"Hey!" Came Kardos' voice. "What's going on?"

Oracle kept a firm hold on Kyan as he looked up and watched as gladiator with vibrant orange hair and a shogun with blond hair and sharp blue eyes hurried over to them.

"Kyan?" Kujura questioned as he looked at his fellow shogun in mild concern. His poker-face slipped a fraction into panic as he looked around. "Where's Zydon? Did something happen?"

"Relax, he's inside," Oracle immediately stated, Lynus and Axel taking this time to step back and allow them to focus on each other for now. "Where have you been?"

"The ol' guildmaster wanted to chat with us," Kardos explained. "He heard about Maginia's plan and was a little miffed about it, for a lack of a better word. He reckons they should spawn their own explorers rather than stealing other cities."

Ah, that made sense.

"Aww, is he going to miss us?" Oracle asked in a mocking, deadpanned manner.

It brought a grin to Kardos's lips. "He said, and I quote "finally some peace from those bastards"."

Oracle snorted. "How sweet. In any case, turn around so I can introduce you."

Kardos blinked before he soon realised that there were indeed someone else with them. And had been there before he and Kujura even arrived. "Oh, hey, sorry for interrupting!" he said in a friendly but apologetic manner.

"Nah, it's fine," Axel replied. "We tend to do the same when we're with our guildmates, too."

"Well, as you've likely already guessed, Kardos and Kujura here are members of my guild, Guild Aurora," Oracle explained before turning to the necessary introductions. "These two are Axel and Lynus, helping Maginia on the expedition. Co-leaders of the Guardian Guild."

Kujura simply nodded his head in greeting, no doubt eager to get back to Zydon, but Kardos continued to grin brightly. "Nice meeting ya," he said as he offered a hand to shake.

Axel shook his hand firmly, granting him a half smile in return, while Lynus choose to instead wave. Completely reasonable. Kardos had the firm handshake, and sometimes underestimated his own strength. Crushing the delicate hands of a medic right in front of his husband would not go down well.

Speaking of something not going down well, he had better get Kyan back inside. He was still struggling with the information he learnt, after all.

"You'll have to excuse us; we need to get Kyan back inside," Oracle said.

"No, I'm fine," Kyan immediately insisted and straightened his posture. Pushing aside his own needs in front of others for the sake of others. It was, unfortunately, something he did all the time. "I apologise for my behaviour."

But Lynus shook his head and smiled softly, empathetically. "It's completely understandable. But allow Oracle and your guildmates to escort you. Axel and I will head into Armoroad from here. We're actually searching for someone ourselves. I'm sure you have some packing and preparation that needs to be done."

"Hm," Axel said as he slipped an arm around Lynus' shoulders and pull him toward him once again. "We'll leave you to it. We'll see you later."

Lynus offered a small wave in goodbye before he and Axel moved down the path toward the city.

Oracle watched until he felt they were out of earshot and turned to give his attention to Kyan. Before he could ask him if he was alright, Kyan interrupted him.

"I'm all right," Kyan insisted. "I wasn't expecting that. We could have…"

Oracle barely covered a wince and nodded his head. "I know," he whispered.

A faraway look appeared in Kyan's eyes and he seemed to swallow a lump of emotion in his throat. "He's…truthful, isn't he?"

"You can feel it, too," Oracle returned as he moved to guide Kyan back toward the Observatory. "If nothing else, the change in scenery may allow Zydon to relax. There's a few…unneeded memories here."

Kyan nodded his head. "You're right."

Kardos, having heard their conversation, frowned as he moved to stand next to Oracle. "Did something happen?"

Oracle resisted the urge to look over at Kujura. They really couldn't afford to let the blond-haired shogun know how close they were to potentially taking the use of Zydon's legs completely.

"…Not really," Oracle replied. "Lynus there is a medic. He obliged my selfish request and inspected both Zydon and Seyfried."

Kujura's eyes narrowed sceptically. "And Kyan?"

"I'm…" Kyan started before he paused. "Just relieved. He says he can help Zydon. The first healer we've met so far who actually said as such."

"So…that means we're moving to Maginia, after all, huh?" Kardos commented somewhat idlily. Acting as if it was no big deal. Perhaps it wasn't to him.

"Hopefully, all of us."

Oracle didn't realise how hopeful that really sounded until Kardos slipped an arm around his waist and hastily pulled him against his side. "Where you go, I go," he said, once again, a promise he reminded of him often. "So, we better get packing."

Honestly, Oracle was comforted by both Kardos' dedication toward him and flippant attitude to supposedly difficult decisions. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Another chapter that is longer than I had planned and took longer to write than I had wanted Q^Q But it's done now. Just a little under 6k words here. Hope you'll enjoy reading nevertheless~!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

As they turned away from Oracle and his guildmates, Lynus' polite smile fell into a worried frown as his mind immediately drifted back to the state of two of his guildmates. The few members that they had met of the guild that Villard wished to gain assistance from, all of them so far possessed heavy auras.

Heavy with guilt and doubt, or frustration. Seyfried's aura in particular. He truly felt foreign in his own body. Razak's aura centred around Seyfried's wishing to ease his pains. Kujura, too. Though there was more guilt in his presence than in those of the others. Kyan worried greatly for his brother, while Oracle seemed to constantly worry for them all. And Kardos worried for Oracle's well-being.

This guild had obviously been through some traumatic experiences and they were still in the recovery stages.

"He's in that bad of state?" Axel asked as his arm tightened around Lynus' shoulders.

Lynus nodded his head and idly curled his hair behind his ear. "He is, unfortunately."

Zydon truly was in a precarious state. A simple wayward refresh, positioned just right, could cause full paralysis. It was understandable that his guild and his twin brother would do what they could to bring him back to full health. That was what close-knit guilds did for one another. It was devastating for them to learn that they could have potentially caused Zydon more harm.

Lynus would need to keep a close eye on him in Maginia. He'd speak to Derek and Darrell about it, but he would need to make sure that he was Zydon's primary carer.

"Don't carry too much on your own," Axel said as he tugged Lynus closer and kissed the top of his head. "Like you always do."

Honestly. And Axel claimed that he couldn't read his mind. Ah, it just meant that he knew him better than Lynus likely knew of himself.

"Hm, I'm grateful that Derek and Darrell are with us," Lynus said as he curled toward Axel, resting his hand on his chest. "They'll be able to help."

That answer seemed to satisfy Axel enough. "Come on; let's go find Flavio, Fafnir, and Bertrand."

Lynus nodded his head, filing his new concerns to the back of his mind for now. He was looking forward to meeting up with Flavio again. He knew that he had been reunited with Fafnir, which he was grateful for. And relieved.

"Yeah. It's been a year, but I'm certain I can sense Flavio's aura," Lynus said as they approached the city.

There were plenty of new and interesting auras around him, but he Lynus was certain he would be able to hone in on either Flavio's, Fafnir's, or Bertrand's auras easily enough. He was more familiar with Flavio's, but both Fafnir and Bertrand possessed strong and unique presences. They were both heavily cursed, after all.

Axel kept his arm around Lynus' shoulders as they wade through the inhabitants of Armoroad. The sea breeze was relieving under the near oppressing heat of the morning sun. From the cool city of Lagaard to the sunny, sea-side city of Armoroad, it was quite the change.

A soft and familiar sensation touched Lynus' aura. It pulled him to a stop and he closed his eyes to concentrate on it. He soon opened his eyes when he recognised the presence and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Ah, I can sense Flavio," Lynus announced as he grabbed onto Axel's arm and pulled him in the through the crowds. "Fafnir and Bertrand are there, too."

As they weaved their way through the city, Lynus could sense Flavio's aura clearer. And soon enough, he was able to physically lay his eyes on them. Flavio, Fafnir, and Bertrand stood together in the square of the city. No doubt gazing upon Maginia in awe and interest. Though they looked slightly different in appearance, Lynus recognised their auras immediately. And as soon as they were close enough, Lynus called out to them.

"Flavio!"

Flavio immediately snapped his head up and turned in his direction. Realisation and recognition peeked in his aura as he hastily looked through the throngs of locals and explorers. His gaze soon landed on Lynus, as he and Axel pushed their way through. And the smile that appeared on his lips was genuine in both surprise and happiness.

"Lynus?!"

Lynus had to laugh as Flavio ran over to him and enveloped him in a warm and tight hug. He, of course, returned the embrace. He heard Axel and Fafnir greet each other equally enthusiastically. They were talking over the top of each other, practically. Asking questions like "how are you?", "what are you doing here?" and "how did you get here?", in-between comments of about how good it was to see each other again.

Everyone was genuinely excited to be reunited in such an unexpected way.

It truly was nice seeing Flavio again. He hadn't changed much in the year he had been gone. His hair was a little longer, but still wavy and soft. Bertrand hadn't change in appearance at all. While Fafnir appeared a little more…ragged, for a lack of a better word. His hair was shaggier and his arm, his cursed arm, exposed and completely black. He no longer tried to hide it, giving an indication that he stopped caring about its appearance or whoever saw it.

Otherwise, they all appeared well and healthy. Despite the darkness of his arm, even Fafnir's aura seemed relatively unblemished. Flavio's was the brightest of them all, while Bertrand's seemed to have changed very little. But there were indeed a few subtle changes.

His curse had been…altered, much like Fafnir's.

Perhaps they had found a way to turn the curse into something that would benefit them, rather than cause them untold damage. If anyone could turn the Fafnir Knight Curse into a benefit, it would be Fafnir.

"Wow, it's really good to see you guys again," Flavio said in earnest as some of the excitement finally calmed down. "How did you get here?"

Axel motioned toward the flying city in the distance. "A surprisingly luxurious ride. Windy as shit, though."

Flavio looked over at Maginia with surprise on his face. "Maginia? How did you get on there?" he asked.

"An associate of Hamza's had requested that we join him for an expedition to the island of Lemuria," Lynus explained as he idly folded his arms over his torso. "It was a surprise request, but everyone unanimously agreed."

Fafnir arched an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone is here," Axel said with a grin. "Cannan and Skylark, Hrothgar and Gage. Even Cass."

"_Cass_?" Flavio repeated incredulously.

Lynus laughed. "He has a new bar there, practically given to him. He's quite the expert at dealing with both explorers and requests, so it makes sense to have someone like him along."

"And he gets to make more money," Fafnir was the one to add sarcastically, which earned him a light jab to the ribs from Flavio's elbow.

"Well, he's very open about that fact, too," Lynus chuckled once more.

"Anyway, what's this expedition?" Flavio asked, his interest obviously piqued. "I've vaguely heard of Lemuria. That's the island that is said to be supposedly at World's End, or something."

Lynus nodded his head as he subconsciously pushed back his hair, idly wishing he had worn it up. "We don't know much of what the royalty of Maginia wish to find on Lemuria; we're there basically to act as Search and Rescue specialists. And to help Villard, the man who had requested our presences on the behave of the Maginian government, with whatever endeavours he's involved with."

Axel folded his arms across his chest. "We're basically there to have fun and ensure that shit doesn't go down."

Fafnir smirked at the comment while Flavio nodded his head idly. "Hmm, that sounds really interesting," Flavio muttered, almost forlornly, as his gaze drifted over to Maginia once more.

A contemplative expression soon fell across Axel's face and he turned to look over at Lynus, mildly wondering if he was thinking the same thing as he was. And, of course, Lynus was. After all, it would be a shame for them to separate after being reunited like this.

So Lynus turned back to Flavio and smiled. "You know, you're welcome to join us."

Flavio immediately turned back to him, a light expression of surprise on his face. "We can do that?"

"Oh, don't be surprised," Lynus replied, still smiling. "If Cass can make his way on board, you three definitely can."

"Just say that you're part of the Guardians, and everything will be fine," Axel added confidently.

Flavio immediately turned to look at Fafnir. It was clear in Flavio's aura that he was quite interested in joining. His interest in learning more, seeing more, and exploring new locations most certainly piqued. Even so, he turned to Fafnir for his consent. If, for whatever reason, Fafnir did not or could not go, Flavio was loyal and dedicated to stay with Fafnir no matter what.

Of course, Fafnir was as devoted to Flavio in return. Even rolling his eyes slightly in fondness, silently indicating that there was no way he could ever say no to him. "Sure. There's nothing else keeping us here. Not anymore."

"Hm," Bertrand murmured as he folded his arms loosely over his chest, his shoulders sagging in relaxation. "Yeah, I guess it'll be nice to visit new places because we want to rather than out of duty."

Flavio smiled, clearly relieved. "That's true."

Lynus was also relieved that they would be joining them. It was going to be amazing to be working together again. "Everyone will be happy to see you all again."

"It'll be nice to be part of a large guild again," Flavio agreed, his eagerness to get to Maginia and be reunited with the rest of the Guardians prevalent in his both his expression and aura.

"Hm, there are new people for you to meet, too," Lynus added before realisation touched him and he clapped his hands together in front of him. "Oh, that's right; you haven't met Azure yet."

Flavio tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Azure?"

"He's my apprentice," Lynus explained. "Actually, maybe adopted brother would be more accurate. I found him lost with amnesia on the first floor of Yggdrasil about a year ago. No one claimed him, so we took him in. He's very skittish and easily frightened, but a very hard worker. I'm sure you'll just adore him."

"An apprentice? Wow, I bet there's a lot of jealous medics out there," Flavio joked.

Axel laughed while Lynus gave a small pout. In all honesty, though, there were a few medics in Lagaard that were slightly put-off that Lynus chose to mentor a complete unknown, in their words. But he was lost and alone, and Lynus was drawn to him. He reminded him of him when he was younger.

It only made sense that Lynus would take Azure under his wing. He never had a mentor when he was at that age. He couldn't leave him alone, literally alone. Someone else, with less morals, could have gotten their hands on him.

There was no way Lynus would let that happen. Not to another medic. Not to anyone.

Speaking of medics.

"Oh, do you happen to know someone called Simon?" Lynus asked, his question directed to Flavio.

A flicker of realisation appeared in Flavio's eyes before his brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Only from the Midgard Library."

"Well, he's on board, too. On behalf of Midgard Library, it seems," Lynus answered, earning yet another surprised expression from Flavio. "Oh yes, Derek is also here; he's working on and managing the Maginian hospital. And from what I am aware of, Villard's associate, Holt, is to be working with the Maginian Museum."

"Not to mention that the guildmaster and Subaltern from Etria are helping," Axel added with a grin, finding amusement in the shocked expressions from those in front of them.

"Wow…" Flavio murmured, clearly impressed. "It's quite a big deal, isn't it?"

Almost ridiculously so, but it was proof that Villard, and the royalty of Maginia, were truly dedicated to the expedition. They were taking no risks. Which would be for the best. Once they reach Lemuria, they had only the labyrinths to rely on.

"We have our own community," Lynus continued. "So, yes, he's very serious about this expedition."

Fafnir shook his head, finding it difficult to comprehend the amount of effort Villard was putting into the voyage. "Is this Villard person asking a guild from each city for assistance?"

"It seems that way. Entire guilds with added extras," Axel replied.

"Do you know which guild from here?"

"Aurora. Do you know of them?"

Flavio perked up slightly. "Oh, Guild Aurora? Yeah, we know of them. Have they agreed to help?"

Lynus quickly grew tired of his long hair against his neck, so he pulled the hair tie from his pocket and pulled his hand into a ponytail. "For the most part. There are some members that may be finding the decision difficult."

Flavio nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, I see."

"Lynus has a couple of new patients, already," Axel just had to add, his concern for Lynus' workload, as it were, obvious in his frown.

"Oh?" Flavio once again tilted his head to the side questioningly. But he soon righted himself in realisation. "Oh, Zydon and Seyfried?"

"That's right," Lynus responded as he finally pulled his long hair into a ponytail. "You know of them?"

"I know that they're in rather…fragile states," Flavio answered delicately. "But not everything, obviously."

Lynus nodded his head. "Seyfried needs some physical therapy and a heathy diet. Zydon, however, is going to be under my sole care for a while."

Flavio knew what that meant, and he appeared genuinely surprised by that. That soon turned into concern, however. He knew that Lynus had his own clinic in Lagaard. And that he dealt with cases that were difficult or life-threatening. For Lynus to take on the role as primary care-taker indicated how frail of health they truly were.

"I'm sure I can find a way to help them," Lynus said in a reassuring manner.

"Ah, good, you're still here."

The now familiar voice with a presence that Lynus had quickly become accustomed to called out to them. They all fell quiet and turned in the direction of the voice. Two zodiacs, one with brown hair and piercing golden eyes, the other with purple hair and mischievous grin.

Oracle had quite the intense aura. Despite his rather stoic expression, and often deadpanned voice, his affection for his guildmates was strong in his aura. It wasn't overwhelming, but he possessed quite a bit of determination, though he also possessed a leader's guilt.

Sigil's aura was a little different. Mischievousness was potent. Playful in a way, but he seemed to hold a genuine disregard for criticism aimed at him from others. Lynus had encountered many an individual who claimed not to care what others thought of him. But Sigil seemed to be the first who genuinely meant that.

"Hey, Oracle," Flavio greeted as the two zodiacs reached them.

Oracle tilted his head to the side. "Hm? You know each other?"

"We're friends from our days back in High Lagaard," Flavio explained simply.

"I see," Oracle commented idly. "That's fortunate."

"I get to say hello this time," Sigil practically sung as he turned his attention directly to Lynus. "Oracle stole you away before I could say hi~"

Lynus smiled and nodded his head. "Ah, I do remember your name. It's nice to meet you."

Sigil hummed lightly, playfully, his smile still quite mischievous. "You have quite the interesting aura~"

"Oh?" Lynus perked up a little as he gave Sigil his full attention. "Can you sense auras, too?"

"I can get a feel of them, but can't see them," Sigil answered with no hesitation. "But it seems that you can~"

Oh, he couldn't see them? That was quite a shame. Lynus had actually wanted to meet someone else who could see auras like he could. Still, it was intriguing to meet someone who could feel the auras of others, nevertheless.

"Ah, yes, I can," Lynus responded with a smile.

"We've already reached our decision," Oracle stated unexpectedly.

That was rather surprising, honestly. It took Lynus and his family about a day to come to their own decisions. Were they that eager for a new adventure? There was nothing negative about their eagerness. Just interesting.

"Hm? That was quick," Axel commented, arching a questioning eyebrow.

Oracle, however, just shrugged. "We're never the one to say no to potential trouble."

The corner of Axel's mouth twitched into a half smirk at Oracle's response, while Lynus just nodded his head. Though, he was a bit little concerned at the honesty in Oracle's reply. "Every one of your guild agreed?"

"Yes," Oracle said quickly, firmly. "All of us. I still need to speak to a few added extras, as it were, but as of the guild; yes, all of us will be joining."

"That's wonderful," Lynus said in earnest. "I can't wait for our two guilds to meet. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

A small, soft smile appeared on Oracle's lips and he nodded his head. "Hm. I think so, too. I'll be sure to introduce everyone to you when we are ready. Until then, I hope I can request that you make accommodations for someone in a wheelchair and using a walking stick?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll arrange everything as soon as I get back," Lynus quickly reassured.

Axel rested his hand on the small of Lynus' back. "We better get our butts back to Maginia, then."

Lynus tilted his head back to look up at him. "You're right."

Fafnir also made a noise of agreement. "I guess we should get ourselves on board, too. No point in lingering."

"Right," Flavio smiled before he turned to give Lynus and Axel a questioning look. "Oh, could you two wait for us? It'll be easier for us if we board with you."

"Sounds reasonable," Axel said. "Need to gather your things?"

Flavio nodded before he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "We've been staying at the inn. It's just down the street."

"Ah, we're heading to the inn, too," Oracle pipped up as he turned in the direction Flavio indicated in and started walking. "Why don't we all go?"

Wordlessly, everyone agreed and turned to follow the purple-robed zodiac. Sigil happily walked a step or so behind Oracle, while Flavio, Fafnir, and Bertrand followed together after them. Lynus and Axel took up the rear, remaining silent as the three before them quietly chat to each other, Flavio instructing both Fafnir and Bertrand not to forget anything.

After a mere minute or so, they reached a building with a sign out front saying "Aman's Inn". The structure was made out of wood and stone, fitting well within the tropical theme of the city. Opened windows with balconies, allowing patrons to view the beautiful crystal blue seas.

The whole city was quite beautiful. It would be an ideal vacation spot.

"Welcome!" a young man, no older than fifteen, greeted cheerfully as the group walked into the foyer of the inn. His smile grew brighter when he recognised the faces before him. "Ah, Oracle!"

"Hello, Cress," Oracle replied, his tone rather soft, as was the fondness in his aura.

Apparently forgetting that there were others there, Cress eagerly stood before Oracle and began chatting brightly. "Did you see that giant thing that flew over the city? Everyone's calling it Maginia, the flying city. Isn't that amazing?"

A surprising sense of guilt appeared in Oracle's aura as his gaze softened. "About that…"

"Huh?" Cress utter, becoming clearly worried. "What's wrong?"

Oracle sighed. "Cress, listen; everyone from guild Aurora has been requested to join Maginia on an expedition. And we agreed."

Cress simply stared at Oracle, his cheerful smile disappearing abruptly. Soon, his face crumbled, and Lynus had to grab onto Axel's hand for comfort when he felt and saw the devastation in Cress' aura.

"Y-you're all going?" he stuttered out, seemingly on the verge of crying.

Oracle nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. We're…leaving in the morning."

Lynus squeezed Axel's hand tighter. The poor kid was shocked, devastated by the news. He was very fond of Oracle and his guild. Having grown used to their presence. Having grown used to them being around. To suddenly leave…

Flavio must have seen the discomfort on Lynus' face as he had placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll be about five minutes, ok?"

Lynus smiled softly and nodded. Flavio returned the smile before he turned, hurrying up the stairs with Fafnir and Bertrand. Lynus focused his attention on the three before a sudden spike of sheer desperation appeared in Cress' aura, causing him to turn back to him. Lynus braced himself for more sadden emotions.

However, he was surprised to feel a sense of determination as well.

"I…I'm going too!" Cress suddenly yelled.

Oracle blinked. Outwardly stoic, but inwardly surprised by the outburst. "Hm?"

"I-I want to go, too!" Cress reiterated with a determined pout. "I want to join you. I know I'm not an explorer and stuff, but I have some medic knowledge. I can be helpful! M-maybe I can be a caretaker or something."

His sadness quickly returned and he looked down at the floor. "I don't want to be left behind…"

Oh? Medic knowledge?

Oracle just stared at Cress for a long moment. He then shrugged. "…I don't have a problem with it," he said simply, earning a loud squeak of surprise from Cress. But he ignored that and glanced over at Axel and Lynus. "You?"

Lynus felt a sense of relief and patted at his chest as Axel shook his head in response. "Not at all. It'll be nice to have a guild caretaker around. Lest it prevents Lynus from running himself ragged by looking after everyone."

With a slight pout, Lynus lightly elbowed him in the ribs. Though, he couldn't exactly dispute that. And, in all honesty, even with someone like Cress there, someone who was used to looking after explorers, Lynus would still feel the need to check in on everyone.

Still, with Cress and Flavio there, it was reassuring nevertheless.

"With such a large guild house, we'd appreciate any help you may offer," Lynus said comfortingly.

"Well, there you have it," Oracle said as he turned back to a gaping Cress. "We're boarding tomorrow morning, so you better start packing. Chop chop now."

"Ah! Y-yes!"

The happiness in Cress' aura was abundant. And genuine. He was also excited to finally go on an adventure of his own, with his favourite guild. He seemed like a sweet young man. Very eager and a hard worker.

He was sure to get along with everyone.

… … … … …

Lynus pulled two new, blank files from one of the many boxes he has yet to unpack for his clinic. His new workplace was as spacious and generous as the rest of the Sanctuary. From the large swinging doors that were the entrance, the clinic was portioned into three spaces.

One was essentially the foyer. A desk with several book cases was the very first thing that greeted anyone who walked inside.

To the right of the foyer was the medical bays. Each with medical supplies. Six bays in total. Three beds lined the wall on one side, while another three rested against the other. Parton curtains allowed for privacy, should there ever be a time where all the beds were taken.

To the left of the entrance, was another room. A large glass window looked out over the rest of the clinic. That room was to be Lynus' office. It allowed for him to watch over the medical bays while he worked at his desk. It also allowed privacy should anyone seek treatment from him. Or simply wanted someone to talk to.

Sorting through another box, Lynus picked through a wade of papers. They were used as templates for whenever he created a new patient file.

And he needed to create two new records. One for Zydon. And one for Seyfried.

It was almost funny, in a way. He hadn't reached the shores of Lemuria and he already had new patients to add his achieves. However, it couldn't be helped. Injuries and illnesses don't just happen around labyrinths, after all.

"Diving into your books already?" Axel said as a statement rather than a question when Lynus dropped the files upon the reception desk (as they were calling the first desk seen in the room) and walked over to one of the bookcases.

"I have a couple of theories, but I can't be too sure," Lynus said as he began to browse the books. "He's the first case I've encountered. I want to make sure I have everything I need before I can even think about healing him."

Axel sat on the edge of the reception desk, arms folded across his chest. He was understanding, supportive. As he always was. Yet there was a subtle sense of concern nevertheless. "That doesn't mean you can overwork yourself again."

Lynus smiled and shook his head. "You've more than perfected the method of getting me away from work," he said as he turned his head and looked over at his husband.

The grin on Axel's lips indicated that he knew exactly what Lynus had insinuated. And that same grin told Lynus that he wouldn't hesitate to pull such stunts on him in the near future.

Axel had gotten so strong that he could easily carry Lynus around with one arm without any effort. Carrying him around, refusing to set him back on his feet until he gave into his demands to get some rest.

In all honesty, it was fortunate that Axel was so attentive. Despite Lynus' own advances in his skills, he was still quite…incompetent when it came to his own health. Quite pitiful, really.

Lynus shook his head to clear it and to focus on his current project. He turned away from the bookcase and looked toward the medical bays, where Azure could be found taking inventory of their supplies and equipment. Zadkiel was there, too. Following Azure from bay to bay with a box of supplies in his hands.

"Azure, do you know where my Crystal Codex is?" Lynus called out to him.

Azure immediately lifted his head to look over to him. "U-m, th-there's still some boxes in the storage room. Maybe it's there?"

More boxes? Goodness, how much did he pack?

"It must be in there, then. I know I packed it."

"I-I'll go get it," Azure said as he carefully placed down the clipboard that held notes of their inventory onto an empty bed.

"I'll help," Zadkiel immediately volunteered, setting his own parcels aside.

"O-ok." Azure gave a shy smile of gratitude before the two of them hurried out of the clinic, Azure taking the lead with Zadkiel a step or so behind.

Both Lynus and Axel watched them until they disappeared before turning their attention back to each other. "They're getting along well," Axel commented.

Lynus nodded his head, feeling a sense of pride swell in his chest. "Hm. Good to see. They both want to be helpful."

"Yeah. Everyone is honestly getting a bit restless," Axel suddenly stated as he pushed away from the desk to idly stretch his arms over his head. "We're not used to spending our days practically doing nothing."

That was true. Without a labyrinth to at least gather items from, they were getting a little agitated. Thankfully, the return of Flavio, Fafnir, and Bertrand gave them some distraction. Not to mention, a whole guild of new people to interact with.

Hopefully, they would head straight to Tharsis and then Iorys in the next couple of days.

Two approaching auras drew Lynus' attention back toward the entrance, and a few seconds later both Azure and Zadkiel appeared. In Azure's hands were a few books, while Zadkiel carried with him a couple of packing boxes.

"H-here it is," Azure said as he raced over to Lynus and presented to him the codex.

"Ah, good, thank you," Lynus said with a smile as he retrieved the book, immediately flipping it open to the middle.

"Axel? Hamza wants to speak with you about something," Zadkiel relayed as he set the boxes down.

Axel sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Probably about this new guild. Better not keep him waiting. And you; I'll be back for you," he playfully threatened as he walked out the door.

Lynus just rolled his eyes fondly, choosing not to reply. He was about to turn his attention back to the book in his hands when he sensed another aura. A moment later, he heard the faint voice of Axel greeting someone, and getting a reply in return.

A mere moment later, a certain red-haired medic stepped into the clinic, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. "I figured you would be here," Darrell said as he approached. "I hear you've got yourself a new patient already."

Lynus briefly wondered where he had heard such gossip, but figured he likely picked up on himself when Lynus had returned from a few hours visiting Armoroad to make a request about wheelchair access. Not hard to put two to two together after that.

"Hm? Yes, that's right," Lynus answered as he tilted his head to motion toward his office before he turned and began walking himself. "He's going to be under my sole care for a while."

Darrell followed him into his new office, idly shutting the door behind him to allow for privacy. The blinds on the window leading out to the clinic were still open, however. "How bad is he really?"

Lynus sighed and closed the codex in his hands before placing it upon his desk. "I'll be honest with you. He's cursed. And it's one of the most vicious I've encountered."

"There's repercussions?" Darrell asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes. It's located on his spinal cord. It's preventing him from bearing any weight on his legs. He can feel them, move them; but not stand or walk. But if the curse is removed in the traditional manner, it will lash out by severing his spinal cord, resulting in true paralysis."

Darrell was silent as he allowed the brief, but telling explanation to sink in. "Jesus Christ..."

A sad smile graced Lynus' lips and he nodded his head. "Yeah. He's in a precarious state. Only his brother and guild leader truly knows of his condition. I haven't told anyone else from his guild. But I need to ensure that he stays under my supervision. I know exactly where that curse is."

"And you're more equip with dealing with them," Darrell added before he paused for a moment to contemplate something. "I'll be sure to tell Derek once they're settled in. What of the other medics?"

"Simon and Remedy? I don't know. I suppose I'll need to speak with them about it later." Lynus briefly glanced over Darrell's shoulder and through the window. "Azure will understand."

Darrell nodded his head before he shuffled on his feet. "Typical. And we haven't even landed at Lemuria yet."

"Healing waits for no one, I suppose," Lynus added as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, looks like you're already throwing yourself into research," Darrell said rather idly as he turned toward the door. "I'll leave you to it. I'll have a chat with Derek, though. He'd probably want to keep an eye on the guy, too."

"That's fair. Could you also reassure the others that I will be there for dinner? I don't need a hoard of concerned explorers looking for me," Lynus requested with a smile.

Darrell just laughed as he opened the door and stepped out. With a short wave as a farewell, he walked out of sight and out of the clinic. Lynus was about to turn his attention to his work when another aura made its presence known to him. This one, however, was somewhat unexpected.

While he couldn't sense anything untoward within the approaching aura, Lynus still pushed himself up from his desk, his brow furrowed in concern. "Hm? Bertrand?" he called out as the aura stopped just outside the door of the clinic.

There was a moment of hesitation, confusion, before said blond-haired protector stepped into the foyer of the clinic. He looked around, and soon found Lynus in his office.

With his arms folded across his chest casually, Bertrand stood in the doorway of the office. "Hey. I kept forgetting that you can sense auras. Sensed me coming, huh?"

"I did," Lynus replied with a smile as he sat back down at his desk, folding his arms atop of it as he leaned forward in his seat. "It's been a year, but I still know your presence rather well. We didn't get to talk much in Armoroad. Flavio is still a chatter-box, it seems. How have you been?"

Bertrand gave him that half smile of his and nodded his head. "Yeah, not bad. The usual aches and pain. Just looking around right now. Getting a feel of the place. Flavio has found the kitchen if you're looking for him. He'll have that under control in no time."

Lynus chuckled. "Good to see that he settled in so quickly."

"Fafnir, too," Bertrand added, his voice taking on an air of amusement. "He has already gotten into a fight with Zeryn."

Lynus just had to laugh. He was more than certain that Zeryn had picked Flavio up to greet him, which immediately piqued Fafnir's protective instincts. And he was beyond certain Zeryn did that on purpose. "Just like old times."

Bertrand nodded his head as he glanced around at the office and attached clinic. He felt and looked impressed. "You've already made yourself at home, I see."

"Well, yes. A healer's job is never done, I suppose," Lynus said as he glanced out the window again, watching as Azure and Zadkiel unpack another storage container together. "Thankfully, my office is attached to the clinic."

"That Villard certainly went all out, didn't he?"

"He certainly did," Lynus agreed. "Other than some dust and cobwebs, everything is in good condition."

A strange form of amusement mixed with relief suddenly spiked in Bertrand's aura. "You've got a couch in your office? I have a feeling that it's going to get a lot of use."

Lynus smiled wryly as he looked over at the couch himself. It sat beneath the window, made of leather, and large enough to fit three people. Or one person lying down. "I don't think I'll be allowed to sleep in my office with everyone around."

"I wasn't referring to you using it."

Lynus blinked. But before he could ask, Bertrand turned around and waved a hand over his shoulder.

"See ya later, kid."

With that, he walked out of the room. Lynus's gaze drifted back over to the couch and he stared at if for a moment. He soon realised the truth in Bertrand's word. The couch was ideal for someone to lie down upon, if they wished. Someone who was tired. Or needed a place to relax.

And maybe talk.

Before Lynus turned his attention back to his codex, he made a quick note to bring some tea brewing equipment into his office as well.

Never know when someone would be in need of a nice hot, comforting cup of tea.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: These chapters keep getting longer Q^Q Well, ah, enjoy reading?

* * *

**Chapter 9**:

Lynus stifled a yawn with his hand, hoping not to reveal that he had spent a few more hours than he should getting his office up and functional. He honestly would have been there a lot longer if Axel didn't come looking for him.

However, as he had chosen to sit with his fellow medics for breakfast, the attempt to hide was a pointless one.

"Are you all right?" Remedy asked him with a concerned furrow of his brow. "Didn't have a rough night, did you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," Lynus immediately insisted as he idly curled his hair behind his ears. "Just stayed up a little too late organising my office."

Hmm, perhaps it was the best time to speak with Simon and Remedy about Zydon and Seyfried? No, perhaps not. It was too open. Maybe he could get the two to visit his clinic and he can speak with them there.

"Hey." Axel's voice pulled Lynus from his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder to look over at Axel. "Seems like Aurora just rocked into town."

"Oh good," Lynus said as he placed his hands atop of the table and pushed himself to his feet. "Best for them to get settled in before we take flight."

"Should we go greet them?" Axel asked.

Lynus nodded his head. "Why not?" he said with a smile before he turned to regard Remedy and Simon once more. "We'll introduce you to everyone after they settle in."

"That's fair," Simon said as he also pushed himself to his feet, stooping forward to gather the plates and cups from breakfast. "We need to clean up the dining hall, anyway."

"We'll take care of this," Remedy added. "You two play hosts. I'm sure they'll prefer to see a pair of familiar faces in an unfamiliar environment."

"Ah, true," Lynus said with a smile of gratitude before he joined Axel's side, and the two of them headed for the exit of the dining hall.

After walking down a long hallway, they reached a set of large oak doors that led to the courtyard of the Sanctuary. A stone pathway stretched out through the courtyard, straight to the entrance of the main hall within the Sanctuary, and the tall steel gates that portioned off the premises.

As they pushed open the doors, they immediately saw a large group of explorers with luggage and other essentials making their way down the path.

"Oracle! Welcome!" Lynus greeted warmly as he and Axel stepped from the entrance and down the small flight of stairs to meet with the guild upon the path. "You're all here bright and early."

Oracle offered him a small smile as he nodded his head. "Indeed. No point in dawdling."

"Very true," Lynus smiled before he looked behind the guild, expecting to find Villard escorting them and helping them to make themselves at home. So, he was surprised not to see him. "Where's Villard? He didn't accompany you?"

"He escorted us to the entrance but needed to speak with someone called Mueller," Oracle answered with a shrug. "Holt went with him."

Ah, that would make sense. Holt was the one that Villard wished to aid in the management of the museum, if he wasn't mistaken.

"So, is everyone here and ready to go?" Axel was the one to ask.

Oracle nodded his head, idly readjusting the knapsack on his shoulder. "Right again. Might as well start the introductions now. I assume we'll be doing it a lot in the coming days. You've met some of my guildmates already. So, let's start with those you haven't met."

He placed his hand upon the shoulder of a young man with blond hair and a white sheep at his heel.

"This is Joren," Oracle introduced. "He's our caretaker and farmer of the guild."

"N-nice to meet you," Joren said nervously, his hand gripping at the collar around the fluffy sheep's neck.

"And you," Lynus replied warmly. "Who's your friend there?"

Joren loosened his grip on the collar ever so slightly as he, too, turned his attention to the sheep beside him. "Her name is Suzy. Villard says it's ok to bring her."

Lynus nodded his head as he gazed at the sheep for a moment. He didn't necessarily have a problem with the sheep, though he had to admit that he was worried due to the four beasts that were part of the guild also. He wasn't worried about them in particular. But Farley was too energetic at times, and Wulfgar Jr was still quite young, so was rather energetic, too.

"Hm. I should warn you that we have one white tiger, three wolves, and one house cat," Lynus said before he smiled reassuringly again when Joren looked at him uneasily. "They're all well behaved, so they won't hurt Suzy or anyone. But they can be startling when you first meet them."

Joren still looked uneasy, but as he opened his mouth to response, another short man with a monster mask resting atop of his head suddenly pushed forward. He rushed straight up to Lynus and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Tiger? Jiri makes friends will all beasts. Jiri wants to meet with beasts."

Lynus blinked. "Oh?"

"This is Jiri," Oracle was the one to answer, pointing idly at the young man who continued to stare up unafraid at Lynus. "He's a wildling. He is able to communicate with beasts, monsters included. Even summon them in battle should the need arise."

Axel arched an eyebrow before he frowned and murmured under his breath. "Hope he doesn't do that in front of me."

Kardos also raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, a slight grin of amusement on his lips. "Instincts too sharp?"

"Very," Axel said with an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't even train rookies in the labyrinths anymore. I kill everything before they can prepare."

Kardos laughed at that. "Hard to get experience when everything's dead."

"Exactly."

A half grin, half smirk slipped across Oracle's lips before he shook his head and turned to his guild. He then motioned to three men that stood together. One with blond hair and dressed similar to that of Topaz, in the armour of a sovereign. Next to him was a slightly taller man with blue hair and garbs similar to that of a buccaneer. And next to him was a shorter, seemingly younger man, dressed as a ninja and a mask covering his lower face.

"Moving on. This is Caiden, Jaxen, and Jaxen's brother Shiro. Competent Sovereigns of our guild."

The man with blue hair, Jaxen, sighed aloud and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you stop introducing us like that?"

"Take the compliment and stop complaining," Oracle replied dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaxen's response indicated that Oracle did that a lot. "I'm not a prince anymore, anyway…"

There was a noticeable amount of pain and guilt in Jaxen's aura when he murmured that last sentence. The pain was both spiritual and physical it seemed. The way he rubbed his chest idly caused Lynus to focus in on that area of his chest. Left side, just over his heart he could see a scar. He couldn't see if physically, but there was definitely one there. One that seemed to cause him the occasional pain.

Caiden, the man with blond hair, smiled respectfully, honestly remind Lynus of both Topaz and Jhon with his regal politeness. "Regardless, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lynus returned the greeting with a smile. "And you."

"Next, we have Ziba, an arbalest," Oracle continued as he pointed directly at a tall man with spiky blond hair and glasses. "Keep him away from anything remotely explosive."

The man, Ziba, sighed and idly flicked the toothpick he had perched between his teeth. He then glanced over at Oracle rather indignant. "Hey. I'm not that bad anymore."

Oracle once again shrugged indifferently. "I don't mind your random explosives, but it's not the same for others." He suddenly pointed to Ziba's left. "Anyway, the strange little mechanical being next to him is Shobek. He's what we refer to as an Yggdroid. It's a long story, and I won't get into it here."

Lynus' gaze immediately flickered over to where Oracle was pointing and his eyes widened. A steel and mechanical humanoid the colour of gold and red stood next to Ziba. His head, or where he assumed was his head, was tilted to the side, almost as if curious.

The body was entirely metal and mechanical. Inside and out. No flesh. No organs. And yet…

"There's…a soul there?" Lynus murmured in surprise.

Oracle glanced over at Lynus sympathetically. "Like I said, long story. We were surprised, too."

The yggdroid, Shobek, suddenly turned to Ziba and made several seemingly random motions with his hands. Ziba nodded and looked back over at Lynus with a large smile on his lips.

"Shobek says "hi, nice to meet ya"."

Lynus blinked in surprise. "Was that sign language?"

Ziba's grin widened and he raised a hand to idly toy with the goggles that sat amongst his hair. "Yep. Surprising for someone like me, right? Shobek can't talk, so communicates in other means."

That was…honestly quite fascinating. He didn't have a human body, but that the soul was definitely that of a once living human being.

"That's amazing," Lynus said in earnest. "You'll need to teach me sign language some time."

Ziba seemed surprised for a moment, but he grinned bashfully nonetheless and rubbed the back of his head. He was somewhat embarrassed by the request, but still quite happy.

"Ziba and Owyn there are the only ones who can understand him, though~" Sigil suddenly commented.

As he did so, a man with brown hair and glasses unexpectedly bowed lowly in greeting and quickly straightened. "Yes. We are also the ones to assure Shobek's health. He is not like us. He requires different form of healing."

"That's amazing," Lynus said in sincere interest as he turned to the young man who was likely that of Owyn. "You have healing abilities?"

"My class is that of a monk," Owyn answered quickly and professionally. "I am able to use my fists in both battle and healing."

Axel looked over at Owyn in interesting. "That so? Punch someone while simultaneously healing them?"

Owyn blinked before a look of enlightenment appeared on his face. "…I never considered the possibility."

Oracle unexpectedly uttered a cough. It was a forced cough, however, as if he wished to cover up another sound. Like a laugh.

"Half-way done," he said instead and motioned toward the back of the group. "The tall, muscular guys at the back from left to right are; Bahari, a buccaneer, and you'd best keep him from the beautiful people. Don't worry, I already told him that Lynus is married."

The redhead of the group bristled with pure indignation. "H-hey, don't go acting like I'm some kind of degenerate flirt!" He folded his arms across his chest, still rather irate. "I just appreciate beautiful people and things."

Oracle rolled his eyes and actually lifted his hand to wave dismissively at him. "Right. I did that for your own sake. Axel could possibility break every bone in your body without trying."

Lynus quickly glanced over at Axel, finding him glaring steely and protectively at Bahari. "Literally," he said warningly. Lynus couldn't help but chuckle, though he hid most of it behind his hand when Bahari's face unexpectedly paled.

"Next, Garreth, a gladiator and probably the sanest of the guild."

Tall and muscular with black hair, Garreth rolled his eyes. "I do question that myself, though," he murmured.

"Jaeger, arbalest like Ziba. Just not as trigger happy."

The man with pitch black hair and almost equally dark skin shot a glare in Oracle's direction. Much like with Bahari, he looked and felt rather indignant. "Stop sounding disappointed whenever you say that."

"Suah, a wildling like Jiri, but speaks normally and is surprisingly dull."

With a mask similar to the one that Jiri wore, yet pulled down to cover the top half of his face, Suah uttered a low, but exasperated sighed. He said nothing else. He just sighed.

"And finally, Devonta, a glass-hearted hoplite who gets scared easily."

With wild brown hair and eccentric golden armour, the man looked momentarily impressive. Until his shoulders drooped forward sharply and he appeared on the verge of crying. "I knew I wouldn't get away unscathed…"

"A-ah, don't forget about me!"

Lynus' gaze quickly fell upon the sight of a young man with purple hair as he pushed through the mass of tall and muscular explorers. He was significantly shorter than the vast majority of them, yet there was absolutely no feeling of intimidation toward them in his aura.

"Ah, yes, Cress wasn't it?" Lynus smiled in greeting. "We met briefly yesterday."

Cress looked confused for a moment before realisation spread across his face, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Ah! You were with Oracle. S-sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you!"

Lynus laughed softly. "Its fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh right, can't forget Aukai," Oracle piped up as he turned and once again pointed directly toward a man who stood a little away from the group. With silks and golden jewellery, he looked a little out of place amongst the guild. Yet his aura and the scars that he wore indicated that he was quite the season adventure himself.

Hmm, he was actually quite similar to Jemella.

"Guildmaster of Armoroad, has so kindly agreed to join us."

Ah, so that was why.

Aukai, however, looked less than thrilled; his arms folded tightly across his chest and a light scowl on his face. "Why am I even here?"

"Don't be like that," Oracle chided. "You would miss us."

"Like a hole in the head," Aukai retorted with a snort. "I thought I could be free from you bastards for a few months."

"Come now. You're not that lucky," Oracle retorted quickly, dismissively.

Though Aukai's words and expressions were harsh, his aura spoke otherwise. If he didn't want to be here, within Maginia with the Aurora guild, there was literally nothing forcing him to stay. He could walk away now. He knew he could.

He just didn't want to.

Aukai wasn't openly honest. Perhaps it was a form of endearment that he regarded Oracle in such a way. There wasn't exactly malice in his words. Oracle didn't look or even feel remotely put off by his words. And no one around them were either. In fact, there was a sense of familiarity from the others.

Such an exchange must happen often.

"It's nice to meet you, regardless," Lynus said politely. "You appear to have some stories to share. Jemella, guildmaster of Etria, certainly has his own."

Aukai regarded Lynus curiously. Attempting to gauge his sincerity, perhaps. There was a hint of surprise, however. He mustn't have known that there was another guildmaster from a different city also on board with the expedition.

"Well, welcome to the community," Axel proclaimed as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Everything you see behind those large steel gates you walked through is regarded as The Sanctuary."

"A community indeed," Oracle commented as he looked around idly. "Did Villard steal half of the land in Maginia?"

Axel snorted lightly and folded his arms across his chest. "It's ridiculously large, no doubt about that. Goes underground, too. We haven't even finished exploring the place yet."

"How fun," Sigil cooed gleefully. "Seems like your first Search and Rescue might be here~"

"Wouldn't surprise me, honestly."

Oracle's gaze flickered to the left, to the hall that lead to the large dining hall. Where Lynus himself could sense the auras of his guildmates. No doubt they grew curious as to who their new guildmates were going to be.

"Hm. You seem to have quite the large guild yourself," Oracle stated, his attention still toward the halls and rooms behind them.

Lynus nodded his head, smiling softly. Even from this distance, he could feel his guild's curiosity. "They've been waiting to meet you. Why don't you sort yourselves into your rooms before mingling? We'll be lifting off some time after lunch today."

Oracle nodded his head, seemingly idly. He soon turned his gaze back to Lynus. "It might be unnecessary to ask, but did you arrange for Zydon's room?"

Lynus' attention drifted over to the young man in the wheelchair, his brother standing on one side of him. While the blond-haired man, one named Kujura if he wasn't mistaken, stood behind him. He being the one to take the task of wheeling him around where necessary. Both men were protective of Zydon. Both in their physical appearances and their auras.

Zydon, however, possessed a rather…vulnerable aura. And the curse that he suffered from was the underlying cause. Weariness, frustration, feelings of helplessness.

"Of course," Lynus said as he turned back to Oracle. "Zydon's room is on the bottom floor. Rest assured, he's not alone. Your guild will be in the exact same building. Wouldn't do any good to separate you, would it?"

That satisfied Oracle and he nodded his head in acceptance. "Ah, good."

"The dorms are actually close to my clinic," Lynus enlightened. "Why don't I show you where it is?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Oracle immediately agreed. He even dropped his bag from his shoulder, allowing for Kardos to take it silently. "Kujura and Kyan are sure to be interested, too."

Zydon uttered a soft sigh, while both Kyan and Kujura nodded their heads in acceptance. Well, Kyan was accepting. Kujura was simply protective. Perhaps even a little bit suspicious of him. And yet…

There was guilt in his aura, too.

Interesting.

Another vulnerable aura caught Lynus' attention and he immediately turned his gaze toward the man called Seyfried. His condition wasn't as dire as Zydon's, thankfully. His exhaustion was indeed severe. But his health wasn't under threat.

Even so, Lynus was to keep a close eye on him.

"Seyfried may need to know where it is, too, but that could wait."

Oracle turned to look over in Seyfried's direction, the other man consciously straightening his posture. His state was frail, but he refused to look so. He didn't want the pity of others. He appeared to be quite the prideful man.

"Hm. Agreed," Oracle said simply.

Axel placed his hand on the small of Lynus' back, gaining his attention. As Lynus turned his head toward him, Axel smiled down at him. "I'll lead the others to their rooms."

Lynus returned the smile and nodded. "Hm. Meet you back in the dining hall."

They then parted ways. Axel led the vast majority toward the dormitories. Kardos walked with him. He said something that earned a laugh from Axel and he looped an arm around Kardos' neck, playfully pulling him toward him. There was absolutely no sense of annoyance from the group. In fact, they felt comfortable.

And it brought a smile to Lynus' lips.

"This way," Lynus said as he motioned for Oracle and the others to follow him.

After they entered the through the entrance of the main building, they took a right and walked down a long corridor that had windows lining one wall, while rooms lined the other. They finally reached the door that led into the clinic.

"Here it is," he said as he pushed open the partly opened twin doors.

Oracle immediately followed him in and looked around the room. "I'm impressed," he said with a straight face. "Clinic or hospital?"

"Clinic," Lynus said with a smile as he walked further in, allowing the others to do the same. "The hospital is found elsewhere."

As they filed in, Azure appeared from Lynus' office with an empty box in his hands. He looked surprised to see new faces. "A-ah?"

"Azure, come," Lynus said gently, his apprentice immediately making his way to his side and latching onto his arm. Lynus granted him another small, reassuring smile before he turned to regard their new visitors. "This is Azure. He's my apprentice. He'll be helping me take charge of this clinic."

"H-hi," Azure murmured shyly as he stayed close to Lynus, even as the others greeted him in return.

Easily sensing his discomfort, Lynus turned to Azure and speak softly with him. "Why don't you head to the kitchen and see if Flavio needs any help? He's going to get another set of helping hands shortly."

"O-ok," Azure said as he looked shyly toward Oracle again. "U-um…nice meeting you," he said hurriedly as he dashed out of the room.

Oracle watched Azure as he disappeared from sight before he turned back to Lynus. "He appears unfairly adorable."

Lynus smiled and nodded his head. "He's very skittish, but a hard worker. He'll grow used to your presences soon enough." He motioned everyone to follow him into the next room. "Now, this is my office."

Kujura wheeled Zydon into the room and took a quick glance around, his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion and protectiveness. "You certainly appear to be professional."

It won't be easy to win Kujura over, it seemed.

"I owned and managed my own clinic in High Lagaard," Lynus stated as he walked over to his desk and sat on the edge, facing the small group. "I worked on the cases that the hospital had difficulties with."

Still somewhat sceptical, Kujura eyed him carefully. "You said there was a hospital here, too."

Lynus was thankfully used to the scepticism of others. He was too young to be a specialised doctor and healer, after all. "That's right. Managed by a good friend of mine. He is also my mentor. There are many capable healers here to offer assistance."

That gave Kujura a small bit of reassurance, but he was still cautious nevertheless. As was Kyan. Zydon, however, felt tired. Lynus had noted a small wince on his face when Kujura mentioned the hospital. It was subtle, but Lynus caught it all the same.

He got the distinct feeling that Zydon was feeling disconnected from his own healing. Oracle and the others had Zydon's best interest at heart. But they were somewhat smothering in regards to Zydon himself. Fussing over him. Talking about him, rather than to him.

They weren't doing it maliciously. They cared for Zydon dearly. But perhaps they were a little too focused on curing Zydon rather than healing him.

"Do you mind if I speak with Zydon alone for a little while?" Lynus requested.

That caused Kujura to instantly bristle and his eyes narrowed further. Before he could say anything, though, Zydon spoke up.

"I'll be ok," he said as he tilted his head back to look up at Kujura. "I want to ask Mr Lynus a few things, too."

"Mister?" Lynus repeated with a tilt of his head before he smiled. "No need to be formal."

Zydon turned to look at him with a polite smile on his lips. "Sorry. It's a force of habit."

Lynus simply continued to smile as Oracle ushered Kujura and Kyan out of the office. He followed, only to quietly closed the door behind them, to grant him and Zydon some privacy as they chatted.

"It's good to see that your guild is protective of you," Lynus said as he turned away from the door.

"I guess so," Zydon replied tiredly before he straightened in his wheel chair, a guilty expression on his face. "I mean, I understand their concern. But I'm half zodiac, so I'm not completely useless."

Feelings of being a burden…Understandable, really. And normal.

"No one is ever completely useless," Lynus stated as he walked over to the couch and sat on the edge closest to Zydon. He turned to face him, giving him his full attention. "And this isn't what this is about. I can sense and see the auras of others." Zydon looked genuinely surprised, but Lynus continued. "Those who are close to you just wish for you to be as healthy and as safe as you can be. Not because you're a burden, but because they love you dearly."

Zydon remained silent as he simply looked at Lynus for a few moments. His expression soon folded into that of guilt and he looked down at his clenched hands on his lap. "…Sorry. I'm just…"

Lynus tilted his head to the side. "Worried?"

Zydon nodded his head slowly. "…A little. I'm also a shogun. I'm…meant for the battlefield. I don't want to be a burden."

Quietly, Lynus reached out and rested his hand upon Zydon's arm. "Is there anything else you feel?"

"Tired, I guess," Zydon answered softly once again. "I've met a few healers before. Some said there's nothing wrong, others claim that there was nothing they could do for me. A few didn't even try. I guess…I'm sick of people making decisions for me. Even if they're born from good intentions."

Lynus gave his arm a slight squeeze. He could sense everything that Zydon was feeling, but as part of his health plan, he needed to hear him say it. That alone was often enough to ease some of his worries and concerns. "I see. It's normal to feel frustration."

"Is it?" Zydon lifted his head to look at Lynus once more. He still held a sense of fatigue, but there was curiosity there, too. "You…seem different from the others, though. You have a presence that makes me want to be truthful with you."

"Hm. I get that a lot," Lynus replied with a smile.

Zydon looked at him pointedly. "Do you think you can be truthful with me?"

Lynus was momentarily surprised by that, but he soon felt his eyes soften from both sympathy and concern. "I have been. I've been honest with you from the start. However, I will admit that I haven't been very forthcoming with certain information."

"You know more about this curse, then?" Not quite an accusation, but still a very pointed question.

"Yes. Do you really want to know?" Lynus briefly tightened his hand on Zydon's arm, he too looking rather deliberately into his eyes. "I want you to answer that honestly. Are you sure you want to know what I know?"

Zydon drew in a sharp intake of air and held it. He breathed out slowly after a moment and nodded his head. "…Yes."

Lynus sat silently for a moment, pondering how he should begin to explain. It won't be easy. He didn't want to do it bluntly as the news itself was rather…harsh. But he couldn't truly skirt around the issue either.

"…Let me tell you a quick story that will help you to understand my caution," Lynus said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his desk. "About two years ago, Lagaard suffered from what we dubbed as the Hex Plague. Hexers, rogue curse makers targeted Lagaard, cursing locals and explorers alike. Putting them into comas, poisoning them, paralysing them. Their curses were so refined, so malicious, that the hospital was overwhelmed with victims and patients. Fortunately, I could remove these curses. But not, at first, without suffering in return."

Zydon's eyes followed him as he moved around the office, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Their curses were designed to also attack the person who removed it," Lynus explained as he picked up a box of tissues and a medicine bottle from the shelf. "The stronger the curse, the more violent the repercussions. Back then, it felt as though I had been physically punched in the chest each time I removed a curse. To say it left me winded would be an understatement."

"So, if you remove my curse, it'll attack you in return?" Zydon questioned.

Lynus shook his head. "That's not my concern. I'm immune to all things involving dark magic."

"Then why-?"

"Your curse is a little different," Lynus interrupted as he sat down on the couch once more, resting his gathered items next to him. "There will be repercussions. But not to me."

Realisation slowly dawned upon Zydon and he looked frightened. "So…it'll attack me in a different way?"

"Yes. In the curse's death throes, as it were, it will lash out viciously," a frown tugged at Lynus' lips and he shook his head slightly. "Your curse is perhaps the cruellest I've yet encountered."

"Wh-what will happen?" Zydon stuttered. "Be blunt, please."

He…wasn't actually ready to hear it, but…it had to be done. Lynus needed him to understand that his health was rather precarious. And for his own sake, Lynus needed to be his primary carer. No, his sole carer at this point.

"Best case scenario; it damages your spinal column, paralysing you from the waist down. Worst case scenario…it severs your spinal cord completely."

Zydon sat there in silence for a while, his eyes staring at him as he attempted to assess his truthfulness. All colour suddenly drained from Zydon's face and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. He tilted forward; his eyes wide as he whispered, "…Oh god…"

Lynus sighed and immediately placed his hand upon Zydon's shoulder, carefully uttering a refresh spell to ease the nausea he felt. His other hand reached for the tissues that he had picked up earlier.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Lynus said as he offered Zydon the tissues as tears flowed down his cheeks. "As a healer, my focus, my goal, is the quality of life for my patients. Telling you this news did not help you in anyway. I may keep things from you, but I am never dishonest."

Zydon shakily took the offered tissues. "S-so, if we found a way to remove it-?"

Lynus nodded his head solemnly. "Yes. But the curse is still there. In one piece. A medic could remove it. I could remove it now. But I won't risk causing you further suffering."

Zydon suddenly grabbed onto his arm and looked upon Lynus desperately. "D-don't tell Kujura."

"Of course," Lynus immediately replied as he patted the back of Zydon's hand comfortingly. "Your brother knows. He's quite insistent."

"That's…why he ran out after you yesterday…" Zydon murmured.

Lynus shifted off the couch and crouched down in front of Zydon, his hands upon the armrests of his wheelchair. He lowered himself so that he was eye-level with Zydon. With all the gentle seriousness he could muster, he said, "I must stress this to you; I need to be your sole carer. For everything. From a paper cut to a fever. Everything. Other healers, though their intentions are pure and benign, may accidentally remove the curse. I know where it is. I've dealt with curses before. I can help you without putting you at risk. Do you understand?"

Zydon looked frightened, but he slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good," Lynus said as he smiled comfortingly at him. "I know things seem dire for you right now. But I'll find a way to safely remove this curse. That, I promise you."

Still pale and trembling slightly, Zydon managed to nod his head. "Thank you."

"Hm," Lynus hummed lightly as he reached for the medicine bottle and removed the lid with a light pop. "We're guildmates now. So of course, I would do whatever I can to help. Now, drink this; it'll help with your shock and nausea. I best give you back to your family. The one called Kujura in particular is becoming impatient."

A small smiled appeared on Zydon's lips. Tired, weary even. But a smile nonetheless. "Hah, yes. Thank you," he said again as he carefully drank the medicine, colour swiftly returning to his cheeks. "You…really are different from the healers I've met."

Lynus smiled gently as he gave Zydon's arm a light, comforting touch. "You'll be fine. I promise."

He then pushed himself to his feet and opened the door. As expected, Kujura was the closest to the door. He immediately turned to look inside. Dutifully, Lynus step back to allow the three to re-enter the room.

"Is everything all right?" Kujura said as he immediately made his way over to Zydon, going as far as to crouched down in front of him.

"I'm all right," Zydon replied with a small smile.

Kujura, however, furrowed his brown in disbelief. "You've been-"

Zydon used a tissue to idly rub at his eyes. "A little," he admitted. "It's just…I feel hopeful for the first time in a long time."

Kujura fell silent, mildly stunned by Zydon's words. There was a small sense of relief and, well, hope in Kujura's aura. Same with Kyan's and Oracle's.

"Perhaps you should get yourselves settled into your rooms now," Lynus suggested. "Axel is likely returning to the dining hall with the others. He'll show you the way."

Zydon looked over at Lynus and nodded his head. "Yes, we'll do that."

Lynus returned the nod with a smile as he dutifully stepped away from the door, allowing for Kujura to help wheel Zydon out of the office. As they passed, Lynus retrieved the empty bottle of medicine.

"My office is always open," he said. "Feel free to drop by for anything."

"Thank you again," Zydon said. Though he was still in shock of what he had learnt, his aura seemed just that little bit brighter. A shimmer of hope for him at last, it seemed.

"You, too, Kujura," Lynus stated. "If you're worried about anything for Zydon, don't hesitate to visit me with your concerns.

Kujura still wasn't fully trusting of him, his protectiveness of Zydon quite profound. But he, too, had relaxed somewhat. "…Very well."

Oracle stayed back with Lynus as his three guildmates moved down the hallway, quickly disappearing from view. He then turned to regard Lynus with a curious tilt of his head.

"You have quite the extraordinary ability to put others at ease," he said.

Lynus glanced over at Oracle before he smiled and lightly trailed his fingers over the braid within his hair. "My purpose in life, I suppose, is to end the suffering in others. Seeing other people happy, healthy, and safe…that is my goal."

Oracle gazed at him for a long, silent moment before a small, yet sincere smile appeared on his lips. "…A worthy goal indeed. I'm more than confident that we made the right decision."

For some reason, Lynus felt a chuckle escape his lips and he nodded. He then turned to walk down the hallway. "I look forward to the types of trouble our guilds will get themselves into."

Oracle moved to walk with him. "Hm. I foresee the future and it's certainly going to be interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Yes, a new chapter! I'm steadily getting this prologue done, which makes me happy. So I hope you enjoy reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 10**:

The dining hall was honestly larger than Oracle had anticipated. It certainly held enough seats and tables to seat a hundred people, give or take. It was currently bustling with a myriad of explorers. Some of Oracle's own guild were already there, mingling with the others.

"Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" Lynus suggested as he and Oracle walked into the hall.

Oracle shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Lynus smiled and tapped his cheek in thought. "Hm, where should I start then?" he hummed as he looked around the dining hall. He soon paused and his smile grew into that of fondness. "Oh. There's Shiki. Let's start there."

Walking with Lynus, Oracle was led over to a tall, perhaps middle-aged man with one arm covered in bandages and a few noticeable scars. With him was a young child with blond hair and green eyes. Also, there were a myriad of beasts. One large white tiger and three wolves with different shades of fur.

Joren also stood with them, crouched to the ground as he kept a protective hold on his little lamb, Suzy. The beast companions didn't appear too interested in the sheep, however. Jiri appeared to be attempting to 'befriend' the sabre-tooth white-tiger. However, the tiger simply stared at Jiri with s steely gaze. Not interested, certainly not intimidated.

Jiri reached out to pet the tiger, only for the white tiger to lift a large paw, place it atop of Jiri's hand and…pushed it to the floor.

The man with grey hair laughed boisterous at the tiger's actions. "Chi-hung is a bit fickle. Farley will play, though." He then made a clicking noise with his tongue, earning a curious head tilt from a wolf with blueish silver fur. Then, he pointed to Jiri. "Farley. Sic em."

The wolf immediately leapt up onto all fours and with a purely dopey-puppy expression, launched himself at Jiri. Jiri immediately went down, but he rolled away as the wolf attempted to place sloppy dog kisses all over him, his tail wagging a hundred miles a second.

The wolf's reaction actually pleased Jiri and he jumped to his feet before crash-tackling the wolf in return. This earned another boisterous laugh from the man.

"Well, Jiri has a new best friend," Oracle commented dryly as they approached.

"Farley is still such a pup," the man said with a broad grin.

Lynus smiled politely as he regarded the man. "Shiki, this is Oracle. He's the leader of Guild Aurora. Oracle, this is Shiki and his son Ghali."

Shiki greeted him with a simple 'hey' while Ghali uttered a cute hello. Oracle nodded his head in return before he turned his attention to the small pack (or would it be pride?) of beasts.

"That's quite the magnificent beast," he said as he indicated to the large white tiger.

"Yes, Chi-hung the white tiger," Lynus explained. "Then we have Farley, the wolf playing with Jiri. Wulfgar and his adopted little brother or son, depending on who you ask, is simply Wulfgar Jr. He won't answer to any other name."

"They're harmless," Shiki insisted. "They've been around livestock before." He crouched down next to Joren and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Go on. Suzy will be fine."

Joren was still quite uneasy, but slowly he loosened his hold on Suzy's collar. "…Ok." Though little Suzy herself appeared nervous, Chi-hung did not move. Slowly, Suzy trotted forward and Chi-hung finally lowered his head toward her. He gave her a curious sniff before, rather unexpectedly, licked the top of her rather affectionately.

Suzy stumbled, clearly surprised, while Shiki gave another carefree, boisterous laugh.

"See?" he said, triumphantly as he stood up.

"Chi-hung is nice," Ghali insisted to Joren. "He lets me ride around on his back sometimes. He lets me stay with him when we're flying."

Ghali wandered over to Chi-hung and hugged his leg because, honestly, the child was so small and the tiger was rather large. The leg was the only place the child could wrap his arms around. It was no surprise that Jiri wanted to befriend the quite the magnificent beast.

"Chi-hung is also quite protective of his fellow beast companions," Lynus added. "Which includes one snuggly house cat."

Ghali pulled away from Chi-hung's leg to look up at Shiki. "Dad? Is the building going to shake every time we go into the sky?"

Shiki's gaze softened and he nodded his head. "Yes, I'm afraid so, kiddo."

The bottom of Ghali's lip trembled ever so slightly and he looked down at the floor. Pouting, or perhaps disappointed.

"Don't like flight, little one?" Oracle asked as he rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward.

Ghali looked up at him and shook his head. "It's scary."

"Ah. We haven't experienced it yet. We can all be scared together then," Oracle said, which brought a small smile to Ghali's lips.

"Hey," a sharp voice suddenly cut out through the dining hall. "I'm looking for someone called Oracle."

Oracle immediately stood up straight and turned in the direction of the voice. He wasn't bothered. Wasn't the first time he had been publicly called out for something. "That's me."

A man with blue hair, pale skin, and a sharp grin was the one at the centre of attention. While he appeared to be smirking, it wasn't of amusement. He suddenly raised his right hand, revealing that he had someone by the collar of their shirt and was easily lifted them into the air.

And they looked familiar…

Black hair. Scar on forehead. Yellow eyes. Hideous orange vest.

Agata…

"This piece of trash yours?" he asked. "I caught him with his face pressed against a window, peeking in like some kind of sick pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!" Agata immediately yelled disgruntledly before he abruptly folded his arms across his chest in an arrogant, matter-of-fact manner and nodded safely. "I just appreciate the natural beauty of my fellow man. Bahari understands!"

"Oi, don't associate me with you, Brat!"

The smirk on the blue-haired man's lips turned decidedly feral. "There's more of you, huh?"

"..."

Oracle stared at Agata silently. Menacingly. He could see from the corner of his eye his guildmates tensing, slowly, cautiously pulling themselves into battle stances.

They then lunged at him as Oracle abruptly raised his hand into the air and attempted to summon forth a fireball, more than ready to lop it directly at that stupid cross scar on Agata's forehead. Kardos wrapped his arms around Oracle's waist, lifting him easily up off the ground. Caiden reached up to snuff out the fireball, while Jaxen snared Oracle's other hand in a desperate attempt to prevent him from using that to summon another ball of fire.

All the while, the three of them were telling Oracle to "calm down" and "this shouldn't be done inside" and something about "not a good look for a guild leader." But he didn't care.

The blue haired man dropped the kid with a bored look. Although, somewhat surprised by Oracle's reaction, That infuriating brat, on the other hand, just stood there, pinkie finger in his nose, nonchalant and disinterested in Oracle. Instead casting a curious look around.

Insufferable little shit…

"D-did something happen?" Lynus stuttered, obviously quite surprised by Oracle's actions and aggression.

"A-ah, Oracle just doesn't like Agata," Jaxen explained briefly as he kept a firm hold on Oracle's arm, struggling in time with Oracle's own flailing.

"Hey!" Agata whistled, sounding impress as he shoved his hands into his pockets to walk around idly. "There's a lot of beautiful babes here, huh?"

He sent a disgusting little wink toward another medic with white hair and glasses (who deadpanned in return), and ignored the protective bristle from the man with brown hair next to him. Agata's gaze then finally turned toward Lynus.

"Wow! You're really beautiful!" Agata said excitedly as he appeared right in front of Lynus, causing the other man to take a step back in discomfort. "You seeing anyone?"

"Ah…" was all that Lynus could utter as he looked nervously at Agata.

Behind him, though, Shiki's glare and presence were quite menacing. "I must admit, I don't like him very much either…"

"He's married, you worthless freeloader!" Oracle hissed as he continued to struggle against his guildmates.

"Aww," Agata pouted dramatically. Overly dramatically.

"Just let me set his hair on fire," Oracle demanded. "It won't do any harm."

But Kardos kept him firmly in place, in spite of his struggling. "Not the best introduction."

"As if I care."

"Agata! Yay, you're here, too!"

The sound of Cress' voice and his sudden appearance caused Oracle to immediately deflate, and those restraining him to breathe a sigh of relief. While he was more than willing to set Agata on fire in front of another guild, he was incapable of doing so with Cress around. The precious little inn-keeper liked that snot-nosed brat for some reason.

"Yup! As if I could turn down such an opportunity," Agata said boisterously as Cress hugged him around the waist and nuzzled his face against his chest.

"You're not here under good graces, kid," Holt hissed as he made a sudden appearance, too, walking behind Agata to give him a light smack on the back of his head. "You need to earn your keep."

"H-hey!" Agata shouted, disgruntled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm totally useful."

Cress pulled back from the hug to grab onto Agata's arms. "You can help me with the cleaning, Agata."

"Cleaning? Lame," Agata whined, but allowed Cress to pull him along nevertheless.

"No complaining!" Cress sung. Happily.

With the two out of sight, Oracle was finally released. Though he was still inwardly seething with annoyance. He continued to bristle silently, glaring in the direction Cress had dragged Agata in, even as Lynus approached him cautiously.

"Cress seems to like him," he said.

Oracle's eye twitched. "Unfortunately…"

Oracle didn't hate Agata exactly. He hated that damn mask he wore. The cheerful, belligerent one. The one that not-so playfully flirted with others to hide his own pain.

That mask was annoying. There was no need for it.

"Um…how about we continue with the introductions?" Lynus offered gently.

Oracle sighed but nodded his head. "Fine."

Before Lynus could guide him toward another of his guildmates, he unexpectedly tensed. He immediately turned to face the direction that Cress and Agata disappeared in. His brow furrowed slightly as another man appeared. Off-white hair and wearing maroon robes with chains.

And he was stumbling. Leaning against the wall for support as he clutched his forehead.

"Sorry, excuse me just a moment," Lynus excused him before he hurried over to the other man.

"Hm," Oracle simply hummed, and watched with some interest as Lynus began fussing.

"You didn't faint?" Lynus asked in a hushed whisper.

The other man straightened his posture suddenly and set about idly fixing up his hair and roes. "I don't always faint."

"Just ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Details. Besides, he isn't supposed to be here."

Lynus audibly sighed. "He should be dead, I know."

"No," the other man said firmly, which caused Lynus to tense. "He should truly be dead. But someone else took his place. He's living on someone else's time."

Oracle's interest was immediately piqued and Lynus openly gaped at him before a distressed look appeared on his face. "...Don't you dare tell him that."

"Please," the man with the robes said dismissively. "I'm not that bad."

He then walked away casually, and Lynus watched him silently. No doubt contemplating what he had just learnt. He stayed still for a moment before he shook his head, as if to clear it, before he turned and made his way back to Oracle with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry about that."

"I overheard." Oracle's bluntness startled Lynus for a moment. "What did he mean? Was he speaking about Agata?"

Rather unexpectedly, Lynus sighed deeply and touched his forehead in a motion of exasperation. "He always leaves it to me," he murmured before he straightened his posture and regarded Oracle once more, idly folding his arms across his torso as he did so. "Mahogany is a hexer with a particular skill. He is able to witness past events of others. The more traumatic the experience, the clearer he is able to view it for himself."

So, it was Agata he was talking about. He must have seen what happened during that event within the Undersea Grotto.

Was he on borrowed time, though? Was that what he meant? What did that mean exactly?

"Interesting," Oracle murmured as his gaze drifted to another set of doors. Through those, Agata appeared once again. Cress with him, happily snaring a hold of his wrist and either showing him around, or they were both exploring themselves.

Lynus stayed silent. Rather patiently at that. Waiting for Oracle to finish his ponderings as he, too, gazed at Agata with sympathy.

"I don't hate him," Oracle admitted, obviously speaking about Agata. "Not fully. Maybe dislike him intensely would be more accurate. But what I do hate is the macho front he puts up to hide his pain."

He sighed as his mind drifted to what occurred. To that event, as they called it.

"A few months ago, his teammate and childhood friend, who was like an older sister to him above all else, died in the labyrinth. Died protecting him. And he didn't mourn. He just went silent for a while. But he didn't seem to mourn. He doesn't talk about her. He doesn't seem to remember. But I know he does." Oracle could barely suppress a bristle. "Doesn't his sister deserve at least five minutes of crying?"

Lynus was patient once again as he listened to Oracle. He nodded his head on occasion, showing that he was indeed listening closely. As Oracle finished, a small frown tugged at his lips.

"...I see," he said. "Honestly, I was confused when I first saw him. His aura is far different than what he presents."

"Perhaps you could speak to him?" Oracle found himself suggesting before he could reconsider. But in the end, it would make sense. After the way he was able to speak with Zydon and Kujura, perhaps he could speak with Agata, too?

"Maybe he would feel more comfortable speaking with someone other than who he knows well?"

Lynus wasn't put-off or surprised by the request. Instead, he simply nodded his head, his mind briefly elsewhere. "Perhaps."

"Though, he might be distracted by your beauty," Oracle added, unable to stay serious for very long. "So, if it results in Axel murdering him, I'm fine with that, too."

Lynus uttered a small, light-hearted laugh, though said nothing else.

Oracle's attention was drawn to a man with blond hair and black clothing as he spoke to another, who appeared shirtless and wore gold and black armlets. However, it was the fluffy ginger and white cat that was draped comfortably over his shoulders that really caught his attention. That was likely the housecat that Lynus mentioned previously.

He watched as Kujura wheeled Zydon into the room as Zydon spoke with his brother. The three were focused on each other that they failed to truly realised that they walked past another. Only when the housecat perked up at the sight and shift upon the man's shoulders, did the five of them acknowledge each other.

And it was when the cat climbed off of the blonde's shoulder and unashamedly jumping onto Zydon's lap that opened a venue for them to speak.

"Ah, s-sorry," the blond uttered as he turned to regard Zydon. "Zanna likes a warm lap."

Zydon looked down at the feline on his lap, a small but slightly amused smile on his lips as the cat began to make herself comfortable. "It's fine. Her name is Zanna, then?"

"Un. She's very affectionate."

Zydon gave the cat a cautious pet, only for Zanna to butt his hand with her head, snuggling against his willingly. She then stood up on his lap, placed her front paws on his chest and began to butt her head under his chin.

That earned a small laugh from Zydon. Which was honestly quite remarkable as he hadn't laughed or chuckled for a few months now. "I can see."

"M-my name is Magnus," the blond introduced and motioned to the man who stood silently behind him. "And this is Shen. Are you from Armoroad?"

Zanna continued to snuggle with Zydon as he regarded the two. "Yes, that's right. My name is Zydon. This is Kujura and my brother Kyan."

Hm. Zydon was speaking more, too. His chat with Lynus truly must have been beneficial for him. Or perhaps it was the friendly feline that was making him chatty.

Lynus had witnessed the scene as well. "Would you like to go over as well?" he asked Oracle softly.

"No," Oracle immediately replied with a shake of his head. "Let them talk in peace."

"Hm. You can always introduce yourself later," Lynus added, which was very true.

"Wha! Agata, did you trip and fall?"

Startled, both Oracle and Lynus turned in the direction Cress' voice originated from. And what they saw was rather unexpected. There was a trashcan and Agata appeared to be in it. Headfirst. Legs kicking out as he attempted to wobble the can enough to fall over so that he could crawl out.

"Are you ok?" Cress innocently asked, slight panic in his voice as he set about attempting to pull Agata out of the trashcan.

Lynus looked at the scene, not with surprise, but with exasperation. He sighed before he turned to regard anyone within the vicinity. "Do I need to ask who did this?"

People that Oracle hadn't had the pleasure in meeting yet, all pointed to a man with long, blond hair with somewhat cheeky grins on their faces. And the blond-haired man was sat at a table, a myriad of arrows scattered about on the table in front of him as he set about sharpening the arrow heads.

Lynus uttered another sigh. Once again, there was no surprise. Not even a tiny bit. Which indicated to Oracle that finding someone headfirst in a trash can was somewhat of a common sight.

"I see. At least it's not Benedict this time who ended up head first in the trash," Lynus murmured before he gave Oracle an apologetic look. "Still, I should apologise."

"Nonsense," Oracle stated firmly, even waving a dismissive hand in Agata's direction. "He definitely deserved it. I take it that the blond over there is a protective one, then?"

Lynus nodded his head. "That's Tobyn. And he's very protective."

"Good, good," Oracle said as he made a beeline for this Tobyn person.

He seemed like fun. Overly protective people were always fun. And creative.

As he headed over to the table, he noticed that Kardos and Axel were sat there, too. The two were just chatting casually, as the two blondes sat together a few seats up. Tobyn continued to work on his arrows while the other with short blond hair and kind blue eyes seemed to be attempting to get him to talk.

Lynus quickly introduced Oracle to the two, and he learnt that the other blond was named Jhon. And was Tobyn's husband. Which explained the protectiveness. Jhon seemed nice enough. Polite. Somewhat like Caiden was. Politeness to the point that they were rather dull.

But the other blond…

"Tobyn, hm?" Oracle said as he quirked his head to the side in question. "Why don't you tell us something interesting about yourself?"

"I can dislocate someone's elbow with a set of chopsticks," Tobyn answered wryly as he continued to work on the arrows, barely pausing to look up at Oracle to answer his question.

"Tobyn..." Jhon sighed, exasperatedly.

"No no, let the man talk," Oracle insisted dryly as he sat on the other side of the table, granting his full attention to Tobyn. "This is vital information. Just the elbow?"

"No. I know how to dislocate every joint in a person's body."

Hm, sounded painful for the victims. Good. Very good.

"Fascinating." While Oracle's tone was as dry as usual, he honestly was quite interested. And, well, amused for the most part. "I usually just set their heads on fire, but this sounds far more affective."

And though Tobyn kept most of his lower face hidden in a red scarf, Oracle did indeed spy a slight smirk grace his lips. Jhon, however, just sighed. He was, no doubt, quite accustomed to Tobyn's acts of violence.

"What of you, Axel?" Oracle called out to the redhead, pulling him out of his conversation with Kardos. "You seem the protective type."

Axel glanced over at him through one eye and gave him an easy smile. "Absolutely. My preferred method is just punching them in the face. Gets the point across rather quickly. Though, I do know how to break a few more bones."

Hmm, that sounded really painful. Definitely had merit. Hope he got to see him in action one day.

A few murmurings of surprised voice caused Oracle to lift his head up and turn to the noise once more. What he saw, he had to admit somewhat surprised him. Two humanoid beings with black wings and adorned in red and gold tribal clothing. One had red horns within his black hair while the other wore a half mask. Both were clearly male as neither wore shirts.

"Hm. Half-naked, winged bird-men as well," Oracle said as a few members of his guild, and likely those of Lynus', approached the pair as they walked into the room. One of them being Shobek. "This place is just Agata's wet-dream, isn't it?"

"Um, I don't know about that," Lynus said as he sat down next to him. "But they are the inhabitants of Yggdrasil in Lagaard. They are known as Winged Ones. The one with the half mask is Skylark. And the other is Cannan, leader of the Winged Ones."

"Interesting," Oracle muttered as he watched pair look upon Shobek with blatant curiosity. "They seem fascinated in Shobek."

Lynus laughed lightly. "And Shobek seems fascinated, too."

Oracle sat silently as he watched his guildmates as they began to mingle and settle in with their new surroundings. Kardos spoke easily with Axel. Zydon seemed content chatting with Magnus as he played with Zanna. Joren managed to pet Chi-hung as Jiri watched with jealousy, though seemed content enough to play with two wolves for now.

The others were also beginning to mingle.

It was honestly good to see. They had been through a shit-tonne of trouble in Armoroad. It was nice to get away from it all for a while. Months, years; didn't matter.

He was reassured that they made the right decision.

… … … … …

The sprawling Windy Plains allowed for the residents to view the flying city of Maginia as he approached far off in the distance. Some of the residents of Tharsis watched in awe as such a large, perhaps cumbersome machine of human ingenuity ambled its way toward them.

Nitish stood out in the street as the morning sun filtered down around them. He watched with a few of his guildmates as the flying city grew closer. He could sense the feelings of fascination, interest, and a small amount of fear from the auras around him.

He wasn't sure how he felt, however. He wasn't scared or worried. But he did feel that Maginia was in the very near future for his guild. He had heard of rumours regarding an expedition.

"Nitish, we need to visit the Count now," Roxbury said. "He wants to speak with us in his office before Maginia officially arrives."

Clutching a notebook against his chest, Nitish nodded as his gaze remained on the approaching city. He then turned to join Roxbury and Isiah as they ventured down the familiar path toward Mark's Grand Court.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: Slowly making my way through this. Though I did get kinda carried away with this chapter. Now that it's done, I'm taking a nap. I feel exhausted. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Nitish attempted to keep his mind off the city of Maginia that had moored on the outskirts of town by writing in his notebook. But it was quite difficult to concentrate due to the innumerable emotions that were radiating through Tharsis. And the project he was working on deserved his full consideration.

A sigh escaped his lips as he flipped a page over in his notebook.

"Nitish?" Roxbury questioned as he sat next to him on the couch in Count's office. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. I'm…trying to write a letter to Isiah's penpal," Nitish admitted. "To thank him, for his help. His medicine…saved Achyuta." He sighed and shook his head as he gazed down at his notebook. "But…how do you thank someone you've never met for saving the life of someone you love?"

Understanding and sympathy was felt from Roxbury and he, too, uttered a sigh. "…To be truthful, I wanted to write something, too. And I'm having the same trouble."

Yes, that was right. Isiah's penpal had helped him, too. Him and Zesiro. Nitish did not know of the events of what occurred on that night Roxbury had rushed to the wharf to find Zesiro. But he had sensed his fear. And his relief when he returned an hour or so later.

And when they received that parcel, Zesiro had watched Roxbury closely, protectively as he began his treatment.

"Are you also worried about what the Count's friend wish to ask of us?" Roxbury suddenly asked him, which surprised him for a moment.

"Maybe a little," Nitish confessed and idly trailed his fingertip over the blank page of his notebook. "I feel as though he's going to ask us to join Maginia."

Roxbury didn't seem surprised by that. He just nodded his head, almost solemnly. "For the expedition?

Nitish idly folded the corner of the page with his fingers. "Hm. I'm…not actually opposed to it. But…I don't want to have to leave anyone behind."

They were a large family. There were many that needed one another. It would hurt them greatly should they suddenly separate. Even for a short time.

"Yeah. We've…got quite the support network here, haven't we?" Roxbury commented as his hands subconsciously curled into fists atop of his thighs. "It'll feel like we're somehow abandoning them."

Nitish simply and silently nodded.

The door to Count's office opened slowly and Ciaran appeared. He looked inside, slightly breathless as if he had jogged the entire way from the Cargo Wharf.

"Ah, good, you're here, Ciaran," Count greeted as he ushered Ciaran inside.

"Sorry for being late," the wharfmaster murmured as he walked into the room. "Had to deal with a rookie guild. They're getting a little too excited with that flying city here and all. Besides, I'm a little surprised yer asked me to join this meeting. What would they want to speak to me for?"

Count walked over to Ciaran and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Well, my boy, they're looking for an expert airship builder and pilot."

"Huh?" Ciaran instantly uttered. It took a few more seconds for the true meaning of those words to settle in and he pointed to himself with a dumbfounded expression. "They…want me to join Maginia for their expedition?"

That was…somewhat surprising. And yet, it wasn't.

Count squeezed Ciaran's shoulder comfortingly. "That is only a theory at this point, but I do believe that they wish to have the option of air exploration, too."

Ciaran nervously wrung his hands together in front of him. "…Leave Tharsis?"

"It's a high possibility that the Phaedron Guild would also receive a request to join," Count continued as he dropped his hand from Ciaran's shoulder to address the others within his office. "Though, you may have already reached that possibility on your own, yes?"

Nitish nodded his head. "I had a feeling…"

"You don't have to accept, of course," Count added quickly with a smile on his lips. But the smile become slightly strained, though he hid it the best he could. "But…it truly is a chance in a lifetime, hm?"

He didn't want them to go, but he was too kind to deny them the possibility either. And he was right. Such an opportunity did not present itself often, if at all. If they were indeed being asked to join the expedition, it would be a shame to say no.

But Tharsis was indeed their home.

A trill of surprise raced down Nitish's spine when he was made aware of a powerful presence. No. There were two. Two powerful auras. Far off in the distance, but he could narrow in on them so easily.

But the auras belonged to that of…humans.

They were powerful, but not at all frightening. It was something he hadn't encounter before. It was honestly a little bit confusing. Powerful and yet…gentle.

Wait…one aura was extremely powerful, but benign. The other was…something he may have encountered before. Not on this grandeur scale. But it was powerfully gentle. This was…ethereal.

The notebook in Nitish's hand tumbled to the floor as he quickly took to his feet. "That aura…"

"What's wrong?" Roxbury immediately asked, concern evidence.

"Th-there's two powerful auras," Nitish stuttered as he tried to focus in on the new auras. "Th-they just entered Tharsis."

They were both moving closer. Together.

…Ethereal?

Nitish's eyes widened before he turned to face Isiah. "I-Isiah, it's your penpal."

Isiah looked at him with a confused expression for a moment. "What?"

"One of those powerful auras is your penpal," Nitish reiterated. "I'm sure of it. It's…similar to what I sensed when I read his letters to you. And those notebooks. Th-there's no mistaking it."

Isiah continued to look confused, but he did believe him. "He never said anything about visiting. Did he come from Maginia?" he questioned as he walked over to the large bay windows of Count's office.

"Yes, that's where the aura resonated from," Nitish answered as he moved over to the windows, also.

Roxbury stood up from his seat and moved to stand beside Nitish. "Could they have agreed to join Maginia for their expedition?"

Gazing at the large flying city on the outskirts of town, Isiah nodded his head. "From what I understand, he's the co-leader to a very competent guild who specialise in Search and Rescue. Maybe Maginia thought they needed such a specialised guild?"

Nitish pressed his hand against the glass while he clutched at his chest with his other. "They're heading this way."

They fell into silence as they waited. Soon enough, crowds of people lined the streets as unfamiliar figures were led toward Mark's Grand Court.

They were a small precession. No doubt trying not to appear intimidating. A few guards in garbs that were not familiar to the soldiers of Tharsis, whom of which were guiding the group through the streets. A man in black armour seemed to take the lead, with another elderly man close behind him. Yet it was the two rather unassuming young men who lingered a few steps behind that drew in Nitish's full attention.

There was no uncertainty about it. Those powerful auras he had sensed emanated from them.

That orange hair, though. He had seen something similar to that in a vision not too long ago. When he first touched the letters between Isiah and his Lagaardian pen-pal.

"That's…" Nitish drew in a sharp breath.

"I take the one in the white medical coat?" Roxbury asked, obviously asking about Isiah's possible penpal.

"More likely than not," Isiah replied. He fell silent for a moment, not doubt studying the other man from a distance. "Huh. He looks younger than I had envisioned. Little on the skinny side, too."

Roxbury quickly turned to Nitish, a frown gracing his lips. "Are you all right, Nitish? You said that their auras were powerful."

"Yes, they are," Nitish admitted, but shook his head nevertheless. "But not overwhelming."

They fell silent as the watched the small brigade enter the grounds of Mark's Grand Court. They then moved away from the window. There was a noticeable sense of tension between them all now. No, not quite tension – anticipation.

A few moments later they heard the noise of footsteps. A parade of them. No voices yet, however. Only footsteps as they reached the door to Count's office. That same door soon opened and a Tharsian guard stepped into the room. His posture was straight, professional. He opened his mouth to speak, likely to introduce their new visitors.

But he was immediately cut-off when an older man draped in a tribal cloak and a monocle pushed past him. And walked straight up to Count, who didn't appear the slightest bit perturbed.

"Henleigh!" the man greeted warmly, but still boisterously, his arms wide at his sides to embrace the man. "Good to see you again!"

"Ah, Villard!" Count greeted in return, just as jovial. His smile was sincere and genuine when the other man pulled him into a quick embrace. He chuckled and patted the other man on the back. "It's been too long. You're quite the worldly researcher now, hm?"

The familial warmth between them was quite reassuring. They were indeed old friends.

But Nitish's attention was immediately drawn to their other visitors as they walked into the office also. More specifically, it was the young man with the orange hair that gained his full attention.

It wasn't just his medical coat that indicated that he was a medic; his presence was truly warm and gentle. He was unlike anyone Nitish had encountered before. A true healer. Just being in his presence made one feel safe, cared for. He could ease the burden of illness or injury with a simple look.

Isiah had a formable presence, one that indicated that he was a medical professional. Someone who would and could help any ailment.

But him…he was different. Nitish had never encountered anyone with such an ethereal aura before.

The man next to him, the tall redhead with the large axe he carried with ease, had a powerful aura of his own. But his presence was more formable, more outwardly protective. He had such powerful strength at his disposal. He felt as though he could face down the fiercest of dragons and not feel an ounce of fear. Yet, his outward appearance presented the feeling of support and friendship.

Despite the large weapon resting on his back, he looked relatively harmless. As harmless as an explorer could get. He looked like the quintessential big brother figure.

The both of them were quite extraordinary. Their auras were powerful, but not smothering or overwhelming in anyway. In fact, they both felt reassuring.

Violet eyes suddenly turned in Nitish's direction and he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. The smile was still gentle on his lips and there wasn't a sense of disturbance in his aura. It was as if he had felt Nitish's curiosity.

"Ah, yes, let me introduce you to my escorts," Villard stated as he took a step back from Count and turned to his attention to the man with the dark armour and a rather painful looking scar upon his hairline. "This is Mueller, Maginia's guildmaster."

The man, Mueller, nodded his head in greeting. "It is an honour, Highland Count. Princess Persephone sends her regrets for not meeting you personally. But she was needed within HQ. Besides, it seems that Villard here knows you quite personally."

Count gave Mueller a warm handshake. "It is indeed a shame I couldn't meet with the Princess, but I do understand. In the end, it appeared it would be for the best. Villard and I would likely chat aimlessly, even in the presence of royalty."

Mueller gave a half smile. "Ah, perhaps that is what the Princess had believed would happen, too."

"Well, I welcome you to Tharsis. Though I know you won't be staying with us long, I do hope that you enjoy your time here," Count said.

"We are grateful for your hospitality-"

"Ah, enough with formalities, yes?" Villard interrupted, which earned him a slight eye-roll from Mueller. "Didn't you wish to speak with the Guildmaster here in Tharsis? I am certain that he may have some advice or information to offer you."

Mueller nodded his head. "Hm, perhaps I'll do that now," he replied in a pacifying manner and he turned to Count. "Villard is sure to go through the details of the expedition, yes? Excuse me."

Count was as understanding as always. "Not at all! My guards will be more than happy to show you the way."

Mueller tilted his head forward in understanding before he turned and took a set of his personal guards with him as he allowed for a Tharian guard to be his guide once more. As he did so, he moved to speak with their two other guests. He spoke with the redhead for a moment, quietly exchanging words. The redhead nodded, and seemed to say something reassuring before the two parted ways.

That small conversation prompted everyone to turn their attention to the two young men.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me," Villard said as he motioned for the two to move closer to the centre of the room. "Let me introduce you to Axel and Lynus, the co-leaders of the Guardians guild, who has so generously offered their help for Maginia's expedition."

Nitish felt undecidedly happy. "Ah, it is them."

Count appeared momentarily surprised. He seemed to have known of Isiah's pen-pal as well. He, however, didn't comment on it and his expression turned into a warm greeting. "Ah, then let me introduce you to Roxbury, leader of the Phaedron Guild. And his two teammates, Nitish and Isiah."

Lynus, the man with orange hair, perked up and clapped his hands together in front of him, a warm smile on his lips. "Isiah! It's good to finally meet you."

Isiah smiled softly as he moved forward to greet Lynus. He offered his hand for the other to shake, which he did. But Lynus took his hand in both of his, greeting him warmly. "This is a surprise," Isiah said.

"Hah, I'm sure it is," Lynus chuckled as he patted the back of Isiah's hand. He released his hold and turned to Axel, the redheaded man. "Oh yes, this is my husband, Axel. I've mentioned him, haven't I?"

Axel stepped forward and shook Isiah's hand firmly. "Hey, how you doing?" he greeted in a purely friendly manner.

Nitish walked over to Lynus and even though he had just been introduced, he greeted him once again. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nitish, Isiah's brother."

Lynus smiled warmly in return. "Ah, yes, Isiah has mentioned you. It's incredible to finally meet you."

Unexpectedly, Nitish felt flustered at the response. But he smiled in return and allowed Roxbury to step forward to greet the two as well.

"Ah, welcome to Tharsis. I'm Roxbury, leader of the Phaedron guild," Roxbury greeted, allowing for Axel to give him a firm handshake in return. So firm and steady that Roxbury seemed momentarily surprised. But he seemed impressed nevertheless.

"Hey," Axel returned. "Nice to meet you."

Roxbury smiled, clearly comfortable with them already. As he released his hold on Axel's hand, he turned to greet Lynus also. Lynus' hand appeared a lot more delicate, so Roxbury purposely ensured that he didn't shake his hand to hard.

Unexpectedly, Lynus seemed to still for a moment as he regarded Roxbury with a slight tilt of his head. He had a subtle faraway gaze in his eyes that lasted for a few seconds. However, he soon shook his head and patted the back of Roxbury's hand before releasing.

"Good to see you're doing well," Lynus smiled.

Roxbury appeared puzzled. His expression was still polite, but he was confused nevertheless. His hand suddenly drifted to his side, where he had that terrible wound. His hand lingered there for a moment before he allowed his arm to drop loosely to his side.

"Ciaran, come over here," Isiah said. "You should introduce yourself, too."

There was a spike of surprise in Ciaran's aura before he turned sheepish. "Ah, ok," he murmured as he made his way over to the group of them. He collected himself the best he could under these circumstances and greeted the two.

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Ciaran," Ciaran greeted, falling back upon old habits. "Wharf-master of Tharsis."

"Oh, you're the one who has designed and help build the airships of Tharsis?" Lynus stated more than question, sounding genuinely impressed. "Tharsis is quite famous for their air travel and support."

Ciaran rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, well, my Da did most of the work. I'm just following in his footsteps, yeah?"

"Perhaps it's best that we get to the task at hand," Villard suddenly announced, bringing everyone back into focus. "And I should formally invite Guild Phaedron to join us, to join Maginia, on an expedition to the mysterious island of Lemuria."

Roxbury immediately turned to look at Villard. He was surprised, though not all shocked. "S-so, you do want us to join?"

Villard nodded his head sharply, firmly. Before he turned to clamp a hand on Count's shoulder. "And Henleigh, you should join us, too."

The request was a complete surprise and Nitish felt a slight gasp pass his lips at the honesty in Villard's aura. Count, however, made a surprisingly scoffing sound. "Hah, your jokes are as abysmal as ever, I see."

"That wasn't a joke," Villard stated, firmly, seriously. He turned to face Count completely and rested his other hand on his shoulder. "Henleigh, you gave up your chance to become an explorer to be the Highland Count of Tharsis. You had wanted to be an explorer. You, too, had wished to see the world first hand. This is your chance."

The honesty in Villard's words and actions caused Count to become speechless. Which was quite a feat as Count was able to remain professional under any circumstance. Well, most circumstances.

The request, however, was a complete surprise!

Was it really alright for the Count to join them? Did the royal council know of Villard's intentions? Were they actually supportive? Maybe they wished to garner insight on how to control a city of unruly explorers?

"Um…" Ciaran muttered, almost reluctant to speak but felt the need to. "Is it true that Maginia wants me to join as well?"

Villard turned away from the still very silent Count and regarded Ciaran with a sense of familiarity. "Ah, Ciaran. My, have you grown."

"Ehe?" Ciaran uttered, not at all expecting that response. "I-I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Only when you were just a small child," Villard replied as he used his hand to indicate how short Ciaran once was. "Such a bubbly, inquisitive child you were. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. In any case, the answer to your question is; yes. Air exploration would help tremendously with their expedition."

Villard sound rather flippant, yet his answers were honest. It was that quick and honest answer that caused Ciaran to fall silent.

Ever protective, Roxbury step forward to speak for Ciaran. "It's quite a lot to take in."

Villard folded his hands into the arms of his cloak and nodded his head sagely. "Ah, I'm sure it must be."

"Um, I don't wish to influence your decision," Lynus suddenly spoke up. "But I would like to offer you something that will put your mind at ease."

Roxbury regarded him with a curious tilt of his head. "Yes?"

"You don't have to leave anyone behind."

Roxbury blinked. "What do you mean?"

Axel grinned as he rested his hand on his hip. "That's pretty much it. We have the Subaltern of Etria travelling with us. Along with two guildmasters, one inn-keeper, one doctor who's running the hospital, and a bar-keep."

"Not to mention several sovereigns," Lynus added with a smile before a small chuckle escaped his lips. "From Lagaard alone, there's thirty-three of us. Anyone who you are close to are welcome to join. You don't have to leave anyone behind who doesn't want to be left behind."

Roxbury gazed at the two for a moment, taking that time to fully register what they had said. He soon smiled. "That is reassuring, thank you."

Yes, it really was reassuring. Maybe they could join Maginia for a little while. All of them. Get away from the pressures of Tharsis for a while. Tharsis was their home, their beloved home. But…there were a few memories here, too.

"How long will you be visiting Tharsis?" Isiah asked suddenly.

"Just for the day, unfortunately," Lynus replied, his disappointment palpable and sincere. "Maginia is planning on taking flight around lunch time tomorrow."

Isiah frowned, disappointed as well. "I see."

"Unfair, really," Lynus commented as he curled a strand of his orange hair behind his ear. "I've been hoping to visit Tharsis for a while. Maybe after we return from Lemuria."

"Will you stay long enough to meet the rest of our guild?" Nitish requested. "They would love to meet you."

Lynus immediately smiled. "Of course. We'd love to meet them, too. We have all day, after all."

Nitish returned the smile before he felt the trepidation and confusion of the other occupants of the room. Lynus' aura was so comforting that it almost drowned out the uneasy feelings of others.

"Um, would you like to visit the Researcher's Clinic now?" Nitish questioned. "I believe that Highland Count requires some time to find the answer to his own request."

Count didn't answer at first, too busy staring at the floor with a conflicted expression. He lifted his head up a moment later and managed a professional but forced smile. "…Ah, yes. Perhaps I do. Perhaps we all do," he said.

He then turned to face Villard and gave him a rather stern look. Even going as far as to poke him harshly in the chest. "Honestly, Villard, you haven't changed a bit. You come meandering back, drop a few bombshells, and expect answers."

Villard shrugged and idly patted at the place Count had poked him. "Hm, I personally don't see any merit in beating around the bush, as they say."

"Ciaran?" Roxbury called out gently, clearly worried for their wharfmaster. "Do you want someone to walk you back to the wharf?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine," Ciaran insisted, though it was more out of habit than the truth. "I'll…use that time to think."

Isiah turned to give him a curious look, too. "Come by the clinic later, ok?" That wasn't exactly a suggestion.

Ciaran simply nodded his head as he made his way to the door. However, he as he walked past Lynus, the medic reached out to gentle touch him on the arm. The touch was light, but it caused Ciaran to halt in his steps.

"It really is quite a big decision to make," Lynus started with understanding. "But I do offer this; it's not a permanent one. After the expedition is complete in Lemuria, Maginia has promised to return to all the cities they had visited to return those who do wish to return. Though, you will need to stay for the entirety of the expedition. However, you won't be there alone."

Ciaran gazed at Lynus for a moment. Surprisingly, the tension in his shoulders lessened slightly and he nodded his head. "I'll take that into consideration," he said. "Ah, nice meeting you."

Lynus simply nodded his head and watched with a curious, no maternal glance as Ciaran left the room.

Roxbury also watched until Ciaran was out of sight before he turned his attention to everyone. "Shall we go, too?"

After a few nods and words of affirmation, Roxbury dutiful took the lead. Though he walked with Axel, who he chatted with about his Search and Rescue specialities. Lynus walked between Isiah and Nitish. Despite this being their first face to face meeting, Lynus chatted easily with Isiah. They talked about joining Maginia and what it was like living within a flying city.

As they entered the streets of Tharsis, on the road that would lead to the Researchers' Clinic, Lynus turned to look toward Nitish. He tilted his head curiously. Somewhat similar to how he did when Nitish caught his gaze in the office.

"Excuse me, Nitish? I hope I'm not being intrusive, but are you able to sense auras and emotions in others?"

Nitish nodded his head and folded his hands in front of him. "Yes, that's right."

Lynus smiled, almost relieved by something. "Ah. I can sense them, too."

That surprised Nitish. "R-really?"

"Yes, I can also see auras," Lynus replied honestly as he idly lifted his hand to touch the purple diamond marking that resided in the middle of his forehead. "It's helpful when I'm dealing with an uncooperative patient."

Nitish tilted his head to the side in question. "Oh?"

"You mentioned your diagnostic capabilities a few times in our letters." Isiah was also curious about the admission.

"Yes. It's kinda hard to explain, though," Lynus replied before he fell silent, trying to find the words. "I inspect a person's aura and look for dark spots. That allows me to concentrate in that area, limiting wait time, as it were." He paused again, almost hesitant about what he wanted to say next. "Um, if you agree to join Maginia, I'll be more than happy to show you."

He was trying to remain considerate of others. But it was also quite clear that he would be most appreciative and supportive if they did indeed choose to join. That in itself was rather reassuring. If they did choose to join, they weren't to join completely unsupported.

"Hey, Roxbury! What did the Count want?"

Upon hearing Blayden's jovial voice, Nitish looked up to realise that they were quickly approaching their home. And Bryce and Blayden were outside near the front steps. The two brothers likely became curious about what was taking them so long with. And with the guards from Maginia wandering about the city.

"Ah, long story," Roxbury said in response to Blayden's question. "Before that, I should introduce you to our guests. This is Axel and Lynus, co-leaders of the Guardian guild. And this is Bryce and Blayden, members of the Phaedron guild."

Funnily enough, both Axel and Bryce uttered the same "Hey, how you doing?" in greeting, prompting a half grin from Axel and a blink of surprise from Bryce. Blayden, however, greeted them far more cheerfully. His attention was drawn to Axel, however, and he fearlessly wandered up to him.

"That's a large axe," Blayden commented. "Can you actually use it?"

Axel reached up to snare the handle his weapon and lifted it up off of his back with little effort. "Here." He then turned to Blayden and casually toss the axe in the air toward him, positioned in such a way that Blayden could catch the weapon by the horizonal handle.

The moment he did, however, the battle axe head immediately fell to the ground, imbedding itself within the pavement as Blayden himself staggered to the side by the sudden weight. He then went crashing to the ground in a rather unsophisticated heap.

Axel laughed. Not mockingly, but good-heartedly as Blayden struggled to push up the handle of the weapon and to sit up.

"Lame, Bro," Bryce chided as he roughly folded his arms across his chest.

"O-oi, shut up!" Blayden stuttered. "It's really heavy, ok? You try picking it up!"

Bryce rolled his eyes and reached down to snare the axe himself. The muscles in his arm strained and his brow furrowed. He grunted softly as he lifted the weapon. He dropped it into the palm of his other hand, bouncing it a little to assess the weight.

"It _is_ heavy," Bryce murmured. "You use this in battle?"

Axel reached out to take back his weapon, lifting it easily once more with one hand and with no effort, holstered it on his back once more. "Yeah, I can use it rather easily. Took some training, though."

"How did you make it to Tharsis, anyway? From Maginia?" Bryce asked.

"That's right. We were asked to join by the council," Axel explained. "They've sent out similar requests to other guilds from the other cities they have and will visit."

Bryce nodded his head at the explanation before he paused. He allowed the words to mull around in his head for a moment before he frowned and turned directly to Roxbury. "So that's the reason, huh? They want us to join?"

Roxbury was momentarily surprised by Bryce's observation. But he soon pushed that aside and nodded his head. "That's right. Villard, an old friend of Highland Count's, has specifically asked us to join."

He paused for a moment to allow Bryce and Blayden to register the surprising news. Bryce's brow deepened a fraction further while Blayden looked outwardly surprised. Blayden looked up to Bryce questioningly.

"Apparently, he wants Count to join also," Roxbury added. "And Ciaran, too."

Both Bryce and Blayden looked at Roxbury in surprise. Before they could say anything else, however, the doors of the clinic suddenly opened. And Zoran appeared, peering around the door. Likely lured out by the commotion outside. He blinked at everyone for a moment before he pushed away from the door and toddled down the stairs.

"Oh?" Lynus murmured in surprise as Zoran silently made his way to stand before him, peering up at him in wonder and interest.

"This is Zoran," Isiah introduced as he placed his hand atop of Zoran's head. "He's known as a Vessel."

Lynus' expression bright in realisation. "Ah, yes, you mentioned them. Their appearance really is quite striking. Though…perhaps a little on the thin side of the health spectrum."

Isiah made a half laugh, half cough sound in agreement. "Zoran, this is Lynus."

"H-hello," Zoran greeted shyly. "You have a very beautiful aura."

"Why, thank you," Lynus smiled gently. "As do you."

"Hm, we have guests?" A deep and familiar voice questioned.

Attention was drawn to the entrance of the clinic once more as Biast eased he tall, bulky frame through the doors. He stood atop of the top step and stretched lightly. He rarely ventured inside the clinic as he was too tall for the structure to fit comfortable.

Lynus and Axel stared at Biast silently as the sentinel made his way down the stairs. There was surprise in their auras, and yet no fright or concern. Nitish had to admit that he was a little worried as to how a strong and protective person like Axel would react upon seeing a sentinel.

But his fears appeared unfounded. Axel didn't react negatively at all. He had straightened his posture, ready to become defensive and offensive should the need arise. Yet he remained relaxed. Perhaps he had sensed that Biast offered them no threat of danger in return?

"And this is Biast," Isiah explained as Biast made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "He's a sentinel. Biast, these two are Lynus and Axel, leaders of the Guardian guild."

"It's a pleasure," Biast greeted simply, politely.

"Oh, thank god," Axel unexpectedly said. "Someone much taller than Zeryn."

Lynus laughed lightly. "He won't like that."

Biast flicked his ear in interest, he, too, somewhat bemused by Axel's response to him. "Hm? Someone quite insufferable about their height?

Lynus sighed deeply. Exasperatedly, really. "Unfortunately. He keeps picking up us smaller and shorter people and coo over us like some baby forest creature. Though, he doesn't do that to me if Axel is around." He glanced over at Axel with a small smile. "He got punched once. Quickly learnt his lesson."

Axel didn't say anything at first. His eyes simply narrowed protectively as he gazed off into the distance. He then coughed into his hand and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe it would be best to keep Zeryn away from Zoran." He glanced over at the vessel with curiosity. "Unless you don't mind being carried around?"

Zoran shook his head cutely. "Biast allows me to sit on his shoulders, so I don't mind."

Axel smiled. "Ah, then maybe Zeryn will be happy to have you perched on his shoulder then. Hmm, Chi-hung is likely to take a liken to you, too."

Zoran tilted his head to the side in question. Nitish walked over to him and crouched down to tell him about the invitation to join Maginia. About the Count and about the Guardian Guild who had agreed to help.

Zoran nodded his head in understanding at Nitish's explanation. Still, he looked rather…uneasy as he turned to regard Lynus and Axel once more. "Will we be able to join Maginia?"

Lynus blinked in mild confusion. "Hm? Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"We don't appear like usual explorers," Biast was the one to answer with a flick of his ear.

Lynus gazed over at Biast and smiled kindly. "There is no such thing as a usual explorer. If it helps, we have forest inhabitants from Lagaard joining us, too. They're known as Winged Ones. I'm sure you'll get alone well."

His skill at reassuring others was really quite remarkable.

"Excuse me, I best round up the others," Roxbury suddenly said. "And tell them the news."

With that said, Roxbury turned and made his way up the stairs and entered the clinic. Ever the protective leader, he wanted to tell everyone together and then offer them the reassurances that Lynus and Axel had offered to him.

"I really wish that Villard would be more considerate," Lynus suddenly said with a sigh. "At least give the precipitants of his invitation more than a few hours warning. I feel like we're intruding, honestly."

"Ah, not at all," Nitish immediately disagreed. "To you intruding, I mean. Your words of reassurance are greatly appreciated. And it is nice to speak with someone who is part of the exploration."

Lynus gave him a gentle smile. "I'm relieved to hear that." He opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly snapped it shut. A wrinkle appeared in his brow and he immediately turned around to look further down the street.

Nitish immediately knew why he reacted in such a way. He had sensed Logre's aura, too. He had quite the…peculiar presence, after all. Strong, yet vulnerable. Capable, but often feeling like a failure. Even more so now that he had been reunited with Jeroden. Who of which was with Logre currently. Never truly apart for very long.

"Logre, get your ass over here!" Isiah commanded as he usually did when he was dealing with Logre.

"Hm?" Logre uttered as that carefree smile appeared on his lips and he wandered over with Jeroden but a step behind him. "We have guests?"

Isiah nodded his head before he motioned to their new found friends. "Meet Lynus and Axel from the Guardian guild."

Logre glanced over at the two, his smile faltering ever so slightly when he registered the name of Isiah's pen-pal. "Your…?" he murmured in surprise as he looked over at Lynus. Who gazed at him in return.

"These two idiots are Logre and Jeroden," Isiah continued with the introduction. "They're members of our guild, also."

Lynus continued to simply gaze at Logre. His violet eyes studying him carefully. He soon placed a smile on his lips and nodded his head in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."

Logre seemed to be surprisingly…intimidated by the two. By Lynus in particular. He was likely caught off guard by the fact that Isiah's pen-pal, someone that Isiah himself was quite fond off, was actually visiting Tharsis. "Ah, yes. You, too."

Lynus smiled at him again before he turned to Isiah. "You certainly grow them tall around these parts," he joked.

Isiah snorted lightly, which seemed to put Logre at ease. Enough for him to excuse himself and head inside the clinic. Again, with Jeroden behind him. But not until Jeroden made his own greetings to Axel in return. No doubt intrigued by the massive axe he carried so casually.

As Logre waited at the top step for Jeroden, Nitish gentle touched Lynus' arm to gain his attention. "Their auras are a little startling, aren't they?" he whispered.

Lynus nodded his head idly. "He…carries a lot of guilt, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Nitish immediately replied.

Lynus' eyes lingered on Logre. Though his expression was polite, passive, there was obvious concern in his aura. It was maternal, in a way. It was quite obvious that he was drawn to the vulnerability in the auras of others. To help them. Perhaps even dote on them. Give them the attention they need. And deserved.

Perhaps getting away from it all here in Tharsis would be good for everyone. A vacation of sorts. Just for a little while. And, maybe, meeting other explorers, those who knew nothing of what happened here would be a breath of fresh air, too.

And, well, it would be nice to spend some time with another who could read and understand auras like he could.

"Come," Nitish beckoned toward the steps of the Researcher's Clinic. "There's more people to meet."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: If someone was to say that I'm getting carried away with this novel, I couldn't confidently deny it. But I mean, it's filled with all my favourite boys. Of course I'm getting carried away. So, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 12**:

Lynus smiled and nodded his head to Nitish's gracious invite and followed him toward the stairs that lead to a three-story building. Clearly, it was the Researchers' Clinic that Isiah had told him about in their letters. Having a building all of their own to conduct research, experiments, and meetings in; Lynus was somewhat envious.

Not that he could complain, of course. Matron Hana allowed them to practically own the tearoom of the inn, and the hospital allowed for Lynus to conduct his medical research there.

Still, it must be nice to have a space all for their own during their fledging explorations.

As he reached the top step, Nitish suddenly paused and turned to face him. "I feel that I should warn you. There are some very…vulnerable auras inside," he said delicately.

Lynus shifted his gaze toward the door of the clinic and spent a moment to study the auras felt on the other side of the door. Even from this distance, he could sense that a few of them, roughly seven in total, held a sense of…fragility within their auras. Hidden away under an outwardly fascade, but nothing can be hidden from their aura.

"…Yes, I can feel them already," Lynus admitted.

"They're all very good people," Nitish immediately insisted.

Lynus gave him a small smile. "Hm, I can feel that, too."

That response clearly pleased Nitish and he nodded his head in return. Nitish appeared to be a very gentle person. Not just in aura, but in his mannerisms and speech as well. Very considerate and delicate. He was quite the talented empath.

Honestly, Lynus hadn't encountered another empath before, especially one who seemed to be able to sense and distinguish auras like he could. He hoped that the Phaedron guild agreed to join them on their Lemurian expedition; it would be wonderful for their two guilds to work together. With other guilds, of course.

Nitish opened the front doors of the clinic and motioned for Lynus to follow. Of course, he promptly did. With Axel right behind them. As they stepped inside, they were greeted by the sight of Roxbury standing before a rather large group of explorers. His guild, no doubt.

And it appeared that he had just finished reporting to them what had occurred during his meeting with the Highland Count. Amongst the auras of the men that littered the room were expressions of surprise and apprehension.

Honestly, Lynus felt as though he was intruding in some way. They needed time to respond to Villard's request, not play host to a couple of surprise visitors. But, perhaps a small selfish part of him wanted to stay and finally speak with Isiah and meet the guildmates that he obviously adores.

So, maybe it wouldn't hurt if they stayed for a couple of hours. And maybe offer them some reassurance about Maginia. He didn't want to influence their decisions; it was entirely up to them whether they wish to join or not. But perhaps he could help lift the burdens, as it were.

Lynus and Axel were ushered into the foyer by Nitish and Isiah. Nitish gave Lynus a small smile before he hurried over to a man with dusty blond hair and glasses. They were obviously very affectionate toward each other as Nitish rested his hands against the man's chest and leaned against him. And the man wrapped his arms around him in return.

A look of surprise soon appeared on the man's face after Nitish whispered something to him. Surprise was seen in his aura, too. Quite vividly. As was the sense of…gratitude. Pure, adulterated gratitude.

…Interesting.

As Bryce, Blayden, and Zoran joined the rest of their guildmates (Biast choosing to wait at the top step of the stairs), Lynus and Axel soon found themselves the centre of attention as literally everyone turned to look in their direction.

If Lynus wasn't able to sense their auras, he might have been rather intimidated. He still was. Just a little bit. Even now, he didn't like being the centre of attention. He should have expected it, though. From what he deduced; Isiah had spoken to his guildmates about him. Much like Lynus had to his own about Isiah.

Hmm, if Isiah did agree to join the expedition, Lynus wondered how he would cope being the centre of attention?

Roxbury turned around to face them, granting them a polite, friendly smile. In all honesty, he reminded Lynus a little of Jhon. Polite, considerate, non-confrontational. But within Roxbury's aura was a light sense of self-doubt. He emanated the presence of a leader, but internally he doubted himself and his skills.

He was a very gentle soul, though.

Roxbury turned to regard his guild. "Let me introduce you; this is Lynus and Axel of the Guardian guild."

A short young man with black haired tied back into a ponytail turned around in his seat, kneeling upon it to grip the headrest with his hands. "Huh?" he uttered as he looked directly at Lynus in surprise and mild interest. "Aren't you Isiah's pen-pal?"

Lynus smiled and nodded his head. "That's me."

A rather beautiful young man with dark purple hair and deep mocha skin clapped his hands in front of him in genuine delight. "Oh, you've come all the way from Lagaard?"

"That's right. Quite a surprise trip," Lynus responded. "Sorry for intruding so suddenly."

"Not at all," the other man insisted politely and kindly. "My name is Mahalah. It's nice to finally meet Isiah's penpal."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Lynus replied warmly. "Isiah has told me so much about you all. I've been wishing to meet you all, too."

A slender man with white hair and quite vivid red eyes unexpectedly wandered over to stand before Lynus. "You're the one who sent those books to us?"

Lynus tilted his head to the side to regard him. "Hm?"

Nitish approached with the man he had embraced earlier at his heel. "This is my brother, Varuna," he explained.

"Ah, yes," Lynus smiled and righted himself as he idly folded his arms across his torso. "Were those books of any use?"

Varuna nodded his head, idly running a hand through his long hair to pull it back away from his face. "They were. There were a few possibilities in removing toxins that I hadn't considered before."

"Ah, the toxicologist?"

Varuna nodded once more. "Y-yes, that's me."

"I wished I had someone of your expertise in Lagaard," Lynus commented in earnest, barely able to suppress a wince as he thought back to certain patients he had encountered during his days working at the hospital. "Explorers will be explorers, after all."

"Eating whatever they get their hands on," Varuna muttered with an exasperated sigh. Even his shoulders drooped forward slightly in agitation. He soon righted himself, however. "Is that how you came to your conclusions?"

Lynus had to smile. A small, almost pitying smile, but a smile nevertheless. "Pretty much. I worked in the hospital; so, I saw patients of all kinds." He lightly struck at Axel's chest with the back of his hand. "Axel saw more than his fair share, too."

Axel's eye twitched. "Don't remind me."

Lynus laughed lightly before he reached out to offer his hand to Varuna. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Varuna said as he shook his hand.

Lynus stilled for a moment as he took in the other man's aura fully. Hm? There was a dark spot within his mind. It was somewhat familiar to the one that Simmons had. Yet, not quite. This one…felt self-imposed. It was holding back information. Holding back memories.

He placed it upon himself?

Varuna looked at him worriedly, which pulled Lynus out of his thoughts and observations. He sent the other man an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you reminded me of someone," he said as he released his hold on Varuna's hand.

Varuna seemed to accept that response. "You…have quite the presence to you," he unexpectedly said as he looked at the two of the curiously.

Lynus simply smiled. "We get that a lot, to be honest. Hope we're not to over-powering?"

"Ah, no, it's…fine," Varuna said.

He held a light sense of confusion in his aura. Like he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about their presences that drew his attention. Or perhaps he wasn't sure how to feel. Mahogany had told both Lynus and Axel that they had quite confronting, but comforting auras to them.

Perhaps that was what Varuna was feeling?

Varuna offered the two of them a small nod of his head before he turned and moved to where Bryce stood with his little brother, Blayden. Bryce immediately reached out to slip an arm around Varuna's waist and wasted no time pulling him against his side. He was obviously concerned about Varuna's confusion.

By appearance, Bryce was rather stand-offish. Perhaps brash in a way. But his presence was that of protectiveness. Brash protectiveness, but protective all the same.

Lynus' attention was soon drawn to another presence. The man that Nitish had rushed to the side of when he entered the clinic.

"And this is Achyuta," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the man, Achyuta, said in earnest.

Hm? His lungs appeared to be on the mend. Ah, so he must have been the one that Isiah had requested urgent assistance for. Lynus could still sense the uncertainty and desperation in Isiah's letter to him. Such a proud and competent man asking for help was a clear sign that the situation was dire.

So, it was only natural that Lynus did whatever he could to help, in spite of the distance between them.

And it seemed to have be worth all the effort. Lynus provided Isiah with the materials needed, and that was enough for him to work out the rest on his own.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too," Lynus said in return before he motioned toward Axel. "This is my husband, Axel."

Achyuta turned to greet Axel as kindly as he did with him. Axel reached over to give the other man a handshake, which Achyuta returned readily. He was also quite the mild-mannered and considerate person. Quite compatible with Nitish.

Those two were clearly soul-mates, which was beautiful to see.

"How long have you two been married, if you don't mind me asking," Achyuta said as he pulled back from the handshake.

"A little more than two years," Axel replied as he rested a hand on Lynus' shoulder.

"Hey, the name's Falkner," a man with red-hair and a very outgoing appearance introduced, reaching out to lightly tap the back of the head of the black-haired young teen that sat next to him on the couch. "And this is Fletcher, my little brother. What brings you all the way to Tharsis?"

"Ah, Maginia, actually," Axel replied as he draped his arm casually over Lynus' shoulders. "A last-minute trip, too. To be honest, we both had wanted to visit Tharsis on our own, but never found the time."

"How long will you be staying?" Fletcher was the one to ask.

"Only for the day, unfortunately," Lynus answered. "Maginia is to take flight again lunchtime tomorrow."

Fletcher seemed to deflate a little at that, no doubt reminded of their own invitation and how little time they had to truly ponder it.

Lynus' attention was quickly drawn to another young man. A medic by appearance with short purple hair and brown eyes. He had wandered straight to Lynus and just…stared at him blankly. He didn't even blink. Just stared.

It was…rather uncomfortable, to be honest.

Ah…?

Isiah suddenly sighed and reached out to lightly thump his fist on the other medic's head, causing him to flinch and finally blink. "Miach, what did I tell you about openly gawking at people like that?"

"Um…not to?" the medic, Miach, stated rather airily in response.

"Exactly," Isiah said before he snared Miach by the collar and pulled him away. "Now, shoo. Go help Mahalah make some tea or something."

"Kay." With that, Miach wandered off toward the kitchen area located on the other side of the room.

"Sorry about that," Isiah said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "That kid is beyond an airhead at this point. Does that to anyone he finds interesting."

"He, ah, has quite the presence to him, also," Lynus said. "Your apprentice?"

Isiah shrugged. "Of sorts, I suppose."

Lynus nodded his head idly. "Ah, I have a purple-haired apprentice of my own. Unfortunately, new and unknown places scare him, so he chose to stay in Maginia."

"Ah, Azure?" Isiah questioned and Lynus simply nodded his head. "Probably for the best. Miach can be rather intimidating."

A sense of seriousness appeared in Isiah's aura, causing Lynus to turn to him fully out of habit. Isiah was silent as he mulled something over in his head before finally stating; "There's someone I want you to meet."

"…Of course."

Isiah gave a slight nod of gratitude before he turned his gaze to a small group of individuals located nears a step of stairs that led to the second floor. "Kalan, come over here."

A man with long brown hair and clothing in a similar style to Nitish's winced a little upon Isiah's voice. It wasn't a wince of surprise, nor was it from the tone of Isiah's voice. It was a grimace reluctance. As if he had predicted that Isiah would call out to him.

Kalan soon righted himself, however, and plastered a blank expression on his face. As he turned to face them, Lynus immediately noticed that the man was blind; his eyes glassy and peering off into the distance.

Even so, he effortlessly crossed the room to reach Isiah's side. He turned in Lynus' direction, though looked just above his head. "So, you're the Miracle Medic we're been hearing about?"

Lynus gave a half smile. "Ah, just Lynus will do."

Kalan reached up with his hand to idly toy with a strand of his hair. "I hear that you're quite the diagnostician." He abruptly dropped his hand to his side. "Impress me."

Lynus arched an eyebrow. The words were deadpanned, but there wasn't any real malice behind them. He didn't exactly trust him, however. And was sceptical of him. Though that seemed to stem from habit rather than a vendetta toward him personally.

"Well then, this will take a moment," Lynus said as he raised his hand and lightly pressed his fingers against Kalan's forehead.

And was immediately made aware of how…fragile his body and spirit truly.

…He had a dark spot within his mind also. This one wasn't self-imposed, though, it wasn't exactly a curse either. It was placed directly above his third-eye chakra. Allowed for some spiritual insight, yet only a tantalizing glimpse of physical sight. Something was placed there purposely. Some kind of dark magic.

Someone purposely turned him blind.

It was…very strange.

The only way Lynus would be able to help Isiah to help Kalan would for him do to some research. And for that to occur, he needed Kalan to become a patient of his. Within Maginia.

Yet…even now, there was a very slight possibility that Kalan could regain his eyesight. It won't be easy. It won't be done overnight.

But there _was_ a possibility.

That, however, would have to be sorted out later. Not here and now.

"Ah, you're quite the night owl, aren't you?" Lynus said as he idly flicked a strand of Kalan's brown hair from his forehead and pulled his hand back. "You do need more than four to five hours of sleep at night. I also suggest that you eat a wider variety of vegetables. Though, I can see that your diet has improved greatly over the past couple of weeks."

Lynus idly folded his arms across his torso as he turned to regard Isiah. "Am I right?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Though Kalan's face was expressionless, Lynus did note a slight widening of the eyes in surprise. Even Isiah himself seemed slightly taken aback by Lynus' diagnosis.

"That's right," Isiah finally said as he looked at Lynus with pure curiosity.

"Well, I'm genuinely speechless," Kalan unexpectedly said in a rather dry, deadpanned manner.

"That _is_ a fucking miracle…" someone muttered from the other side of the room.

Kalan immediately spun around in the direction the voice originated from. Though blind, he was able to narrow in on one person. A man with an appearance strikingly similar to that of Achyuta. Likely his twin brother that Isiah had mentioned in passing. A man he referred to as the Evil Twin.

"And that's Zesiro," Isiah muttered as Kalan wandered off. "Achyuta's twin brother."

Unexpectedly, Zesiro seemed to wince when Axel turned to give him an inspecting look. He plastered a rather charming, yet complete false smile on his face as he nodded in Axel's direction.

Outwardly, he appeared confident. And yet, inwardly he was rather…intimidated. By Axel especially.

"We're almost done with all the introductions," Roxbury suddenly stated. He smiled as he motioned a hand in the direction of a young man, a teenager with a rather regal presence but scarred aura.

"This is Baldur."

Ah, he must be the little prince that Isiah had initially got into contact with him for. He had a few scars within his aura. Healing scars, thankfully, but there were a few emotional and mental injuries still lingering. Still, the young man was indeed on the mend. Only the comfort and freedom of having a protective guild would be able to ease those wounds.

"Ah, yeah, a pleasure," Baldur uneasily said in response, his grip on his book tightening.

He seemed to have been intimidated by Lynus' diagnosis abilities. That must mean there were a few wounds that he was aware of that he didn't want anyone else to become aware off. Gaining his trust may be difficult. The young man seemed distrustful in general.

Wait, they hadn't even agreed to join the expedition and Lynus was already thinking of ways to fuss over them.

"Next, we have Telem."

A rather sickly-looking man nodded his head at both the mentioning of his name and in greeting. Lynus, however, had to furrow his brow slightly. Ashen skin, sunken cheeks, piercing gaze; he was malnourished. Lacking in calcium and vitamin D.

"And finally, Durriken."

Lynus had to bite the inside of his mouth to hold back a gasp when a tall, very sickly man nodded in response.

…That man.

He was so ill. Mal-nourished. Severely underweight. Several dark spots in his aura. A few were healing, thankfully, but he was so…starved of a lot of things.

The last few members. They were all so…damaged.

Isiah tried his best to look after them, and he could see that he was slowly doing so. Their auras had improved slightly. But there was a lot of damage to be seen in their auras. They had to be the ones that Isiah admitted in his letters that he didn't know how to help them in a way deserved.

And Lynus honestly wasn't sure if he could help them, either. Of course, he couldn't expect to know everything about them upon first sight. Every ailment had a cure or procedure to ease the pain.

Beneath the damage seen in their auras was a sense of vulnerability. They were good-hearted people who had a very painful start to life. They needed healing. They deserved it.

Isiah would immediately agree, he was sure. So, Lynus would do his best to watch over them the best he could.

There he goes again; acting as if the Phaedron guild had already made their decision about Lemuria!

"There's a few honorary members who aren't here," Roxbury explained, pulling Lynus from his thoughts.

"Ah, yes, we have a few honorary members of our own," Lynus said with a smile. "They thankfully agreed to join us in Maginia, too."

A soft, almost awkward knock at the front door caught everyone's attention. Lynus turned around to look also and watched as the young wharfmaster they had met in the Highland Count's office walk into the clinic with a dark-skinned man with black dreadlocks behind him. Biast also appeared, squeezing his way inside.

"Ciaran?" Roxbury questioned with a hint of concern.

"Ah, hi?" Ciaran said somewhat sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted…to ask a few questions about Maginia." He turned to regard Lynus and Axel. "If yer don't mind?"

"Not at all," Lynus immediately replied, as comfortingly as he could. "In fact, if anyone here has a question or two about Maginia, don't hesitate to ask. If it would put your minds at ease, we don't mind a bit of a Q and A session."

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll make some tea?" Mahalah offered.

"By the way, this is Xander," Roxbury said as he motioned toward the rather tall, broad-shoulder man that accompanied Ciaran. "Xander, this is Lynus and Axel from the Guardian guild."

"Hey, how you doing, Xander?" Axel asked with an air of friendliness as he and Lynus made their way to the couch offered to them.

Xander looked puzzled by Axel's greeting. "I'm…good," he said awkwardly.

Lynus gave him a small smile, realising quickly that he had a rather peculiar aura, too. Similar to that of Logre, though with a lot less guilt. Logre held a lot of guilt for a man his age, though Lynus felt that much of it was unwarranted. Xander felt responsible about many things and blamed himself for others.

He, however, found it difficult to process such feelings. Or emotions in general.

There certainly were a lot of vulnerable auras within this guild, wasn't there?

Axel removed his axe from his back and rested it against the coach before he dropped himself down onto the seat comfortably. Lynus, of course, sat closely next to him, letting Axel drape an arm around his shoulders as he nestled back against the soft cushion behind him.

"Who would like to go first?" Axel asked.

"I have a question," Falkner spoke up. "If we do choose to join, where will we be staying?"

"A place called the Sanctuary," Axel answered. "It's a literal community in the middle of the city. Gated community at that. The place has dorm rooms, a dining hall, and a clinic. The place is ridiculously large."

Mahalah placed two cups of tea upon the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the seating and couches. "So, we're all staying in the one place?"

Axel nodded his head as Lynus leaned forward to gather both cups of tea, giving one to Axel as he carefully held his. "That's right. Along with all the other guilds Villard asked to join."

Roxbury seemed interested at the thought of other guilds joining. "Oh, what other places have they visited?"

"Etria, Lagaard, and Armoroad," Lynus said as he counted off with his fingers. "After Tharsis, we're heading to Iorys, and then finally making our way to Lemuria."

Blayden leaned over the back of the couch next to Axel. "What's it like living on a flying city?"

"Nosy when it takes off and windy as shit when in flight," Axel answered honestly and with a half-smile as he peered up at the blond through one eye. "But it's a surprisingly smooth ride. You don't really notice anything when inside. Other than the wind."

Nitish took a slight step forward as he folded his hands in front of him. "Um, you mentioned someone who was a Subaltern before."

"Yeah?"

"He's an important figure, is he not?" Nitish continued with a tilt of his head. "It's really ok for him to join?"

"Yes, it was completely his choice," Lynus was the one to answer. After all, he had learnt all about Quinn from his brother, Remedy. "He's been a great help in preparing the royal council for explorers. We also have two guildmasters on board. They've also been helping with the preparations. It appears that Maginia are quite adamant in being well equipped to deal with both explorers and exploration."

Nitish clapped his hands together in front of him, clearly delighted. "So that means the Count truly is welcomed to join?"

"That's right," Axel said before he paused in thought. "Hm, I bet it's because he has experience in dealing with different races."

Lynus nodded his head as he idly trailed his fingers over the braid in his hair. "I assume that his knowledge with vast exploration would also be beneficial. We're used to travelling to one place, through one entrance. I imagine discovering and traveling to labyrinths dotted throughout an unexplored region is very much different."

"Ah." Axel made a sound of understanding before he regarded the Phaedron guild once more. "And you guys are experts at that, huh?"

Roxbury gave a rather bashful smile. "Ah, I suppose we are."

"You really think my airships will be useful?" Ciaran abruptly asked, no doubt that being the question that was bothering him the most.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Axel returned with a puzzled look. "Lemuria is an entire island, after all."

"They certainly would make search and rescues easier for us," Lynus added.

Axel nodded his head before he scoffed. "Especially since the place is an island. Surrounded by water. Some dumbass is definitely going to go swimming."

Isiah made a sound similar to an exasperated scoff himself. "Explorers will always find novel ways to get themselves killed," he muttered.

"Don't I know it?" Axel muttered with an agitated twitch.

Lynus laughed to himself as the members of the Phaedron guild began to ask them questions about their skills at search and rescue. They seemed to have relaxed greatly since starting this question and answer session. Even the more reserved, surlier of the guild were dropping in a question or two of their own.

In all honesty, Lynus couldn't say he was surprised that he and Axel seemed to be getting along well with everyone. Isiah spoke fondly of his guildmates, and Lynus knew that they were all good, considerate people. Many had very rough starts to life, sure. But deep within their hearts and souls, they were kind individuals.

Should they agree to join Maginia, they were definitely going to get along with the rest of the Guardians.

… … … … …

They didn't realise that a few hours had passed since Lynus and Axel were welcomed into the home of the Researchers' Clinic. With the sun close to setting, it was Lynus who decided that he and Axel best head back to Maginia. Though, it was with a decent amount of reluctance to do so.

Isiah, Roxbury, and Mahalah followed the two outside of the clinic after they bid goodbye to everyone inside. Isiah watched as Lynus lingered for a moment to speak with Nitish. He couldn't say that he was surprised that the two got along so well.

He knew that Lynus himself was quite the sensitive, considerate person through their letters, but it wasn't until he met him did Isiah realise how absolutely benign he was. There was nothing threatening about the kid. The residents of the Cloudy Stronghold (minus Achyuta) seemed to be rather intimidated by him, but that was solely because they've never met anyone quite like him before.

Isiah had never met anyone quite like him before.

"We really appreciate you staying and answering our questions," Roxbury said as he followed Lynus and Axel down the stairs from the clinic and onto the street.

"Nah, it's fine," Axel dismissed good-naturedly. "Hope they helped."

"Yes, they gave us quite a bit of comfort," Mahalah immediately stated before he gave the two a rather disappointed look. "You can't stay for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, no," Lynus said with a disappointed expression of his own before he smiled. "Our guildmates will be getting worried about us. The last thing Tharsis needs is a bunch of concerned and protective Lagaardians roaming about looking for us."

"We'll walk you to the wharf," Isiah offered, which was graciously accepted by Lynus.

"Well, I better help Nitish with dinner," Mahalah said with a smile. "It was really nice to meet you both. It's a shame that it was so short."

Lynus smiled warmly as he pressed a hand against his chest. "It was nice to meet you all, too. Shame you couldn't meet our guildmates in return. They've been wanting to meet you all, too. Maybe next time we pass over?"

Axel slipped an arm around Lynus' shoulders. "Tell the guys it was nice to meet them, yeah?"

"Of course," Mahalah said before he gave them one last smile and turned around to head back inside, ushering in the others as he did so.

Roxbury watched as the door closed before he turned to regard Axel and Lynus once more. "This way."

The streets of Tharsis were surprisingly quiet as they headed in the direction of the wharf. Axel chatted easily with Roxbury, the dedicated leader quite interested in learning about the rescues that the Guardians conducted, and about Axel's role as co-leader.

"Your home makes me slightly envious, Isiah," Lynus said as he walked with Isiah a step or so behind Roxbury and Axel. "I wished I had a place like that when I was conducting my studies. At least I could use the hospital's facilities whenever I needed."

"It was definitely convenient at times," Isiah agreed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "No one leaning over your shoulder, trying to see what you're doing. But it would have been handy also if we did have a hospital dedicated here. Plenty of clinics, but not specialised hospital."

Lynus hummed lightly in thought. "Hm, I can see the merit in having both." He suddenly perked up, as if he had just realised something. "Oh, right, did I mention that Derek has also agreed to join?"

Now that surprised Isiah. He had written to that man, also. And had heard all about his dedication to his hospital. To the point where it was almost unhealthy. "Hm? He willingly left his hospital?"

Lynus laughed. "He's very dedicated. But he has his own hospital to manage in Maginia."

Isiah nodded his head idly. "I see that they're very serious about this," he murmured.

"Very much so," Lynus replied with another airy laugh, idly brushing his hair behind his ear. "I was surprised by how much, to be honest. But Villard really went out of his way to make this expedition as comfortable for us as possible."

They soon reached the wharf and the path that led to the moored city of Maginia. The city was far larger close up. It towered over the tallest building in Tharsis. Glittering lights could be seen dotted throughout the huge canopy that covered and protected the city.

It was really quite amazing how they were able to turn an entire city into an airship.

"Were you reluctant about joining?" Roxbury suddenly asked as they paused near the pathway.

"Initially, yes," Lynus was the one to answer honestly. "Lagaard is our home. We made quite a life for ourselves there. We also didn't wish to leave anyone behind. Thankfully, we didn't have to. Also, this is truly once in a lifetime opportunity to learn more, to see more."

"We best get going," Axel stated as he slipped an arm around Lynus' waist to rest a hand against the small of his back. "You guys have some decisions to make and you don't need us intruding on you any further."

Lynus nodded his head reluctantly. "It was really good to finally meet you in person, Isiah. And to meet your guildmates."

"It's good to have a face to a name now," Isiah replied.

"You guys take care of yourselves, alright?" Axel said as he tightened his arm around Lynus' shoulders to lead him to the path that would take them back to Maginia.

After bidding each a few farewells, the two finally turned away for good and made their way back to their new home. Isiah and Roxbury watched as they disappeared into the distance before their gazes shifted to the mighty city before them.

"Isiah, what do you think?" Roxbury asked him quietly.

"Well, they're good kids," Isiah simply said.

"…Let's go speak with everyone," Roxbury said as he turned around to face the city of Tharsis.

"Yeah," Isiah muttered as he turned around also.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: Slowly, slowly making my way through these chapters. Still quite long. Over 5k words long~ Anyway, hope you enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 13**:

The sun had only just risen as Roxbury made his way out into the streets of Tharsis. His guildmates had gathered into the morning air, also. Luggage, important personal items in their possessions, by their sides.

He cast a quick glance over everyone, noting that they were all together, and ready to go. All except one. But he was coming.

Roxbury turned in time to see Isiah step out of his clinic, and turned to shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to lock the front door to the clinic. The sound of the lock clicking into place felt and sounded louder than they've ever heard before. The building itself, however, stood silent.

It was almost sad, in a way. The Researchers' clinic was their shelter, a place they could spend together, to plan and to laugh. It felt wrong somehow to leave it now.

But the building was tall and sturdy. It would wait silently for them to return from their journey. And when they returned, they would have more materials and knowledge to fill the rooms and bookshelves once more.

"Ready?" Roxbury asked as Isiah joined them.

"Un," Nitish was the one who answered first. "We'll return one day."

Roxbury gave the runemaster a small smile. "Yeah."

He cast one last glance toward Tharsis, to the city that he had called home for the last year. He, surprisingly, wasn't as sad or nonchalant as he thought he would be. He loved the city of Tharsis with all his heart, and yet the adventurer part of his soul longed for the mysteries of his new expedition.

Perhaps he had grown somewhat restless. Or maybe he longed for some time away from the city that brought both comfort and concern.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they gathered their belongings and took the path that would lead them straight to Maginia. They weren't the only ones who were boarding. Other explorers, both locals of Tharsis and inhabitants of the other lands, were joining the expedition in their own way.

Because of Villard's invitation, Roxbury and the others were able to skip the queue, as it were.

Speaking of the elderly war magus, Villard stood at the gates to Maginia. And he seemed genuinely thrilled to see that they were all there, belongings by their sides, waiting to join.

"Welcome!" Villard greeted them boisterously before he folded his hands into the sleeves of his cloak. "You all agreed to join, I see."

Roxbury nodded his head. "Well, we didn't have much of a choice," he said, jokingly as he sent a glance toward a certain member of their party.

Villard scoffed lightly, dismissively. "Now, don't be like that. But I am gladdened to know that you agreed to participate. It's a chance of a lifetime, after all."

That was very true. Roxbury was glad that everyone had agreed to join. They had already been through a lot together, so it was reassuring to know that they were going to experience this new time in their lives together, too.

"Come, allow me to welcome you to Maginia," Villard stated as he waved a hand to follow him.

To be truthful, Roxbury wasn't expecting to see an actual city within the steel hull of Maginia. A city of building and streets. But that was what greeted them as they stepped through the heavy metal and steel gates.

The city, though quite beautiful, looked like any other. Cobblestone streets and paths, stone buildings, people bustling in the streets, focused upon their daily lives and tasks. There were gardens, parks, even a town centre where festivals were held.

A second glance around, however, revealed that though the buildings looked relatively the same as the ones within Tharsis, they were indeed a lot sturdier. Fortified in many ways. They were carefully built to withstand the high strength winds they would encounter while in flight.

They had some experience of high winds and flight thanks to their own airships, but this was on a much grander scale.

It should prove…interesting, to say the least.

Villard continued to lead them through the city until they reached a set of steel gates and tall stone security walls. The gates, a little imposing, where open, leading to a large courtyard. The residences found within the gates, however, looked inviting. Stone buildings with windows, deep green grass, and well-preserved pathways.

It looked like a small community within a large city.

"This is known as The Sanctuary," Villard explained as they walked through the tall, open gates. He stopped, however, as they crossed over into the boundaries of the courtyard. "It's a private community where you will all live and work together with other guilds. I'd show you in, but I'm certain I'd be pushed aside by other more enthusiastic greeters."

There was a sense of mirth in Villard's voice and Roxbury realised who it was that he could be referring to. "Ah, the Guardians are living here, too," he said.

"That's right," Villard replied with a half-smile and folded his hands into the sleeves of his cloak once more. "I dare say that a certain orange-haired medic would be making his way to greet you."

Nitish unexpectedly uttered a small, airy laugh. "Yes. I can sense him already."

Villard nodded his head before he revealed a hand and motioned toward entrance of a building on the other side of the court. "Well, I'll leave them to it. I must speak with Princess Persephone. Excuse me."

With that, he nodded his head slightly before he turned and moved beyond the gates, and back out into the streets of Maginia. When he disappeared from sight, Roxbury turned to face the entrance of their new residency once more. He could feel the others' apprehension, but there was a sense of excitement along with that.

Before Roxbury could urge everyone to make their way inside, two figures suddenly appeared from the doorway. And they instantly recognisable. One tall with red hair, the other quite short with orange hair.

"Isiah!" Lynus greeted warmly, honestly quite happily as he and Axel quickly made their way over to them. "You're here. You all agreed to join?"

"That we did," Isiah replied with a half-smile.

"That's great!" Lynus said, sounding and looking genuinely pleased. He cast a quick glance over the group and paused. His smile was nothing but warm as he said; "Oh, good. Villard twisted your arm, Highland Count?"

Effortlessly balancing Margaretta in the crook of his arm, Highland Count practically beams. "Indeed! He's always been quite the negotiator."

Lynus gave a small laugh and nodded his head. "I'm relieved. With so many explorers in one city, we'll be sure to need all the help we can get." He paused as he glanced over High Count's shoulder. "And I'm happy to see Ciaran, too. Quite taken by Maginia?"

"It's…certainly something," Ciaran replied honestly. "I can barely believe they could make an entire city fly. I would love to see the underground mechanics."

"I'm a little interested myself," Axel admitted. "Maybe we could talk Villard into letting us have a tour later."

That immediately gained Ciaran's interest. "That would be incredible. I've seen parts of it when we were mooring the airships in an interior cargo bay."

"Great. Can't wait to see them in action." Axel's curiosity in the airships definitely gained Ciaran's attention, and the wharfmaster honestly looked pleased that someone seemed interested in his work.

"Ah, I see some new faces, too," Lynus said with a curious tilt of his head.

"Yes. Thankfully, everyone who is close to our guild agreed to join," Roxbury answered as he turned his attention to the other honorary members of his guild. "First, let me introduce you to Kirjonen, a holy rune knight."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kirjonen immediately responded with a polite bow and a small smile. "It's a shame I couldn't speak with you yesterday."

Lynus gave a small nod of his head in return. "It's nice to meet you, too. Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time to chat during this expedition."

Roxbury motioned toward the two women who stood with Kirjonen. "Next, we have Wiglaf and Yasmina."

"Heya, nice to meet you," Wiglaf greeted with a friendly wave while Yasmina seemed to flush lightly before she bowed forward steeply.

"H-hello."

"Nice to meet you, too," Lynus replied before a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. He folded an arm across his chest as the other touched the side of his face in a pensive pose. "Hm, I have to say; other than a housecat and a lamb, you'll be the only two girls within the entire community. So far, at least. Is that all right?"

Wiglaf, however, immediately shook her head and smiled at Lynus' consideration. "That's absolutely no problem. Hey, I grew up with nine brothers. I'm used to the rowdiness of guys." She linked an arm through Yasmina's and tugged her close to her side. "And I get to have Yasmina all to myself."

The warm smile returned to Lynus' lips upon the flustered expression on Yasmina's face, and the playfully honest one on Wiglaf's. "Well then, I'm sure you're perfectly fine with sharing a room together."

"Ooh, girl, hear that. We're going to be roommates!" Wiglaf said as she suddenly hugged the pink-haired imperial, and purposely rubbed her cheek against hers.

Poor Yasmina. Roxbury had never seen anyone turn so red without dropping on the spot. Best to turn attention away from the obviously embarrassed young woman.

So Roxbury turned to the two newest members of their party. "Next we have-"

"Hello there, the name's Ayjay," the redheaded dancer interrupted, oozing confidence as he folded an arm across his chest and sent a wink toward both Lynus and Axel. It was something that he did whenever he met someone new, it seemed. "I'm the guildmaster's nephew. He requested that I join this expedition in order to be the Count's personal bodyguard."

A slightly shorter man with silver hair that was naturally straight up, like that of a paint brush, waved an arm enthusiastically in the air in greeting. "And I'm Clester, nice to meetcha!"

Ayjay confidently flicked a strand of red hair from his forehead. "Yes, Clester wanted so badly to join so I graciously agreed."

Clester stilled, a confused expression on his face, even with his arm still in the air. A positively outraged expression soon appeared on his face and he turned to look directly at Ayjay. "What! You begged me to join!"

Ayjay bristled, his self-assured appearance immediately disappearing as he spun around to face Clester in return. "I did not!"

Roxbury watched for a moment as the two friends bickered. He didn't know the two newest members all that well. Mahalah and Durriken knew the two the best out of them all. Though, Ayjay seemed to run away from Mahalah whenever he had Mahalah's attention. While Clester just absolutely adored Durriken.

It should prove interesting to work with them on this expedition.

"Lynus!"

The shout of Lynus' name caused Roxbury to turn his attention back to Lynus and Axel, only to see that four more people had joined them in that short amount of time. A man with orange hair, a shade lighter than Lynus', had come up behind the medic and hugged him around his shoulders. Another with brown hair and a green trench coat stood to Lynus' side. With Axel stood two more men, one with blue hair and bright blue eyes. And lastly a tall man with long blond hair and a scar over the bridge of his nose.

They were clearly members of the Guardians.

The man with the orange hair that hugged Lynus unashamedly, the medic letting him do so without any negatively, turned his gaze in their direction. And his expression immediately brightened. "Ah, you're the Phaedon guild?"

"That's right," Lynus replied with a smile before he motioned to the four new comers with his hand. "Let me introduce you; this is Lirit, Macerio, Topaz, and Zeryn."

Lirit, the man hugging Lynus, finally pulled back from the medic and moved to stand next to him. "It's nice to finally meet you!" he said brightly, warmly.

The tall, blond-haired man, Zeryn, boldly stepped forward and approached Biast who stood off the side of the group. He looked at him for a moment before he placed his hands on his hips and smiled rather broadly at him. "Ach, you're a tall bastard, ain't you?"

Biast flicked his ear as he regarded the man curiously. "Hm? You must be the one who is rather obnoxious about his height?"

Zeryn laughed loudly, not sounding remotely put off by that. "Aye lad, that's me. I guess this makes me the third tallest now."

Macerio, the shortest of the four newcomers, tugged at Lynus' arm to gain his attention. "Lynus, which one is your penpal?"

"That would be me," Isiah answered before Lynus' could, immediately gaining the attention of three out of the four. "That supposedly Demon Medic."

Topaz, the rather regal looking man with blue hair tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Ah, Demon Medic? You don't appear very demonic."

Isiah arched an eyebrow at him. "Hm? How am I supposed to look like?"

"Well," Topaz started as he righted himself and tapped his cheek in a musing posture. "Lynus is called Guardian of Healing and he looks the part."

Lynus sighed deeply, looking somewhat exasperated as he touched his forehead. "Please, don't bring my title into this…"

Topaz turned to give Lynus that same questioning look that he had just granted Isiah moments ago. "Hm?"

"L-Lynus!"

Lynus immediately straightened his posture at the sound of someone else calling his name. He appeared lightly worried as he turned to look behind him. Out of habit, Roxbury did also. From the entrance, another figure appeared. He had purple hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He appeared to be that of a medic.

"Hm? Ah, Azure, good," Lynus said warmly as the young man, Azure, reached his side and immediately, and rather meekly clutched onto his arm. "I want you to meet the Phaedron guild and Isiah. This is Azure, my apprentice."

Azure looked over at everyone and subconsciously clung onto Lynus' arm tightly. "U-um, hi," he murmured shyly.

He flushed lightly before he turned to look directly at Lynus and pulled at his sleeve once more. A look of concern immediately appeared on Lynus' face and he turned slightly away from everyone so that he could give his full attention to his apprentice.

"What's wrong?" Lynus asked softly before he tiled his head to the side to allow the other young man to speak into his ear. Leading forward, Azure cupped his hand around Lynus' ear so he could whisper to him.

A light wrinkle in Lynus' brow appeared. "What? Is he at the clinic? I see. Alright."

Azure took a half step back from Lynus, though continued to hold onto his arm. Lynus stared at the ground for a moment, no doubt mulling something around in his head. He eventually nodded, more to himself than anyone else, before he turned back to everyone with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me," Lynus said simply as he idly toyed with a button on his medical coat.

Lirit suddenly clapped his hands in front of him with a smile. "Nup, it's fine. We'll be happy to show everyone around!"

"Go ahead," Axel said with an understanding tone. "I'll take care of things from here."

There was gratitude in Lynus' smile as he regarded the two. "I know. I'll be back shortly."

With that, he turned toward the entrance with Azure and with a brisk, but calm pace, hurried back inside. Azure a step or so behind him. Out of instinct, Roxbury watched until they were no longer in sight. He wasn't sure if something had happened, but it was obvious that someone required some kind of medical attention.

And as a guild leader he felt a sense of concern touch him, too.

Axel also watched until the two medics were out of sight before he turned back to being their gracious host. "Let me show you to the dorms first."

"Ok," Lirit agreed before he unexpectedly turned to head back inside through the entrance also. "While you do that, we'll go tell everyone of our new residents."

"Don't ambush them all at once!" Axel shouted after him as Macerio and Topaz took to a jog to follow him. And with Zeryn following at a more leisurely pace.

Macerio threw a positively cheeky grin over his shoulder as he jogged away. "We'll be good!"

"I don't know about that," Axel said with a sigh as he folded his arms across his chest. There was a light sense of exasperation, but not the negative, bitter kind. He had a half smile on his lips as he turned to regard Roxbury. "Anyway, if you're set upon by a bunch of excited explorers, don't panic."

Any tension that Roxbury may have had immediately dissipated and he laughed. "We'll be fine," he said as they collectively moved through the entrance of their new community. "Getting such a warm welcome is a good thing."

Axel led them through the large bay doors that acted as the entrance of the main building, it seemed. And he led them up a flight of stairs. As they moved to another set of stairs that reached up to the third floor, Roxbury took note of the doors that they passed. Some were seemingly locked tight, while others were slightly ajar. And next to them were small wooden plaques with names written on them.

It seemed they were all rooming in the same section of the community.

"Well, this half of the main building is the dormitories," Axel explained as the reached the third floor. "This floor is likely to be all yours. You'll need to pair up where you can. Though, I imagine Highland Count will have his own room."

Axel unexpectedly paused as he looked at the first door on the right. His shoulders hunched slightly as he leaned forward and peered at a small wooden placard next to the door. He then sighed and shook his head.

"Seems like Villard had expected your cooperation, Count," Axel said as he straightened his posture and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the placard.

Curious, Count ventured forward to have a look himself. And he, too, uttered a sigh. "It certainly seems so. Honestly, that man…"

"I'd ask you to keep him in line, but I imagine that to be impossible," Axel muttered.

"Villard has always danced to the beat of his own drum, you could say," Count added with a shake of his head. But there was still a sense of fondness in his voice. "Looks like everyone else will need to make their own decisions."

"I'll share with Miach!" Fletcher immediately stated.

"Then I'll share with Baldur," Blayden quickly followed as he clamped a hand on Baldur's shoulder, as if ensuring that the prince wouldn't try to talk himself out of it.

"Well, I'm obviously sharing with Varuna," Bryce stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "And Nitish is rooming with Achyuta. And Ciaran with Xander."

"Un. I'll share with Biast," Zoran said as he turned to the sentinel and looked up at him happily. "I don't take much room."

Biast gave the small vessel a soft smile. "And I take too much room."

Jeroden laughed as he nudged Logre's shoulder with his arm. "Well, I'll share with Logre, here."

Logre looked subtly relieved and nodded. "Sure."

"If you don't mind, but I would like a room of my own," Kirjonen suddenly, but softly, requested. Which caused the small smile on Logre's lips to immediately disappear, replaced momentarily by a wince.

"That's not a problem," Axel replied nonchalantly to Kirjonen's request. "Not everyone is made to having a roommate. We have a few single rooms anyway. There in the middle of the hall. Take your pick."

"Thank you very much," Kirjonen said politely as he moved further down the hall. Cutting a rather…lonely figure.

Everyone was well aware of Kirjonen's fondness toward Logre. A fondness that went beyond that of friendship. Logre seemed to have been growing fond of him in return. But that fondness never moved beyond that of friendship. Everyone joked that they would strand the two in the Windy Plains until they confessed their feelings to each other, but it was only that; a joke.

Everyone was equally aware of the unfair amount that Logre carried. They had hoped that in developing a friendship (perhaps moving onto more) would help him to begin to like himself in return.

And then Jeroden returned.

Though there were a few days of utter shock on Logre's part, he soon became inseparable from Jeroden. And it soon became clear to everyone just how much the other man meant to Logre.

Kirjonen became painfully aware, too.

"Kirjonen…" Nitish said softly, sadly, which prompted Kirjonen to straighten his figure and to small reassuringly.

"It's all right, I'm used to traveling alone, to be honest," Kirjonen insisted. "This is going to be quite the experience."

While everyone was pleased that Logre had someone he held as very important to him, they did wish that there was something they could do to help Kirjonen with his…unrequited love.

There was a suddenly rush of noise and voices down stairs. Not anything frightening, though. Just the sound of loud laughter and people talking freely, which radiated up the stairs they lingered near.

Axel glanced down the stairs for a moment before turning to regard Kirjonen once more. He then jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "With this bunch, it's going to be impossible to be alone, I can assure you."

The corner of Kirjonen's mouth twitched into a genuine smile for a moment before he placed that elegant, polite expression he was renowned for once more. He bowed his head slightly, almost with a sense of gratitude, before he turned and went in search of his room. Him doing so prompted those who had already claimed their roommate to follow.

Axel watched Kirjonen for a moment before he folded his arms across his chest and turned to face Roxbury. "I take it he doesn't like imposing on others?" he unexpectedly asked.

"You could say that," Roxbury replied with a weak smile. "It's…complicated."

"Ah, feeling left out from all the coupling happening here?" Axel asked, though it sounded as if he already knew the answer. "There's a few others like that. He's in good company."

Roxbury gazed at Axel for a moment before he smiled. "That's good to know."

"Well, I volunteer to share a room with Roxbury."

Roxbury was honestly surprised when he heard Zesiro state that, especially in front of everyone. He didn't mind sharing a room with Zesiro. Honestly, there were times where he was grateful that Zesiro had snuck into his room. Some nights…were just a little too dark to get any proper sleep.

But the way that both Mahalah and Isiah seemed to bristle, they weren't exactly thrilled. It was…honestly, rather disheartening.

"Pardon?" Mahalah said politely, but with a relatively sharp tone.

Zesiro turned to give Mahalah a charming smile. Not quite condescending, but not entirely genuine either. "We can't have our beloved leader in a room by himself lest he overwork himself, hm?"

While there was a smile on Mahalah's lips, there was a telling and protective narrowing of his eyes. "I doubt that's the real reason."

"Mahalah…" Roxbury sighed. He couldn't blame the dancer of being protective. But maybe a bit more trust wouldn't go astray.

"Why so suspicious?" Zesiro asked. "I've been very quiet and patient, haven't I?"

Axel looked back and forth between the two for a moment before he arched an eyebrow. "Am I sensing some tension here?" he asked, his eyebrow arched questioningly.

Zesiro turned his attention toward Axel and granted him a surprisingly polite smile. "Perhaps a little. Mahalah is just very protective of our leader. Understandable, really."

Mahalah reeled his back slightly in surprise while Isiah narrowed his eyes sceptically at the politeness in Zesiro's tone. Roxbury, however, he felt a little bit worried. Zesiro was acting rather…out of character.

Axel stared at Zesiro for a moment, his expression neutral, but his gaze searching nevertheless. He was obviously gauging whether or not Zesiro was being truthful. "That so?" he said, slowly. He then unexpectedly shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Fair enough."

"Oh, just let the idiot do what he wants," Kalan piped up as he idly toyed with a strand of his hair. "He's going to be sneaking in, anyway."

Mahalah glanced over at Kalan before back to Zesiro. After a moment of silence, he finally sighed, his shoulders drooping in defeat. "…That's true."

Kalan nodded his head, satisfied, and idly tossed the strand of hair he had been playing with over his shoulder. "Now, I'll room with Isiah."

"Then, I'll share a room with Durriken," Mahalah offered as he turned to regard the other runemaster. "If that's all right?"

"Ah, that's fine," Duriken immediately replied with a small smile. That smile turned somewhat mischievous as he glanced over at Telem. "Then Telem can share with Falkner."

Telem remained silent as he looked back at Durriken, a questioning expression on his face. He then glanced over at Falkner. "…Very well."

"Ah, sure, that's fine with me," Falkner responded with a friendly smile, despite sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Fletcher suddenly uttered a purposely loud laugh from where he stood halfway down the hallway.

"What you sniggering about?" Falkner asked as he shot his brother a slightly annoyed look.

A look that had no effect on Fletcher whatsoever. "Nothing~"

"Well, I guess I'll have to room with Clester," Ayjay said with a sense of exasperation in his voice. Clester, however, didn't pick up on it as he continued to simply look around, interested in his new surroundings.

Well, it seemed that everything was settled. They had their roommates and some had already chosen their rooms. So, Roxbury settled on the room closest to the stairs. As good as room as any, he supposed.

"I'll take the one by the stairs then," Roxbury said and then turned his attention momentarily to Axel. "Would you mind waiting a minute or two? I wish to simply put my belongings into my room. I'm more interested in meeting the other members of your guild."

"No problem," Axel once again answered easily. "They'll be getting eager to meet you lot, too."

"While you do that, I'll get our things unpacked," Zesiro said, that placid, polite smile still on his lips.

"Ah, ok," Roxbury murmured.

Honestly, Zesiro was acting strangely. It was…worrying. He had been rather placid. Not meek or anything. Just…polite? Especially around Axel. He wasn't…intimidated by him, was he? Roxbury didn't feel or see anything intimidating about Axel, honestly. That large battle he carried around when he visited Tharsis yesterday was impressive, but he wasn't remotely threatening with it.

He'd have to talk to Zesiro about it later.

"Ah, Axel? Mind if I have a quick word with you?" Count requested suddenly.

"Sure, what's up?"

As Axel turned and moved toward Count, who stood by his room, his ever-faithful pooch in his arms, Roxbury turned his attention to Zesiro. And he immediately noticed that polite look on his face dissipated into that of natural stoniness.

Before Roxbury could ask him if there was something wrong, Isiah interrupted.

"You? Being civil? The world must be ending," he stated rather dryly.

Zesiro turned his head sharply and sent Isiah a rather scathing look. "Shut it, Isa," he said lowly. "Can't you sense it for yourself? That redhead feels like he could take the head of a dragon with a single swing. Hell, if you give him a good enough motivation, he could head out into the Windy Plains now and take on the Great Dragon and win right now."

He paused and sent a sideways glance in Axel's direction and pressed his lips into a thin line for a moment. "I ain't fucking with that."

With that, he grabbed his luggage, along with that of Roxbury's, before he turned and quickly made his way to the room at the end of the hall near the stairs. He slipped inside the room just as quickly.

Roxbury blinked. Before his expression creased into that of concern. He turned to look at Isiah, noticing that the medic looked a little worried himself. They shared a look before both turning to cast a quick glance toward Axel once more.

The other man stood with Count. Though he had his arms folded across his chest, his posture was relaxed and still rather open. Shoulders relaxed, posture straight, expression friendly. And Count seemed to have no trouble speaking with him. There wasn't the slightest bit of hesitation or trepidation in the Count's posture.

While it was true that Axel carried that impressive axe of his easily, he couldn't really see him marching out into the Windy Plains and taking on the Fire Dragon on his own. Firstly, he appeared too sensible for that.

But there was something about him that seemed to put Zesiro on guard. Was he more powerful than what he appeared to be? Zesiro had spent years of his life needing to gauge whether or not someone was a threat to him as he conducted his secret mission. So, he would have some idea on how to judge someone.

Still…

"I can't really see anything like that," Roxbury admitted softly as he turned back to Isiah.

"Honesty, me either," Isiah answered as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his medical coat. "He seemed like the supportive brother type."

Yeah, that was what Roxbury got from him, too.

He supposed he would just have to talk to Zesiro about it later. They were sharing a room now, so they had plenty time to talk. Discuss certain things. And to…do other things…

_Ahem_.

"W-well, better inspect my new room," Roxbury murmured as he hurried after Zesiro.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: Felt like doing a chapter from Axel's POV now :3

* * *

**Chapter 14**:

As Highland Count entered his room to get himself settled and likely take a look around at his new surroundings, Axel stood out in the middle of the hallway. He rolled his shoulder and stretched contently as the Phaedron guild paired up and picked their rooms.

They seemed like a good group of guys. Friendly, easy going, some of them excitable, others more reserved. Like a regular guild of close friends and family.

Guild leader Roxbury certainly seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. The guy reminded him of Jhon, in a way. Polite, considerate, probably a bit too trusting. But definitely friendly. This Roxbury, however, seemed to have a hidden vulnerability to him. Now, Axel didn't have Lynus' empathetic abilities, but he knew a wounded soul when he saw one. And it raised his protective heckles.

And from what Lynus had told him, Roxbury wasn't the only vulnerable soul amongst this guild. There was at least six of them, Lynus had admitted.

After a brief conversation, they collectively decided to keep a close eye on them. Maybe a little bit more than usual?

Though, Axel felt that Zesiro guy seemed rather intimidated by him. He was outwardly polite, but it was definitely fake. It was a cautious kind of politeness, as if he was ensuring that he didn't get on Axel's bad side. It kinda indicated to Axel that the guy had been through some shit and was pretty skilled in judging a person's strength.

Definitely tempted to try to get him to lighten up. But he probably better not.

Not yet at least. Shiki might get to him first. Never know what the future held.

The door to the room that Roxbury disappeared in opened and the said brown-haired man appeared. "Axel, thanks for waiting," he said with a polite sense of gratitude in his voice.

Before Axel could respond, another door opened sharply and a rather short but bubbly blond-haired guy rushed out. "These rooms are awesome. Bigger than the ones at the inn."

Axel turned to give Blayden a half smile, subconsciously looking at him through one eye. "Not bad, right? What Villard lacks in consideration he makes up for in comfort. There's a lot of rooms to see in this place. Other than the bedrooms, nothing's off limits. So, go nuts."

Blayden grinned widely at that just another young man, likely the same age, walked out of the room at a more leisurely pace. "Right, let's go, Baldur," he said as he snared the other guy the wrist and immediately began to pull him along with him, right past his brother as he stepped out of his room also.

"Don't pull me!" the guy, Baldur, yelled as he was suddenly pulled in the opposite direction he had been facing. Though his words were sharp, he didn't actually do anything else to protest. Didn't even attempt to pull his hand back, to resist in anyway.

Axel arched an eyebrow as he watched them disappear down the hall. "...Flighty, tsundere prince?" he asked as he turned his attention back to Roxbury.

Roxbury gave a short chuckle. "Hm. He's gotten a lot better, honestly."

Bryce watched as the two rush down the hall and uttered a rather exasperated sigh. It felt like an act, though. The guy appeared brash by appearance. Maybe even terse and, for a lack of a better word; cantankerous. But Axel got the sense that the guy was simply the older, big brother type that appeared grumpy by first appearance, but completely and utterly protective.

"I guess we'll go and keep an eye on them," Bryce uttered.

Roxbury nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. "You're not in the labyrinth right now."

Bryce folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

Hah. The guy's kinda honest. In a brash way.

"Fair enough," Axel commented. "We're taking flight after lunchtime today, so I'll get someone to find you lot before that happens."

Varuna, the guy with long white hair, stepped out of the room he shared with Bryce and looked curiously toward Axel. "What happens during take-off?"

Axel though for a moment. He could answer that plainly, but it would be underwhelming to experiencing it for the first time. "Better if you wait and see. We kinda hunker down in the dining hall until we've reached cruising altitude."

Varuna looked at him silently for a moment before he sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. "That should be fun."

"It's startling at first, but with your experience with airships, I'm sure you'll be fine," Axel returned.

The sound of another door opening prevented Varuna or Bryce of uttering a response. Axel idly glanced over at the sound to see two more figures appear. One with dark purple hair and the other a sickly-looking man. Axel wasn't a medic, but even he could tell that the guy was deathly sick. How was he even standing and walking despite being so frail?

Mahalah smiled politely as he walked over to Axel. "Excuse me, Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind showing me the way to the kitchen?" he unexpectedly requested before he motioned to the sickly man a step behind him with a wave of his hand. "Durriken here is on a strict diet, you could say."

Axel wasn't at all surprised. "Sure, no problem."

Durriken shook his head. "Don't go too much out of your way."

Mahalah immediately turned around and chided him lightly. "Hush. You're not a hassle."

"It's fine," Axel interjected, knowing from experience how to deal with people who thought themselves to be burdens toward those who were genuinely worried for them. "We have a few others who are on strict diets themselves. Just talk to Flavio. He's the one in charge of the kitchen, so to speak. He'll help you sort things out."

Mahalah looked pleased by the answer while Durriken appeared mildly confused. He also looked somewhat worried.

"Mind if I come, too?" Roxbury requested.

Man, the guy was polite. He really did remind him of Jhon in a way.

"Sure," Axel replied with a half-smile and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder toward the stairs. "I'll show you around so you can meet the others. There's a lot of people here now, so this might take some time."

"We'll go check on the munchkins," Bryce interjected as he and Varuna turned in the opposite direction, where Blayden had dragged Baldur in earlier.

With that said, they parted ways; Axel led his small group down the stairs while Bryce and Varuna moved in the other direction. Their pace wasn't hurried, however, which kinda indicated to Axel that they were just curious to look around themselves. He could understand that.

Explorers will do what explorers do.

They walked down the stairs in silence and reached the entrance that led out into the courtyard. The foyer wasn't empty, however. A certain silver-haired troubadour appeared to have already cornered someone. Ayjay, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Hey, Cedric," Axel called out as they approached, idly curious as to way Cedric seemed to hone in on this guy. "Already meeting our new residents, huh?"

Cedric turned around and beamed brightly at him. "Of course. Lynus has told me much about this Phaedron guild. I'm so glad that you've agreed to join us!"

"We've heard much about the Guardians, too," Roxbury replied, again in that professional and well-mannered tone. "My name is Roxbury, this is Mahalah and Durriken."

"Nice to meet you," Mahalah immediately replied, just as politely while Durriken settled with simply nodding his head in Cedric's direction.

"Oh, are you a dancer?" Cedric unexpectedly asked as he looked toward Mahalah. "What an interesting skill. I assume that Ayjay here is the same?"

"That's right," Ayjay replied proudly as he practically puffed his chest out and dramatically flicked back his hair. "One of the best dancers in Tharsis."

Cedric looked amused more than impressed. "Is that so?" he said slowly before a sly look momentarily appeared on his face. He brightened up suddenly and clapped his hands in front of him. "I would love to see you in a duet with Mahalah!"

The façade that Ayjay had immediately faltered and he unexpectedly began to stutter in a flustered manner. "A-ah, well...it's not a duet..."

Cedric continued to beam brightly, completely oblivious (or just ignoring) the discomfort from the man in front of him. "I bet he's just a beautiful dancer, hm? Quite enchanting, hm?"

"I, ah, I gotta go!" Ayjay spluttered aloud, his face as red as his hair, before he turned on his heel and practically scurried away.

"My, why such a reaction?" Cedric asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side questioningly. It was all completely fake, though.

Ah, so that was why he cornered the guy. He had found a new victim.

"He's always like that with me," Mahalah said with a sad shake of his head.

"I bet it's because he's intimidated by your immense beauty," Cedric said without any hesitation.

Mahalah reeled his head back in surprise and a light dusting of red appeared on his cheeks. "Wh-what?" he stuttered before he shook his head again and folded his arms across his torso. "Please, don't tease me like that."

"Aren't you delightful?" Cedric practically cooed, though there wasn't any mirth in his voice. He soon smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, love, I won't tease you." That playful smile returned and he clapped his hands in front of him. "But I will tease the hell out of him. He's going to be so much fun~"

With a very telling chuckle, Cedric turned and hurried away. In the direction that Ayjay scurried away in.

Axel shook his head in exasperation. "That's Cedric for you."

Roxbury was silent for a moment, no doubt struggling to find some polite words to utter. "...He's certainly a character."

Man, Roxbury was _really_ polite. He reminded him of both Jhon and Hrothgar. The conversation between the three of them was sure to be…interesting.

Axel shook his head sharply to push that thought aside before he motioned for the others to follow him as they continued on their way. He led them down a small hall that would take them into the large kitchen from a side door.

And just as he had expected, Flavio was already there. He appeared to be asking Cress to do something for him as the small inn-keeper nodded his head readily before he spun on his heel and hurried through the large swing-doors that led to the dining hall. Flavio watched him leave before he shook his head. Fondly.

"Yo, Flavio!" Axel called out.

Flavio immediately turned in his direction. "Axel, what's up?" he asked as he made his way over.

Axel motioned to the three that were with him with a tilt of his head. "We've got some new residents."

The expression on Flavio's face immediately brightened. "Ah, the Phaedron guild, right? Lynus told me about you."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Roxbury, leader of the Phaedron guild. And this is Mahalah and Durriken," Roxbury said once more.

"And I'm Flavio, it's nice to meet you, too," Flavio replied, friendly and warm.

"You're the one in charge here?" Mahalah asked as he glanced around the kitchen, appearing to be somewhat impressed.

Flavio rested a hand on his hip and shrugged. "You could say that."

Axel couldn't prevent a snort. "Please, you commandeered the kitchen the moment you moved to Maginia. I doubt you've even seen the rest of the Sanctuary."

Flavio immediately spun around to face him directly and pouted with sheer indignation. "What? Of course I have!" he insisted.

Axel levelled him with a stare. "Then you've seen the recreational room and the greenhouse?"

"...We have a greenhouse?" Flavio asked as he sheepishly pressed his index fingers together in front of him.

Roxbury seemed interested in that small titbit of information, too. "You do?" he asked, which earned him a nod from Axel. "Well, Nitish would be happy about that."

Axel folded his arms across his chest comfortably. "Ah, he has a bit of a green thumb? I'll get someone to show it to him later, then."

"Moving forward; Flavio, do you mind if I speak to you about Durriken here? He's on a strict diet, you see," Mahalah requested as he took a step closer toward Flavio. He appeared quite adamant in sorting out the issues necessary to help with Durriken's diet.

Hardly a surprise, honestly. The guy was likely to be on a diet to help him gain some muscle mass. As healthily as possible, of course. But he was likely to be on a light diet at the same time; soups and salads. Anything too fatty would not settle in his stomach, and make him feel nauseous.

"Sure, that's no problem," Flavio immediately replied.

Flavio wasn't a medic, but he knew his food. And he knew the benefits of certain foods. He'd likely want to run the diet he and Mahalah make up for Durriken past someone like Lynus later. But honestly, the guy was more than capable of figuring out things on his own.

"Durra, there you are!"

The unexpected and loud shout caused everyone but Axel to jump. Axel just raised an eyebrow. The voice startled him, for sure. But he had grown used to Zeryn's loud voice booming suddenly. Someone shouting at the top of their lungs barely got an outward reaction out of him.

He would still grimace inwardly, though. There was no need to be so loud inside, god damn it.

Durriken turned in the direction the voice resonated from and he placed his hands on his hips. In an entirely chiding way. "No need to shout."

A guy with grey hair walked directly over to Durriken and stood before him. If Axel wasn't mistaken, the guy's name was Clester. He remembered him through his hair, honestly. The guy's hair reminded him of a paintbrush; sticking straight up in a gravity defying way.

Or he just used a lot of hair-gel. Whatever, no judgement.

"Why not?" Clester said as he folded his arms dismissively behind his head. He soon smiled broadly, though. "Anyway, you're in the kitchen. That's awesome!"

Durriken sighed and straightened his posture. He shook his head and grasped his right elbow with his left hand, his arm across his torso. "...I don't see how."

Clester ignored him as he glanced around the kitchen. "Nya, I bet there's a tonne of awesome food here."

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a kitchen if there wasn't," Flavio was the one to comment, gaining Clester's attention. "Are you interested in cooking?"

Clester lowered his arms to rest his hands on his hips, and shook his head. "Nah, but I am interested in eating! I'll eat anything and everything. So, if you need a food taste-tester, I'm your man!" he finished that sentence with a proud pose, jabbing his thumb into the centre of his chest.

Flavio uttered a small laugh before he fell silent. He folded his arm across his chest and idly tapped his cheek in thought. "Hmm, that might be a good idea. After all, we'll have new materials and ingredients to work with. Definitely going to be experimenting a little."

That brought a really bright smile to Clester's lips. "Hehe, awesome." He abruptly turned to give Durriken his full attention again. "I'll share the really delicious food with you, Durra, ok?"

Durriken tilted his head to the side. "Hm? But you'll be wasting it on me."

And that caused Clester to puff his cheeks out in disgruntlement. "Dude, if you eat it, it's not a waste!" he proclaimed loudly, sounding rather indignant. But that soon dissipated and he turned back to Flavio once more. "Anywho, what kind of food do you guys have anyway?"

Somewhat amused, Flavio continued to indulge in Clester's curiosity. "The usual; wheat, rice, milk, meat, garden vegetables, fruit. The real experimentation will happen once we get to Lemuria and we get our hands on some monster meat."

"Monster meat!" Clester unexpectedly cheered, going as far as throwing his arms into the air. "I haven't tried any of that!"

Flavio laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, you're going to be in for a treat! I happen to have experience in working in a restaurant that specialised in ingredients from the labyrinth. I'm sure I could make a meal or two."

"Awesome!" Clester cheered again. "I'm gonna tell Ayjay."

With that, he turned on his heel and ran out of the room in hunt for the mentioned dancer. And left everyone in the kitchen in a somewhat amused silence.

"You seem close," Axel couldn't help but comment as he turned his gaze toward Durriken.

"Ah, well..." Durriken murmured, his gaze toward the floor as he held his right arm again. "We haven't actually known each other for very long."

"Clester found Durriken one day and shared some of his food with him," Mahalah was the one to explain with a smile. "And when he learnt that Durriken was on a strict diet, he became rather attached to him. He has a bit of an obsession with food and helping others to enjoy eating."

The kid appeared to be loud, with a short attention span. But Axel kinda liked the guy. He liked the ones who were openly, even obliviously honest.

"Ah, that so?" Axel replied with a half grin. "He seems to be the openly affectionate type."

Mahalah laughed softly into his hand and nodded. "He really is."

Roxbury chuckled also. "Well, perhaps we'll leave you three to speak."

Yeah, that would be a good idea. Flavio would need to ask a few personal questions and they didn't need Axel hanging around, eavesdropping. Roxbury probably felt the same.

"Right, I'll introduce you to the others," Axel said as he motioned for Roxbury to follow him through the oak swinging doors.

As they pushed through, Axel cast an idle glance at his surroundings. Some of the members of the Phaedron guild had already made their way into the dining hall. Cedric had cornered Ayjay again, but Clester was there with them, so he was entertaining him as well.

Jhon was speaking with Falkner, though Tobyn stood silently behind him, while a shady looking guy (called Telem, if Axel wasn't mistaken) stood behind Falkner in the same protective but awkward posture.

Even Highland Count had made his way into the dining hall, his small canine companion perched in his arms. He stood to the left of them, just a few feet away with Hrothgar next to him as Chi-hung sat on his back haunches right in front of him, likely interested in the small white dog with the pink bow.

"I must admit, when I was told that there would be a white tiger here, I wasn't expecting a true sabre-tooth white tiger," Count commented as he looked at Chi-hung curiously. "Being the leader of three wolves, I presume?"

"He's quite impressive, isn't he?" Hrothgar replied with a smile. "I assume that Chi-hung here is drawn to the little one in your arms. Chi-hung is very protective of his fellow beast companions. Along with any animal, really. If little Suzy there is any indication."

Count cast another glance over the pack of beast companions before a light expression of surprise appeared on his face. "Oh, I didn't see the little lamb there. Hm, and a housecat, I see."

Again, Hrothgar nodded as Wolfgar trotted to his side. "Yes. That little one is Zanna."

"Wonderful," Count said, seemingly pleased with something. "I honestly wasn't sure what I was expecting. With sentinels and vessels, I should have expected this."

Hrothgar uttered a genuine laugh of mirth and nodded once more. "It's amazing how we grow accustomed to such things so easily."

"Hm!"

Roxbury had witnessed the exchange and he, too, had a sense of amusement in his expression. "We certainly have an array of characters here, don't we?"

"We certainly do," Axel replied readily before he motioned toward the redheaded protector. "That's Hrothgar. He's an honorary member of the Guardians. We're protective of him."

"Ah." Roxbury made a sound of understanding. "He's like Ciaran, then. We're all protective of him, too."

Hm, the wharf master if he remembered right. Good. It was always a good sign for a guild to be protective of their honorary members.

"Ah, I had received word that we had new residents."

Axel turned to look to his right, to where Hamza approached the two of them. "From Cedric, no doubt," he said as Hamza stood with them.

The corner of Hamza's mouth twitched into a half smile. "He's quite excited, you could say."

"Yeah, he's found new victims to tease already." Axel sent a quick glance in the direction were Cedric stood with Ayjay before he turned his attention back to Hamza and Roxbury once more. "Anyway, this is Hamza. He's the original leader of the Guardians and as far as I'm concerned, he still is."

Hamza sighed and rolled his eyes. "We've had this conversation. It's a joint leadership."

"It's nice to meet you," Roxbury said, once again sounding quite professional and polite. "My name is Roxbury, leader to the Phaedron Guild. Though, I do tend to share that title with another."

"Good, good," Hamza immediately said as he nodded his head in approval and moved to shake Roxbury's hand. "No need to shoulder the burden of a leader on your own." He released his hand and took a half step back, though kept his full attention toward him. "In all honesty, I am the one in charge of filling the paperwork and issuing orders when necessary. Axel here, along with Lynus, are what I refer to as field leaders. Especially in regards to search and rescue missions."

Roxbury nodded his head before he looked somewhat curious. "I see. I must admit that we've conducted a few search and rescues of our own, but we have little experience otherwise. I do hope that we can be of some help should you ever need it."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Hamza replied, his tone a mixture of approval and appreciation. "You'll be sure to learn quickly, I am sure. A leader of any guild certainly needs to think on their feet, yes?"

Roxbury chuckled, though it wasn't entirely out of mirth. "They certainly do."

"I best see that Cedric hasn't gotten too carried away," Hamza said with a small, half smirk on his lips. "Excuse me. Perhaps we can talk after the chaos of flight has taken place?"

"Of course. I look forward to exchanging stories with you," Roxbury immediately replied.

Hamza nodded his head once more before he turned on his heel and immediately headed in the direction where Cedric was. Whom of which now had Sigil from Guild Aurora with him. The two of them were likely picking on Ayjay now.

Axel kinda felt sorry for the guy.

"Everyone seems to be settling in well."

"Nitish, Achyua," Roxbury said in greeting even before he turned around to look to his left. He smiled warmly when he saw that he was right. That smile soon faded slightly as he looked at Nitish with a half curious, concerned look on his face. "How are you feeling? Not being overwhelmed from all the new auras?"

"I'm fine," Nitish immediately replied as he folded his hands delicately in front of him, staying close to Achyuta as the other man rested a hand on the small of his back for comfort. "There's a lot of new auras, yes. But I sense no negativity. Though, some of them are…interesting, to say the least."

"Take your time," Axel said, causing the blond to turn his head toward him in curiosity. "Lynus tends to become spacy when there's new auras for him to subconsciously inspect."

Nitish smiled gently. "Thank you, I'll be fine."

Axel looked at the two for a moment. Nitish reminded him a little of Lynus; delicate and gentle. Achyuta, however, reminded him of Jhon and Topaz; mild-mannered and sophisticated. There was a sense of gentleness from him, too, however.

They just remind him of a content pair of homebodies.

"Oh, right, before I forget," Axel said before he turned his head to the side and cupped his mouth with his hand. "Joren!"

Not a moment later, a short teen with blond haired hurried into view. He immediately made his way over to Axel and stood before him. He had to tilt his head back to look up at him, curiosity in his expression. He thankfully wasn't as intimidated when he first met.

"Yes, Mr Axel?" Joren asked.

"Drop the mister," Axel instinctively returned before he motioned toward Nitish with his hand. "Anyway, I want you to show Nitish here the greenhouse."

Nitish's expression immediately brightened. "You have a greenhouse?"

"Right," Axel replied with a half-smile. "It's a little empty at the moment, but Joren here is a farmer. He's been working on it by himself."

Nitish nodded his head before he tapped his cheek in thought. "To be truthful, I actually brought a few seeds from my own garden. I had hoped that I could do something like this here. With medicinal herbs, and all." He turned his gaze toward Joren and smiled softly. "Do you mind?"

"No, that's fine," Joren dutifully replied with a shake of his head. He soon frowned lightly, however. "I haven't worked much with medicinal herbs, though."

Nitish smiled warmly. "I can teach you."

Joren appeared excited by that and he looked up at Nitish in surprise. "Really?"

"Hm? Did I hear a greenhouse?"

Another pair of members from the Phaedron guild approached their growing group. They appeared slightly older than everyone else. Logre and Jeroden if he wasn't mistaken. Quite heavily scarred, too. And not just physically.

There was definitely something about their auras that caught Lynus' attention. Caught Axel's attention, too. He couldn't see what Lynus could. He knew a scarred individual, however. And in all honesty, they reminded him of both Shiki and Gerald; both held past hurts that, as try as they might, still affected them to this very day.

He felt the urge to keep an eye on them.

"Yes. Joren here is a farmer," Nitish answered Jeroden's observation.

"Ah, I have some farming experience myself," Jeroden said as he folded his scarred arms across his chest. "Especially in working with difficult terrain. Let me know if you ever need any help."

"Wow, really?" Joren replied, again sounding impressed.

Jeroden laughed in response, while Logre on the other hand seemed to have winced before he plastered a roguish smile to his lips once more. "Haha, sure! How I about I join you in visiting the greenhouse now?"

Achyuta immediately smiled and gave Nitish a small, supportive nudge. "I'll stay with Sir Logre. You two go ahead."

Nitish tilted his head back toward Achyuta and smiled. "Yes."

They spent a short moment just looking at each other, reminding Axel of how he and Lynus would do the same whenever they had separate responsibilities. They eventually turned away from each other and Nitish moved to walk, rather elegantly, with Jeroden as Joren happily took the lead.

Achyuta watched for a moment until they were out of sight. He then turned toward Logre and gave him a polite smile. "Shall we inspect the premises?"

Logre rubbed the back of his neck as he thought for a moment. "Mah, might as well." That response caught Achyuta's smile grew more understanding.

"Don't get lost." Axel couldn't help him. "This place is massive."

"We'll do our best," Achyuta said with a friendly smile. "Excuse us."

Man, _another_ incredibly professional and polite one.

"Hm…" Axel hummed to himself as he watched the two leave his view before he folded his arms and crossed his arms across his chest. "They seem restless."

Roxbury nodded his head. "New surroundings, old habits."

"Yeah, fair enough," Axel replied idly as he rolled his shoulder to ease out a small knot. "Can never be too cautious. There're a few others like that already. This place is going to be well guarded, that's for sure."

Roxbury nodded his head again and parted his lips to respond. But an expression of surprise appeared on his face as his gaze drifted over Axel's shoulder. Curious, Axel turned to look as well, and immediately understood his reaction.

Cannan and Skylark had made their way to the dining hall in preparation for lift-off, and was immediately (and cutely) confronted by Zoran, the seemingly quite fragile vessel, an inhabitant of a labyrinth located somewhere near Tharsis. Cannan and Skylark immediately stop dead in their tracks and turned their full attention to Zoran. Cannan appeared quite curious, holding his chin in thought as he leaned forward.

"They're…?" Roxbury murmured.

"Hm? Oh, that's Cannan and Skylark," Axel explained. "Lynus mentioned that inhabitants from the labyrinth in Lagaard agreed to join, remember? That's them."

Roxbury continued to look at the two-winged ones, who in turn are fully interested in Zoran and Biast, the purple-furred sentinel. "That's honestly amazing. Zoran and Biast, rather Zoran especially, would be happy to chat with them for hours."

Axel nodded and was about to say something when he heard Cannan's voice state; "You are indeed very small and fragile." And he couldn't help but snort to cover up a laugh.

Roxbury was about to say something else but his brow abruptly furrowed and he took a half-step forward, as if he couldn't quite understand what he was seeing. "That's…?"

"Hm?" Axel turned toward Cannan and his new friends once more, and he soon found the reason for Roxbury's reaction. "Oh, the mechanical guy? That's Shobek, an Yggdroid. A native of Armoroad, apparently. From what I know. Long story."

An expression of understanding soon appeared on Roxbury's face and he nodded his head. "I see. So, are there forest inhabitants from other labyrinths?"

"So far," Axel replied with a shrug. "Apparently, there were forest natives in Etria, but something happened. They don't like talking about it."

Roxbury frowned lightly. "I see…"

Lindis and Simon really didn't like to talk about it. They honestly would go no further than stating "something happened" and would leave it at that.

Something happened, alright. And it was devastating that it scarred the two to this very day. There was a high possibility that they were even haunted by what had occurred in their dreams.

There was little Axel or anyone else could do to help them for the time being. If they didn't wish to talk about it, then no one could or would force them to. When they were ready to talk, someone would be ready to listen.

"Anyway, let's continue with the introductions," Axel stated to change the conversation. He however, paused when he spied another medic amongst the throngs of people mingling in the dining hall. "Before that; Oi, Isiah!"

Isiah lifted his head up and turned toward him with an eyebrow arched in question. "Hm?"

"If you're interested, the clinic is located down that hall," Axel explained as he tilted his head toward the hallway that Isiah was the closest too. If he knew anything about medics, he'd be interested in seeing what the clinic held for him to work with. "You can't miss it."

"That so?" Isiah uttered as he turned to look in the direction Axel indicated in. He soon shrugged and shoved his hands into the pockets of his medical coat. "Sure, I'll have a look."

Axel watched as the other medic disappeared down the hall and shook his head, his patient half-smile making its way to his lips. "Fairly certain that Lynus is still there. Otherwise, he'd be out here fussing over everyone."

Roxbury chuckled. "He does give the feeling of being the motherly type."

"Hah, you haven't seen him in full care-taker mode yet," Axel said, good-naturedly before he patted Roxbury lightly on the shoulder. "You guys are going to be just fine here with this lot, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, I'm sure of it, too," Roxbury said readily as he moved to follow Axel deeper into the dining hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: Ah, another really long chapter. Over 6 thousand words. It won't end. Send help.

* * *

**Chapter 15**:

Isiah made his way down the hallway that Axel had suggested to him. One side was a wall of windows that looked out over the main courtyard yard. The other wall was a series of doors. All shut for the time being. About half way down the hall, from what he could estimate, was a set of tall swinging doors. And they were propped open.

Pretty obvious that they led into the clinic.

He idly fiddled with the pockets of his coat as he stepped inside. He had to admit that he was slightly nervous. Only slightly, of course. He had been working in his dad's clinic since he was born. Tharsis was all that he knew. To be working elsewhere was a significant change for him.

There was also the fact that Isiah had never really gotten along well with other medics. It had always been him and his father. Doing their own thing. Going at their own pace.

Isiah wasn't exactly worried about working with Lynus. He had gotten to know him pretty well through their letters. And he appeared as harmless as a creampuff. He had also gotten to know Derek through their letters, too. So, it wasn't those two he was apprehensive about.

He just hoped there wasn't a staunch, by the books medic that would start shit with him. His father had dealt with that. And Isiah had, as well. It was incredibly agitating to have someone harping on you all the time.

Shaking his head to rid himself of that current thought pattern, Isiah stepped through the opened doors. In front of him was a large wooden desk with a few flies already scattered across it. To his left was another door, an office if he were to guess. And to his right was the medical bays. Eight beds. Four on each side.

And there were two beds with curtains drawn around them. One on the right wall, furthest from the door. The other on the left wall, second from the desk.

Hm. Appeared to have patients already.

The curtain from the bed furthest away suddenly moved to the side, and Lynus stepped out. He held a folder in his hand, to which he kept his attention upon as he idly drew the curtain close behind him. He paused for a moment to scribble someone into the folder as he absentmindedly walked through the bays.

Before Isiah had to announce himself in some way, Lynus lifted his head up and smiled. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. Much like Nitish often was.

"Isiah. I see you've found the clinic," Lynus said as he drew closer, his smile taking on a more apologetic slant. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"It's fine," Isiah replied with a slight shrug before he motioned toward the two occupied bays with a tilt of his head. "I assumed you were called away for a reason."

Lynus glanced over out of habit, his smile faltering further as he nodded his head. "Yes. I have a couple of patients in my care right now."

He obviously wasn't going to say who they were (as if Isiah would know) and what thir ailments were. Which was fair. So, Isiah instead took another glance around the clinic, noting the equipment and necessary materials.

"Hm. Not a bad set-up, I have to admit," Isiah said.

Lynus nodded his head as he folded the file shut in his hands and placed it under his arm. "I was surprised, too. I do hope the number of beds we have are enough, though. I'm also thinking about asking Villard whether I can turn one of the storage rooms into a library of sorts. To keep the reference guides within easy access."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Isiah said as his mind momentarily drifted toward the items and materials he had brought with him. "I have a few things of my own. I imagine that you do as well."

"Ah… I brought half of my clinic, honestly," Lynus uttered as an unexpected light flush appeared on his features and he idly scratched his cheek. He then coughed lightly and motioned to the door that was to the left of the entrance. "Moving on, this is the office. Villard initially presented it to me to use, but if you need a space of your own to work on a project, you're more than welcome to use it, too. Only fair, since there are other medics who would know their guildmates better than I could."

Isiah followed Lynus into the office and took another moment to inspect his surroundings. Large wooden desk that faced the door and window that looked out over the clinic. Bookcases already filled with books. A filing cabinet close to where the desk was situated. Not a bad looking setup either.

"You do have a point," Isiah said idly. "But I do hope that my pack of idiots don't get into too much trouble."

Lynus offered a light laugh as he walked over to the desk and set down the file he had been carrying. "I hope so, too."

"Lynus?"

A man with long brown hair and piercing golden eyes stepped into the office, he being the one who called Lynus' name. He wore long purple robes, dissimilar to that of a runemaster however.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Lynus immediately asked the newcomer.

But the man shook his head and turned his attention toward Isiah, which was rather unexpected. "No. I just sensed a different presence."

Lynus made a noise of understanding and moved to step out from behind his desk to approach the two of them. "Then let me introduce you; this is Isiah, from Tharsis. Isiah, this is Oracle, leader of the Aurora guild in Armoroad."

"Isiah, huh?" Oracle said before Isiah had the chance to respond. "So, you're the Demon Medic. You sound fun."

"Who told you that?" Lynus asked, exasperated.

The corner of Isiah's mouth twitched into a half smirk. "It's fine. The title doesn't bother me. In fact, it's frightened many a patient into compliance."

Oracle folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes. "But threatening them has to be quite entertaining?"

Though the question was highly unexpected, and asked in a totally deadpanned manner, Isiah shrugged. "Sometimes. Especially if I'm in a bad mood. Other times, I just want them to get out of my office."

"Hm," Oracle hummed in thought for a moment before he nodded his head. "That's reasonable, yes."

Lynus uttered another sigh, which caused Oracle to turn his attention toward him. And in the same deadpanned manner, asked Lynus an equally unexpected question; "You've never had to kick out a patient? Or quite literally kick a patient?"

"No," Lynus practically blurted out, somewhat taken aback by the question. "I mean, I've had my share of difficult patients. But I've never had to resort to…drastic measures." He paused for a moment and idly dragged a fingertip over the braid near his left ear. A wince flittered on his face for a moment before his expression smoothed out. "Though…I have seen other medics at the hospital resort to such methods."

"Oh?" Oracle murmured idly as he leaned forward, as if to get a closer look at Lynus. "You really are such a sweetheart, aren't you?"

Lynus immediately blushed. "U-um. I don't know about that," he stammered.

"Please," a new voice scoffed. "You are Lagaard's resident sweetheart."

The blush remained on Lynus' cheeks, which seemed to enhance the pout that appeared when his gaze shifted toward the door. "Don't you gang up on me, too," he objected.

Isiah turned to look over at the door to see another man with short red hair and glasses. He wore a medical coat similar to Lynus. Though he was taller than Lynus was and appeared rather nonchalant.

"I would do no such thing," the other man returned. "Derek would get protective of his adopted son, hm?"

It appeared as though Lynus tried to glare at the other man, but it was honestly a simple pout. He certainly didn't have an intimidating bone in his body, did he?

"Purposely changing the subject; has Derek finished with his preparations of the hospital?" Lynus asked.

"Smooth transition," the man joked in response before he shook his head. "No, not yet. He's still fussy about getting it the way he wants." He then turned to Isiah and looked at him curiously. "And I take it you're Isiah?"

Isiah nodded. "That's right."

"I'm Darrell," he finally introduced. "I work at the hospital with Derek."

Aha, the name was familiar. "Ah, yes, he mentioned you, too." Hard worker, had no tolerance for stupid explorers, more than willing to use unconventional methods to give healing to a patient. Whether they wanted it or not.

"Sounds like him," Darrell replied with a shake of his head. "He's such a dad, honestly. Though, he claims he doesn't have any favourites, Lynus is definitely his favourite son."

That brought a smile to Lynus' face and he made no attempt to dispute the claim. In fact, it seemed to make him happy to hear it. He still had a light dusting of pink to his cheeks, though.

"Lynus," another new voice interjected. "I have that book you wanted."

Once again, Isiah turned to look over at the door of the office. This time, however, two figures appeared. One with white hair and glasses, about Darrell's height. And with him was another youth, with orange hair and eyes the same shade of violet of Lynus', and about the same height.

"Hm?" Lynus made a questioning sound before he brightened with realisation as the man with white hair handed a leather-bound book to him. "Oh, thank you. Yes, this will be useful."

Lynus opened the book, seemingly prepared to flip through the pages there and then. He soon snapped the book shut, however, and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, introductions," he said as he turned his attention toward Isiah once more. "Isiah, this is Simon and Remedy from Etria. The other medics I told you about. And this is Isiah of the Phaedron guild."

Isiah turned his gaze toward the other orange-haired medic and arched an eyebrow. "Hm? Remedy?"

"Yes, a medic called Remedy," Remedy instantly replied, his expression tired and his shoulders slumped forward in a sign of exasperation. "My mother was a psychic. And before you ask; Lynus and I aren't actually related. We just look similar in appearance."

Simon chuckled lightly into his hand. "He had been asked that a lot, you could say," he explained before he turned to Remedy. "Though, to be fair, you two do look like brothers."

"I guess," Remedy said as he straightened his posture and sheepishly scared his cheek. "It doesn't exactly bother me. I guess it's just a nervous tic at this point."

"Good, more medics," Oracle unexpectedly stated as he also turned his attention to the two newcomers. "Have you two had to get violent with a patient?"

Simon gave Oracle a puzzled, yet somehow exasperated look. "That certainly was a random question."

"And we've moved on from that subject," Lynus quickly chided.

Oracle, however, shook his head, completely dismissing the disapproval. "I haven't. Well?"

Oracle's pointed stare was rather…piercing, causing Remedy to shuffle uncomfortably on his feet. "Um, well, I've haven't had that many patients. I've mostly been out in the field. They're pretty compliant there." He paused with a wince. "Although…"

"Although?" Oracle pressed.

Remedy lifted his hands to sheepishly press his index fingers together in front of him. "I hate to admit this, but I've had to shoot a couple of them." He immediately blushed a crimson red and scrambled to explain himself. "It's medi-bullet! Don't get any wrong ideas!"

Simon smothered an obvious snort of amusement. "Remedy has some gunner skills. Medi-bullet is a gunner's skill where it's basically a tranquilizer dart with medica infused within it," he explained once again. "Allowing for you to literally shoot a patient."

Oracle nodded his head in understanding. "Interesting," he said in a total deadpanned manner as he regarded the white-haired medic. "Have you done such a thing?"

Simon shook his head. "No, fortunately."

"He has some landsknecht skills, though," Remedy added quickly.

"Yeah?" Darrell said, perking up in interesting. "I do, too. Used to be a landsknecht myself before changing to medic."

It was always good to know that his fellow medics had weapons if they needed to defend themselves should the need arise.

"I have a few mace and driveblade skills myself," Isiah revealed.

Oracle turned his piercing eyes in Isiah's direction once more. "I don't know what a driveblade is, but I assume it's fun."

Again, Isiah felt his lips twitch into a half-smirk. "Puts the fear of god in others."

The guy reminded him of Kalan a bit. Kalan was a little bit sassier, though. He couldn't help but wonder if the two would get along well with all their deadpanned snark, or become rivals. Should be amusing either way.

"Do you have a weapon of choice, Lynus?" Remedy asked.

Lynus immediately appeared uncomfortable by the question. His discomfort wasn't overly obvious, but he did pale slightly and his hands fidgeted with the buttons on his medical coat. "Um…No, I'm not one for weapons, I'm afraid," he admitted. "Axel wants to teach me some sword skills, though I'm reluctant. I…I'm just more focused on healing."

"With such a protective guild and husband, he doesn't need to use a weapon," Darrell interjected quickly, somewhat protectively if Isiah was to be honest.

Oracle may have caught onto that, too, as he tilted his head to the side questioningly. He looked at Lynus for a moment before he righted himself. "I take it they can be rather violent?" he asked instead.

Lynus uttered a weak laugh. "Um, they can be…" he muttered.

"Rightfully so," Darrell added protectively again.

"Hm," Oracle hummed lightly. "Looking forward to seeing that."

Isiah fell silent as the other medics speak with Oracle, indulging him in his odd questions. His gaze wandered over toward Lynus and he noted that he didn't look as uncomfortable as before. His smile was placid, his expression gentle.

And yet there was something…vulnerable about him. Darrell's protectiveness was blatant. And Isiah got the feeling that he would be willing to turn violent if he needed to. Honestly, Lynus reminded him a bit of Nitish; delicate and gentle, even in the face of adversity.

There was definitely something painful hidden behind Lynus' outward appearance. Isiah was used to looking out for vulnerable people. He was surrounded by them, after all.

Well…he'd just have to wait to see what happened next. One thing he was fairly sure of, he was going to be fine working with these guys. The next few months should prove interesting.

… … … … …

Lynus leaned back into his chair as he idly rubbed his forehead with his hand. Before him sat two files. One was easy enough to deal with; Zalaph and his bout of bronchitis. The other was quite complicated. Zydon and his curse. He had a fever earlier that morning and his guild were rightfully worried. So, brought him to the clinic and refused anyone but Lynus to inspect him.

The fever was due to the curse. It was feeding off of his aura. So, in order to weaken the curse, Lynus needed to find a way to strengthen Zydon's aura.

And Lynus knew a little about that.

Lynus felt the approaching aura before he heard the footsteps. He immediately recognised the presence, though he had only known him for about two days. But Nitish's aura was quite beautiful, peaceful even.

So, while he couldn't sense anything to worry about in his aura, Lynus placed his hands upon the desk and pushed himself to his feet. And he wandered from his office.

"Nitish? Something wrong?" Lynus asked just as the blond-haired runemaster stepped into the reception of the clinic.

Nitish shook his head and folded his hands delicately in front of him. "Not at all. I'm just taking a stroll to get a sense of my new surroundings." He paused as he looked around the room. "So, this room is the clinic?"

Lynus nodded as he took a moment to glance around also. Thankfully, both Zydon and Zalaph had been returned to their rooms, under the watchful gazes of their significant others. So, the clinic was empty for the time being.

"Yes. It's well equipped, thankfully."

Nitish turned his gaze toward Lynus once more and offered him a small smile. "Un. I don't know if Isiah had told you, but I have a few medic skills myself. As does Varuna."

"Oh yes, he did," Lynus said, brightening upon the memory. "Your specialist skills will be grateful beneficial. Though, I hope we won't need to use the materials here all that often."

"Yes, me, too," Nitish immediately replied. His gentle expression soon shifted into that of unease. As if he was struggling with something internally. "Um…can I speak with you for a moment?" he finally asked as his hands fidgeted in front of him.

"Of course," Lynus immediately replied and motioned toward his office. "Would you like to speak in my office?"

Nitish nodded his head and he followed Lynus into the smaller room. Nitish remained standing as Lynus closed the door behind him. He continued to fidget with his hands for a moment before he nodded to himself.

"Is something bothering you?" Lynus asked as he approached him.

"I don't know how to begin," Nitish stated as he stood facing Lynus completely. "But…do you remember the letter than Isiah sent you a little while ago requesting help for an ill guild member?"

Of course, he remembered that letter. How could he not?

"Oh, yes, I certainly remember that," Lynus replied as his hand subconsciously raised to his chest, over his heart. "I felt the urgency in Isiah's letter and knew immediately that the situation could soon turn dire."

A pained expression flickered onto Nitish's face. "Y-yes, that was true. Well, that patient was-"

"The one called Achyuta?" Lynus gently interrupted.

Nitish nodded his head. "Yes, that's right. Did you sense something?"

"I sensed the healing of his lungs," Lynus explained. "Signs of healing leave small imprints, as it were, on the spirit. They'll heal, along with the scars on his lungs."

"I see," Nitish sighed, quite relieved to hear that. He straightened his posture slightly. "I just…wish to thank you, for what you've done."

Lynus tilted his head to the side. "Hm? It was Isiah's doing, really."

Nitish smiled softly. "But you helped. You gave us light during those dark times. And I…"

The memories attached to his words were obviously quite distressing. So Lynus stepped forward and placed his hand on Nitish's arm, gently interrupting him once more.

"It's ok," Lynus said. "You don't need to use any words. I understand."

"I've been wishing to write to you ever since," Nitish said, becoming quite emotional. "But I don't know what to say. I still don't. I don't know how to ever repay you."

"You don't have to," Lynus interjected before he reached out with his other hand to gently touch Nitish's other arm. He then looked into his eyes as he spoke in the most reassuring tone he could muster. "Nitish, listen, you're one of the reasons why I dedicate myself to healing. Kind people like you, like Achyuta and like Roxbury, deserve to live long and healthy lives. That is my goal. For everyone to be free of suffering and to be safe. I don't need any payment. Knowing how grateful you are is enough. Sincere gratitude is the best payment a healer could ask for."

Nitish stared at him silently for a moment. Studying him. Studying his aura. Soon, he smiled softly and whispered in an equally gentle tone; "…Thank you."

Lynus gave his arm a light squeeze. "You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"

Nitish nodded his head. "Yes, I'm feeling lighter now."

Lynus smiled in understanding as he released his hold on Nitish's arms. The runemaster took a half step back to silently compose him. As he did so, Lynus took a moment to inspect his aura out of sheer habit. As he did so, his attention was drawn to Nitish's left eye once more.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you about your eye?" Lynus asked before he had time to reconsider.

Nitish tilted his head to the side questioningly before realisation set in and he straightened. "Oh. I'm partially blind in this eye. It was the result of head trauma from childhood," he explained.

"Ah, I see," Lynus uttered as he raised his hand to gently touch Nitish's forehead, the other leaning his head forward to allow him to do so. As he inspected Nitish's eye, a slight frown tugged at his lips. "The scar tissue is quite old. I'm afraid, without major surgery, your sight won't fully return."

Nitish was quite curious to hear that. "Really? I never put much thought into it, to be honest. My sight has been like this for years. I've grown accustomed to it."

Lynus lowered his hand to his side and nodded his head. "Honestly, any interference may make your vision worse. Well, since it's not affecting your quality of life, there's no need for anything intrusive."

"Yes, that's true." Nitish smiled and placed a hand against his heart. "But thank you for taking an interest."

But Lynus shook his head, his smile turning somewhat sheepish. "No. I'm just really nosy. Doesn't help that I can see auras. I can see ailments in others they don't even know about themselves. It's still rather awkward walking up to someone in an attempt to give them medical advice."

Nitish laughed into his hand. Good. He was peaceful and relaxed once again. The need to show gratitude must have weighed heavily upon his mind for some time. It was a relief for him to finally get it off of his chest.

Honestly, that only further justified the lengths Lynus had to go to, to find the necessary materials and information. He knew it would go to a good cause.

Nitish tilted his head to the side for a moment before a knowing expression appeared on his face. "Roxbury will likely wish to speak with you, too," he unexpectedly said.

Lynus tilted his head also, and quickly noted of a growing familiar presence. "Ah," he uttered as he straightened. "Then I'll tell him exactly what I told you."

"Thank you," Nitish said once more as he bowed forward slightly. "Goodnight."

"I hope you rest well," Lynus returned, which earned him another small smile from Nitish.

Without another word, Nitish turned and walked to the office door and let himself out. He left the door ajar behind him, however. He was likely to walk past Roxbury on his way to his new room, and was likely to encourage his guild leader to speak with him.

So, Lynus waited. If he could ease the burden of another, then that was what he would do.

A few moments later, Lynus felt Roxbury's aura approach and his footsteps soon followed. Lynus stepped out of his office as Roxbury paused by the doors of the clinic. There was a sense of hesitancy in his aura, as well as a bit of guilt. As if he was worried about bothering him.

"Hello, Roxbury," Lynus greeted warmly so not to startle the other man. "Inspecting your new surroundings?"

Roxbury jumped ever so slightly before he turned to grant Lynus a somewhat sheepish look. "Um, yes, you could say that," he said as he stepped further into the room.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lynus asked.

Roxbury didn't immediately reply. He thought to himself for a moment, internally battling within himself to find the right words. "You mentioned something when we first met," he finally said. "About me doing well."

Lynus nodded. "You're wondering how I knew about the injury to your side?"

Roxbury's hand inched toward his side, where a scar was both physically and spirituality. "It's not that. It just…I wanted to thank you for your help in easing that wound."

"It was Isiah who did the work," Lynus replied with a knowing smile. "I simply gave him the materials and support needed."

"Yes, I understand that," Roxbury insisted as his hand rested against his side and a soft, yet distressing expression appeared on his face. "Honestly, it's not the injury itself that has me seeking to show gratitude. It's just…"

Lynus might have some idea to what Roxbury was insinuating; he wasn't just relieved that he was free of his injury. He was relieved because it meant someone close to him wouldn't go to potentially extreme and dangerous lengths in effort to heal him.

Of course, he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. But the distress in his presence…he had felt it somewhere before.

"Roxbury, you don't owe me anything, you know," Lynus stated in hopes of pulling Roxbury from his obviously painful musings. "And I assume that Isiah feels the same."

"W-well, I tried to thank him, too," Roxbury admitted as he idly scratched the back of his neck. He then sighed and shook his head in an exasperated, but somewhat fond manner. "But he won't have it."

Lynus had to smile. From what he knew of Isiah, he definitely appeared to be the type to dismiss any displays of gratitude. Not that Lynus could find it within himself to fault him for that. He did the same thing, after all.

"That's because seeing you alive and well, seeing you with your family and guild is all the gratitude he needs."

Lynus then stepped forward, and much like he did with Nitish only moments ago, placed a hand upon his arm and offered him a sincere smile. "Roxbury, listen; when a medic chooses a guild and chooses to heal a guildmate, they don't do so out of obligation. They do it because they genuinely care for the members of their guild. Isiah loves and cares for you all. Even the ones he grumbles about. He did what needed to be done to help you. It's what he does. What I do. I'm glad that I was able to help support him. But he was the one who healed you. I was simply an avenue he needed to reach his goal."

Roxbury looked at him wordlessly for a moment, openly stunned by what he said. His expression soon softened and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "Hah, I see. Honestly, what would we do without medics?"

"That's something you won't be finding the answer too anytime soon," Lynus said as he gave Roxbury's arm a light squeeze before he stepped away.

"I certainly hope so," Roxbury said in earnest before he straightened his posture slightly and bowed his head in a similar way of Nitish. "Well, I'll leave you be. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Not at all." Lynus' response was immediate. "Feel free to drop by any time for any reason. Someone is bound to be here."

Roxbury smiled again. "I'll remember that. Well, goodnight."

"I hope you'll rest well in your new surroundings," Lynus uttered once more and watched as Roxbury turned and stepped out of the clinic, immediately turning left to head toward his new dorm room to rest.

Lynus was about to return to his office when he sensed another presence. It definitely wasn't a threatening presence. In fact, it was truly benign. And familiar.

"Hello?" Lynus said questioningly as he stepped out into the hallway.

From the right of the hallway, another figure emerged. Despite the array of golden dancer jewellery he wore, he was surprisingly silent in his movements. He also held a very sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry if I appear as though I was eavesdropping," Mahalah said as he approached Lynus. "I was just checking up on everyone."

Lynus smiled comfortingly. "It's completely fine. I have that habit, too. Much to Axel's chagrin at times."

Mahalah smiled in return, actually comforted by his words. His expression soon turned curious as he folded his arms across his torso lightly and tilted his head to the side. "You have quite the gift of speaking the right words, at the right time."

"Hm? Do I?" Lynus asked as he rested his hand against his chest. "I was simply speaking the truth."

Mahalah's gentle smile returned. "That's why they're so appreciated."

Lynus took a moment to study the other man before him. He had a gentle aura of his own. Very humble and warm. Yet, encouraging and understanding. "Roxbury is very important to you, isn't he?"

"He's my brother," Mahalah immediately replied. "We've been together since childhood. His home life wasn't the best. And he carries a lot of unnecessary guilt as a guild leader."

Lynus felt a light sense of protectiveness appear in his chest. But he brushed it aside for the moment. "He truly has a gentle soul."

"And a heart of gold," Mahalah replied immediately again before he sighed and shook his head rather sadly. "That's why I'm so protective. I need to let go, I know. But still…"

"Now, you don't need to let go completely," Lynus interjected before Mahalah could travel further down that thought path. "He still wants you in his life. Roxbury has a big heart. So big that he can share it with many people. Including you."

For the third time that night, Lynus was stared at with an expression of surprise and curiosity. And like the other times, a soft, sincere smile was soon revealed. "…You're right. Hah, you really are incredible at giving advice."

It really was a habit now, wasn't it?

"Well, my goal is to ensure that everyone lives long, happy lives," Lynus stated.

"That's a truly wonderful goal," Mahalah said, his voice as sincere as his aura. "I'm glad that we agreed to join."

Lynus nodded his head. "I'm glad, too."

"I best leave you be," Mahalah unexpectedly said. "I have a few more guildmates I want to check in on."

"Of course."

Lynus stepped to the side to allow Mahalah to move on his way. He knew better than anyone the need to ensure that one's guildmates were safe and secure in their surroundings. Especially in new surroundings. He couldn't help but read his presence again and that feeling of protectiveness returned. So, he called out to him.

"Mahalah, I hope you remember to look after yourself, too."

Mahalah paused in his steps to turn and grant him a curious look. "Hm?"

"I'm a care-taker, just like you," Lynus explained. "And I have the habit of neglecting my health for the sake of others. Just like you."

Mahalah was silent. He appeared as though he wanted to refute that, out of sheer habit than anything more. But, instead, he sighed softly. "...I guess I can't deny that, can I?"

Lynus smiled comfortingly once more. "I'm afraid not. No offense to Isiah, but there's definitely a few members of your guild that I want to mother."

"I know what you mean," Mahalah replied around a light chuckle. "They won't make it easy, but do keep trying. They deserve it."

"I will certainly try." Lynus presented his promise by resting his hand over his heart. "Well, it's getting late. Perhaps you should retire for the night. All those introductions were sure to have tired you out."

Mahalah nodded his head before he gave Lynus a rather stern look, his hands on his hips. "You should rest, too."

"I will. Once I finish something in my office." Mahalah's eyes narrowed at that and Lynus had to smother a laugh of his own. "Yes, really. I promise," he said as he raised his hands in a pacifying manner. "Just a few more minutes."

Mahalah laughed lightly once more, honestly amused by his response. "Alright. Just this once," he joked in response before his gaze softened, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With another graceful nod, Mahalah turned and continued on his way. Out of sheer habit, Lynus watched until he could no longer see him, though he could still sense his aura. It was lighter now. More relaxed and comfortable.

He was glad.

Lynus turned to wander back into his office when another presence pulled him to a stop. His brow furrowed as he glanced down the hallway where Mahalah had disappeared in. Not a moment later another figure was seen.

"Villard?" Lynus questioned, somewhat surprised to see the elderly war magus roaming about. But perhaps he, too, was simply making a lap around the Sanctuary out of habit.

"Ah, Lynus," Villard greeted in response. "Had a few visitors, I see."

"Yes, I've had a steady stream of them lately," Lynus answered politely. His interest was piqued when Villard came to a stop before him. "And what can I do for you, Villard?"

Villard folded his arms into the sleeves of his cloak. "I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I want you to accompany me to Iroys when we land."

Lynus was taken aback by that. "Oh?"

Villard nodded his head again, but sharply this time. "Yes. You see, Roux, a good friend of mine, has a grandson who is very ill. It's not your conventional type of illness, either." He paused for a moment as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "He was taken at a young age and forced to endure years of putting his health at risk for the selfishness of another. It has taken a great toll on him."

Lynus felt a wave of nausea wash over him but he pushed it back. "I see." He swallowed thickly. "You wish for me to meet him?"

"Yes." Yet another sharp nod from Villard. "If you have any insight, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I understand," Lynus said as he forced a smile to his lips. "Of course, Axel will likely want to join us."

Villard huffed out a laugh. "I expected as much. Very well, when we reach Iorys, I'll escort you both. Until then."

With nothing more to say, Villard turned and moved back along the hall from where he came. Lynus watched until Villard was no longer within sight before he raised his hand to his chest in an attempt to subdue the pain he felt. A sharp pain to his heart. No, it wasn't a physical pain. He wasn't experiencing a heart attack or anything of the sort.

His heart hurt because of memories.

"…the selfishness of another…"

He…

Lynus shook his head and ventured back into his office. Only so he could put his research away for the timebeing. He just needed to be with Axel and his family for the moment. And to tell Axel that they, too, would be visiting Iorys with Villard.

And…he hoped that there was something he could do to help _that_ person.

… … … … …

Maginia's arrival to Iorys certainly wasn't unexpected, nor was it unannounced. But it sure did surprise a lot of people when the large behemoth of a machine flew past the city in search for a suitable place to land.

Drayce was thankfully still awake when the flying city rumbled past. He couldn't imagine what kind of shock and fear he would have felt to awake suddenly to the trembling and shaking of his surroundings. One earthquake was enough for him, thank you very much!

Everyone had already gathered into the dining hall for breakfast, though many members of his guild weren't all that hungry. They were too nervous to eat. And honestly, Drayce couldn't blame them.

They were anxious about joining Maginia's voyage to Lemuria. While they were somewhat interested to see the mysterious island for themselves, they were also rightly nervous. They had niched out a rather suitable life here in Iorys, with an encouraging prince as their supporter, and awesome people to help should they need it.

They were also worried about…a certain member of their guild.

Drayce ventured over to where his grandfather stood by the window, looking out toward the large city of Maginia. "We'll need to visit Ramus soon, won't we?"

Roux nodded his head. "Yeah. From what I understand, Princess Persephone will wish to speak with him first. Best let them have their private conversation first."

"And your friend? Villard?"

"Yeah, he'll be there, too," Roux answered, a serious expression on his face. "And, hopefully, _that_ person would be there, too."

Drayce looked toward the seating area of his guildhouse. To where his brother sat by the fireplace. In his wheelchair. A pillow behind his head as he dozed quietly. His expression free from pain. For a short while at least.

"You think they can help?" Drayce asked softly, his voice hitching in his throat.

"I hope so, my boy," grandpa replied. "I hope so…"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**: Another chapter done _ I'll try to wrap the prologue up soon. After that, I might take a small break and maybe work on some oneshots. Though, the second saga to TTS is also calling me. So…I'll take a break from writing a novel by writing another novel. Sounds about right.

Well, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 16**:

Drayce paced restlessly in the small seating room within the Council Hall he waited in with his grandpa, Roux. Ramus was currently speaking with Princess Persephone of Maginia, doing all that royal and official meet and greeting stuff. It was likely to be polite yet boring. And Drayce didn't do "boring" very well. No Pendragon did, in all honesty.

Mostly, though, he was anxious to meet with this healer that his grandpa's friend promised would meet with them. He was said to be a highly qualified healer, a specialist in his field. Someone who was an expert at unique and unusual cases.

His brother…was very ill. He didn't know what was wrong. He didn't truly understand his frail state. But he was so…exhausted, so weak. And so traumatised, though he tried to hide it so not to bring concern and attention to himself.

Despite their knowledge, and Drayce's ability to find treasures of a magnitude of skills and powers, they hadn't been able to find a way to help Rhain and ease his exhaustion.

It was…so frustrating.

Drayce was pulled from his thoughts when the door to the room opened. He immediately turned to see who it was and was greeted by the sight of Ramus. He held a polite smile upon his lips, but it was quite obviously that it didn't reach his eyes. He tried hard to hide it, though.

"Ramus, are you ok?" Drayce immediately asked, unable to hold back his concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ramus replied, but it was an automatic response, something born from habit. His smile faltered ever so slightly as he stepped further into the room. "So…it's true then. Maginia does wish for you to join their expedition. I cannot say I'm surprised; your expertise would be greatly beneficial to them."

Drayce felt his gaze soften. He wished there was something he could say or do that would give Ramus some form of comfort. But he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do for him.

Before Drayce could make an attempt at comforting the young man he saw as his brother, a boisterous laugh from his grandpa made him jump a little and he turned his attention toward him. He watched as his grandpa as he strode toward the door just as another man in a purple cloak and wearing a monocle stepped past the threshold.

Drayce didn't realise that three more people had accompanied Ramus. He wondered if they came from Maginia, too.

Behind the older man him stood two more people. One had red hair, had quite the confident posture, and probably a fraction taller than Drayce. The other was the shortest of the group (though not as short as Ramus) with long orange haired pulled back into a half ponytail and a purple marking in the centre of his forehead.

Huh. He kinda reminded Drayce of someone…on a certain mosaic found in the labyrinth. Orange hair, violet eyes…

"Villard!" Grandpa greeted as he gave the other older man a manly hug. "What have you been doing with yourself, you silly old bastard?"

The man, Villard, threw his head back ever so slightly in a laugh that was similar to the one that Grandpa unleashed moments ago. "Same old, same old; chaos and mayhem."

"Good, good," Grandpa said as he pulled back and half turned to face Drayce. "Now, you remember my grandson, don't you?"

Villard turned to look at him with a sense of recognition and realisation. "Ah, you must be Drayce. You've certainly grown."

Drayce felt rather startled, though. He didn't recognise the man in front of him at all. "Um, nice to see you, too," he awkwardly replied.

Thankfully, Villard didn't seem put off by his response. Simply nodded his head in greeting and mild understanding. "Memories haven't fully returned, I see," he unexpectedly muttered. He then turned to the two newcomers that accompanied and waved them over with a slight motion with his hand. He motioned to the young man with orange-hair first.

"And these two are Lynus and Axel, co-leaders to the Guardian guild, who have agreed to join Maginia's expedition."

Drayce's expression brightened immediately as he turned his full attention to the two explorers. "Ah, so there are other guilds from other cities then?"

The redhead, Axel, smiled and nodded his head. "That's right. So far, there's four different guilds who agreed to join."

"That's great," Drayce replied quickly before he fell to a stop as a thought struck him. If those guilds were as big as his was; "That's also a lot of people."

The shorter man with orange hair, Lynus, gave a small laugh of agreement before he added; "There's plenty of room for more."

"Ahaha, is that so?" Drayce replied, already at ease with the two newcomers. "Anyway, I'm Drayce, leader to the Angelward Guild. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Axel returned as he lightly folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I take it that you're the one who Villard wants to join?"

Drayce nodded his head. "Right. He's already informed us of his intentions."

Axel arched an eyebrow. "That's a surprise."

Lynus, too, seemed rather surprised by that. Though, he also appeared relieved. "At least Villard had the consideration to give you a few days to comprehend the request." His voice had a slight chiding tone to it when he side-eyed Villard. "And not a few hours."

Villard crinkled his brow in a rather indignant manner when he realised Lynus was peering at him. "Are you scolding me?" he asked.

Lynus turned to face him. "I am. Poor Highland Count nearly had an aneurysm when you surprised him with that request of yours."

"Highland Count?" Ramus suddenly questioned, with confusion evident in his voice. As well as a sense of hope.

Lynus shifted his attention toward Ramus and tilted his head to the side. He seemed to study him for a moment before he smiled and straightened his posture. "Hm? Oh, yes. Highland Count of Tharsis has agreed to join the expedition, along with his favourite guild."

"He did?" Ramus asked, hope now more than obvious in his voice.

"Yes," Lynus replied with a nod. His smile dimmed slightly as a realisation dawned upon him. Soon, his face shifted into a mild look of displeasure as he turned his attention back to Villard.

And smacked his arm with the back of his hand, startling the older man immensely. Though, the hit itself didn't appear to actually hurt him. Just surprised him.

"You forgot to mention that Prince Ramus would be more than welcome to join, didn't you?" The way Lynus said that with pure exasperation, it most certainly wasn't a question.

Villard tried to cover a wince by coughing into his hand. "N-no, I'm fairly certain that I had added that to my letter."

"Nope. Absolutely not," Drayce butted in. "Nothing like that in it. I'm fairly certain I would have told Ramus immediately if there was."

Axel's expression also moulded into that look of parental displeasure as he eyed Villard. "Man, you really suck at this, don't you?" he stated more than asked as his arms tightened across his chest.

Lynus didn't look angry, just fed up and disappointed. "Honestly. A great detective and researcher indeed. This is literally the fifth time!"

"Lucky we're not visiting anywhere else," Axel added.

Villard looked between the two younger man before he huffed with pure indignation. "Unbelievable," he sniffed as he sulkily folded his arms into the sleeves of his cloak. "I'm being scolded by a pair of men less than a third my age."

There was absolutely no sympathy from Axel. "You brought this upon yourself."

Drayce couldn't help but laugh at their little skit, as it were. Grandpa found them amusing, too. Ramus, however, was too busy attempting to register the fact that the invitation extended to him, too. They were quite easy going, yet protective in a way, weren't they? Definitely a pair of leaders to a large guild.

And Ramus was allowed to join, too? That was awesome! Drayce didn't have to leave him behind now. He could join them. See and experience new things. Just what he always wanted. And other town leaders, too? Perfect opportunity for him to learn more about his role and what was expected of him. In complete freedom.

Before all that, though.

"We've all agreed to join," Drayce said before a slight frown tugged at his lips. "But there's a few considerations we need to take care of."

Lynus turned to gaze at him for a moment before he turned his attention back to Villard. "I assume that's why I'm here?" he unexpectedly asked.

Abruptly getting over his sulking, Villard straightened his posture and nodded. "Indeed," he said as he turned to regard Drayce as well and motioned toward Lynus with a short wave of his hand. "Lynus here is a medical expert. He deals with the most difficult of cases. I asked him to accompany me in hopes of granting Rhain the best possible accommodation within Maginia."

Drayce nodded his head at Villard's formal explanation. He already knew all that, to be honest. It was written in the letters that he had sent to his grandpa. Which was…odd, since they were written before boarding Maginia. He must have known Lynus before that?

Anyway, there was more pressing matters at hand.

"Will Rhain be able to join regardless, though?" Drayce asked.

"Of course," Lynus immediately replied, his tone reassuring and comforting. "We have a few already with us who are rather…frail in their health, you could say."

Drayce was surprised to learn that. "I see. But…Rhain requires a wheelchair."

Lynus' expression didn't falter for a moment. Barely even batted an eyelid at the revelation. "That's fine. He's not the first on board who requires the use of a wheelchair."

That was surprising, too!

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm virtually in charge of a private clinic in Maginia," Lynus went on to explain. "I already have three patients in need of medical treatment. I managed a specialised clinic in Lagaard, you see. Not my first clinic, I promise you."

Private clinic? Hm, they certainly were taking the expedition seriously. And Lynus seemed pretty serious in offering comfort with his words.

"Well then, I will go, too."

The resolution in Ramus' voice caused Drayce to blink and turn his attention toward him. "Hm?"

"To Lemuria," Ramus said with a smile, determination in both his voice and expression. "I will agree to join also."

"That's great!" Drayce said as he abruptly threw his arms around Ramus and pulled him into a hug, practically smooshing his face against his chest. "Now I don't have to think of a plan to sneak you on board."

Ramus twisted his head to the side to both breath and laugh quietly. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Drayce said as he released him from the hug, but still held him by the shoulders. "You're my little brother, after all."

"Hm," Ramus smiled at that. "I'm…glad as well."

He soon flushed lightly, however, and composed himself when he remembered that they had guests to contend with. "But, best to show Mr Villard to your guildhouse so that your brother can join, too."

"Right," Drayce said as he dropped his hands from Ramus' shoulders and turned to their guests, too. "Is it alright with you guys if we leave now?"

"No problem," Axel answered with a shrug. "I imagine you've got some packing to do, also."

Drayce scratched his cheek as his mind drifted to all the items and things he would need. Man, pity he couldn't take the entire Crescentia with him. The library had been indispensable for them and their treasure hunting exploits. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'd like to speak with Villard a little more," Grandpa unexpectedly said. "You go ahead and take our guests to the Crescentia. We'll catch up shortly."

"Sure," Drayce said simply before he bid farewell to Ramus with the promise of checking up on him later, and turned his attention to his new companions.

Drayce led the way through the Council Hall and outside where they managed to catch a carriage right away. They chatted idly as they made their way through the streets. Both Axel and Lynus were quite awestruck toward Yggdarsil, admitting that it reminded them of their own city High Lagaard. They, too, were nestled beneath the branches of a tall tree.

Their stratums were far different, however. The first four seemingly modelled after the seasons; summer, autumn, winter, and spring. Though, the stratums extended beyond the branches.

Before they could explain any further and before Drayce could tell them of his own exploits, they reached the gates of the guildhouse. They quickly vacated the carriage and Drayce paid their driver for his services before Drayce then led his guests toward his guildhouse.

Drayce opened the front doors and ushered his new companions to step in before him. "This is our personal guildhouse, Crescentia."

Axel whistled, obviously impressed. "Nice."

Lynus nodded his head as he gazed around at his new surroundings. "Yes. There's a few interesting…presences here."

Presences, huh? Was Lynus able to sense presences and auras of others? Drayce wondered if he could sense mana, too. Though that seemed to be more of a Celestian skill.

Drayce really wanted the rest of his guild to meet their new guests, but he figured it would be best if he showed Lynus to Rhain first. That way they could ascertain the best way for Rhain to join the expedition as well. Everyone's agreement hinged on the possibility of Rhain joining them, too.

Rhain was likely still in the seating room in front of the fireplace. Everyone else was probably in their rooms getting their belongings ready to go for when they joined Maginia. Though, they were probably packing slowly to ensure that Rhain was allowed to join, too. They wouldn't go if Rhain couldn't. They all came to that conclusion.

Thankfully, though, Lynus seemed pretty adamant that Rhain would be able to join them on Maginia regardless of the outcome of his inspection. And with three patients already in his care, there was no reason why Rhain couldn't also join.

That was sure to put everyone's mind at ease. Even so, Drayce was interested to hear of his findings, as it were.

"Ah, you're back," Fiorello's voice greeted as Drayce closed the front door behind his guests.

"Yep. And we have guests," Drayce said before he fell into gracious host mode and moved right onto introductions. "This is Axel and Lynus, co-leaders to a guild who has agreed to help Maginia with the expedition. This is our guild's Botanist, Fiorello."

Neither Axel or Lynus said anything about Fiorello's height, or lack thereof. They did look momentarily taken aback, but it was fleeting and they soon held polite and friendly expressions once more. Drayce wondered if Villard had spoken to them about Arcania's inhabitants. Outsiders to their remote island were always surprised by the diversity of their natives.

Despite Fiorello's short stature, his deep pinkish-red hair made him stand out considerably.

"Greetings to you," Fiorello returned with an impish smile.

"Nice to meet you," Lynus responded while Axel nodded his head in greeting.

Fiorello studied Lynus for a moment, making no attempt to hide that he was doing so. "Hm. Can I assume that you're a healer, then?"

Lynus nodded his head as he idly toyed with the strap of a red bag he carried on his shoulder. "That's right. I supposed the white coat gives it away."

"It's more your presence then you coat, to be honest," Fiorello unexpectedly stated, his impish smile still in place.

Lynus tilted his head questioningly to the side and appeared as if he was about to say something in return when he paused. His brow furrowed slightly and his gaze shifted to over Fiorello's head and toward the seating room. His brow soon smoothed out into that of mild surprise.

As Drayce instinctively looked in the same direction, he soon realised why Lynus responded in such a way. And he scratched the back of his neck. He should probably have warned Lynus about this. Someone having deep purple skin was a little unusual to outsiders. Drayce honestly forgot about that.

Kyrell, their guild's second necromancer and Rhain's staunch protector, stepped from the seating room. He was quite similar in appearance to Zohar, though he had long, wavy dark blue hair.

Huh. His pet wraith, Raven, usually sat on his head or shoulder. Raven must be elsewhere or sleeping.

"Definitely an interesting aura, you have," Kyrell said as a form of greeting. "Both of you."

"This is Kyrell," Drayce introduced. "And-"

"His purple skin is natural," Fiorello interrupted in a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Though Lynus tried his best not to appeared startled, it was quite obvious that he was. "A-ah, no, that's not why-"

"He's not suffering from poisoning, though that was my first thought, too," Fiorello chuckled as he reached out to smack Kyrell's leg with the back of his hand. "Ah, he's what we call a necromancer."

Kyrell wasn't put off by Lynus' reaction at all. In fact, he himself appeared mildly amused. "Yes. And necromancers are made, not born."

Drayce wondered briefly if he needed to explain what that meant, and what it meant to be a necromancer. But instead he fell silent when Lynus' gaze suddenly softened sadly with understanding.

"I…see," he simply said.

Kyrell looked at him curiously. "You understand the implication?"

A small frown tugged at Lynus' lips and he nodded his head. "Yes. You see, in High Lagaard, we have a special class called Hexers. They, too, are made, often against their will."

"Ah." Kyrell also wore a small smile of understanding. "I take we have similar presences?"

Again, Lynus nodded his head. Though, he also offered a small smile. "You do, honestly. Though…there are slight differences." He paused for a moment as he studied Kyrell with his gaze. "I assume these differences is what makes your skills different."

Kyrell seemed curious, too. But he soon shook his head. "Hm. Never mind that now. It is not me that needs medical attention." He then took a step to the side and motioned toward the seating room with a wave of his hand.

Lynus' gaze followed where Kyrell had directed when he suddenly tensed. His lips drew into a thin line while his gaze turned…sad. Sympathetic. Empathetic. Drayce couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that his saw in Lynus' expression. But it was definitely gentle.

While mildly surprised that Kyrell willingly took a step to the side to allow Lynus, someone he had just met, to speak with Rhain, Drayce pushed that aside for the time being. He stepped forward and motioned for Lynus to follow him inside the seating room.

The room was occupied by a single figure. A fragile figure in a wheelchair next to the fireplace.

And they were his brother, Rhain.

They were twins, and for the most part they looked similar. However, they had different characteristics now. Rhain was far frailer than Drayce, and his hair was a mixture of red and purple. His hair never used to be like that. His hair was as red as Drayce's. The purple colouring was apparently a physical sign of the trauma he had endured.

Drayce himself didn't fully understand Rhain's condition. It had something to do with his ability of being a clairvoyant. He had to use his ability against his will for years. Ever since they were separated when they were kids by their own mother, who became enthralled by the words of a charming, but violent cult leader.

His grandmother…tried so hard to save both of her precious grandsons. But could only save one. She wanted to save both. So, they could grow up together. So, they could be happy together.

But…

Drayce shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He couldn't change the past. It did him no good to think about it now.

"Rhain?" Drayce gently touched his twin's shoulder to pull him from his sleep. "Are you awake?"

Rhain stirred for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly. He soon lifted his head and opened his eyes to peer around the room tiredly for a moment. "Ah, yes?" he murmured, his voice soft.

"There's someone I think you should meet," Drayce explained as Lynus stepped forward.

Rhain's gaze shifted toward Lynus. "…You?" he murmured before a smile, a shyly genuine one, appeared on his lips. "You look just like I thought you would."

Lynus was mildly surprised by that. But his expression soon softened into that look of understanding once more and he smiled. "I see," he said simply as he walked over to the chair that was pulled close to Rhain's side and sat down. "My name is Lynus. Do you mind if I have a chat with you?"

"Hm." Rhain readily turned his full attention toward Lynus and offered his hands to him, to which Lynus promptly raised his own, and they grasped each other's hands gently. It almost felt as though they had known each other for years. Lynus must indeed have quite the aura if Rhain turned to him so quickly.

"I've been looking forward to it," Rhain said.

Axel suddenly placed his hand on Drayce's shoulder. "We should let them speak in private. We can just step outside the door."

"Ah, right," Drayce simply said.

Axel gave his shoulder a rather comforting squeeze before he turned and Drayce followed him out of the room. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to his twin once more. Though, it was just a habit now. And Rhain appeared quite content and comfortable in speaking with Lynus.

"Um…how long does it usually take for Lynus to assess someone?" Drayce asked Axel as they moved out of ear shot of Rhain and Lynus.

"Only a few minutes."

"Really?" Drayce asked, making no attempt to hide his surprise. "That quick?"

Axel nodded his head and loosely folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah. You see, Lynus has the ability to see and read auras of others," he explained. "This skill allows him to inspect the auras of others for anything he calls an anomaly. Dark spots, in other words. By focusing in on those dark spots, he is able to assess how their health is affected, and it's his medical knowledge that allows him to come up with a health plan."

Drayce was silent for a moment as he took all that in. "That's amazing. Maybe…he can really help Rhain."

"I know what you're going through," Axel unexpectedly said as he gave him a half smile that held a sense of understanding to it. "Watching someone you love suffer like that isn't easy. And it is easy to blame yourself."

Drayce couldn't reply immediately as his throat suddenly tightened. "…Yeah. He…tries to keep his pains hidden, though. He doesn't like people fussing over him, you know?"

"That's too bad," Axel said, rather nonchalantly with a shrug. "Once he joins Maginia, he's going to have countless people fussing over him. But Lynus especially is going to hover over him like a mother-hen."

That brought a smile to Drayce's lips. "Hah, is that so?"

"Hm. It appears that we have guests."

Drayce's smile widened a fraction when he immediately recognised Zohar's voice. He turned in the direction of the voice just as Zohar stepped out of the dining room. Zohar immediately made his way over to stand next to Drayce, subconsciously resting his hand against the small of Drayce's back. A habit of his now.

"Yup. Anyway, this is Zohar," Drayce once again fell in gracious host mode. "And this is Axel. And Lynus-"

"My husband is in the next room," Axel interrupted with a small smile and tilted his head toward the seating room.

Hm? Husband? Oh, they were married? Awesome. Honestly, he couldn't say he was too surprised. They kinda gave off that vibe.

"I assume this Lynus is the one your grandfather's friend told you about?" Zohar asked, his question directed toward Drayce.

"Right," Drayce nodded. "He's speaking with Rhain right now. Rhain seems happy to speak with him."

A familiar chill down his spine alerted Drayce to Theo's impending appearance. And before he could warn Axel not to be alarmed of the floating, squishy ghost like wraith, Theodore appeared.

Then he was gone.

One second Theodore was in front of them, ready to scare their new guest. And the next he was face first against the wall behind them. He left a light crack in the plaster that spread out from the epicentre of his face, before he slid down the wall with a high-pitched squeak. He then finally flopped to the floor with a wet-sounding thud and weakly raised an arm before becoming completely still and limp.

Drayce looked down at Theodore before he looked over at Axel. Finding the other redhead still had his arm in the air, his hand curled into a fist in front of him.

Axel, too, looked down at the sorry wraith before his gaze shifted between Drayce and Zohar. A slightly…startled expression on his face. He also looked as though he was musing whether or not he did something wrong.

"That was amazing," Drayce said. "I legit did not see you move. You have incredibly reflexes."

Axel looked sheepish and guilty at the same time. "Wait, shit, sorry," he uttered as he lowered his arm. "That was a wraith, wasn't it? Villard told me about them."

Drayce laughed good-naturedly. "Yup, that's right. Theodore is Zohar's pet wraith. He likes scaring people, especially newcomers."

Zohar walked over to Theodore and reached down to snare the wraith by the scruff of his neck. "We've spoken about this numerous times before," he scolded the wraith as he hung limply in his hold. "I warned you that some may react in such a way instinctively."

Axel continued to look rather uncomfortable and sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah. My instincts a little too sharp, you could say."

Drayce was just simply impressed with the speed he possessed. That was amazing. He really didn't see Axel move at all. He must be a master of the battlefield, huh? Though, Blayke was bound to find it hysterical to learn that someone hauled off and punched Theo right in the face as he tried to scare them.

As Zohar scolded Theodore some more, Lynus stepped out of the seating room. In one hand was a notebook, which he clutched against his chest. His other hand held onto the strap of his bag tightly.

He had a smile to his lips, but the way that Axel immediately made his way over to him and rested a hand against his side, the smile wasn't genuine.

And that worried Drayce. "…Well?" he asked.

Lynus turned his gaze toward him and his smile faded into that sympathetic look he held when he first laid eyes on Rhain. "Your brother is very ill. He is profoundly clairvoyant and I'm afraid that is an issue, especially in regards to his physical health."

Drayce frowned as he took that in. "What does that mean exactly?"

"His spiritual abilities are far stronger than his physical body," Lynus explained as his grip loosened on his bag to instead idly trail a fingertip over the stitching. "And that in turn is making him weaker."

Drayce felt his throat tighten as panic began to pull in his chest. "He's…fading?"

Lynus suddenly reached out to touch Drayce's arm, which funnily enough caused the panic to subside. "However, I do believe I can help him."

"Really?!" Drayce blurted out.

"It won't be an instant treatment," Lynus went on to explain. "It will take time. Rhain is suffering from a condition where his spirit is far stronger than his physical body. In order to help him, we need to strengthen his physical body and help him to remain grounded. Right now, he's consciousness is in a state of constant spiritual activity."

Drayce honestly hadn't heard anything like that before. "You sound so sure."

Lynus unexpectedly winced as he dropped his hand from Drayce's arm to idly reach up and touch the diamond marking on his forehead. "Well…it's because I had endured a similar condition myself."

That was honestly incredibly surprising. "What? Really?"

"Yes," Lynus nodded as his gaze held a faraway look to them for a moment. He soon shook his head, however. "Not nearly as severe as your brother, mind you."

Axel's hand that rested on Lynus' side slid around to rest on the small of Lynus' back instead, subconsciously pulling him toward him. A frown made its way to his lips as a slightly pained look appeared in his eyes. "Wait, when you were…?"

Lynus tilted his head back to give Axel an apologetic look. "That's right. His skill is that of clairvoyance while mine was healing."

Wait…did that mean something similar to what happened to Rhain had happened to Lynus, too? So that…

Lynus then turned his attention back to Drayce and offered him a small, sympathetic smile. "I can't cure him completely. It will be something that he will need to contend with for the rest of his life." Sympathy was soon replaced with empathy and reassurance. "However, I can help him to heal and manage his condition. He will regain a sense of normalcy again."

Normalcy. That would be nice. Rhain deserved that.

"Hm. That's quite the presence I'm sensing here," another voice suddenly interrupted.

Drayce turned his attention toward the stairs where he could see numerous faces of his guildmates as they peered down into the foyer where he stood with Axel and Lynus. They appeared eager to meet their new guests, but restrained themselves as it was obvious that Drayce was in a rather serious conversation with them.

They also knew that one of them was possibly able to help Rhain.

Drayce smiled. He would like to speak with Lynus a little more about Rhain. But for now, he wanted the rest of his guildmates to meet their soon-to-be travelling buddies. And tell them that both Rhain and Ramus was more than welcome to join them on Maginia.

"Guys, come on down," Drayce said as he waved at them. "I want you to meet our new guests."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**: Longest chapter yet ahahaha :'D

* * *

**Chapter 17**:

Upon realising that there was indeed a sudden congregation of presences at the top of the stairs, Lynus tilted his head back in order to look up. He was greeted by the sight of many faces as they peered down at the two of them from the second floor. Curiosity and interest were abundant in their auras, along with the expressions on their faces.

"Come on down, guys," Drayce immediately urged as a large smile slipped across his lips. "Oh, but first I have good news; both Rhain and Ramus will be able to join us."

With ears sat amongst hair that was a mixture of blue and purple, a young man (a therian if Lynus remembered what Villard had explained to them) hopped down the stairs to stand before Drayce. "Huh? Ramus is joining, too?"

"That's right," Drayce returned as he reached out the ruffle the other's hair. "Apparently, Grandpa's friend is just absolutely abysmal at issuing formal invitations."

"Abysmal is right," Axel muttered under his breath. Which prompted Lynus to smother a laugh and lightly nudge him in the ribs.

"Moving on," Drayce said good-heartedly. "Let's introduce our guests first; this is Axel and Lynus from the Guardian Guild."

Lynus offered a small wave of his hand as Axel nodded his head at their introduction.

"We've got a few members to go through," Drayce continued as he reached out with his arm to loop it around the neck of another man with blue hair. He tugged him close and poked him on the cheek as he turned his attention toward Axel and Lynus once more. "This is Blayke, my bestest best friend."

The man, Blayke, uttered a disgruntled sigh as he wrangled himself out of Drayce's grip. "You really need a new introductory line."

"If it works, it works." Drayce shrugged and slapped Blayke's chest with the back of his hand. "Anyway, he's a Fencer."

"Should add keeping you out of trouble to the resume," Blayke muttered under his breath.

Drayce pouted playfully. "Rude."

Lynus had to smile. They were such close friends. He could tell in both their actions and in their auras. They were more like brothers than friends, honestly.

Lynus' attention was soon drawn toward another.

A young man with long purple hair walked to the bottom of the stairs. He must be the race of Celestian. Villard had explained that Arcania was the home to four different races. Celestians with elven features and tall, willowed frames.

He had an interesting presence to him.

"Drayce, he-?"

"The one mentioned in the letters, yeah," Drayce unexpectedly interrupted as he turned to look at him.

The purple-haired man frowned as he looked over at him. "I mean-"

Drayce suddenly shook his head, motioning for the other not to finish whatever it was that he was about to say. He looked at him quietly in response, only for Drayce to give another smaller shake of his head and made the very quick motion of pressing a finger to his lips.

There was an obvious spike of confusion in the celestian's aura. But he made no attempt to verbally respond or question Drayce. Instead, he nodded his head slightly before he placed a polite smile to his lips and turned his attention back to Lynus.

"Excuse me, you reminded me of…someone else," he explained briefly. "In any case, my name is Kamali. I'm a Warlock. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Lynus responded automatically.

He was curious, however. He looked like someone? Who was that someone and why were they being quiet and secretive about it?

"You certainly have an interesting aura to you," another celestian stated as he also moved down the stairs gracefully to stand next to Kamali. He was taller, however, and had a more…scholarly aspect to him. They held a familial aura, so they must be related in some way.

"This is my older brother, Shashi," Kamali introduced. "He's a scholar and sigil expert."

Ah, he was right.

"Is my aura overwhelming?" Lynus questioned when he noticed that he had a few more sets of eyes staring at him. It wasn't meant to be malicious, but it made him feel a little…self-conscious.

"No," Shashi responded bluntly. "Just rather intriguing. Not something we've encountered before."

Lynus hoped that was a good thing.

"Celestians like Shashi and Kamali have an ability called Mana Detect," another voice explained. "That would explain why they find you rather curious."

Lynus looked over to what as a slightly older man who was quite tall and well-built with green hair. He had telling muscles, yet his aura gave off a rather parental feel.

"This guy is Ashton." Drayce was the one to introduce. "Scholar, care-taker, and brawler."

Ashton rolled his eyes slightly and glanced in Drayce's direction. "Two out of three is right."

Hmm. His presence didn't give off the impression of him being a brawler. However, he was indeed quite protective. Perhaps he could turn into a fighter should the need call for it. Somewhat like Tobyn when he was angrily protective.

"Better not let my guildmate know about the last one," Axel replied as he sat a hand on his hip, a half smile to his lips. "He'd take you up on that."

Surprisingly, Ashton nodded his head in understanding. As if such things had occurred before. Numerous times. "I'll be sure to avoid that," he said simply.

Drayce placed his hand atop of the head of the young therian he had spoken with before and motioned with his hand toward another. Aqua blue hair was quite the stark contrast to his dark black and purple clothing. One had quite the bright, friendly presence, though there was a hint of shyness, too. The other was sullener, perhaps even closed off. But quite obviously vulnerable.

Auras with a sense of vulnerability were quite common, it seemed.

"These two are Faelen and Sarkis," Drayce introduced quite proudly, like an older brother figure. "They're brothers. They're also both rovers."

Faelen, the therian with the two-toned coloured hair flushed lightly. "I-it's nice to meet you," he said while his brother nodded his head slightly and lowered his chin further into the dark red scarf around his neck.

"You, too," Axel replied in a friendly fashion so not to startle the two anxious rovers. He soon noticed a pair of wolves that descended the stairs behind him. One black with exotic purple markings, while the other was a snow white with mysterious blue markings. "Ah, you have wolf companions?"

"Y-yes," Faelen replied as the white wolf sat beside him. "This is Nashoba." He then turned and pointed to the top of the stairs where a golden-brown eagle sat upon the curvature of the handrails. "And this is my grandmother's eagle, Makya. She lent him to be because she wanted us to be safe."

Faelen then turned toward his brother and motioned toward the black wolf that was sat by his side. "This is Raoul, Sarkis' companion."

"They're very beautiful," Lynus complimented, which earned him a small smile from Faelen.

That smile waned a moment later and a light sense of concern was felt in his aura. "They'll be able to join, too, right?"

"Absolutely," Axel answered immediately, leaving no room for doubt. "We already have a pack of beast companions. One sabre-tooth white-tiger, three wolves, one house-cat, one pampered pooch, and a lamb."

Faelen listened to the list of animals and his expression immediately brightened. "Ah! Then that means we can take Deloris with us, too?"

Lynus tilted his head to the side. "Deloris?"

"A chicken," Drayce explained. "She was a gift from a guard who's a close friend to the guild."

"Ah. Joren would be happy about that," Lynus replied idly. "He's a young farmer, you see."

"Ah, that's cool," Drayce said with a grin as Faelen and Sarkis motioned for their wolves to follow them and they both moved away from the stair case.

They were soon replaced by another therian, though taller than both Faelen and Sarkis. He had long, fluffy red hair and dressed in a garb Lynus hadn't seen before. He, however, could see that the other was quite anxious and shy. His hands fidgeted in front of him and his back was tensely straight. Even after Blayke gave him a gentle pat on the back as comfort and Drayce took him by the shoulder.

"This is Caelem," Drayce said as he pushed the redheaded therian forward. "He's a Masurao. Skilled to use four blades, though he prefers using one."

"Oh, ah, nice to meet you," Caelem responded quickly and somewhat shyly. Though, he seemed mostly shy toward Axel, which was quite honestly adorable. Though, Lynus hoped he wasn't actually intimidated by Axel.

"Hey, you, too," Axel replied, once again keeping his voice friendly. "Four blades, huh? I'd like to see that."

A light dusting of red appeared across Caelem's cheeks before he bowed forward from the hips sharply. "T-thank you!"

Axel quirked his head to the side questioningly while Drayce just smiled, indicating that Caelem was like that toward everyone. He gave Caelem a pat on the back, which prompted him to stand up straight. He softly said something to him and Caelem nodded before he took a step to the side, to stand next to Blayke. How immediately reached out to rest a hand against the small of Caelem's back. In much the same way that Axel would do with Lynus.

Before he had time to ponder that thought, two more figures appeared. They appeared to be in their late teens. Both dressed in a similar manner; matching pants and blazer with a white shirt. One, however, had blue hair and green eyes that held a sense of mischievousness to it. While the other had hair that was a very light blue and deep pink eyes that was held a sense of…sadness to them.

"How many people have already joined?" the one with the blue hair asked abruptly instead of waiting to be introduced, it seemed.

Axel looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know exact number, but from High Lagaard alone there's thirty-three of us."

"Christ," the teen muttered before he folded his arms behind his head and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "Hm, that means…"

"Don't think about it, Brat," Blayke suddenly snapped.

The teen smiled cheekily and with his arms still casually behind his head, tilted back slightly to look at him. "Think about what, hmm?"

"Anyway," Drayce interrupted before Blayke could have a chance to reply and poked the blue-haired teen on the forehead. "This guy here is Keita. Don't mind him, he's a natural-born troublemaker."

Axel took a moment to glance Keita up and down. "Best be careful. There's a few who aren't tolerant toward trouble-makers."

Keita dropped his arms from behind his head to perch them on his hips. "Dude, a threat?" he pouted.

But Axel shook his head. "Nah, just a warning," he returned casually before a half grin that held a sense of playfulness appeared on his lips. "Try to guess who they are. You'll be pleasantly surprised."

The pout on Keita's lips deepened while Blayke made a noise that was a mixture to a cough and a laugh. "Pfft. I look forward to meeting them," he said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That's messed-up, even for you, Mr Sourpuss," Keita said as he turned to pout in Blayke's direction.

A deep crinkled appeared in Blayke's forehead and he glared in Keita's direction. "Don't call me that, Brat."

"Enough, you two," Drayce chided lightly, interrupting any further bickering between the two. He then motioned toward the other teen who had stood silently throughout the whole exchange. "Anyway, this Tsubasa."

A small smile appeared on Tsubasa's lips, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Eyes that looked directly over toward Lynus. "I have some botanist skills, too. Though, my knowledge is…limited."

There was something hidden deep within the aura of Tsubasa that caused Lynus' caretaker instincts to immediately heighten. "Hm, that just means you have more opportunity to learn. Who knows, you may know something I don't."

Tsubasa continued to smile that half-hearted smile of his and nodded his head. "That is possible. I'm not the only botanist, though."

Lynus nodded his head also. "Ah, we've met Fiorello."

"You haven't met Palash yet," Drayce was the one to interject as Tsubasa moved from the stairs and to the side like his guildmates before him. Drayce turned to look up the stairs, prompting Lynus to do the same.

Another young man, perhaps in his late teens also, stood near the top. His hair was a dark purple with a light blue streak framing the left side of his face. His eyes were a piercing pink; quite striking against his pale skin.

He didn't stand there alone, however. There was another with him. A young brounii, if Lynus wasn't mistaken. Bright blond hair and bright blue eyes behind blue rimmed glasses. And he stood behind the tall young man, grasping onto his leg and he peered out from behind him.

"Come on out of hiding, Pala," Drayce gently coaxed.

The young brounii eeped softly and a blush immediately appeared across his cheeks. "A-ah, I'm not hiding," he stammered, even as he subconsciously moved to hide himself even more.

"These two are Runihura and Palash," Drayce explained as Runihura moved down the stairs slowly, prompting Palash to follow. "Runihura is a harbinger and his adopted little brother here is also a Botanist."

"Hello," Runihura simply said with a soft voice while Palash peered around from behind his legs once more, his gaze locking in on Lynus.

"Aah, hi?" he practically squeaked.

Lynus smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you. Your botanist skills are sure to be highly helpful for my clinic. Hope you don't mind helping me out?"

Palash blinked before he tilted his head up to look toward Runihura. "Ah, if it's ok?"

A reassuring smile soon appeared on Runihura's lips and he gazed down gently at the one grasping onto him. "Yes. It'll be good for you."

"Hm." Another voice interjected in a musing way. "I'll be most interested in seeing this clinic, too."

Lynus turned to look to his left where Fiorello stood, his hands folded behind his back. "Of course, you'll be more than welcomed, too," he said with a smile.

"Hopefully we'll have more healers than patients," Axel couldn't help but add, it seemed.

Fiorello nodded his head and a grin that was both exasperated but amused appeared. "Can never have too many healers. Explorers will do what explorers do."

Axel snorted lightly and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't we know it. We're kinda search and rescue specialists. If there's a maze or even a strip of forest somewhere, some idiot is getting lost in it."

There was obvious amusement from Drayce. "You sounded like a true disgruntled veteran. That's awesome."

Axel gave a quick, but hearty laugh in response.

"Better get a move on or we'll be here all day," Drayce chatted idly as Runihura reached down to take Palash's hand and lead him back up the stairs. Likely to help Palash pack his belongings in preparation for their move to Maginia.

Two more figures soon took their place. They were both brounii's and wore robes and clothing that were similar, with tribal markings. Their jewellery, and golden animals' horns gave the impression that they were both high ranking priests or the like. One, however, had dark brown hair and green eyes. The other had bright green hair that covered his eyes.

"These two guys are Chandra and Japhia," Drayce motioned toward each of the brounii in mentioning of their names. "They're both Shaman."

Chandra, the one with brown hair, smiled brightly and warmly in Lynus' direction. "We've been awaiting your appearance," he unexpectedly stated.

"Indeed," Japhia stated. "The wind told us you would appear swiftly."

"O-oh, well, I hope we didn't disappoint," Lynus said in response. He honestly wasn't sure what else to say.

"Chandra is an oracle of sorts, you see," Drayce explained briefly. "He foresaw the appearance of someone who could help."

Japhia nodded his head again while Chandra continued to smiled calmly. "You also look like-"

Drayce didn't look down at Japhia as he reached out and slapped his hand over Japhia's mouth. "Whew, almost done," he said, quickly.

Lynus felt his previous curiosity return while Axel simply raised an eyebrow. There was something that Drayce didn't want to discuss. And didn't want his guildmates to discuss with him.

He looked like someone. His appearance similar enough to prompt a couple of Drayce's guildmates to make the insinuation. But for some reason, Drayce didn't want to discuss it here and now. Lynus was certain there was a reason.

Axel decided to take pity on the other redhead, noting his obvious discomfort. "Wait until you join Maginia. There will be introductions for days."

Drayce simply laughed in response, grateful and completely comfortable in Axel's presence. They were getting along well. It was good to see. It made Lynus happy, honestly. Axel was such a big-brother figure. Drayce appeared to be quite the open and friendly fellow. He was sure to get along with anyone and everyone.

"Ok, this tired looking guy right here is Loukas," Drayce introduced as he pointed toward another celestian who wore robes that were similar to the ones that Kamali wore. His hair was a two-tone blue, his eyes a sharp green. Though, the dark rings beneath said eyes made him look both intimidating and extremely tired.

"He's a Warlock, too," Drayce continued as Loukas walked down the stairs. "He's an expert on dreams. We call him Dreamcatcher."

Loukas rolled his green eyes. "Ironic for someone who doesn't sleep," he said dryly. And tiredly.

"Ah…fascinating skill, nevertheless," Lynus politely returned.

Loukas looked at him rather indifferently, yet somehow blearily. "I can tell you're three seconds away from scolding me into getting more sleep."

Lynus couldn't even attempt to deny that. "It's a habit."

"I don't do sleep." There was almost an air of disgruntlement in Loukas' voice.

"He does when Fiorello slips him something," Drayce playfully whispered toward both Lynus and Axel.

Loukas obviously heard him and sent Drayce a tired glare. Drayce wasn't intimidated and simply smiled cheekily in returned. Loukas shrugged after a moment and wandered away.

Lynus watched out of habit as Loukas moved. His movements weren't as sluggish as he had expected. As someone who was clearly as sleep-depraved as Loukas appeared to be, he had expected him to stagger and stumble more. He appeared rather…coherent, for the lack of a better word.

As Lynus turned his attention back toward the stairs, he was slightly startled to note that two more members of Drayce's guild stood before them. One was a young man with dark brown skin and dark green hair. He was completely shirtless, dressed in only a pair of shorts and a maroon turban in his hair.

Next to him was a seemingly energetic therian. Brown hair, tanned skin, deep golden eyes. His hands were folded behind his back as he bounced restlessly on his feet. He wore a friendly smile, however, and his aura was that of cheerfulness.

Once more, Drayce fell into the state of being the gracious host. "This is Salim and Tokala."

"Huh," Salim, the shirtless young man, muttered as he leaned forward, his attention completely on Axel as he eyed him critically. "Are you a pugilist?"

Axel arched an eyebrow. "No? Is that a class?"

"Yeah!" Tokala chimed in. "It's a class that uses their fists in battle. Sally is a pugilist. He and Ashton are teaching me, too."

"Ah." Axel made a noise of understanding before he shook his head. "Nope. Not a pugilist."

Salim didn't believe him. His eyes narrowed further into that of pure scepticism. "Seriously? You have to be. I was right about Ashton. You have to be a pugilist."

Axel folded his arms across his chest. "I'm pretty sure I know what class I am."

"That's enough." Ashton suddenly appeared and snared Salim by the ear. Salim, of course, immediately protested as Ashton proceeded to drag him away. "No picking fights with our new guests."

Drayce watched in amusement as Ashton dragged Salim to the side, Tokala following happily. He smiled broadly as he turned to regardless Axel once more. "You might not be a pugilist, but you certainly know how to throw a punch."

Hm? Punch? When did Axel throw a punch?

Axel unfolded an arm from his chest to rub the back of his neck. "Hah. That's from spending years fighting with drunkards and throwing them out of the tavern. Drunk and bored explorers is not a good combination."

"Throw a punch?" Blayke questioned, also curious as to how and when Drayce had the time to witness Axel throwing a punch.

The grin on Drayce's lips grew wider in amusement and he turned to face his friend. He then motioned toward the wall behind him. A wall that held a peculiar crack in the plaster. It appeared to be quite fresh. There was a small layer of white plaster dust on the floor beneath the minor crater.

"That was Theo," Drayce said simply.

Blayke looked at the wall, his brow furrowed. "He-?"

Drayce continued to smile. "Yup."

"Excuse me," Blayke suddenly bit out as he turned and hurried through the door near where the crack in the wall was located. Not a second later there was a series of barely muffled laughter. It was muffled, yet loud enough for everyone who stood in the foyer to hear.

"Knew he would like that," Drayce sniggered to himself.

Lynus hadn't a clue what happened. He would need to ask Axel what happened later.

"Almost done," Drayce said as he motioned toward two more members. He had quite the large guild, didn't he?

A young man with blond hair, emerald green eyes, and lightly tanned skin smiled politely. Outwardly, he appeared calm, out-going. But his aura painted a different picture. Quiet, anxious, on guard. He was…afraid. Silently afraid.

"This is Liam, a fencer like Blayke," Drayce introduced. "And the dude that looks like an alternative portrait of Salim is Andre."

Lynus had been so drawn by Liam's aura that he didn't noticed that he had someone standing next to him. Hoping that he smothered his surprised, Lynus turned his attention to the man who stood next to Liam. And immediately understand why Drayce introduced him the way he did.

Orange-hair, brown eyes, shirtless with a serpentine tattoo on his left arm. He looked strikingly similar in appearance to Salim. His aura was similar in a way, too. Though…he appeared far more easy-going.

"Hey!" Andre greeted cheerfully while Liam continued to smile politely.

Axel quirked his head to the side as he eyed off Andre. "You and Salim aren't related?"

"Nope," Andre immediately replied, his grin not faltering for a moment. "Just two dudes who have the same impeccable taste in fashion."

The corner of Axel's mouth twitched into a half grin. "I take it you're a pugilist, too?"

"Yup," Andre replied quickly once more. "I'll be more than happy to fight that guildmate of yours."

Axel was unable to prevent a half chuckle from escaping. "He'll be more than happy to fight you, too."

Lynus couldn't help but sigh, though. And winced at the thought of Zeryn getting a sparing buddy. "You better do that outside. We don't need any broken furniture. And not at the bar, either," he mused aloud.

"So, you're this Miracle Medic we've been hearing about."

Lynus was immediately pulled from his musings and he snapped his head toward the stairs once more. At the very top stood two figures. Two figures with…interesting auras.

With hair the colour of light pink and black that was both somehow spiky yet draped over his left eye. His skin was an unusual pale colour. He stood a rather imposingly, dressed in dark leather. He stood in the centre of the stairs; his red eyes narrowed as he peered down at them.

No, at Lynus.

A step behind him, half hidden was a therian with cat like ears. His long, purple hair was pulled into a ponytail. Within his hair were golden jewellery and ribbons that suited him quite well. Tall and slender, he was quite beautiful.

"Ah, well, we've reached the last two members," Drayce said in an attempt to sound light-hearted. "This is Mabuz and Koyla." He then paused and he fidgeted slightly as he gave Lynus a quick glance. "They're also…rather close to my brother."

Lynus immediately understood what he meant. And he couldn't help but frown slightly. "I see."

Was…Rhain the caretaker of hostages, too?

It was mirroring eerily close to Lynus' own experiences. Taken against his will, forced to work for another, ensuring the safety of others…

That would explain why he felt a strong bond toward Rhain despite just meeting him. Rhain was tired, worn out, but still very nurturing in his own way. Despite his illness, despite his weaknesses, he still tried to comfort and reassure others.

Lynus would be sure to keep a close eye on Rhain from here on out.

He shook his head slightly and turned his focus back to the two that stood at the back of the gathering crowd. The one called Mabuz had a similar presence to that of Avith; outwardly cocky, smug, perhaps even conceited. But as he stood slightly in front of Koyla, there was pure protectiveness radiating off of him.

Koyla possessed a rather vulnerable aura. He tried to appear confident, and Lynus sensed that he was quite skilled. But truthfully, he was attempting to hide his vulnerabilities through denial. Outwardly friendly, inwardly anxious.

And it didn't take Lynus long to figure out the reason why.

It was his left ear. He was completely deaf in his left ear. But it wasn't the normal progression of deafness. It wasn't by natural means. There was outside interference and influence.

He was cursed, too.

The dark spot was small, but potent. Similar to the curses Lynus had encountered during the Hex Plague two years ago. But this particular curse was more refined. More malicious.

Lynus locked eyes with the light purple-haired Koyla. "I hope this isn't a secret, but it's your ear, isn't it?"

Koyla immediately tensed, his ears standing straight. But his shoulders soon hunched forward and he nodded his head. "Y-yeah."

"Can I have a look?" Lynus asked.

Koyla hesitated for a moment. "Have you met Rhain yet?" he returned instead of moving.

"Oh yes, we've spoken," Lynus kept his words comforting. "He's quite relieved that everyone will be joining in this expedition. He's looking forward for you all to experience new things."

That seemed to reassure Koyla quite a bit. The tension in his shoulders relaxing. Even the fidgeting of his hands became still. He looked over at Mabuz, silently speaking with him. Mabuz returned the glance with a sharp nod of his head, which prompted Koyla to return the movement with a nod of his own.

After that, he descended the stairs.

"Um, why don't some of you guys go check on Rhain?" Drayce suddenly suggested toward some of his guildmates. No doubt being mindful about the potential audience and to make Koyla feel more comfortable.

Thankfully, much of the group murmured something about speaking with Drayce's brother or finishing their packing. That made Koyla feel more at ease. But Mabuz, his obviously close companion, stayed a step behind him always. And continued to wear a rather suspicious frown on his lips. His aura, however, held a sense of anticipation.

Koyla soon stood before Lynus. His hands were by his sides, but curled lightly into fists. He was nervous, though did his best to hide it.

Lynus offered him a comforting smile. "Could you lean forward for me?"

Koyla remained silent as he leaned forward slightly, enough for Lynus to raise his hand to gently touch his left ear. He winced a little at the touch, but didn't pull away. It was likely he was very conscious, and cautious, of his ear.

Lynus had absolutely no experience in healing therians, but he had confidence that he would quickly learn the anatomy needed to give Koyla the best possibly healing.

"I see," Lynus murmured after a few moments. "You can't hear anything at all, can you?"

"No," Koyla replied, his voice barely above a whisper. But filled with pain nonetheless.

Lynus focused in on the dark spot once more as he gently rubbed Koyla's ear with his fingers. Hm. Yes. He understood fully now. And it would be best to get straight to it. "I can fix it."

Koyla immediately reeled back in shock and openly gaped at him. "Really?!" he spluttered in both disbelief but desperate surprise.

Mabuz's frown, however, deepened suspiciously. "That so, huh?" he muttered.

"It's a curse," Lynus explained as his trailed his fingertips over the stitching of his bag. "It's small and précised. Someone placed it there solely to stop you from being able to hear from that ear. Whoever placed it certainly knew what they were doing. I take it you have sensitive hearing and it's a great asset to you?"

A wince of pain appeared flittingly on Koyla's face. "Um, well, yeah."

"And it devastated you to lose your hearing?"

Koyla pressed his lips together and nodded his head.

Lynus felt a sense of protectiveness appear within his chest. He may not know Koyla all that well, or for very long, but he knew that he did nothing to deserve such a painful curse. No one did.

Thankfully…

"Well, as I said; I can fix it," Lynus iterated as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. "I'll just remove the curse. I can do it now, if you like?"

Once more, Koyla gaped openly. "Huh?"

Shashi, having heard the entire conversation, moved to join them. "You can remove curses?" he asked, his tone of interest and curiosity.

Lynus turned to regard the tall celestian and nodded his head. "Some of them. Not all. Depending on the repercussions."

"I'm intrigued," Shashi said rather simply. "Go on."

"Well, curses and hexes are spells with dark intentions." Lynus decided to keep the explanation simple for now. "And they often possess two parts. Firstly; to harm the intended victim. The latter half is a defence mechanism, if you will. To either harm the one who attempts to remove the curse, or harm the victim further."

Shashi tilted his head to the side. "And this curse?"

"It will lash out at the one who attempts to remove it."

"Wait," Koyla piped up, going as far as to reach out to touch Lynus' shoulder to ensured that he had his attention. "Does that mean if you remove it, like you said, it'll hurt you?" he asked, his ears folded back against his head in worry.

Lynus turned to the therian and offered him a smile. His concern for him was sincere. "Ah, it used to. Not anymore. I'm immune to dark magic and spells now."

Once more, Lynus made Koyla look at him in honest surprise. Shashi, however, looked and felt more intrigued.

"I see," Shashi said as he folded an arm across his chest and held his chin with his other hand. "That explains why your aura is so striking. You've strengthened it to the point where it's practically that of the violet ray. I assume it took an event for you to reach this level?"

Lynus couldn't prevent himself wincing at the memory that immediately reappeared in his mind. "Yes. A couple of years ago we had to deal with a troubling and malicious group of curse-makers, you see. I was…on the front line, as it were."

Lynus shook his head. He didn't want to waste time thinking about that…event. About those hexers, about the chaos they caused, about how they tried so hard to hurt so many people. To hurt his family.

"Moving forward," Lynus said dismissively and turned his attention toward the quite anxious Koyla once more. "As I said, I can remove it right now, if you like."

"How, though?" Koyla asked softly. He was excited about the possibility to get his hearing back. But he was also cautious and scared. Scared about it hurting. Scared that it might not last. Scared that he might have to offer something else in return.

"It's simple," Lynus promised as he removed his bag from his shoulder and gave it to Axel to hold for him. "Lean forward for me once more."

Despite his unease, Koyla leaned forward nevertheless. Lynus reached up with both of his hands. One touched Koyla's forehead while the other cupped around his ear.

Lynus kept his voice low and reassuring as he talked Koyla through his healing. "Close your eyes. Now, don't be afraid; you'll feel this light snapping feeling. But I promise you, that means the curse had been removed. It won't hurt. You may feel a little light-headedness and maybe a bit of nausea, but that's only because your hearing has returned immediately. Ok?"

With his eyes squeezed tightly shut, Koyla nodded.

"On three," Lynus counted. "One. Two. Three."

He uttered the refresh spell, focused in entirely on that small dark spot in Koyla's aura. He physically felt the curse's quick departure, but just as he had stated before; it didn't harm him in anyway. It tried. It definitely tried. But Lynus' own aura blocked it easily.

The moment the curse dissipated from existence, Koyla's eyes snapped open and a startled gasp escaped his lips. He reeled his head back and took a half step backwards. His hands immediately flew up toward his hand, hovering an inch or so before his ears.

He then stood completely still, his eyes wide open as he stared at nothing in particular. Only his ears twitched, even as Mabuz moved forward to wrap an arm around his waist.

"How do you feel?" Lynus asked.

Koyla didn't immediately answer. He stayed in a stunned state before he suddenly clicked his fingers against his left ear. "I can…hear," he said breathlessly. "I can hear again."

He suddenly spun around to face Mabuz and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. "Mabuz, I can hear! Whisper something in my ear."

Mabuz was momentarily startled. His gaze soon softened and he leaned forward to do as he was instructed. He whispered quietly into Koyla's ear. So quietly that Lynus, and he assumed no one else, could hear.

A light dusting of pink appeared on Koyla's features, but the smile on his lips was positively bemeaning. "I heard that!" he shouted happily as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mabuz neck.

Koyla suddenly sprung back, though, with his hands on Mabuz's shoulders. "I need to tell Rhain," he uttered a second before he practically threw himself out of Mabuz's arms and bounded toward the front seating room. "Rhain! I c-can hear again!"

Lynus couldn't prevent a chuckle as he reached out to retrieve his bag from Axel's hold. As he placed the bag on his shoulder, he felt Axel's hand rest against the small of his back. He tilted his head back to look up at Axel to share a smile with him before he turned his gaze toward the direction Koyla bounded off in.

In a way, it was nice to encounter a simple curse like that. No vicious repercussions. No complications. Nothing to fear.

What was better, however, was the fact that Lynus had returned Koyla's hearing to him. Gave him back his confidence. Made him feel a sense of happiness and excitement. Another reminder why he was so dedicated to healing.

"That was amazing," Drayce said.

Lynus chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'm happy for him."

"How did-?" Drayce began to ask, but Lynus shook his head while he continued to smile.

"I just know where to look," he said simply.

"Intriguing," Shashi murmured as he looked into the next room. He soon turned back to Lynus and gave him a wholly curious look. "Mind if I ask you more about your ability to remove curses?"

Lynus gave a quick shrug. "I don't mind, but we might have to reschedule it. I assume you have some packing to do? After all, once we join Maginia, we'll have plenty of time to talk."

Shashi glanced over at the tall grandfather clock and frowned lightly. "I suppose you are right."

"We should get going, too-" Lynus had almost finished his sentence when Koyla suddenly rushed back into the foyer and stood before him.

He was still somewhat breathless, but his expression, along with his aura, was bright and cheerful. He was truly ecstatic about his ear returning. "W-wait, I didn't thank you. I'm so sorry. I mean, thank you so much!"

Lynus was caught by surprised when Koyla suddenly wrapped his arms around him in an enthusiastic and very sincere hug.

He was soon pulled out of it again, by Koyla himself. "Sorry!" he said in a rush as he held Lynus by the shoulders. "It's ok to hug you, right?"

Honestly, Lynus just had to laugh at Koyla's newfound enthusiasm and cheerfulness. "It's fine, it's fine," he said as he reached up with his hand to gently stroke the side of Koyla's head. "It was a pleasure. I'm happy to have helped. Your hearing has completely returned, and it will stay, I promise."

Those words offered Koyla more reassurance and he nodded his head readily.

Lynus leaned his head forward, prompting Koyla to do the same. "And I'll do what I can to help Rhain," he promised.

Koyla's gaze softened, half sad, yet hopeful. He nodded his head again before he leaned back. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

Lynus simply smiled and nodded his head in response. He tilted his head back when he felt Axel's hand touch the small of his back again.

"We best return to Maginia," Axel reminded. "We've got some arrangements to deal with."

"Right," Lynus nodded his head and turned to give Drayce and the few of his guildmates that had lingered behind. Or were drawn by Kolya's jovial yell. "Well, we'll see you in the morning. We'll be sure to welcome you all."

Drayce granted them a warm smile. "We're looking forward to it."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**: Almost done! Just the epilogue to go. After that, I might take a small break and attempt some oneshots. Or at least finish playing DQXI. But the next saga to TTS is also calling. Ah, so much to do Q^Q Anyway, hope you enjoy reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 18**:

The cool, crisp morning air was barely felt as everyone was busy going through their checklists to ensure that they had all they needed. Luggage was being placed upon carriages to be carried to the city of Maginia.

Drayce's belongings had already been sorted and was packed into the horse-driven carriage. He helped the others with their luggage, while subconsciously counting them all to ensure that everyone was there. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally leave someone behind. That would be devastating!

Every member of his guild was accounted for, thankfully. Except for Ramus. Drayce was reluctant to step foot upon Maginia until Ramus joined them. He'd prefer to be with him when he temporary left the land of Arcania. It was a huge moment for him, after all.

Thankfully, as he glanced down the path that led back into the city of Iorys, a familiar figure appeared. With him, the tall, hulking form of guildmaster Egar. Ramus was dressed in his usual garbs. Egar carried Ramus' luggage easily in one hand, while the other rested on Ramus' upper back. Likely placed there in a comforting manner.

"Great, you're here," Drayce said with a smile as the two reached them. "Ready to go?"

Ramus returned his smile with a polite one of his own, though it was more like an attempt to hide his nervousness. "Yes. It took some convincing for the councilmembers to accept."

Drayce resisted the urge to sigh, and instead scratched his cheek in an exasperated manner. "They still dislike me, huh?"

Egar audibly scoffed as he handed Ramus' belongings to Ashton to be placed upon the carriage with the others. "They are irritated by the fact that you have been more of an asset to the kingdom then they have ever been."

"Wow, you're going to make me blush," Drayce murmured with said blush making its way to his features.

"Egar here was a great help," Ramus explained before a wry smile appeared. "As was the fact that I was going to go anyway."

Drayce had to chuckle. Ramus was standing up for himself. Good!

"They finally accepted that I would temporarily take Prince Ramus' role while he joins this important expedition," Egar continued as he folded his arms across his chest. "They did have one condition. That Prince Ramus takes a guard with him."

"Oh?" That certainly was a surprise. "Who did you choose?"

Egar motioned toward the path behind him with a quick tilt of his head. As Drayce dutifully looked in that direction, he immediately recognised the familiar figure as they approached. They may be wearing the armour that all Iorian guards wore, but Drayce recognised him all the same. It was the flock of chickens at his heels that really gave him away.

"Virgil? Hey!" Drayce greeted as the guard meet up with them.

"Good morning," Virgil returned as he removed his knapsack from his shoulder and placed it at his feet.

"You're joining us?"

"Yes," Egar was the one to answer. "Under the guise of supporting Prince Ramus. Though, I'm sending him on this expedition as a vacation of sorts."

Drayce nodded his head in understanding. "Well, Virgil is a hard worker."

But what Egar said next caused him some concern. "His illness is also acting up."

Virgil immediately sighed and sent Egar a sour look. "You just had to tell them, didn't you?"

"I doubt you would be able to hide for very long," Egar was quick to retort.

Drayce wasn't surprised that Egar was concerned. He and Virgil had been friends for many years. And Virgil had been dealing with his illness for many years, too. It often left him exhausted and in discomfort, but since he lived alone (besides his chickens, of course) he still needed money to pay for his medicine. He didn't want to rely on charity, as he believed there were others in more dire need than him.

That was why Egar gave him the job of a guard on the first floor. Close to the entrance at that. He could be helpful in guiding new explorers while also allowing for him to indulge in the one other thing that brought him some joy.

Egar was such a huge softy. It was a shame he couldn't join also. But if there was anyone who could keep both the council of Iorys and explorers under control, it would be him.

"From what I understand there's several dedicated healers already on Maginia, so I'm sure Virgil is in good hands," Drayce said. A thought soon occurred to him, however. "Wait, what about your chickens?"

Virgil gave him a small smile. "They'll be joining, too. Maginia is allowing livestock to help with the feeding of residents and explorers."

Ah, that made sense!

"I've also been told that I can bring my little flock of hens into this Sanctuary," Virgil continued as his pet chickens patiently clucked at his feet. "Apparently, it's the name of a community that is housing the guilds and explorers that a man called Villard had gathered."

Drayce watched idly as another chicken darted from behind him to join the little flock. "Deloris will be happy to be with her sisterhood of chickens again."

That got an amused laugh from Virgil. He soon paused as a mild look of discomfort spread across his face. He continued to smile absentmindedly, however, and patted at his chest.

"Faelen, Sarkis; help Virgil with his chickens," Drayce called out.

"Kay," Faelen happily replied as he and his brother joined Virgil's side to help him get both his little pets and belongings ready to join Maginia.

Speaking of which. They couldn't dawdle for any longer.

"We should get going."

"Yes," Ramus agreed. Quite eager to get the expedition started. However, as his expression fell into a solemn look, he turned to face his loyal knight and guildmaster. As he did so, Drayce dutifully took a step back to allow the two to talk in peace.

"Egar, thank you. For everything."

Egar unexpectedly reached up to remove his helmet, revealing a scarred but fatherly face. He set his helmet in the crook of one arm as he placed his other hand on Ramus' shoulder. Again, in a comforting and father manner. "Not at all. Go on, your Highness. Learn more about yourself and your role. Meet new people. Learn their stories and share your own. And have fun."

Though tears glimmered in Ramus's eyes, he managed to smile and nod his head. "I will try."

The scene was heart-warming. Yet, there was a sense of underlying sadness to it. Egar and his wife were more supportive and comforting than Ramus' own parents. In fact, they were closer to him than his parents. Case in point; Egar accompanied Ramus to the gates of Maginia while his parents stayed within the palace walls.

Did they know that he had chosen to join this expedition? Did they even care?

Drayce shook his head to rid himself of that thought and placed a smile to his lips. "We'll take good care of him," he promised.

Egar glanced over at him and nodded his head. "I know you will. And Virgil, remember to take your medicine daily."

Virgil sighed and nodded as Egar moved to replace his helmet. "Yes, yes."

That was their cue to move on. No matter how tough it was. Goodbyes were always difficult. But they weren't forever. They would return one day. And Ramus would have stories of his own to tell and share with Egar.

As they moved together to board Maginia, Drayce slipped an arm around Ramus' shoulders and pulled him to his side. "You ok?" he asked softly.

Ramus automatically nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, though that was indeed a lie. His royal duties forbid him from showing weaknesses, after all.

"Nervous?"

Ramus didn't immediately reply. He was silent for a moment, his eyes forward and his face passive. He soon nodded his head, however. "…A little. It's no surprise. But I'm excited, too."

"So am I," Drayce returned as he tugged the young prince firmly against his side. "But we're all together in this. This should be a lot of fun."

That got a small chuckle from Ramus. "I certainly hope so."

Drayce smiled reassuringly down at his little brother and they both lapsed into silence as they followed the carriages with their luggage and the rest of his guild.

As they walked along the large boarding bridge that led to the inner city of Maginia, they entered the large steel hull, momentarily plunging them into darkness. But after a few minutes they stepped back out into the light. And found themselves in the middle of a large city.

It was quite beautiful. Tall, sturdy buildings with stone roadways and paths. The city wasn't as open as he was used to. Not unlike Iorys. Covered pathways, buildings made from strong masonry, and the parks and gardens were enclosed. There was a large steel ceiling over the entirety of the city itself.

Well, since it was a literal flying city, it made sense.

They continued to follow the carriage through the streets. After a few minutes they soon reached a set of steel gates set within a tall sandstone wall. The gates were opened into a large courtyard.

When the carriage stopped, Drayce assumed that they had reached their new place of residency, known as The Sanctuary.

He looked around the courtyard and soon narrowed in on a small group of men that stood together in front of a set of opened doors. He recognised two of them. Specially Axel and Lynus. But those that stood with them were completely new.

"Do try to behave yourself." As Drayce walked through the gates and down the path, he heard Lynus say to a man with long brown hair and dressed in purple robes.

"You may be the first and only person that I'll allow to order me around."

"That was hardly an order, but a plea."

The man with brown hair shook his head. "Even so. And solely for the fact that if I do something to upset you, I'm fairly certain Axel wouldn't hesitate to launch me into the vacuum of space."

"He wouldn't do that," Lynus returned as he nudged Axel with his elbow. "Would you?" Axel didn't answer, however, which prompted Lynus to turn to face him. "…Axel?"

"We all know the answer to that," Axel stated, which prompted everyone else to laugh aloud at the response.

Lynus, however, shook his head as he sighed. He soon straightened his posture, however, and turned to look behind him. His gaze immediately narrowing in on Drayce. And a large smile appeared on his lips. "Ah, Drayce! Welcome!" he greeted warmly.

"Haha, thanks!" Drayce said in response as he stood before the group. "Glad to be here."

"Is everyone here?" Lynus questioned as he glanced over Drayce's shoulder, where his guildmates were in the process of unpacking the carriage.

Drayce nodded. "Yup, everyone is accounted for."

"Good. That means everyone has finally been gathered together," Axel said with a half-smile before he turned his head to glance at the tall brown-haired man that stood next him. "Time to start with the introduction process."

"Yes," the man said in response to Axel before he took a step forward and offered his hand toward Drayce. "My name is Roxbury, leader of the Phaedron Guild from Tharsis."

As Drayce shook his hand, another man with light-brown hair and a scar on his left eyebrow took a step forward to offer his hand, also. "Lindis. A representative for Etria and the Midgard Library."

"And I'm Oracle," the man Lynus had pleaded with just moments ago quickly introduced. "Leader of the Aurora Guild from Armoroad."

Drayce shook their hands in turn, nodding and smiling. "Drayce, leader of the Angelward Guild."

Lynus turned around and gently pulled a young man to his side. Purple hair and striking blue eyes, the young man appeared shy, skittish even, as he clung to the front of Lynus' coat. "This is Azure, my apprentice."

Axel slipped his arm around the neck of a man with spiky blue-hair and pulled him playfully to his side. "And this guy's my protégé," he introduced, earning a light blush from the teen in his hold. "His name is Zadkiel."

Apprentices, huh? Drayce got the feel that they were more like adopted little brothers.

"Nice to meet the lot of you," Drayce returned in a friendly, good-natured manner.

Roxbury continued to smile politely as he glanced over Drayce's shoulder, to where his guildmates were gathering together to ensure their belongs were all accounted for. "Ah, you have a large guild, too."

"Yup," Drayce replied readily. "And from what I hear, so does everyone else."

"Very true," Roxbury said around a chuckle. "There's going to be a lot of introductions to be had, that's for sure."

"Good to see that Prince Ramus is here, too," Lynus said in earnest as Ramus moved to stand by Drayce's side.

Ramus smiled politely. "Please, just Ramus will do. I'm not a prince here on Magina."

Lynus unexpectedly chuckled. "I was going to ask about that. We have a few sovereigns with us already and they bristle at the thought of formalities." He paused for a moment as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. He tapped his cheek in thought and asked a rather unexpected question; "Hm. Do you have any interests or hobbies?"

It seemed that Ramus was also caught by surprised by the question. "Oh, well…"

Tokala appeared behind Ramus and draped himself over his back and shoulders in a friendly manner. Something he liked to do often because, in his words, Ramus was the right height for cuddling.

"He enjoys cooking," he answered for him before he raised an arm into the air and exclaim, "And so do I!"

That answer seemed to please Lynus and he smiled. "Ah, that's prefect. We could always do with more cooks in the kitchen. Flavio would be more than happy to teach you a few recipes."

"Ramus' a good cook, too," Drayce said proudly, and from the corner of his eye he saw a light dusting of red on his cheeks. "He might be able to teach a few things, too."

"Of course," Lynus replied as he nodded his head idly. He also gazed absentmindedly around at the others. His eyes soon paused. "Hm? I see a new face."

Drayce didn't need to turn to look for himself to know who Lynus had to be referring to. "Yup. That's is Virgil. The council wouldn't let Ramus join unless he took a guard with him," he explained.

He paused to finally glance over his shoulder toward Virgil, who thankfully appeared to be busy inspecting his chickens with Faelen to notice. He then turned back around to give Lynus his attention. And motioned for Lynus to lean in. Though somewhat startled, Lynus curled a piece of his hair behind his ear and leaned forward.

"He's also not good health wise," he whispered.

A flicker of concern immediately appeared on Lynus' face and his eyes darted over in Virgil's direction once. "Yes, I can see," he murmured after a moment.

Lynus appeared that he wanted to ask a few health-centric questions when there was a suddenly noise of a window being slid open. Followed by the shout of someone sounding excited.

"Chickens! Cress, there's chickens!"

Surprised, Drayce and those with him turned toward the sound of the noise just in time to witness a couple of young teens scramble out of an open window. One with blond hair, the other with purple. They looked to be in their early teens at the very most.

"Joren, Cress," Oracle called out chidingly. "What have I told you about jumping out of windows when you get excited?"

The teen with blond hair paused. "Um. Make sure the window remains open so I can get back inside?"

"And check the height before leaping out," Oracle finished before he made a shooing motion with his hand. "Now, go on. Don't forget the introduce yourselves."

"Kay," the blond said before the two kids made a beeline to Virgil, and his chickens that pecked and scratched contently at his feet. "My name is Joren and this is Cress. Are they yours?"

Virgil regarded the two with a curious, but amused tilt of his head. "Yes. I raise and care for these chickens. They've even been in the labyrinth."

"Wow, really?" Cress returned honestly enthusiastically. He then turned to face Oracle and those that stood with him. "Are these chickens staying here?"

Oracle folded his hands into the sleeves of his cloak while he turned to look toward Lynus. Likely asking him for what he thought.

"Hm. I don't mind," Lynus finally answered. "Maybe they would be ok in the greenhouse?"

"They're quite docile," Virgil reassured as Cress crowded down to give one of the clucky chickens a cautionary pat. "They'll be happy anywhere as long as they can do their pecking and scratching."

"I haven't raised chickens before," Joren revealed. "Can I help?"

Virgil smiled. "Of course."

And the look of excitement on Joren's face was genuine. "Thanks! Suzy will like them, too. Oh, Suzy is my pet lamb. I'm making a garden in the greenhouse. Nitish and Jeroden are helping, too. You'll like them."

"Joren," Oracle called out, interrupting Joren's rambling. "Show Virgil to the greenhouse and help him get his chickens settled in."

"Kay," Joren immediately returned before he reached out to grasp Virgil by the wrist, ever-so-slightly startling the gentle guard. "This way, Mr Virgil."

Virgil glanced toward Ramus, silently seeking his approval. And Ramus smiled in return. "Of course," he said simply.

Joren quickly led Virgil by the wrist through the courtyard. He and Cress chatted happily as the chickens dutifully followed, clucking and chirping the entire way.

Good to see Virgil getting such a warm welcome. His chickens, too!

"Come on, Baldur!"

A new voice caused Drayce to turn his attention to what he assumed was the front foyer of the main hall within the Sanctuary. Appearing from the two large doors were two figures. Again, they appeared to be teenagers, no older than seventeen.

One with blond-hair and a friendly expression on his face. The other had greyish hair and purple eyes, and an expression of exasperation and disgruntlement on his face as the blond dragged him around by the hand easily.

"Stop dragging me around already," the second teen murmured, though it fell on deaf ears. And his voice wasn't that loud to begin with, so it was likely something that happened often. More often than not, perhaps.

Roxbury turned toward the two and smiled. "Ah, good," he said as the blond continued to drag the other until they reached Roxbury's side. Roxbury moved to stand behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "These two are Blayden and Baldur. Members of my guild. Baldur is a prince, too."

Ramus immediately perked up at the notion as his gaze focused in on Baldur. "Oh?"

Baldur, however, furrowed his brow in disgruntled confusion. "Too?" he asked before he his attention suddenly narrowed in on Ramus. And he stopped.

"Yes, I am Ramus, Prince of the Earthlain Royal Family," Ramus introduced. An introduction he had given many times before.

Baldur didn't reply, however. Drayce wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that a lump of emotion lodged itself in his throat. And his hand, the one held by Blayden, suddenly tightened into a fist. "…I see," he said, slowly. "Do you have…?"

He trailed off, however, and simply…looked. His expression was melancholiac in a way. Far away. Lost in thought. Or memories.

Ramus was both unnerved yet concerned. "Um…?"

Baldur abruptly snapped himself from his thoughts and he turned to look away. "Nothing."

"Well…It's a pleasure to meet you." Ramus stated, politely.

"…Yeah. You, too," Baldur said before he abruptly turned around, pulling his hand from Blayden's. "I have to go."

A tense silence fell over them as Baldur power-walked back through the doors to which he was dragged through. Blayden watched him leave with a…pained look on his face. He finally torn his gaze away to instead share a look with Roxbury. The taller man just smiled sadly, however.

Drayce didn't need to know everyone to know that Baldur was haunted by something. He was curious, concerned in a way. That was the big brother in him, honestly. Still…

"…Anyway, once you guys get settled in, I'll show you around!" Blayden suddenly announced and waved at them before he spun on his heel and jogged away. In the direction Baldur disappeared in.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ramus asked softly, worry abundant in his voice.

"No, it's not you," Roxbury immediately reassured as he turned to give Ramus a small, comforting smile. That smile soon faded, however. "Baldur…has been through a lot. And carries deeps scars of his kingdom, you could say."

He was purposely being vague. Which was understandable. It was painful for Baldur. Something that his guild knew, but wouldn't talk about in his absence, nor without his consent. And Ramus soon realised that.

"I see…" Ramus returned with a nod of his head. He glanced over in the direction that Baldur left. In his eyes was concern.

And yet, Drayce could see a small sense of bubbling determination. Determined to get to know Baldur. Maybe make friends with him. In a way, that made Drayce happy. Ramus practicing his right to be stubborn and curious was a very good thing indeed!

The sound of his brother's wheelchair pulled Drayce from his musings, and he turned to instinctively look for his twin. Sure enough, Kyrell wheeled Rhain in his chair toward them. Though he looked tired, he had a small smile on his lips.

On his lap, a small black bird. Fat, fluffy, sitting on its butt with its little yellow legs sticking out in front of it. And a tongue flopped out from one side of its peak. A dopey looking bird, honestly.

But it was no ordinary bird. That was Raven. A wraith. Kyrell's wraith partner. Despite its appearance, Raven was rather…intimidating in nature.

"Rhain, how are you feeling?" Lynus asked gently as he walked over to him.

"I'm feeling all right today," Rhain answered truthfully. "I'm happy that everyone is together."

Lynus smiled in agreement. "It is comforting, isn't it?"

Raven suddenly flapped its stubby little wings and took to the air. Lynus watched, his eyes widening in surprise as Raven flapped over to him. Instinctively, Lynus raised his hands up, letting Raven to drop down onto his upturn palms.

The moment that Raven touched Lynus' hands, his head reeled back sharply in surprise. "That…?" he murmured.

"This is Raven," Kyrell explained simply. "He's a wraith."

Lynus, however, didn't answer. Just stared wide-eyed at Raven. He appeared confused, startled, and just bewildered. It was highly likely that he didn't know how to take the wraith before him. Didn't understand what he was sensing.

"He has quite a presence," Rhain said sympathetically.

"Y-yes," Lynus finally stuttered as Raven rose from his hands and flapped back over to Rhain's opening arms. "I'm…sorry, I don't have much experience with wraiths."

Rhain wrapped his hands around Raven and pulled it toward him, gently nuzzling his cheek against him. "Raven has protected me numerous times. He's kind."

Lynus continued to eye the wraith with a curious gaze. "I see," he said simply.

"More puppies!"

Lindis immediately spun around and suddenly, he had a small brown-haired child in his arms. The child himself looked confused as to why he was suddenly not going anywhere, and that his feet was no longer touching the ground.

Shortly afterward, another appeared from the entrance of the large building at the end of the courtyard. He ran over to Lindis, who kept the child in his arms quite easily, even as the child began to wiggle and struggle. He stopped in front of Lindis and leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees, as he panted.

Oddly, he was another orange-haired medic. He looked strikingly similar to that of Lynus.

"Hah," the orange-haired man wheezed. "T-thanks. He's getting faster, I swear."

Lindis simply smiled as he manoeuvred the kid in his arms, so that he was holding him under one arm. Carrying him much like one would with a heavy sack of potatoes.

"Hey, Remedy, you all right there?" Axel was the one to ask.

Remedy nodded his head as he continued to pant heavily as he rested against his knee. "Getting there."

"This is Remedy and his nephew, Nathan," Lynus quickly introduced. "We're not related, though we're both medics."

Oh, ok. Somewhat like Salim and Andre, then? Unifamilial twins or doppelganger. Ah, didn't matter.

"Anyway, let's get you lot settled in," Axel said as he looped an arm around Drayce's neck and dragged him toward him. "After that, expect to meet a few characters."

"Hah," Drayce chuckled as he let Axel lead the way inside. "Looking forward to it."

**… … … … …**

Whew. Axel wasn't kidding when it said there were a lot of introductions to be had!

There had to be well over a hundred people living within the Sanctuary. Most of them explorers. Experienced explorers. With specialised skills. Investigators. Search and rescue experts. Researchers. Just guys who are generally helpful.

There were also those who weren't explorers, but still supportive with their own skills. A builder of airships. A bar-keep who would garner up requests. An inn-keeper. Guildmasters. Even important figureheads were all on board.

They certainly had an interesting group of people on the expedition.

Drayce entered the dining hall and took a moment to glance around. He soon noticed that Zohar seemed to be speaking with a small group. He appeared to be the focus of attention, really. There wasn't a sense of discomfort from him. In fact, the slight upturning of the corner of his mouth, there was a very slight sense of amusement.

"I hope I'm not being intrusive," Simon started. "But I had heard that you have something called Wraiths that you use in battle, correct?"

"This is true," Zohar answered simply. Soon after he said that, Drayce felt that chilling forewarning to Theodore.

Seemingly materialising out of thin air, Theodore dramatically appeared before Simon and those that stood with him. There was a notable gasp of surprise from the small group, and Drayce anticipated either yells of fright or someone lashing out to defend themselves. The usual reactions.

Theodore really needed to stop scaring people like that.

Varuna was the one to react first by lashing out his unarmed hand and…grabbing a handful of Theodore's face.

"It's so squishy," Varuna unexpectedly stated in a slightly confused tone as he grabbed at Theodore with both hands, compressing him and decompressing him in an experimental manner.

As Varuna continued to inspect Theodore's elasticity, Simon joined him readily with his own prodding and poking. "Interesting. Feels like soft rubber. Very adaptable."

"Do you think it can bounce?" Flavio asked as he, too, gave a few cautionary but experimental pokes.

"I'm more interested to know if it's resistant to fire~" Sigil grinned almost menacingly.

That…wasn't the kind of responses Drayce had been expecting. But he was thrilled by them nonetheless. They all appeared to be cool guys. Perhaps researchers in their own right. Always good to have an interest in the unknown and unexpected.

The four men continued to chat quite excitedly to each other as they poked and prodded the white wraith in interest. Completely ignoring the fact that Theodore flailed about, his face in an expression of distress as he waved a surrendering and pleading arm in Zohar's direction.

Pfft. Theodore was likely enjoying the attention in some way. He could easily get himself out of their grasp if necessary.

A few muffled chuckles urged Drayce to turned toward the sound and noted that another small group of explorers had gathered together close by. No doubt attempting to keep a close eye on the other group. Or simply observing their surroundings out of habit. Blayke was with them, too. Good to see!

"Man," Bryce sigh aloud with an exasperated shake of his head. "Researchers."

Next to Bryce, Axel gave a half chuckled. Though, there was a sense of self-loathing to it. "That's a better response than mine."

"What?" Kardos started with an amused tone to his voice. "Hauled off and punched it?"

Axel sighed. "In the face, no less."

The corner of Blayke's mouth twitched into a half smirk. "Into a wall. Left a crack, too."

Bryce snorted, but it definitely had a sense of mirth to it. Kardos, however, released a laugh, and made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"To be fair, I'm pretty sure I would have, too," he said.

Blayke's expression darkened ever so slightly. "Little shit deserved to be punched in the face," he muttered.

"Aw, man," a new voice whined aloud. "Why does that thing get all the babes?"

Axel immediately honed in on the direction the voice originated from and his eyes narrowed fearsomely at none other than Agata. A ninja, apparently. Even with the high visibility orange vest. And Drayce had been…warned about him.

"Talking about someone needing a punch to the face…" Axel said, warningly.

Agata had obviously heard him as his head whipped around in Axel's direction. And winced in a comically unnerved and frightening manner. He made no attempt to respond. He simply scurried away. In a right hurry.

And Axel watched him through narrow eyes until he was out of sight. Drayce had to chuckle. Protective guys were always good to have around. Fun to watch, too.

Turning his attention back to his surroundings, Drayce's gaze found its way to his brother. It was a habit, really. Rhain sat with another who was confined to a wheelchair, Zydon. From what Drayce knew, he was under Lynus' sole care. Which kinda indicated that his health was pretty…precarious.

He seemed to get along with Rhain, though. And the two had a group of healers gathered nearby, occasionally turning to ensure that the two were comfortable. Lynus, Isiah, Remedy, even Fiorello stood together to chat.

Azure, Lynus' skittish but sweet apprentice, however seemed to gravitate toward Rhain. He sat on the edge of a chair next to him as they talked. He was very shy and quiet when Drayce was introduced to him, but it seemed that both Rhain and Zydon were able to get a few more words out of him.

And at the table closest to them sat Ramus. With him sat Highland Count, Quinn, and Seyfried. Though the older men appeared to be the ones who did most of the talking, they did engage with him. And Ramus appeared quite interested in what they had to say.

It was honestly good to see. So many different people in one place, getting along, working together as they travel to an unexplored island. They were all good people, too. Drayce could tell they were. Their professions, their eagerness to welcome new people, their willingness to be of help for others.

Moving to Maginia for an expedition was a big step. But Drayce wasn't worried. In fact, he was absolutely certain that he had made the right choice.

He was looking forward to what they'll encounter once they get to Lemuria. Together. As one large guild.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: Hmmm, the epilogue to a prologue. Not sure how that works, but here we are! Not sure how that works, but here we are! And we've reached the end to the prologue. Finally done! Longer than I had originally anticipated, yet it could have been longer if I added all the cute interactions I initially wanted to :'D Well, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Epilogue**:

The previous few days had been rather stressful. The weather outside had been absolutely dreadful; thunder, lightning, torrential rain, and high winds. The atmosphere was tense, electric, and the walls around them, the ground beneath their feet would shake and shudder sporadically.

As the city of Maginia took flight toward the island of Lemuria, the residents had been confined to the sturdy buildings of their new community. The weather and seas around Lemuria were notoriously dangerous and violent.

Lynus and his fellow healers and caretakers had been working overtime over the last few days ensuring the comfort of others. Many were nervous, the youngsters especially. Calming teas, tonics that elevated nervousness, or simply speaking with another to combat their fears. Lynus had been rather busy.

In a way, it was a good thing he was. If he wasn't busy looking after others, he'd likely be just as nervous as everyone else!

Thankfully, the loud rumbling and the shuddering of everything around them soon smoothed out. Much to relief of everyone. The thunder and lightning dissipated. The rain ceased. The sun's rays peaked through the clouds, and finally through the windows of their residence.

It wasn't until they heard the loud wailing of the siren indicating that everyone was to prepare for landing did the realisation that they had finally reached their destination overcame them.

Lemuria.

They had finally reached the beaches of Lemuria.

They had arrived.

As the city itself readied to finally moor upon (hopefully) solid ground, Villard ordered everyone to move to the dining.

Yes, everyone. Everyone that Villard had gathered from the five cities. All guilds, honorary members and all. Children, animals, bar-keeps and doctors, guildmasters and city officials.

Everyone.

As everyone filed into the hall, either taking seats at the tables or standing with their backs against the back wall, Villard moved to stand before everyone. He waited for his audience to become settled in their seats or positions, waiting for the excited murmuring to quieten down.

Finally, as the chattering became quiet, he stepped forward. Placing himself squarely at the centre of attention.

"Let's get straight to it, shall we?" he opened. "I am pleased to announce that we have arrived to the island of Lemuria safely and in one piece."

That received a cheer from his audience, along with a few murmurings of "about time" and "thank goodness" from others. Relief was palpable from everyone. As was the sense of anticipation and of excitement.

"I do have a rather thrilling speech to make for this grand occasion," Villard announced, which earned him a few playful groans from those who knew him quite well. A response he dismissed just as good-humouredly with a wave of his hand. "Now now, I've been practicing, so hush up, the lot of you."

There was a few murmurings and muffled chuckles, but for the most part everyone fell silent.

"I should start by making a confession to many of you; the fact that I purposely omitted my invitation, saving it for the last minute, was done on purpose." He paused and gave a deep frown in Highland Count's direction, his shoulders hunched forward in a disgruntled manner. "And, no, I am certainly not back-peddling now."

There was muffled laughter that soon fell silent. Especially when Villard straightened his posture and turned to regard everyone once more.

"Why would I do such a thing? Why would I wait until virtually the last minute? Simple; it would garner the most truthful responses."

"Your immediate responses are usually the most honest. Surprise followed by interest and intrigue. Had I given you time to ponder the decision, I would have given time to allow doubt to set in. That little voice to speak up, dissuading you from making an honest decision. You all know of the voice I speak of. The quiet one of doubt. The quiet one of guilt. The quiet one that tries to convince you that there is nothing more for you to see. Nothing more for you to do. Nothing for you to offer."

Villard began to pace the front stage, as it were. Pacing before the tables, pausing once in a while to catch someone's gaze and hold it with a knowing, empathetic smile.

"Not only that inner voice, but the voice of cynics. Those who purposely place doubt. The gossip-mongers who are jealous. Those with fragile egos who loathe those who have the audacity to live their own lives. We all know someone of that nature. And though we know that their words are of spite, they still strike a chord with us."

"You're too young and inexperienced to be of use. You're too old so step aside and yet the young take your place. You have children now, so you must settle down. You have responsibilities now, so you must act accordingly. You've already conquered one labyrinth; you have nothing left to learn. You have health concerns, so be still and fragile always."

"It's a strange world we live in, isn't it? When another believes they have the moral and divine right to dictate how others should live their lives. When you reach a certain age that you are no longer allowed to enjoy the things you do. There is also much pressure on the youth to have immediate knowledge and experience. To do everything right the first time just because of who or what they are."

Lynus felt the winces from those around him. The slight pain at their own past experiences. He, too, couldn't prevent a wince. Though, he tried not to dwell on it by taking Axel's hand in his and focusing his effort on simply listening.

"I'm quite the worldly traveller, you could say. And I have seen and learn that in many cultures, youth is worshipped and aged ones are hidden, considered to be no longer useful. Old. Senile. Weak. Yet, in other cultures, the older a person becomes, the greater not only their wisdom, but their beauty."

Villard then paused and dramatically flicked a strand of his hair from his forehead. "I am strikingly beautiful, as I'm sure you all know."

Honest chuckles followed that remark, momentarily breaking the tension that hung in the air from the truthfulness of Villard's words. Something Villard seemed to have done on purpose as he nodded his head in acceptance before he went back to his pacing.

"As we grow older, we are pressured into feeling as though we must step aside and wither, our glory days over. And in our place steps the youth. Some willingly, others are not. Pressured by the large footprints before them. To follow their predecessors exactly. To be precisely like those before them, squashing their own desires and beliefs."

He, however, paused again and placed his hands on his hips in a purely disgruntled manner. "That is an abysmal way to live. And I know that you all feel the same."

Immediately agreement from many members of the audience. Even a "hell yeah" from someone from the back of the hall.

"You're all here for a reason," Villard continued. "And those reasons are your own. You're here out of duty. You're here out of interest. You're here out of restlessness. You're here to support others. Or you're here just to raise hell and have fun. Many reasons. And they are all valid."

"You have this need to live your lives to the fullest. To dance into your elder years doing what you love. What you want. You're also here because you all know that there is so much left to learn."

"Learn how to help and be helped. To teach and be taught. To guide and to seek guidance. To stand independently but find comfort in company."

"Each guild and comrade I asked to join on this expedition was chosen for a special reason. You have your unique specialities."

Villard walked to the left side of the room and stood before the first table, where Lindis and his guild sat on one side, while Lynus and his guild sat on the other. Villard paused before Lindis and held his gaze for a moment. "To seek the truth, regardless of who or what stands in your way."

Before Lindis could form any kind of response, Villard walked to the other side of the table and stood before Lynus himself, also holding his gaze. "To protect others and to help them to understand that everyone deserves to live life pain free."

He quickly paced over to the second table where Oracle and many of his guildmates sat together. "To rebel against social formalities and to stand up for those who are isolated and ostracized for being different."

To the next table and stood before Roxbury, who just like the previous guild leaders before him, sat with his guildmates. "To learn from all your experiences, no matter how painful they were at the time."

Finally, he walked over to the fourth table where Drayce sat with his grandfather and his brother. "And to never stop looking for what is important to you or to others, especially if that very thing is a person you love so much."

There was no need to formulate a response to that. Villard and understood them all. Their motives and reasons.

"We do, however, have one thing in common that ties us all - we want to continue to live. To actually _live_."

Villard moved to the centre of the stage again, well aware that he was the centre of attention. The centre of awe. His words were indeed inspiring as they were comforting. He was…a very considerate man.

"So, I welcome you all to the island of Lemuria. Where we all will dance into the elder years. Every day, we grow older. Every day is a chance to nurture ourselves and to learn. Finding partnerships, beginning new projects, learning new stories, allowing our true selves and eccentricities to become more and more clear. Living our lives daringly and actively, so that we inspire others to do the same."

"Speak to people. Venture out. Rebel against those who urge you to behave in ways that are not true to yourself. Help those who are lost. Bring comfort to those who are scared. Bring closure to those who are alone. Continue to thrive, grow older, and dance. There is nothing that you cannot be, do, or have."

"Go forth on this day knowing that your real work is to decide what you want - and then focus upon that. Lemuria is your playground."

"So, play and dance to your heart's content."

He finished his speech with a low-sweeping bow, to the applause and cheers of everyone.

Nothing more was needed to be said. Their lives exploring Lemuria had just begun. Who knew what awaited them out there? But they weren't afraid. Not when they had everyone to support and comfort. Not when they were all together.

And they would be together. Through everything.


End file.
